Fifty Shades of Sirius Black
by NeonDomino
Summary: A fifty chapter collection on Sirius Black and WolfStar. [Previous] After being turned into a Werewolf, Sirius tries to get a job at Remus' flower shop. [Latest] Rockstar Sirius Black is in need of a fake boyfriend. Of course the barista at the coffee shop would do nicely...
1. Shade One: Slytherin Sirius

Written for:

 **The 50 shades of... challenge.** This collection is 50 shades of Sirius Black. Thanks to Firefly and Rayniekinnz for helping me compile the list for this.

 **Every Wolf Deserves a Star** : Sirius got sorted into Slytherin (Condition), "He's not that bad...okay, I get your point now." (Dialogue), Quilt (Word).

 **Music Club:** Song - Blink 182: Feeling This. Prompts: dialogue: "I'll leave when I want to.", dialogue: "Where do we go from here?", word: dreaming, setting: bedroom, word: summer

 **Drabble Club** : 'Brainy's the new sexy.'

 **Quidditch Pitch:** Heartbeat

 **Marauder Era Challenge**

 **Ultimate Battle Challenge**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius**

 **Shade One: Slytherin!Sirius**

* * *

"So... you're my new potions partner?" the dark haired wizard said, looking slightly unimpressed.

Remus nodded his head, shooting a look towards a very angry looking James, who was seated next to Snape, though they were both at the edge of their seats, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"You're not good at potions," Sirius said, bluntly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Remus began. "I've been trying to get better, but I just can't seem to do anything that involves measurements. I'm just as bad at cooking. My mum won't even let me make toast," Remus babbled, nervously.

Black's expression shifted to amusement. "Do you always talk this much?"

Remus shook his head again, trying to control his verbal filter.

"Right. Well, you're not just going to sit there and do nothing. You get the ingrediants, prepare, and read out instructions and I'll make the potion," Sirius ordered, already turning away from him.

Remus was relieved, feeling it was a good comprimise. Maybe he wouldn't fail potions after all!

...oOo...

Remus looked at the mark on the Assignment he had handed in along with a potion. He had done the majority of the writing, to make up for his dismal skills, and he looked at the O on the work.

His first ever O in Potions.

Sirius was still packing everything up as Remus walked back to the desk. The room was emptying quickly. He looked up as Remus rushed over, unthinkingly throwing his arms around Sirius tightly.

"An 'O'," he said. "This is the highest grade I've ever received in potions!"

Sirius stood stiffly, and Remus blushed, beginning to move away, until arms moved up around him, loosely wrapping around his back.

"I... yeah," Sirius said, confusion in his voice. "That's... great."

Remus let go and stepped back out of his grip and Sirius felt the need to pull him back.

He didn't know people who liked to hug. Even his own parents didn't like hugging.

He liked it, and Remus smelt wonderful.

But before he could open his mouth and say something, Remus had shot him a smile and left the room, leaving Sirius staring after him.

...oOo...

"Are you sure he's not following you?" James asked, his eyes narrowed at the Slytherin who was sitting at the next table in the library.

"Of course he isn't," Remus said firmly. "Sirius gets good grades, he must study a lot."

"Then why haven't I seen him in here before?"

"Maybe for the same reason he hasn't seen you in here?" Sirius muttered from the next table, causing Remus to grin.

"What are you smiling about?" James asked.

"Nothing," Remus said. "Why don't we meet in the common room later?"

"I don't know, I don't trust him," James muttered.

"Fine. Let's go for a walk?" Remus said, slamming the book shut.

James turned his head when he reached the door, to see Sirius putting his own books away quickly.

...oOo...

"He's stalking you," James said. "He's been doing it for weeks now."

"He's not that bad...okay, I get your point now," Remus said, as they spotted Sirius leaning against a wall, a cigarette between his lips.

"Hey," Sirius said, his eyes widening. He quickly dropped the cigarette, stubbing it out with his boot. He looked at Remus guiltily.

"Not going to take house-points, right?" he asked.

"No," Remus replied, with a smile. "I saw nothing."

"Great." Sirius flicked his wand at the half a cigarette, making it disappear. "So..." he glanced at James, who was glaring at him. "Uh, so... I was going to suggest that you get extra help with your potions."

"What?" James asked. "What does it matter to you?"

"I work with him in potions," Sirius replied, the hint of softness leaving his voice as he addressed James. "And Lupin clearly isn't that good at the practical side. He could use help, and I'm one of the best in the year at the subject. I was just offering him help."

"At what price?"

"Price?" Sirius asked, a smirk appearing. "Is that what you think? That I only do things for people because I want something in return."

"Pretty much," James offered.

Sirius pushed away from the wall, a cold look on his face. "I only expect Lupin to start pulling his weight," Sirius stated. "I thought if I helped him, there wouldn't be so much left for me to do during the lessons."

He turned and walked away and Remus sighed. "It's true, I should start pulling my weight a bit more," he said.

Things around Black were cold after that. Where they had maintained a level of friendliness before, that seemed to have disappeared... though the constant presence of Black nearby baffled him.

It was like Sirius was following him, but he couldn't be sure, because Sirius didn't seem to like him. He barely looked at him and only spoke to him regarding the potion they were making.

The friendship that he had thought was forming had quickly disappeared.

...oOo...

Remus stumbled through the castle. He had left the dorm to find something to eat whilst he recovered from the full moon, but his legs were shaking and his vision was blurring.

He looked down the stairs that he needed to go down. Just one more set.

His gaze on his feet, he carefully took one step, and than another step. He made it halfway before his body gave up, and darkness took him as he felt himself begin to fall.

...oOo...

This was not his room, was Remus' first thought as he opened his eyes. The smell was all wrong. His room smelt like James' unwashed Quidditch kit (because that's what was left laying around).

This room smelt clean, with a lingering scent of aftershave. He looked around, meeting stormy grey eyes.

Sirius stood up from the chair and walked over. He placed his hands on the bed and leaned down, his face close to Remus'.

His gaze flicked down to the bed.

"So... mind if I Slytherin?"

Remus wasn't sure if it was because he had just woken up, but Sirius' words didn't make any sense.

"What?"

"Slytherin - Slither in. Get it?" Sirius sighed. "It's not so clever if I have to explain it." He took in Remus' confused expression. "Can I join you under the quilt?"

"Oh... well it's your bed... isn't it?" Remus glanced around, blushing at the pictures of half naked men on the walls, posing for him.

Sirius followed his gaze and smirked.

"Do you want it to be mine?" he murmured, his lips close to Remus' ear, causing Remus to shiver. He pulled back the quilt, slipping under.

Remus briefly wondered if he was dreaming. Surely he couldn't be sharing a bed with Sirius Black?

"Well, it would be a bit weird if you put me in one of your room-mates beds." Remus' gaze moved around the room, before snapping to Sirius.

"You have your own room?"

"I do," Sirius whispered, his gaze falling on Remus' lips. "All the privacy I want!"

Remus realised that Sirius was shifting closer to him and hurriedly began to get up, wincing in pain. He froze as fingers gently wrapped around his wrist. "Are you leaving?"

He turned to look at Sirius, the tone of Sirius' voice almost sounded vulnerable.

"I don't know why you brought me here," Remus replied, trying to shift into a more comfortable position without showing how much pain he was in.

"I brought you here because you collapsed on the stairs near the kitchen," Sirius replied.

"So, no ulterior motive?"

"Well, not at first," Sirius stated. His eyes moved down Remus' body. "But you look so perfect laying in my bed, that I couldn't resist."

"Okay, thanks," Remus said, slipping from the bed. Sirius followed.

"Look, don't leave," he said. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

"You're the one who has been ignoring me," Remus replied. "What's stopped you from hanging out after class or something?"

Sirius' eyes dropped. "Your friend was pretty pissed at me, told me to stay away from you," Sirius replied.

"So you brought me to your room?"

"I only wanted to look after you and make sure you were fine after the full-moon. You were heading to the kitchens, I'm guessing, so clearly your friends weren't making sure you had what you needed," Sirius replied, defensively.

Remus turned around, meeting Sirius' gaze. "What did you say?" he whispered.

"I said that I wanted to look after you," Sirius replied, cocking his head. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, that's... that's not what I was asking," Remus said, Sirius' words reeling in his head. "You mentioned the full-moon."

Sirius nodded, and Remus slowly approached the bed, eyes narrowed, and sat down facing Sirius.

"What makes you think -"

"Remus, I know what you are," Sirius replied, not a hint of a smile on his face. "I know you're a Werewolf."

"And... if I was, what..." he trailed off.

"What were you about to ask?" Sirius demanded. "What would I want for my silence? What would I do with the information?"

His voice was cold now, the vulnerable look long gone and a mask replacing it, but he couldn't hide the hurt shining in his eyes.

Remus dragged his gaze away from Sirius'.

"No," he whispered. "What gave me away?"

"I watch you," Sirius said, keeping his answer simple, the mask fading slightly. "Sometimes I look over from the Slytherin table at you, and you look tired. Sometimes you're not even at meals. It doesn't take a genius to work it out."

"Is that why you stopped talking to me?"

"I already told you, it was Potter that told me to stay away. He said I wasn't good enough for you. Said that you could do better than a Slytherin."

"What -"

"Lupin - Remus, I..." he took a deep breath and his gaze moved to the bedspread. "Look, I'm Sirius Black. I spend my days with gorgeous guys basically throwing themselves at me. I have the money to do whatever I want, and I'm not short of admirers. I practically rule Slytherin..."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Remus replied, snorting.

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up. "It doesn't. You don't care who I am, or who my family are. You don't care about how much money I have. You're not trying to shag me because I'm the heir of the 'most important house'." He rolled his eyes at his last words. "You were nice to me because you're a nice person. You spoke kindly to me because that's who you are."

"Thank you?"

"I like that money and a name don't matter to you," Sirius said, his voice softer as he took a seat next to Remus again, making sure there was no space between them this time. "That's why I've been trying to get to know you, because it was nice that someone wanted to be my friend without a hidden agenda."

"I did want to be your friend," Remus admitted. "But then you were cold and -"

"I didn't want to upset your friends, they're important to you, and you're so loyal to them in return," Sirius murmured. "It's one of the things I love about you."

"Uh, love?" Remus whispered.

"Yeah," Sirius said, a small smile on his lips. "Look, it's not easy for me to say all this, but I'm mad about you. I can't stop thinking about you, and I keep wanting to follow you around to make sure no-one is trying to hex you or saying anything bad about you, like Snape keeps trying to do."

"I rarely get hexed," Remus said, trying to process the information.

"I just... I couldn't stay away," Sirius whispered, reaching for Remus' hand, before pulling his back, frowning slightly.

"Even though I'm..."

"I don't mind," Sirius quickly stated. "It means I can look after you every month. I'm good at things like healing spells and checking for injuries. I know you like chocolate. I can wrap you up in here and feed you chocolate and make you feel better?"

"Because you're a Slytherin?" Remus guessed, completely thrown by Sirius Black, sex god of Slytherin wanting to look after _him,_ wanting to heal _him!_. The Slytherins were quite hex-happy at times.

He didn't miss the way Sirius' eyes shot to a photograph of himself with his brother and parents. "One of the reasons I'm good at healing," he mumbled, avoiding the question.

And having seen the Blacks around the Ministry and Diagon Alley, and seeing how cold they were, Remus completely understood.

Remus reached out and took Sirius' own hand in his, watching Sirius' face light up in a way he had never seen before.

It was mesmerising.

"Look, I might have come on a bit strong, but I've felt like this since that day when you hugged me," Sirius admitted, his gaze moving to their joined hands, a look of longing crossing his features. "And for you to be in my bed... even if you're just sleeping, it was perfect. I'm scared of scaring you off, so please don't leave. Being around you makes me happy."

Remus realised he was seeing behind the cool and aloof mask that Sirius wore, to the uncertain teen underneath. To a whole other person. He might be one of the very few people who had the pleasure of seeing who Sirius Black really was.

"But your family won't allow you to date a Werewolf, or a half-blood... you could do so much better!"

"Screw them," Sirius replied fiercely, his eyes flashing at the mention of his family. "Isn't having somebody to love the most important thing? I forced the hat to put my in Slytherin for them because I knew that I'd be punished if I went somewhere else. I just want the sort of friends you have - loyal ones. I want to laugh and joke like you do with them. I want to be close to you, like they get to be. I want to be closer to you than they get to be." His eyes darted to Remus' lips, and his tongue darted out, licking his own. "As for doing better - you are so beautiful."

"I'm the nerdy guy in Gryffindor that people tend to overlook," Remus replied.

"Well," Sirius said, moving closer again, his eyes darting down to Remus' lips again. "Brainy's the new sexy."

Remus held his breath, wondering - hoping - that Sirius was going to kiss him.

"If you need to think about it, I'll give you time, but I would love to take you to Hogsmeade on a date. If you say no, if you don't feel anything..." Remus could see the worry in Sirius' eyes. "You can go and I won't give up your secret. I promise. If you're not interested, I'll leave you alone."

Taking a shaky breath, Remus leaned in closer to Sirius, watching the grey eyes widen in hope. "I'll leave when I want to," he began, "but I don't think that'll be just yet."

"Where do we go from here?" Sirius whispered, uncertainly.

"Well, maybe it would be a good idea to see if there is any chemistry between us first?" Remus said, blushing deeply and struggling to meet Sirius' gaze.

"If you insist," Sirius murmured, his free hand moving to Remus' cheek, and his fingers stroking down it until they reached Remus' chin. He gently pulled Remus' chin up towards his face.

Remus' breath was shaky, and he could feel Sirius' warm breath against his own lips as the distance was slowly closed between them, silver eyes meeting his until the last second.

Remus' amber eyes fluttered closed as the gentle touch of Sirius' lips against his own and his heart was pounding once more. His hands reached up as the lips softly moved against his, one winding around Sirius, the other one on the back of his neck. He was sure Sirius would be able to hear his heartbeat.

Sirius pulled away too soon, and looked at Remus expectantly.

"So, lots of chemistry," Remus replied.

"So... will you give me a chance?" Sirius asked, hopefully.

Remus nodded his head. "Maybe now is a good time to admit I've had a crush on your for a while... I've been thinking about you all Summer, and since we've been back."

Sirius grinned. "Do your friends know?"

Remus nodded slightly. "I think they suspect. Maybe that's why James warned you away? He'd assume that you'd try to take advantage of my feelings for you."

"I would never," Sirius promised, taking Remus' hand in his own, and meeting Remus' eyes. "I'm completely yours, and I could never hurt you. I promise you that."

* * *

 **Thanks to Raybe for letting me borrow Slytherin!Sirius**

 **And thanks to Raybe and Firefly for their help. :)**

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	2. Shade Two: Werewolf Sirius

Written for:

Stratego: Prompt - D9 is Restriction: Remus can only call Sirius "Daddy" or "Alpha".

Quidditch Pitch: Prompt - Armchair

Drabble Club: Prompt - Werewolf

50 Shades Competition

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius**

 **Shade Two: Werewolf!Sirius**

* * *

Sirius strolled into the Orphanage as though he belonged there.

He probably did - he had been disowned after all. His Uncle had recently made Sirius his heir after his parents had thrown him out a good six months ago. If the Potter's didn't take him in, he would be living in a place like this.

He dropped down into an armchair and looked around the room. The scent of a Wolf had led him to the building. It had taken a few tries to find whoever was trying to break through the wards set on the woods at the back of the Potter's garden.

Sirius suspected - due to another set of wards - that someone else had warded themselves in the forest too.

James had sighed, telling Sirius not to bother. Why search out more Werewolves? He might find one that wasn't like him... but Sirius felt different. He felt that he needed to find someone who understood him and the scent was too intriguing for him not to follow it.

there was not enough, and he was in charge of the pack, so what he said goes.

It didn't matter that it was only a pack of one, it still made him in charge.

...oOo...

He relaxed in the chair, ignoring the strange looks as his gaze moved slowly around the room, searching. He wondered if he would know the other wolf by sight?

His eyes closed, as he discreetly breathed in, not tasting the other scent in the air. He decided to just relax and wait.

Time passed and Sirius listened to the door open and close many times, no-one taking into account that he was there, until finally he could smell the other wolf. He opened his eyes and looked around.

His gaze fell on a boy in the corner, a book in his hands. A cardigan draped over the chair next to him, he was curled up with a book in his hands. Sirius watched for a while, curious about this boy... he looked to be about sixteen years old.

He watched for a long time to make sure this boy seemed like a nice person to meet. He was oblivious to anything apart from the book he was reading, and Sirius took in everything. The beautiful amber eyes moving across the page, the ink-stains across the inside of his wrist, the way the fingers on his other hand seemed to be tapping out a rhythm.

The half-smile on his face as he enjoyed reading.

Sirius was hooked. This wasn't a dangerous killer insane Werewolf. No-one this utterly _adorable_ could be cruel and evil.

A couple of boys walked over, distracting Sirius from his watching. He growled lowly as one pulled the book from the Werewolf's grip, causing the boy to stand up, hand out. Sirius guessed he was asking for the book back.

The other boys laughed and shoved him back into the chair, and Sirius strolled over, grabbing the boy's arm and roughly pulling it down. The boy paled under his tight grip, trying to pull away, but Sirius smiled.

The smile that he used to freak out Peter and James and his brother. The smile that they said looked like he was going to eat someone.

The boys surrendered the book to him and ran.

"You know... you should try standing up for yourself," Sirius said, turning around to his Werewolf.

The boy's eyes widened, and Sirius could make out his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Are you..." he trailed off.

"I have my own pack," Sirius said. "I've been watching you for the past... hour I think... you're not very observant. I was sitting in the armchair across the room after all and you didn't even notice. Point being that I want you in my pack."

"No," he growled. "Greyback wanted me in his pack too, and I won't be used -"

"I'm not like Greyback," Sirius said. "I'm Sirius Black and I live with my Uncle. My pack so far consists of me. But I have other pack members... but they are more like mascots - James Potter, Peter and Regulus.

"Mascots?"

"Yeah, they aren't like us," Sirius said. "So they don't really count. They are just boring humans and they don't have our superpowers."

"What do your pack do?" He still seemed wary and Sirius tried to think of a way to prove that he wasn't evil.

"We usually talk about sex and smoke cigarettes and steal my Uncle's Firewhiskey. Sometimes we go out to the shops and sometimes we go camping in the Potter's garden," Sirius said. "We sit around and talk about girls... guys for me, and eat chocolate and get fussed over by James' mum."

The boy's mouth twitched. "Sounds eventful."

"It is," Sirius replied. "Look, you smell amazing so I followed the smell here, and I'm new to this and don't know what that means. I could do with learning more about this whole wolf Business, and you look really alone. I think we should be friends! I've watched you for a little bit and I don't think you're evil, so I think we can be good friends."

"I smell amazing... what do you mean?" The boy's slightly wary gaze began to fade, leaving a hopeful one.

"I couldn't stop myself following the smell. Do all werewolves smell amazing to each other?" Sirius asked.

"My name is Remus," the boy whispered. "No, that smell is special and yes, I'll... I'll join your pack."

Sirius grinned, taking his hand and leading him to the door. "Come on, I'm breaking you out."

"Where are we going, Alpha?" Remus asked, his voice soft.

Sirius dropped the book down onto a table as they walked from the room, and tried to ignore the shiver that ran through his body at the word. "Well, this is a muggle orphanage, isn't it?" he asked. "I can't just leave you here, can I?"

"But I live here," Remus murmured.

Sirius paused. "How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was... almost five," he admitted.

Sirius moved closer to him, his hand reaching for Remus' cheek. "I'm your Alpha now," he began. "And I'm going to look after you now." He ran through possibilities in his head. Maybe the Potters would adopt Remus... he'd just have to introduce them a few times and 'mention' that Remus was abandoned.

Well, Sirius assumed he was abandoned.

"Not for long," Sirius continued. "We're going to go and meet my second family - the Potters."

"Yes Alpha," Remus whispered, tightening his grip on Sirius' hand and allowing Sirius to lead him out of the building.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	3. Shade Three: Transgender Sirius

Written for:

Transfiguration on Hogwarts Forum - Write a story in which a person changes a key aspect of their personality - an ideology (Death Eater or Order of the Phoenix member); apparent sexuality (someone 'coming out' as homosexual/bisexual/transgender/etc); or anything else you can think of that falls under this umbrella.

Ultimate Chocolate Frog cards - Challenge: Write about a bully.

Quidditch League - Montrose Magpies - Covering Beater 2. Lyric: 'I just want to be with you'

Game of Life - Heart

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Three - Transgender!Sirius**

* * *

Sirius Black ran a smooth hand over his face, feeling the start of stubble on his chin and smiled widely to himself.

It wasn't the pretty little smile he was so used to showing to get his own way when his mother had put him in a horrible dress and his hair into pigtails or curls, and paraded him around, talking about husbands and arranged marriages.

This smile was different. It was one he had practiced often in front of the mirror. One that didn't show the femininity of his features… though the stubble that was beginning to appear would help with that.

He examined his face for a short while longer, before his phone beeped, making him jump. His gaze moved to the sink where he had put his phone and keys, and he picked it up, quickly unlocking it.

'Hey, Sirius. Are we still on for coffee? I really can't wait to see you again! :)'

Sirius smiled at the words, this smile more real than the ones he had practised in the mirror. He quickly confirmed their plans, adding a heart onto the end of the message. Once the message was sent, he pushed the phone into his pocket.

He headed out of the bathroom, walking over to his best friend. "Check out the stubble," he said, dropping down onto James' bed and proudly presenting his chin for inspection. James leaned in, taking a closer look and his hand touched Sirius' face.

"Impressive," James finally said. "It won't be long until you have to start shaving!"

"Shaving?" Sirius scoffed. "I like it too much, I might grow a beard… or moustache."

James rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight the smile on his lips. "So, you're off out?"

He nodded, the smile slipping into something more practised. "I have a date."

James noticed the change in expression, and his own smile fell. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows raising as he stared at Sirius in concern.

"I think today is the day I need to tell Remus the truth," Sirius explained. "I'm quite sure this will be the end of our relationship… if you can call a handful of coffee-dates a relationship that is."

"I think you're just being paranoid," James replied. "Remus seems to really like you, do you think he's just going to dump you like that?"

"I'm worried about a lot more, but I don't think Remus is going to shout my secret to the world, he's not that sort of person," Sirius said. "But I can't keep lying to him. He wants to know everything about me - how can I say that my mum used to put me in dresses and put my hair in ringlets and get my nails done…"

"You still get your nails done," James pointed out.

"In a manly way," Sirius scoffed. "I didn't hear you complaining when you had a manicure."

"Hey! You promised not to mention that," James muttered. He watched Sirius head nervously towards the door.

"It'll be fine," James said. "Look, worst case scenario is that Remus isn't interested anymore. Then at least you know and can move on. Best case is that he doesn't care about gender."

"But I've never felt like this for anyone in my life," Sirius said, his voice quieting down. "I don't want to lose him."

James stood up and followed Sirius to the door. "Sirius, we've been best friends since we were eleven and I can tell you that you are one of the most amazing people I've met in my life. If Remus is the same sweet and amazing guy you've told me about, he'll accept you. If he doesn't, you've learnt that Remus isn't the man you thought he was."

"You're right," Sirius whispered. He took a deep breath and flashed James one of his practised smiles. "I'll see you later," he said, opening the door and walking out of their flat.

James' smile fell as the door closed and he hoped more than anything that Remus would be accepting, or at least ask for time to think it over.

...oOo...

"You u _sed to be a woman?" Benjy said, looking at Sirius in disgust._

 _Sirius shook his head. "No," he said. "I've always been a man, it's just, when I was born -"_

 _"No, I have it right," Benjy sneered. "You're a freak. You've got a girl's body and you're pretending to be a man."_

 _"I'm not pretending anything," Sirius said, the words stinging. Things had been going so well with Benjy, but Sirius felt he needed to explain why he pushed him away every time Benjy's hands began to wander._

 _"Benjy… you don't really feel like this," Sirius asked. "You said… you said that you really like me."_

 _"I really like who you were pretending to be," Benjy replied. "I don't like you anymore."_

...oOo…

Sirius tried hard to forget about the last time he had admitted the truth to someone. Not everyone was like Benjy. Not everyone spread the news around college, causing him to end up leaving and moving in with James, and changing colleges.

This time it would be different, because Remus wasn't a gossip. Remus didn't like to spread stories. He was a private person. Sirius was scared of what was going to happen. He knew he was falling in love - he didn't want to lose Remus.

But he couldn't lie anymore. He wanted Remus to know the truth - not because Remus was close to finding it out, like Benjy had been with his wandering hands; it was because he wanted Remus to know everything about him.

…oOo…

 _"So… where should we sit?" Sirius asked, looking around the coffee shop, and smiling shyly at the taller boy next to him._

 _Remus' gaze moved to a table in the corner that was slightly away from the other tables. "Over there," he said, gesturing to the table. "It's our table after all."_

 _Sirius looked between the table and Remus. "Our table?"_

 _Remus nodded, his cheeks staining red. "It's where we sat the last time we came here," he admitted. "So… it's ours. Unless you want to sit somewhere else?"_

 _"No, I want to sit there," Sirius quickly replied, taking Remus' hand and leading him to the table._

...oOo…

Sirius sat down at the table and looked around. The coffee-shop was quite empty - not that it mattered, Remus wasn't the sort to make a scene if he was unhappy. Sirius' eyes were glued to the table, only looking up when the bell above the door rang.

Finally, Remus arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm a couple of minutes late," Remus said. "I forgot my wallet and had to run back for it." He leaned in, his lips brushing Sirius' for a second. "What are you drinking?"

"I'll have a drink in a minute," Sirius said. "I just need to talk to you about something."

"This sounds important," Remus said, sliding into the seat facing. "Is something wrong?"

Sirius shook his head. "I just need to talk to you about something. It's not wrong… though I don't want you to take this badly or anything."

Remus' eyes widened slightly, and he nodded.

"But I'm not… I need you to know. It's me. I'm not…"

"I know what you're trying to say," Remus interrupted, his voice softer than usual. "It's okay, I understand." He leaned in and placed a kiss on Sirius' cheek. "If you change your mind about it, give me a call. I really like you."

It wasn't until he had slid from the seat, did Sirius realise what was happening. "Remus? I think you've got it wrong. I'm not ending things."

Remus turned around, looking completely relieved. "You're not? Well, what did all that mean?" He quickly walked back over. "Are you sick or something?"

Sirius stared at their joined hands and his eyes moved up to see Remus' filled with concern.

"I'm Transgender," he blurted out. "I wanted you to know the truth."

Remus stared at him for a long moment, and Sirius felt more and more nervous.

"Can we go for a walk?" Remus asked. Sirius silently followed him from the coffee-shop, secretly glad that Remus was still holding his hand

"Sirius," he began. "I'm falling for you. I knew you were keeping something from me - something big, but I didn't expect this."

"If you want to end things with me, I'll understand," Sirius said, preparing himself for the worst.

Remus snorted. "I just told you I'm falling for you. I can't just… unfall for you. I think you might be stuck with me… though I'd like to learn more. I'd like to understand more."

"I'm falling for you too," Sirius replied, a smile on his lips. I also have books and lots of information," Sirius said. "Even if you want some time to yourself whilst you…"

Remus pulled Sirius to a stop and spun him around.

"For the last time," he said, a smile taking the edge of his voice. "I'm falling for you. That means love. Why would I want a break from someone I'm falling in love with? As for books, I'd rather you explain it to me. As for us…"

Remus leaned in and pressed his lips against Sirius', his hand moving to the back of Sirius' neck as the other wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"I just want to be with you," Remus finished, before bringing his lips down to Sirius' again. "By the way, I'm loving the stubble," he whispered against Sirius' lips.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	4. Shade Four: RockStar Sirius

_Written for:_

 _Game of Life: guitar, album, and rockstar!AU_

 _The OTP AU Competition: Rockstar!AU_

 _Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading and Duelling Club: Challenge: Incorporate a **real** musician or band into your story._

 _Hogwarts School - Herbology: Write a story about two strangers becoming closer. Notes: This can be both platonic or romantic, and AUs are definitely allowed!_

 _Gringotts Prompt Bank: Impress, Learn, Outside, Coffee, Headline_

 _Quidditch Pitch: pampered_

 _Drabble Club: drown_

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Four - RockStar!Sirius**

* * *

Ever since Sirius Black had been a child, he had dreamt of playing a guitar and joining a band. His parents had disapproved, finding more suitable activities for him to do. More controlled activities.

It wasn't until he was fourteen that he found himself at his Uncle's door, having run away from his controlling and cruel parents, and that's when things turned around for him. His Uncle allowed him a lot more freedom. Guitar lessons and hanging out with his friends included. By the time he was sixteen, his band had been formed with his two neighbours and best friends - James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

By the age of eighteen, the band were good enough to be signed, none of the members caring that it was a friend of James' father who had signed them.

And now, at the age of twenty-two, their third album had come out and they were easily the biggest name in music.

But with the fame, the glamour, the pampered lifestyle and the music, came an invasion of privacy, rumours and stalkers... especially after they had been the headline for the latest rock magazines.

Sirius wasn't able to leave the house alone anymore. People recognised him everywhere, with women shoving their breasts into his face, demanding he sign them. Everyone wanted a picture with him and that had long gotten tiring - he just wanted to go to the shop for some milk without taking a photo with everyone he passed, signing autographs or talking to anyone.

And like all good musicians that were tired of the fame and the bodyguards, Sirius pulled on some sunglasses and a hat, snuck outside to his motorbike and raced out of London.

Well, not all the way out of London. He made it a few miles away to the outskirts, quickly parking in the shopping centre. His long hair hidden and his famous tattoos covered by his old leather jacket.

He kept his head down, not catching anyone's eye - if someone saw him, that would be it - he would be hounded until he went home again.

And then James would be angry that Sirius had snuck out (without him).

...oOo...

After a little while of walking around, Sirius found a small coffee-shop. Not wanting to return home just yet, he headed inside and made his way to the counter.

He barely glanced at the guy behind the counter, instead his eyes moved across the board, looking at all the specials.

"Can I have a coffee," he said, his gaze shifting down.

The man smiled at him. "Two pounds please."

Sirius nodded. He reached into his pocket, searching for his wallet, and froze. The slight smile fell from his lips as he remembered leaving his wallet in his new leather jacket (the one that he should have warn if he wasn't so attached to the old one).

"Sorry, maybe next time," he muttered.

"It's on me," came a voice from next to him. He turned around, spotting a taller man giving him a shy smile.

He briefly wondered if the guy knew who he was, but the guy had turned back to the counter and was handing over some money.

"Enjoy your drink," he offered, meeting Sirius' gaze again, though Sirius' eyes were still covered by the sunglasses. Sirius watched after him for a moment before picking up his drink and following.

...oOo...

"Excuse me," Sirius began, but the man didn't look up from his phone. Sirius reached out, his hand touching the man's shoulder for a moment, causing the man to jump. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's okay," came a soft reply.

Sirius hesitated. He had easily worked out by the first smile that the man was interested in him - but surely an invitation to join the man would have followed?

"Can I sit with you?" Sirius asked instead, gesturing to a seat.

The man nodded, blushing at the look Sirius was giving him and Sirius dropped down in the chair. He was glad the man had taken a seat in the corner, rather than at the window.

There wasn't much conversation as there were shy smiles. Sirius had removed the shades to get a better look at the guy, and part of him had hoped the guy would recognise him... after all, that would almost always guarantee ending up in his bed within a few hours. But the guy didn't seen to - or did a very good show at pretending. Either way, the drinks were finished too quickly.

Sirius didn't understand why he felt so shy. "So, if I wanted to return the money for the coffee... is there somewhere I can see you, or..." he trailed off, smiling as he noticed the other man's gaze focused on his lips.

"I work at the Library," the man offered shyly. Before Sirius could respond, he had turned and left, not even answering when Sirius called after him, trying to find out his name.

Well, at least he had a location.

...oOo...

That evening went as expected with James lashing out that he had been left behind. Peter didn't seem to mind that Sirius hadn't dragged him with him.

Sirius' reply was that if they were together, there was more of a chance at being noticed. He didn't want to mention his new friend from the coffee shop yet. He wasn't ready to explain to James why he wasn't able to be himself - why he hadn't been able to flirt or even get the man's phone number.

But three days later, and Sirius had another day to himself. He got back on the bike, ignoring James' glare, and he rushed to the outskirts of London.

It took him a while to find the Library, getting their a bit earlier than their previous meeting. He spotted the man from a distance and walked over, pulling the sunglasses off as he got even closer.

The man looked over at him, a smile spreading across his face.

"So..." Sirius began, shyly. "I think it's my turn to buy drinks?"

The taller man looked around, heading over to a girl at the other end of the counter. After a few hand-movements (Sirius assumed he was gesturing as he spoke to her), he returned and beamed at Sirius. "Yeah, let's go."

The walk to the coffee house was short and his companion kept looking at his lips, causing Sirius to smirk. The man wanted him too, clearly.

He liked that the man didn't know who he was - that the guy wasn't fawning over him like a little lost groupie. It was refreshing actually. Sirius held the door open for him, and nodded for him to sit down, ordering himself a coffee and a double-hot-chocolate - the same as the guy had before.

Sirius found himself making most of the conversation at the table, the man offering a little bit of input here and there, but mostly leaving it to Sirius. Sirius filled the silence, talking about anything that popped into his head - a bad habit of his when he was nervous, but the man seemed to be enjoying his stories.

Finally the time was up, and the man stood up.

"Wait, before you go... can we do this again?" Sirius asked, tugging at the man's sleeve. The man watched his lips, smiling and nodding.

"Your name?"

"Remus," came a soft unsteady voice. "Yours?"

"I'm Sirius," Sirius replied, watching Remus carefully to see if he realised who Sirius was. He didn't and Sirius relaxed. "Let me walk you back," he insisted.

Remus nodded, allowing Sirius to hold the door open for him again.

"So would you say today was our first date, or second date, or just a drink between friends?" Sirius blurted out, as they stopped outside of the Library.

Remus' eyes widened slightly. He took a moment to think about his answer. "First date," he murmured.

"I was hoping for one of the first two answers," Sirius grinned. "So... I think this date went well. Can I have your number?"

Remus obediently handed his phone over, and Sirius dialled his current number from it, letting it ring before returning the phone. "I'll be in touch about a second date," Sirius insisted. Remus' eyes were on his lips again, and Sirius took this as a good sign. He moved closer, his face tilting up slightly. Remus quickly brought his own lips down, closing the distance and letting them caress Sirius' for a long moment before he pulled away.

"So... maybe next time we could go to dinner?" Sirius asked, his heart pounding hard against his chest. "There's this really nice place where..." he trailed off when the girl walked out of the Library, shooting Sirius a quick smile before turning to Remus.

Her hands began to quickly move.

Remus' began to move too, and it took Sirius an embarrassingly long time to realise that they were talking through sign language. His eyes darted between them. Was the girl deaf - it couldn't be Remus surely? Remus had been conversing with him after all.

Until Sirius realised that Remus kept watching his lips, even turning to see if Sirius was talking to him in the street and the way Remus didn't respond when Sirius called after him.

"Remus?" he began. Remus didn't react, his hands still moving. The girl's eyes flicked towards him for a moment, and Sirius realised he was right. Not knowing how to deal with the situation, he waited patiently. He knew it had only been a couple of minutes after all.

"I'm sorry," the girl said, her hands stopping. "I'll leave you both to it."

Remus turned to Sirius. "Well, I had a great time," he said softly. "I'd really like to see you again."

"Me too," Sirius blurted out. He leaned in, and brushed his lips against Remus' again. "I'll... I'll text you."

Remus beamed at him, and Sirius turned and walked away, needing to process what he had learnt.

...oOo...

Sirius spent the night thinking about Remus. He really liked Remus. There was something about the man that drew him in, that made him want to tell Remus his whole life story and then some. Remus had beautiful eyes that Sirius could drown in, and his voice - as little as he seemed to use it, was like music to Sirius' ears.

Plus Sirius had kissed a lot of people, bedded quite a few too - but not one person made his heart pound against his chest like it had when Remus' lips had touched his.

But Remus was deaf. Wouldn't that just make things difficult?

As much as he thought about it, Sirius realised that just because Remus couldn't hear, it didn't change anything. He still felt the same about Remus, and it wasn't like it would hinder the relationship that was starting between them.

After all, Remus still knew what he was saying, and Remus could still talk to him.

Plus, Sirius didn't think he could give Remus up. He wanted to get to know him better. Remus fascinated him.

...oOo...

Sirius watched his Ipad, trying to mirror the movements on the screen. When he had started learning sign-language at the beginning of the two week period, he had assumed that it would have been easy to pick up, but he was wrong.

He had dinner plans with Remus that night, and he wanted to know something. He wanted to impress Remus, but he suspected that he wouldn't impress anyone with the few words he had memorised.

He knew James had been watching him, but James hadn't mentioned the sign-language, no doubt assuming it was another of Sirius' sudden ideas to learn and Sirius would give up in a few weeks. But Sirius knew that as long as Remus was around (which he hoped was for a long time), he'd be learning sign-language.

...oOo...

Sirius stared at Remus for a long moment over the dinner table, before bringing his hands up. Remus' eyes automatically moved to his hands as they began to form the words. Sirius' movements were clumsy and slow as he signed for Remus. It was a sentence that he had memorised and practised as many times as possible before the date.

 _'You look very nice tonight.'_

He looked expectantly at Remus, who smiled and brought his own hands together.

 _'Thank you. So do you.'_

Sirius had learnt _'thank you',_ having expected Remus to respond with that, but didn't know the last part. Remus repeated the actions, saying the words out loud, causing Sirius to grin at him.

 _'I am glad that you have agreed to go on a date with me,'_ he signed, before lowering his hands to show that he was finished signing.

"Did you learn that for me?" Remus asked, his own hands dropping too.

"I noticed when you were talking to your colleague, you were much more comfortable talking with your hands, so I thought if we're going to be dating, I would like to make the effort for us to communicate in as many ways as possible."

"Thank you," Remus signed, smiling wider than Sirius had ever seen.

...oOo...

It was merely a load of rubbish. Just gossip column nonsense... but it was in the newspaper that Sirius KNEW Remus liked to read and there was a picture.

It wasn't his fault that the picture looked like he was sharing an intimate conversation with Sam Smith.

He walked into the library, not noticing the people staring at him. He had ignored the hat, the sunglasses and the leather jacket this time around, and his tattoos were on show, his hair was loose around his face and his grey eyes were seeking out Remus. James, who had refused to get out of the car, was behind him, wondering what the hell was going on.

Remus was staring at the newspaper on the counter, a deep frown across his face. He looked up to see Sirius walking towards him.

"It's not true," Sirius began, slamming the paper in his hand down onto Remus' copy. "Me and him are Sam, he helped me when I first came out, but I swear..."

"Why did you not tell me who you were?" Remus whispered, cutting Sirius off.

"Because I like the way you look at me. To you, I'm just a bloke you met in the coffee shop that you started dating. I'm not a sex symbol, or a rockstar or anything more than Sirius Black. I didn't want you to look at me the way the others look at me."

"So... it's not because you wanted to keep this secret?" A stutter had taken over, and Sirius ignored the people moving closer to watch them.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you this,"he said. His hands moved slowly, his expression on Remus' eyes.

 _'I love you.'_

Remus' eyes widened. His hands shook slightly as they moved, repeating the words slowly for Sirius' benefit.

"This is why you've been learning sign-language," James muttered from behind him, sounding as though a great mystery had been revealed to him.

"Remus, I've fallen in love with you," Sirius admitted, heading around the counter and looking into Remus' eyes, even though Remus' eyes were flicking between his eyes and lips. "I am not ashamed of our relationship at all. I just didn't want the media all over you, taking away your privacy." A hand reached up, stroking Remus' hair. He leaned in, kissing Remus gently.

Remus responded eagerly.

A flash made him pull away from Remus, and James snatched someone's phone, deleting the pictures that had been taken. He tried to clear the people from the Library.

"For the first time, I don't care that people are taking pictures. I want the world to know that we're together. I want them to know that I'm off the market, that I've found the most amazing man in the world." He took Remus' hands. "I'm in love with you, Remus. I've never been in love before, and never told anyone I love them. You're the first and only. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you."

"Mate, it sounds like you're going to propose," James teased, coming back in after locking the door.

Sirius looked hopefully at Remus. "If that what it takes to show Remus what he means to me," Sirius began.

James walked over, grinning uncertainly at Remus. "Mate, I've never seen his this caught up before. He's spent the last two months learning sign-language - wouldn't tell me why. He's never learnt anything for anyone. You must be amazing in bed."

"Actually, we've not slept together," Sirius admitted, smiling at Remus. "We're taking it slow."

James' mouth dropped open. "Bloody hell, you really are serious about him, aren't you?"

Sirius nodded. "I was going to tell Remus the truth before that happened," he explained. He turned his gaze back to Remus. "Remus, I'd like to make this official, but if you're not ready for it, just say so and we'll head out of the back door instead."

"I..." Remus looked at his friend sitting on the counter, and she eagerly nodded her head. "Live a little, Remus," she insisted.

"Sure," he whispered. "But the minute a picture is printed, my parents will insist I bring you for dinner."

"Meeting my future in-laws," Sirius exclaimed happily. He pulled Remus close, not caring that cameras were pointed at them through the windows, and kissed Remus again.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	5. Shade Five: Unlucky Sirius

Written for the **Musical Prompts Competition** \- Theme: Bad Luck. Plot - someone has a very unlucky day. min 2000 words.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank** \- (1) Sympathetic (2) Probably (3) kill (4) blood (5) roared

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \-  Potions \- Task: Write about a character going through a hard time and finally getting through it.

 **Drabble Club** \- Maybe

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Five: Unlucky!Sirius**

* * *

Sirius Black wasn't superstitious by any means. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to walk under ladders, he laughed in the face of broken mirrors and he always threw his hats on the bed.

He opened his umbrella indoors - because he didn't want to step outside into the rain with it closed and get his hair wet, and he stepped on every crack he could find.

But that was in hopes that it really would: 'break his mother's back'. The old witch deserved it after all.

But so far, nothing bad had happened to him, and unfortunately nothing bad had happened to his mother either.

...oOo...

It started as an alright day for Sirius Black. He had an amazing dream and had woken early to think about it. He had become reacquainted with what he proudly called his 'weapon of ass destruction' as he recalled his dream. He had gotten out of bed, his feet finding the soft rug, and he stood up and stretched out.

Everything was fine until he stumbled over his shoes, bumping into in chest of drawers. The mirror balanced on top slipped and came crashing to the floor, leaving shards of glass everywhere.

He groaned at the thought of cleaning the glass up, deciding to wait until he had at least taken his shower, brushed his teeth and had a nice cup of tea. But it was after the shower that things started to look worse. As he wiped the steam from the mirror, his eyes fell on a large angry red spot, sitting right at the end of his otherwise perfect nose.

He frowned at the mirror. How dare it show him that image? Especially when he had plans to go out in public - he had to go to work after all - and he prided himself on his perfect image!

Even worse, he had a date that evening! His first date with Benjy Fenwick - who he had been wanting to go out with for ages! No, this spot wouldn't do at all! He'd need it gone by the end of work.

He opened the cupboard, pulling out his emergency spot kit, washing his face and applying the cream carefully to his poor nose, before getting dressed for the day, forgetting all about the mirror.

...oOo...

"You see, we really did need someone for Friday night," Alastair said, looking at his schedule before thrusting it into Sirius' face. "So I put you down for the late shift. I asked everyone else, but they were busy."

Sirius snorted, his eyes darting over the names. Of course they weren't available - no-one wanted to do a Friday night shift - not when they could be out drinking. The arseholes probably quickly signed up for Monday to Thursday late shifts just to leave him with the Friday.

"Right," Sirius replied. He watched his boss leave and he stood up, heading into the kitchen. He needed something with alcohol... but tea would since it wasn't five yet.

He headed over, hearing the kettle already boiling and smiling at Marlene. Even though he just knew that she would have been the first to sign up for an easy overtime. She could have put his name down for an easy, non-weekend evening.

He pulled a mug out, and turned around to place it on the counter, bumping Marlene by accident.

Then he roared in pain as the hot water from the kettle spilt all over him.

...oOo...

He rushed into his office, slamming the door behind him and undoing his trousers. He pulled them off - it was just water, so it would dry - but it was hot and it was burning areas that didn't want to be burnt at all.

"Mr Black," someone called, pushing the door open as Sirius was peeking down his underwear trying to determine whether his Cock-a-saurus Rex was overly red from the water. He needed to determine whether he needed medical attention after all.

But the look on his colleagues face was priceless and they stuttered their apologies, rushing out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them. Sirius was torn between rushing after them and explaining, or putting a chair against the door. Didn't people knock these days?

...oOo...

"I'm sorry James, you're what?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend over the table.

He knew something was up when James asked him to lunch, and James had been twitchy and weird since they had sat down... well, more twitchy and weird than usual, until he blurted out the strangest thing Sirius had heard in a long time.

It was best to check he had heard James right.

"I'm in love with your brother and want to marry him," James stated for the second time.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was clear to him what was happening. James was befouling his baby brother. Regulus was only nineteen, and James, at twenty-one was taking advantage of him.

"One," Sirius muttered, his eyes staying closed. "Two; three -"

"Sirius, I love him. Why are you counting?"

"I'm counting to ten in hopes that I'm calm enough so my fist doesn't find your face," Sirius informed him. "Four, five..."

He heard the scraping of the chair, and by the time he had reached ten and looked at James' seat, the seat was empty.

...oOo...

After lunch proved that the day was getting worse, as he got a message stating his mother called whilst he was on lunch. She was coming to stay nearby and wanted to spend some time with him.

He groaned. He didn't want to see her - he was dreading the visit. His mother was going to complain about everything - his hair, his clothes, his job. She'd want to see his flat, and complain about that too. Just because she was rich, it didn't mean that Sirius was going to live off his parents bank account. He was proving that he could do this without overbearing, evil and controlling parents.

He tried calling back to tell her that he was working that weekend, but unfortunately his mother stated that she was going to add an extra week to her trip just so she could see him.

...oOo...

Sirius stared at his precious motorbike and tears filled his eyes. He had thought his princess had been tucked away in the garage - in the extra parking space that he had been supplied with - he had to flirt with a lot of people to get the two spaces in the corner, so that his car was blocking his princess in, to stop her from getting hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't park it properly -"

"Her," Sirius corrected him.

"Right. I didn't park her properly. I thought I did... but then I came out of the shop and I saw a car drive straight into it and -"

"Her," Sirius muttered, unable to take his eyes off the bike for a second.

"And I have the money, I'll replace it... her."

"No," Sirius said, spinning around. "She's not replaceable. You are going to get her fixed up, back as good as new. Princess isn't replaceable."

"I'm sorry," Regulus said, again.

"And when Princess is back up and running, you won't touch her. You have money, so go and get your own bike."

"You know what, maybe I will," Regulus said, coolly. "I'll name it something better than Princess. Maybe I'll shag James on it."

"Maybe I'll kill James on it," Sirius spat.

...oOo...

Sirius finished up his second drink and got up from his seat. He pulled the leather jacket back on over his favourite t-shirt and tight jeans and frowned at the door again. He had been waiting over an hour for stupid Benjy to show, but Benjy clearly wasn't coming.

He checked his phone, but there was no reply to the two texts he had already sent. One to say he had arrived at the bar - the other to ask if Benjy was still coming. He ignored the sympathetic look from the barman as he turned to leave, and headed outside to get a cab home.

He was looking forward to going home and getting into bed - hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

It couldn't get any worse after all.

...oOo...

Sirius Black sat in the hospital wheelchair, holding his t-shirt to his bleeding foot, trying not to look. He hated the sight of blood! How had he forgotten that he had broken a mirror that morning? How had he forgotten to clean it up? How hadn't he spotted it when he went into his bedroom?

Why was this happening to him?

He had never been so unlucky before, but it seemed the world was out to get him and he wasn't sure why. He hadn't done anything bad for karma to be punishing him so much.

It all started with the stupid mirror in the bedroom - everything had been fine until that point. He had managed to clean it up as he waited for the ambulance to arrive at the house.

But he understood now why some people were superstitious - did they have days like this too? Is that why they were careful with mirrors and stayed away from black cats? He made a choice at that moment that he was going to be a lot more careful in the future and avoid black cats and mirrors and ladders.

Well, maybe not mirrors - he was too beautiful not to look at himself in the mirror after all, but he'd be more careful with them.

His wheelchair was brought into another room. "So, how did this happen, Mr Black?" the doctor asked.

Sirius looked up into beautiful amber eyes and smiled.

"Well, this morning I broke a mirror, and I think I had seven years bad luck all rolled into one day," Sirius explained.

"Sounds bad," the doctor said, leaning down to examine his foot. "I think you need stitches. What happened?"

"After I broke the mirror, I found this horrible spot. My boss put me on the Friday late shift that we all hate. A girl at work tipped boiling hot water all over me, and it damaged something very important to me. Whilst I was checking that out, someone walked into my office and got the wrong idea about why I was wearing no trousers, and just my pants and shirt. Then at lunch, my best friend tells me that he's with my little brother! He deflowered my brother! How could he do that, my brother is nineteen and he took advantage."

"Is your friend a lot older?" The doctor asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Twenty-one," Sirius solemnly informed him. "Totally taking advantage. I wanted to hit him! And on top of that, my brother stole my motorbike and I didn't even know until poor Princess was destroyed. And he said he'd replace her - I explained that Princess can't be replaced, so he's going to get her repaired. Can you believe he kept calling her an it?"

"How cruel of him," the doctor offered, realising this was the correct response.

Sirius smiled at him - clearly the doctor understood how bad the day was going - that's why he was being sympathetic. Sirius' gaze moved down to the doctor's badge; he was quite liking this Doctor Lupin. "To top it all off, I ended up getting stood up by my date. I waited over an hour and he never showed. Maybe he saw the spot and left? Then I got home and stood on the glass I forgot to clean up."

"Well that makes your date a fool," the doctor muttered. He met Sirius' gaze and blushed, realising what he had just said. "Now let's get those stitches sorted for you."

"I'm not good with needles," Sirius murmured, seeing his chance with the doctor. He was certain that he could score a date with Doctor Lupin... unless his luck was still terrible (maybe the doctor was straight?) "Would you hold my hand whilst I'm getting the stitches done?" He offered his most innocent smile.

The doctor grinned at him. "Would you like a lolly afterwards for being a good boy?"

"Oh, I'm anything but a good boy," Sirius assured him with a wink.

* * *

Thanks to firefly for the help and ideas. :)

Also - credit to Firefly81 for: 'weapon of ass destruction' and 'Cock-a-saurus Rex'.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Also - the site has been down (reviews and follows not working, and the writing side not working!) So if you didn't get to leave a review on the last chapter, I'd still like to know what you think of it. :)**


	6. Shade Six: Brony Sirius

Written for: The Occasion A Day Challenge - Write about someone's unusual collection or hobby

* * *

I totally blame Firefly and Raybe for being bad influences on me.

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Six:** **Brony!Sirius**

* * *

Sirius Black opened the box in excitement. Ever since he saw the build-a-bear box in the presents, he could think of nothing else.

He reached into the box, his hands wrapping around a soft toy, and pulled it out.

"It's Applejack," he said in delight, holding up the pony to a very unimpressed looking James Potter. "Thank you mate."

James looked between him and the soft toy. "I had to tell them it was for my girlfriend," he muttered. "The girl is there was cute. I could have gotten a date with her if it hadn't been for you."

Sirius ignored him, squeezing the various paws until one played the My-Little-Pony theme song. "Brilliant, it plays the music!" he exclaimed.

"Mate, there will come the day when you'll have to give all this up. I hate to say it, but it's why you're still single."

Sirius snorted. "I'm single because I haven't found anyone else who understands what it is to be a Brony," he explained. "But I have a date tonight. I may bring him back here to see my collection, if you get what I mean?"

"Worryingly enough I actually think you mean you're going to drag all your My-Little-Pony stuff out for him to see," James replied. "The rest of the world would bring dates back for a shag, you'd bring them back to play My-Little-Pony."

Sirius turned away from James and fumbled with the elastic tying Applejack's hair back. He adjusted the hat on her head and went to put her on the shelf with the rest of the ponies.

...oOo...

It had been an amazing date, and Sirius had issued the invitation to his home to one very wonderful Remus Lupin. He had to admit he was nervous - what if Remus hated his collection.

So far Remus had spent the last two minutes slowly looking around the shelves of items and looking at the pony cushions on the sofa.

"So... it's quite the collection," Remus finally said, turning to look at Sirius. "You said you live alone?"

Sirius nodded. "Yup. This is my collection."

Remus' eyes swept the room again, falling on a banner that simply said Brony.

"A Brony is a -" Sirius began helpfully.

"I'm... yes, I'm aware of the term," Remus interrupted. "Well, this was unexpected. When you invited me back to show me your collection, I hadn't expected... to be honest, I didn't even consider that you actually collected anything. I just thought..."

Sirius fidgeted with the cuff of his shirt. "Well, this is who I am," he said. "Has this scared you away?"

Remus took one last look around the room. "It's a strange collection, but who am I to judge what shows you like to watch? But I must warn you I have a collection of my own. I collect Doctor Who memorabilia."

Sirius stopped himself from pulling a face just in time. He would choose not to judge Remus, because he really liked him.

"I can live with that," he replied instead.

Remus smiled. "And I can live with you being a Brony... now, is this your whole collection?"

Sirius shook his head. "I have one more thing to show you!"

"And what is that?" Remus asked.

Sirius leaned in close to Remus. "Do you want to come into my bedroom and see my cutie-mark tattoo?"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	7. Shade Seven: Waiter Sirius

Written for:

Stratego: Waiter!Sirius

Game of Life: Special

Pokemon Journey Challenge: Selfish, Arm, Astonished

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Seven - Waiter!Sirius**

* * *

Sirius peeked around the divider that hid the door to the kitchens as he watched the man with the amber eyes fiddle with a little box.

The man had been coming into the restaurant every other week for the past year now, with that unworthy slimy blond that never seemed to be willing to pay the bill, leaving it to Mr R J Lupin. Not that Sirius knew what the R J stood for, as his sneaky glance at the name on the debit card when the man paid, only told him so much.

Sirius knew that if Mr Lupin was his, he would never have to pay for dinner. Sirius would spoil him in the way Lupin seemed to be spoiling his boyfriend... the boyfriend that clearly didn't appreciate him.

Sirius ignored his partner in the business, who was nudging him in his side. "What are you staring at now, you need..." James trailed off, letting out a sigh. "Stalking our customers is a clear-cut way to driving them off," he scolded his friend.

"Just the one," Sirius murmured.

"Yes, the one who comes here with his boyfriend," James pointed out. "Just move on, Sirius. I hate watching you get so worked up over a bloke like this. I hate seeing you pine over him."

Sirius paid him no mind as he moved from the divider and began to move around the tables, one eye kept on R J Lupin's table, the man joyously examining the box, and taking deep calming breaths.

It wasn't long before Sirius headed over to the table, unable to stay away any longer. "Mr Lupin," he said, smiling, as he pulled out his notebook. "Are you waiting for someone, or dining alone tonight?"

The man looked surprised at the use of his name, but smiled in return. "I'm waiting for someone," he said. "Would it be possible to have a bottle of champagne?"

Sirius noted it down, trying not to look bitter at the thought of Lupin celebrating with his waste-of-space partner.

"Wait, maybe it's too soon to..." he stared at the black box for a moment. "I'll put a hold on that, just in case."

Sirius pretended to not know what he meant. "A drink whilst you wait, perhaps?"

"A shot of whiskey please," Remus murmured.

Sirius' eyes flicked to the box. "A single or double?"

"Just a single, it wouldn't do to be drunk," the man said, an adorable smile on his face.

Sirius nodded, turning away and heading to the bar. Drunk on a double shot of whiskey? Was that even possible? This guy was even more adorable than before.

...oOo...

He wasn't spying and he most certainly wasn't stalking. He was just ensuring that Mr R J Lupin was getting the best service on an important day.

The unworthy one had arrived and they both had eaten, with Sirius hovering nearby, waiting for the moment where his year-long crush would become engaged to another man.

"Benjy," Remus began, his voice shaking. "I've been doing a lot of thinking recently... about our relationship - about us."

"Me too," Benjy said, sitting up straighter in his chair. "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Do you want to get married?" Remus blurted out.

Benjy stared at him for a moment."I slept with someone else."

Sirius' panic faded, and he was horrified. How dare this Benjy arsehole ever cheat on his beloved Lupin?

"On that note, I'd like to withdraw my proposal," Remus stated coldly, the box pushed back into his pocket.

"Remus, I'm sorry, I just..."

"We're finished, Benjy," Remus said, his tone making it clear that he didn't want to argue.

"It was a mistake."

"I forgave you the first time, but not again," Remus replied. "Please leave, we're over."

Benjy stood up and walked out, and Remus downed the rest of his drink, before running his hands over his face, looking quite defeated. Before Sirius knew it, he was next to the table, wanting to comfort him.

"Can I have the bill?" Remus asked, noticing him standing there.

Sirius nodded and headed into the back, snatching up a large slice of chocolate cake and placing it into one of the takeaway bags. Remus, as Sirius now knew him as, hadn't ordered any dessert, which wasn't like him. Usually Remus asked for something chocolate.

He headed out and placed it in front of the man. "Bill's already paid, this is on the house," he said.

"Did... Benjy-"

Sirius shook his head. "Don't worry about the bill, Mr Lupin, I've taken care of that."

Remus looked between him and then at the bag, a small smile crossing his lips. "This is really nice of you," he murmured. His hand reached for the ring box, feeling it through his cardigan pocket.

"He turned you down?" Sirius asked, pretending to not have heard.

"I proposed, he admitted to sleeping with someone else... again," Remus replied. Sirius took the admission as an invitation to sit down in the unoccupied chair. He ignored the glare coming from James, and leaned in.

"Maybe it was a good thing that he admitted that now, so you didn't make a mistake in marrying him," Sirius replied.

"You're right," Remus muttered with a sigh. "I guess, I just have terrible luck with men. I seem to attract the wrong ones..." his gaze moved up to meet Sirius' eyes. "I'm sorry, you're busy and you don't want to hear this..."

"Don't worry, James will take care of my tables," Sirius replied. "Mr Lupin, you've been coming here every second week for over a year now," he began. "You've paid for every meal for your date, and you're so friendly, I can just tell that you're a good person... If this guy fails to see what a catch you are, it's clearly his loss. He's missed out on something special. Frankly I'm astonished that he would do something like that."

Remus snorted. "He's not the first. I can't be that much of a catch."

"You are," Sirius corrected him. "These guys are blind not to see it, but I'm not blind to the fact. I know all about attracting the wrong guys - but there are decent men out there, and I'm one of them. If I had been the one lucky enough to date you, I wouldn't even need to look at another man, because I'm the committed sort. You know, settle down, raise dogs together... so what I'm trying to say is maybe you don't have to look far for the right sort of guy, when there's one right in front-"

He was cut off from the wide amber eyes by James yanking him from his chair by his arm and dragging him away. "Are you insane?" James hissed.

"He just broke up with his boyfriend, he may never come back here, I needed to tell him that I've had a crush since he first came in," Sirius whined, pulling his arm free from James' grip.

"And you're doing it in a way that'll scare him off," James snapped. "You're being selfish, not thinking of this guy who might actually be hurting - plus, you can't come-on to the customers."

"It's just the one," Sirius replied, defensively. He glanced at the nearby table, noticing Remus had disappeared. "Great, you've made me lose my chance with him." Sirius glared at James and stormed over to the table, where a tip sat. Under the tip sat a small business card.

Remus Lupin, Canine Carer, Dogs Trust.

Underneath that, was a phone number, and a mobile number was scrawled across the very bottom.

Sirius grinned as he picked up the card. James was wrong (as to be expected), because clearly his speech worked since Remus had left his phone number.

Sirius always got what he wanted - and what he wanted was Remus Lupin.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Just to point out - Sirius didn't know Remus' name at first, except the name that he saw on the debit card when Remus was paying for his food - so by that, he knew Remus' initials and last name. It wasn't until he heard Benjy use his name during dinner that he found out what the R stood for.**


	8. Shade Eight: Vampire Sirius

**Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Eight: Vampire!Sirius**

* * *

Remus was the first one to notice the change in Sirius Black; maybe the only one to notice.

It was the scent that Remus had always loved that gave it away at first. The scent had drastically changed over the summer. Sirius wouldn't meet their eyes, refused to head outside with them in the nice weather and turned down Hogsmeade weekends when the sun was out.

When the sun wasn't out, Sirius would 'decide to meet them after all'. Remus was the only one who noticed that he smelt like the tunnel that led down from the school.

It was obvious to him that Sirius avoided the sunny walk, preferring to come through the tunnels and stick to the shadows.

But what bothered him the most was that Sirius seemed to be avoiding him. He barely looked in Remus' direction, not even meeting Remus' eyes.

He just knew it had nothing to do with the kiss they had shared before the holidays, or the sweet words in the letters Sirius had sent him for the first part of the Summer.

He knew it was to do with the Ancient-Law between their species. It was a widespread fact that a Vampire and a Werewolf couldn't be friends, let alone in love.

It was forbidden.

Personally, Remus didn't care much for the rule, and he would have assumed that Sirius would have been the same. After all, Sirius had become an illegal Animagus and had broken most of the school rules already.

Remus had tried giving him his space and time to realise that Remus was still there, but Sirius didn't seem to be getting it. He decided he would need to explain to Sirius that he wasn't going anywhere.

...oOo...

Remus waited until the next weekend. James had dragged Peter down to the lake, slightly sulky that Sirius wouldn't go with him and that Remus was studying in the library. But he hadn't wanted to cancel, knowing Lily was down there.

Remus waited for a few minutes before heading back up to the dorm, as silently as possible, before pushing the door open. Sirius hadn't expected to see him, and the blood-pop he had been enjoying was quickly hidden from sight.

"How?" Remus whispered.

Sirius' gaze moved everywhere except in the direction of his friend. "I don't understand the question, Moony," Sirius said, his voice just that little bit too cheerful and fake for Sirius' liking.

Remus watched Sirius wince at the reminder of Remus' Lycanthropy. "So... Remus," he began, seeming to find it easier to use Remus' actual name. "Why aren't you in the Library or outside?"

Remus wasn't going to be distracted. "I asked how it happened," he demanded, in his 'take no crap' voice that he usually saved for when James and Sirius planned something that could potentially hospitalize other students.

Remus watched Sirius carefully, and if he could, Sirius would have paled further under the intense stare he was getting. Sirius struggled to meet his gaze.

Remus sat down on the bed next to Sirius, ignoring the way his friend flinched when their arms brushed.

"Sensitive?" Remus asked, his voice softer.

Sirius nodded, letting out a tired sigh. "Everything is," he admitted. "I'm just so thirsty all the time."

"Do you need... blood," Remus asked. "Is there somewhere I can get you some?"

Sirius shook his head. "The school is supplying me with some," Sirius said. "It's just urges. I can control them, it's just... I don't like being like this."

"Sirius, I need you to tell me who did this to you," Remus whispered.

"Why?" Sirius demanded, looking at Remus.

Remus ignored the red ring around Sirius' grey eyes. "Because you're my friend, Sirius, and someone hurt you. I need to know who I'm going to rip to shreds."

"You can't..." Sirius said. "He... there are bonds, it's complicated. Wait - you said friend? But the laws..."

Remus snorted. "Isn't there a law against either of us being in this dorm-room right now? If you're concerned about laws, you're clearly a poor imposter of my friend. Yes, we are friends and that's not going to change."

"But, we're not supposed to be friends. Werewolves and Vampires can't be friends. They can't love each other. Can we really do this?"

Remus stared at him. "Do what? Be in love? Are we in love, Sirius?"

Pained grey eyes met his again. "We're not allowed to be."

Remus moved closer. "Were we allowed before?"

"There's no laws about humans and Werewolves," Sirius replied.

"There are if you look deep enough. Society says we need to stick to our own."

"But you don't feel like that? So, where do we go from here?" Sirius asked, hope filling his voice.

"We finish this year," Remus began, taking Sirius' hand. "We fight the war and we stay loyal to our side."

"After that?" Sirius whispered.

Remus climbed onto Sirius' bed, staring up at the ceiling. After a brief hesitation, Sirius lay down next to him.

"For us?" Sirius prompted.

"For there to be an us, we'd have to leave the Wizarding World," Remus finally said. "We'd want to go somewhere both secluded for my transformations and dark enough for you."

"Your parents old cottage?" Sirius suggested. "The one that's falling down?"

"Perfect," Remus said. "Sirius, I don't care that you're a vampire. It changes nothing at all. It certainly doesn't change how I feel about you. It just makes me angry that I wasn't able to protect you."

"You couldn't have," Sirius said. "I refused the dark-mark and this was the punishment."

"James and Peter won't care," Remus murmured. "They'll accept you just as well as they accepted me."

"I know," Sirius admitted. "It was you that I was scared about - in case you didn't want to know me anymore. But can we keep this between ourselves, I don't know if I'm ready to tell them yet."

"Of course," Remus replied softly. "Anything for you."

"Anything includes breaking an ancient law?" Sirius said.

"I thought that's what being a Marauder was all about, breaking laws and stuff," Remus stated. "Like you say - rules don't apply to us."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

Written for:

Hogwarts - Assignment - Divination - Write about something that cannot be touched (either physically or mentally) or something that is banned or forbidden. Alternately, write about a home (the physical object or its meaning).

Weekly Musical - As Long As You're Mine - Write about a love between two characters that could be considered wrong or forbidden

Chocolate Frog Card Trading Challenge - (Gold): Amarillo Lestoat: Challenge: Write about a friendship with a vampire.

Costume Party Contest: Vampire

* * *

Gringotts Prompt Bank:

 **Various Prompts: Prepositions:** Between, Except

 **Descriptors: Words To Use Instead of Said:** Admitted, Asked, Began, Demanded, Replied, Stated


	9. Shade Nine: Squib Sirius

**Written for:**

OTP AU Challenge - Different Social Status!AU - Wizard/Squib

Ultimate Battle - Squib!AU

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Nine:** **Squib!Sirius**

* * *

Sirius walked out of his bedroom, silently making his way down the stairs and out of the front door, only stopping to grab the muggle leather jacket which his Uncle had presented him for his sixteenth.

He didn't live far from his destination, his house only a couple of miles from the family home in which he grew up, though the modest sized flat his Uncle had purchased for him was a big step from the dark house he had grown up around.

He had made sure to decorate in light colours to stay as far away from his memories of hexed and cursed items and malicious wands pointed at him.

Sirius walked for a little while, knowing exactly what he was going to do with his morning. He was going to go somewhere he had never been before.

Well... not Hogwarts, which was where he truly wanted to go. He was going to head to the station and watch. He had never been allowed by his parents, as they hadn't wanted anyone to see the disgrace of the family. They liked to keep him hidden from sight, and let people forget about his existence.

Which didn't go as well as they thought. He had been visited a couple of times by his great-uncle, Marius, who was just like him, and Andromeda - the only one of his cousins that didn't treat him like being a Squib was a disgusting disease.

Between Alphard, Marius and his family, and Andromeda and Ted, Sirius was actually happy for the first time in his life.

Though he knew he would have been even happier in Hogwarts.

...oOo...

A hot-chocolate from the local coffee shop in his hand, Sirius watched from a distance, knowing that his parents liked to arrive early and beat the rush, not wanting to be stuck on the platform with the 'mudbloods' and the less worthy wizards and witches. They dropped Regulus through and two minutes later, had returned and walked away, without even looking back.

Sirius moved closer to the barrier, now that the threat of his parents was gone, and he watched as the students began to arrive. Families were pushing to get to the barriers, muggleborns were nervous about walking through a wall. Friends who had met in the station itself were laughing and pushing and messing about. Couples that were walking hand in hand.

Sirius' eyes lingered on those students more than the rest. They must have met at Hogwarts and they seemed to be so happy. What he would give to have to have a friend to joke around with, or someone to hold hands with?

As he watched, he noticed that someone else had joined in the watching. On the other side of the platform, a tall boy stood, fiddling with the sleeve of his slightly baggy jumper as he watched the proceedings with the same amount of longing as Sirius felt.

Without thinking, Sirius was by his side. "You're not able to go either?"

The boy jumped, spinning around, and it was in that moment where Sirius noticed the scars running the length of the other teen's face. The teen noticed his look and ducked his head.

"Oh, that's why," Sirius muttered, realising that the person he had the most in common with was someone his mother and father hated above all others.

But he wasn't his parents - after all, they hated Squibs too.

"I'm a Squib," he whispered, looking around to make sure he wasn't overheard. "I've always wanted to go... but I... I can't."

The boy looked at Sirius again, surprise in his eyes that Sirius had realised what he was and still made conversation with him.

"I have magic, but the laws stop me attending," Remus murmured. "It's a good thing that my mum is a muggle - I got brought up as a muggle. My dad applied for home study which allows me to use my wand only in my home and between certain times, but it's just not the same."

"I used to live in a magic house, but I have my own flat with all muggle things," Sirius blurted out, feeling the strange desire to impress the other teen.

The boy smiled. "Pureblood?"

"The purest," Sirius replied, bitterly. "Sirius Black at your service."

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied softly. "A Black, huh? Well, you're nothing like I expected from a Black."

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering if Remus had meant it as an insult.

"I was told that Blacks hated my kind, but you're so nice," Remus added, noticing the look.

"I'm not like my family," Sirius quickly told him. "They hate Werewolves, they hate all magical creatures, any blood status that isn't pure, and they also hate Squibs."

"Your family sound horrible," Remus said, before clapping a hand over his mouth, but Sirius just grinned.

"Remus, I like you," he decided, reaching for Remus' wrist. "I hope you don't have anywhere to be, because we're going to be friends now, so let's go and get something to eat."

"I'm... free," Remus replied, looking at where Sirius' hand gripped his wrist gently.

"Great. It's a date," Sirius replied happily. "You know, you're my first friend," he stated in a whisper.

There was a long silence as Sirius pulled Remus towards McDonalds.

"And you're mine," Remus finally admitted.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Merry Christmas everybody! :D**


	10. Shade Ten: Greek-God Sirius

Written for:

The Monthly One-Shot Exchange - December

For: **Music Rules the World**

Prompts: WolfStar, AU, (word) ghost, (AU) Ancient Greece AU.

Sorry I didn't use more from your prompt list. Ancient Greece turned out to be a lot harder than I anticipated.

This story is longer than I planned. I hope you like it! :)

* * *

 _You'll find mentions of leaves, woods, flowers and things being referred to as Incense. From my research, I found an article that explained about how these were gathered and used as Incense in Ancient Greece._

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Ten: Greek-God!Sirius**

* * *

Remus Lupin knelt in the Temple, some incense burning on the Altar. The place was empty, and Remus wondered if it was due to the fact that an earthquake had made it a bit more difficult to get to the Temple, the trek being a burden to others; or if people preferred to worship Sirius' father, Orion instead.

For Remus, convenience wasn't an issue - he liked the quiet of the empty Temple.

Sirius deserved to be worshipped just as much as the other Gods. Though from all that Remus had read about him, maybe he deserved it even more so. The God that stood against the others, not punishing the world just because a whole city didn't follow or worship him. The few stories about him were all about defying his parents and involving himself in the lives of mortals, even walking amongst them - something that angered his parents, the God, Orion, and the Goddess, Walburga.

Sirius was the God who liked to explore the land, preferring the outdoors. A mischievous God, but it was clear in the stories that he had a massive heart and prized loyalty above all else.

But something about the Temple had called to Remus for a long time now, and that was when he started talking to Priests about the Gods, asking questions about Sirius.

Finally he could resist the call no longer, believing that the Gods wanted him to be there, so he made the long journey to the Temple. Though it hurt his weak body, he made no complaints about it. He was used to pushing himself.

When the Incense was burning on the Altar, Remus moved away and dropped to his knees. He whispered general prayers, but asked for nothing.

He was there to worship a God, not to beg or demand. The Gods had much more important things to do with their time, after all, and what did they really owe the mortals of the world?

He didn't feel the grey eyes watching him from the moment the Incense was lit, until he walked from the Temple.

...oOo...

There was something comforting about the Temple, Remus decided, having returned a week later to worship again. The ache to go there was eased with his first visit, and he was filled with a warmth and comfort that he had never felt before. He felt peaceful.

He wondered if others felt like this when worshipping, because he certainly hadn't when his parents brought him to the crowded, vast Temple and Shrine of Orion.

It was after the one visit, that Remus knew he would return to the Temple. The feelings the visit had brought about had left him without a single doubt. It was as though his body had accepted that it belonged to the God he had chosen to worship.

Weeks passed quickly, and Remus got used to the fact that he was the only attendee at the Temple. After a month and a half, however, he arrived at the Temple to find someone else kneeling silently near the Altar..

Remus was more silent than usual as he walked past the kneeling man, not wanting to disturb anyone else that worshipped Sirius. He took the scented bark that he was offering as Incense, and after a moment, it had been lit.

He moved it far away from the flowers on the Altar, not wanting the offering to catch alight, before moving away and falling to his knees.

It felt strange having someone else at the Temple. He had been selfish, he realised, thinking that Sirius was 'his' God. Of course Sirius would have other followers. Remus couldn't lay claim to a God - it was just luck that Remus' visits were at a time when the other followers were elsewhere.

For all he knew, Sirius had a wide range of followers. He felt eyes on him and lifted his head, looking towards the other man, but his head was still bowed.

"It is… strange to see this Temple occupied," the man said, breaking the silence.

"Our God occupies it," Remus replied. "When he chooses to."

"I meant, with followers. I've been here for many years, yet people only choose to attend on the day of Sirius. The day he blessed the lands. Sometimes others come, but I've seen your offerings for a time."

"I felt drawn here," Remus admitted. "I believe that our chosen God called to me. That is enough for me to come here and serve him and only him."

"Wise words. He is a possessive God. He doesn't like to share those that worship him... not that many do. He would hate to have to share you with Bellatrix or Narcissa, or even Regulus."

"I'm loyal to only him," Remus confirmed. "Why would I need to worship any other God when I can worship Sirius?"

"You seem…. dedicated."

"I am his," Remus replied, simply.

"Why? What do you ask of him?"

"I pray to him and I worship, love, and offer my adoration. Those things don't come with a price," Remus replied coldly. "I do not ask for anything, because what right have I, a mere mortal, to demand anything from my God? The feeling I leave here with is more than enough."

"What feeling is that?"

"I feel content, happy. I feel comforted. It's more than I can ask for."

"You do not ask for good health?"

"I do not," Remus retorted shortly. "Though I believe my mother prays for that."

The man stayed silent, and Remus bowed his head once more, glad that the conversation with the rude man was over. He wasn't even sure why he was talking to the other man.

It wasn't long before he saw the man from the corner of his eye, rise and turn, leaving the Temple. The man's footsteps were silent and Remus was unaware of the man stopping halfway to the Temple's exit, his curious gaze turning back to Remus.

...oOo...

The next time Remus visited, he was relieved to find the Temple empty. He preferred it that way, able to pray without distractions.

There was an offering that looked to have been left the same day, of flowers, and Remus lit the bit of scented wood, placing it on the Altar as his offering of Incense.

He wondered if he should have sacrificed an animal, or brought food, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt an animal, and food was already scarce enough. Sirius was said to be fond of nature, so Remus searched daily for various bits of bark, flowers and leaves that would be suitable Incense, sometimes even managing to get a small piece of fragrant wood to offer. He hoped that the time and effort he put into finding an offering made up for the fact that it wasn't valuable.

...oOo...

Remus returned home from the Temple, a figure walking a short distance behind him. Feeling eyes on him, Remus turned around, only for his eyes to pass over the stranger from the Temple, seeing nothing there.

Sirius smiled to himself as Remus turned. He had chosen to appear to Remus in the Temple before, but today he had chosen to remain invisible to mortal eyes.

Remus returned to his home, greeting his parents who were sitting down to lunch. He took his own seat, and began to eat, as Sirius began to walk around, before sitting down in the fourth chair, careful not to move the chair at all.

He noticed that Remus' mother's gaze followed him, but he merely grinned, placing a finger to his lips.

He stared at the food that was placed in front of him. "An offering to Orion -"

"John, maybe for today, we should allow this offering to go to Remus' chosen God," the woman said, looking at the man at the head of the table.

"But -"

"We will still make our offering to Orion this evening, at dinnertime, but Remus has chosen his God to worship, and his God should have an offering too."

There was a long pause at the table.

"An offering to Sirius, who we ask for nothing," Remus stated.

Sirius looked at the small meal on the plate, before taking in what the others were eating. His was the most generous helping, but he didn't reach for the food, knowing the others would see the food disappearing.

When Hope cleared the plates, she met Sirius' eyes, leaving his on the table as the men went outside. It was clear to Sirius that Remus' mother could see him, or possibly only sense him, but it was enough that he could reach out and begin to eat his meal.

It had been a long time since he had been given an offering during a meal.

Once the food was finished, Sirius began to explore, starting with the room Remus laid his head at night. It was a simple room, but, like the rest of the house, it was well cared for. In the corner sat a small shrine, which was unusual.

The shrines tended to be family shrines, but Sirius had walked past that one on the way into the home. Remus had made his own shrine, and it was to Sirius.

He knelt down, examining it carefully. A few fragrant flower petals sat by the shrine and he reached for them, examining them and bringing them to his nose to smell.

Finally. he watched the men outside, working hard. He had seen that Remus was in poor health - the kind of health that had men dropping from exhaustion after a couple of hours, yet Remus worked for the rest of the day, until late into the evening when dinner was ready.

Sirius could almost see the agony that Remus was in, but there wasn't a word of complaint, and Remus did all he could to hide his pain from his parents.

He stood back this time, the family making an offering to his father, and he headed back into the garden.

A tree stood in the field, one that had been a prized tree. The soil wasn't letting the tree thrive as it should, causing the tree to slowly die.

Sirius leaned down, scooping up some soil and letting it drop again. The clean soil that fell from his hand in its place would help the tree.

After a moment, his hand rested on the tree, and the dull, dead brown of the bark began to come to life once more.

He walked back through the house, the woman's eyes on him. When he met her gaze, she bowed her head slightly.

"Mum, are you alright?"

"I am," she said, looking up again just in time to see Sirius leave.

A visit from a God was a blessing indeed.

...oOo...

Though Sirius had always been fascinated by mortals - something his Mother hated - and walked amongst them, he had never met anyone who fascinated him as much as Remus. The man was selfless. He hid his illness from his parents, even though it was clear that they knew he was sick. He made the walk to the Temple, even though it would have hurt him. They had little food - growing it themselves, and clearly only having a little left over to sell.

From the moment he had seen Remus, he had seen how the man shone, and the light just got brighter inside him, like a beacon.

Sirius couldn't stay away, even if he tried, which he wasn't planning on doing.

...oOo...

"That tree was dying," Remus said, pressing his hand to it. "Even if the soil… the tree should not be bearing olives overnight?"

Hope smiled softly. She hadn't asked anything when she had realised Sirius was there, as a God even being in their home was a blessing in itself. She turned, walking to Remus' room and took the flower from her hair, placing it in front of the small shrine Remus had set up.

Remus examined the tree carefully, touching where he could, feeling how alive it now was. He wondered if it was a coincidence that the one day they had offered Sirius a meal, was the day that the tree had healed itself.

He examined the few fruit that had already grown on the tree, reaching for the largest and juiciest olives for his next offering.

Though, after he left the house, Remus still headed into the nearby woods, taking the longer route to the Temple. He took his time as he did each time he visited, searching for something beautiful or fragrant to offer.

After all, anyone could pick a bit of fruit, but Remus liked to put in some effort too.

...oOo...

He arrived at the Temple to see the dark-haired man on his knees. Careful to be quiet and not disturb the man's prayers, he headed to the Altar, placing the olives and the Incense as his offering.

The rest of the Altar was empty, but Remus wasn't one to judge whether the other man had made an offering or not. Each person had their own way of worship, after all.

He moved back, before dropping to his knees to pray to Sirius, whispering his gratitude and assuring the God that he didn't expect anything from him.

But Sirius already knew that.

"He values you, placing you above others that pray to him," Sirius said, causing Remus to sharply look around at him. "Olives. I've never seen Olives on the Altar before."

"They grew last night," Remus said, looking back at the offering. "These were the best - the ripest I could find. Sirius will always get the best of what I… of what is grown on my family's land."

"He will be pleased." Sirius stood and left the Temple, stopping in the doorway to wave his hand.

The offering had moved somewhere he could examine it later, in its place lay a small pouch of seeds.

Remus stood up from his prayers, his eyes widening at as he saw that the Altar was empty. He approached it, fingers reaching for the seeds, but he withdrew his hand again.

Nothing told him that the seeds were his!

'Take them', a voice whispered, flowing through the Temple. Remus reached out, his fingers curling around the pouch, and he whispered his thanks, on his knees again.

Sirius shook his head. Remus prayed too much. He wanted to follow Remus home again and watch him plant the seeds. He headed back to the Altar, now unseen by Remus, and sat down and waited.

...oOo...

Lunch was offered to Sirius again, and he smiled, enjoying the offering.

"I have some olives ready to be cured, they will be ready in a few days -"

Sirius shook his head, a smirk on his lips and Remus' mother stared at him.

"No? Perhaps…" she headed towards the kitchen, returning with a bowl of cleaned olives, and examined one. She popped it into her mouth.

"Hope, you can't eat it like that, it needs to be…" John trailed off at the look of delight on her face.

"These do not need anything. They are a blessing on our son from his God and are delicious!"

John and Remus reached for the bowl, but Remus quickly put the first olive onto the offering for Sirius. He reached in again, taking his own olive and tasting it.

Sirius enjoyed the look of delight on his face.

After lunch, the two men headed out to do the work. Sirius sat and watched the pair for the day, until they had finished. Once his father headed inside, Remus hobbled over to a patch of land close to the tree, testing the soil with his fingers. He opened the pouch, counting out the 14 seeds - one for each visit to the Temple, and began to work the ground.

He put every ounce of effort into planting the seeds, his knees giving way when he had finished. It took him a while to get off the ground, but there had not been one word of complaint about anything, only thanks for the gift that was bestowed on him.

...oOo...

Still, the next morning, Remus attended the Temple, though he moved slowly that day. Sirius knelt down, not letting Remus see his face, and Remus slowly shuffled past him, failing to be as silent as before.

Remus knelt down, only just managing to stop the groan of pain, and the prayers started.

The moment he had finished, Sirius got to his feet and walked over, offering Remus his hand to get up. Remus accepted, thanking him, before his eyes met Sirius'.

His eyes widened, but Sirius knew it wasn't out of recognition. He knew of his own beauty, but Remus seemed intent to just stare into his eyes.

"You sounded older," Remus mumbled.

"I'm older than I appear," Sirius said, with a smile. Though he looked to be of a similar age to the man before him, he was as old as the world. "Sirius can't seem to stop bestowing you with gifts."

"I said before, I'm not asking for anything," Remus said, looking at the Altar, which held more olives, and a vegetable his mother had given, after insisting that he stay home and rest. "Though I believe he's pleased with my prayers and offering, though they are few. I would still worship Sirius, if he gave me nothing."

"And even through all your pain, you still come?"

"As long as I can walk, I will be at this Temple. When I can't, I will worship at the shrine I have built at home, in his name."

"I believe you," Sirius said. "There is another gift that he offers."

"Are you an Oracle? A Seer?"

"I'm much more," Sirius whispered. "Will you accept his gift?"

After a nod from Remus, Sirius stepped closer, pressing his lips against Remus'.

Remus' eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of lips on his. Calmness and peace flowed through him, comforting him. He struggled for breath through the overwhelming sensations..

As quickly as the lips touched his, they were gone, and Remus' eyes opened quickly.

But like a ghost, the man had vanished, as had the pain that had taken a hold on Remus since just before his fifth birthday.

Remus looked around again, searching for the man, but there was no-one in sight. For the first time, he truly wondered who the man actually was.

After all, the man had relieved his pain. No mortal man could do that. Was he an oracle? A speaker for Sirius, perhaps?

All Remus knew was that the kiss had awoken feelings inside him that he had never known before. He needed to find him again, to kiss him again, to… he didn't know what else, just that in that one moment, the man had stolen his heart.

...oOo...

He almost ran home, striding into the house to the shock of his mother, who was expecting him to come limping home, barely able to move. The plate was offered at lunch-time, with the best selection from the food prepared for dinner and, once Hope had cleaned up after dinner, the plate was empty again.

Remus had no trouble with the fields, working harder than ever before, allowing them to finish a bit earlier than usual. Sirius began to walk through the fields, blessing the grounds that the Lupins owned, knowing that for many more lifetimes, the Lupin fields would produce the best of everything.

At dinner, he stopped his father before the offering to Orion could be made.

"The Olive tree, the new planting of seeds, the better soil. The fact that I can walk without being in agony today. Those were Sirius' doings."

"How do you know?" John asked. "They could have been Orion's!"

Remus just shook his head. "I met a… a man in the Temple, I believe he may have been a speaker for Sirius - his Oracle perhaps. All he did was… was touch me, and the pain vanished. It happened in the Temple, father."

John looked hesitantly at the shrine set up on the wall, rubbing the back of his neck. "Orion has always been our house God," he said, uncertainly.

"Then I'll offer my own to Sirius," Remus said, pushing his plate away slightly. "He has done more for us in the few months than anyone. I'm not asking you to follow the same God as me, but I do ask that you show him some respect. I've asked not a single thing from him, yet he's… I don't know why, but I've somehow pleased him enough."

Hope stood up and headed into the kitchen, fixing another plate of food.

"We won't give up on our house-God, but there is space around this table for both Orion and his son," she said, placing down another plate. "We can offer them each a meal."

Sirius slipped into the empty chair, grinning at Hope.

"Remus. The man you saw… did he have long black hair? Grey eyes?"

"Like the storm! Yes. Do you know who he is? Where I can find him?" There was clear desperation in her son's voice, and he looked like he was going to run from the room should she give a destination.

Hope turned her attention to her food. "And what kind of touch was it?" she asked.

"Uh… on my… mouth. With… with his mouth."

The conversation was quiet after that, with Remus heading out to tend the special seeds that Sirius had bestowed upon him. "You may be a God, Sirius, but if you string my son along, there will be Hades to pay," Hope threatened, leaving the plates for the Gods at the table as she went to wash the others.

"There already is," came a voice from next to him, and Sirius jumped when he realised that his father was sitting next to him at the table.

"Father?!" he exclaimed in a panic. "What are you…"

Orion looked down at the small plate of food. "I believe I was invited, though there isn't much here, is there?"

"They have given what they could and more," Sirius replied.

Orion stood from the chair, waving a hand so his meal would disappear. He walked towards the door of the house, Sirius behind.

The door opened as he approached, and Orion walked out, Sirius behind, and Hope behind them, though she ran to the tree, to her son's side.

"Mother? What…" he turned and looked to see the pair striding towards him, Sirius looking terrified.

Hope dropped to her knees, grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him down. "We invited them to dinner, did we not?" she hissed at him.

Remus' eyes widened, but he dropped down to his knees, as did his father.

"This is the reason that you haven't returned to Olympus?" Orion asked.

"It is," Sirius whispered.

"Well, if this mortal is a distraction, we shall rid -"

"No!" Sirius shouted, moving into Remus' way, blocking Remus from his father. "It's not his fault I'm here, don't hurt him."

"You dare shield a mortal from me?" Orion roared.

The sky turned grey, as Sirius backed away. "Yes. Yes I dare. I offer him… I offer this family my protection. I've already protected this household the first time I sat at that table for lunch, and I protect them now, even from you, Father."

"Why?"

"Because he's… he shines. He has some sort of light and I don't want to stay away, I can't even try to stay away. I've watched him at my Temple, I've spoken with him… I've visited this house many times over the months and watched. I've never met anyone as selfless. We're Gods, that's supposed to be what we're like, yet we demand and demand and rarely give back. Well, this is me giving back."

"Only to him and his family," Orion pointed out.

Sirius chuckled. "I said that he was selfless. I never said that I was. You are not to hurt him, Father."

"Then you can never return," Orion said, looking tired.

"No," Sirius said. "I won't lie to you - I would never be able to follow that rule. I would rather leave Olympus than leave Remus."

"Your mother suggested as much. She wanted you banished - cast away."

"Then do it. Banish me here, with the mortals," Sirius said. "Mother will be pleased that you listened to her, I will be able to stay with… stay in this world."

"He can stay with us," Hope said. "We would look after him, feed him, give him a home."

Orion looked between them, before placing a hand on Sirius' forehead. "You are banished from Olympus, exiled to the mortal world. I can't remove your powers, but they won't help you should you decide to return. You won't be able to walk in the shadows anymore, Sirius. No hiding from sight. You will age, and when this young man passes, you will too. If I feel you've learnt your… punishment, I will review your exile only then."

"Father… why are you being so lenient?" Sirius asked.

"Do you think this is the first time?" Orion asked. "I've exiled you many times because of your love for mortals. Though, what people don't realise is that it's the same soul that you find every time. When you pass, your memories of your time in the mortal world are forgotten, and years pass before it all happens again."

Sirius hugged his father. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I have many followers and worshippers. Regulus is becoming forgotten. I'm sure that there will be a family somewhere that will pray to him and offer to him in my place."

The sky brightened, and Orion was gone.

Sirius felt himself weaken as his body changed according to Orion's rule. He knew that he had been given some mortality himself, tying him to the mortal world, though he could still feel his power under his skin, showing him that he was still a God. He briefly wondered whether this was what Demi-Gods felt like.

He felt arms catch him as he swayed. "You've helped me so much, let me help you?"

It took a moment for him to feel steady, and he turned, looking into Remus' eyes.

"So… I feel a bit stupid. I thought you were another follower of Sirius, not the God himself," Remus said. "I'm not sure what to do now. Would you prefer I kneel? Bow my head? I'm at a loss in how you would prefer me to worship whilst you are here in person."

"Treating me like a normal person would be fine," Sirius replied with a soft smile, as he reached to touch Remus' cheek. "Though I am fond of the various nature you've brought to me. Perhaps one day we could search together…I would also like to stay here with you."

"I wouldn't mind at all," Remus said softly.

"Forever," Sirius pushed.

"Well, according to your father, you just find me time and time again, so I think forever sounds perfect."

Sirius grinned. "And, tomorrow, you will teach me how to farm!"

"It's not a farm, we haven't been able to afford animals," Remus admitted. "Just crops."

Sirius brought his other hand up to Remus' face. "Have I not looked after you so far?" he asked. "Have I not given you everything you need? Fruit on your tree, seeds for your farm, and the best soil to be found in all of Greece! I've restored your health and your father's arthritis is already fading as we speak. I have given up my life in Olympus for you, and I will be here until our lives end. This farm will thrive - there will be plenty of crops and there will be animals. I am still a God - your God."

"I'm not asking anything of you -" Remus began, leaning into Sirius' touch.

"Which makes me want to do this for you even more," Sirius said. "You've been worshipping me for months, Remus. Now it's my turn to worship you."

Lips shyly found his, and Remus could only tighten his embrace, letting the feelings wash through him again as he returned the kiss.

"I could do this forever," Remus whispered, when Sirius finally ended the kiss.

"Me too," Sirius replied. "And we will!"

* * *

 **Thanks to Lynn for betaing! :)**

 **4711 words**


	11. Shade Eleven: Actor Sirius

**Written for:**

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays** : [Colour] Green

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Flashy Wings [wings] (Overly shiny golden wings that burns the eyes out of everyone. Equip effect: ignore 3 style points.) - price: 600 words, Movie Star!AU, Singer!AU, Actor!AU or anything of that sorts.

 **Acrostic-y Challenge** \- A = Ardent

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Actor!Sirius**

* * *

"And... stop," the Director yelled, standing from his chair. "How do I put this, guys, but there just seems to be no chemistry between you."

Sirius sighed, looking from the small school stage, towards the Director. "That's because we have no chemistry. There is actually not a single speck of chemistry, that we can't even fake it!

The Direction ran a hand through his hair. "Guys, the show is coming up soon and we can't do this unless you two… work on some chemistry."

Sirius glared at the man. "It's not going to happen. Benjy nodded in agreement.

"There might be some if he was actually gay, rather than willing to kiss a bloke in a play," Sirius pointed out.

"Well, I guess we're screwed," the Director muttered, running a hand over his face in exasperation. "What do you suggest? We cancel it? That would ruin our decision to promote that the school values people of every sexuality. We need a male couple up there!"

"Recasting," Sirius said, after a moment's thought. "I'm the lead, so we find someone that I'm attracted to, perhaps? That way we solve the chemistry part, and the rest will come easily."

The Director waved his hand. "Anything has to be better than what I've just watched. Who, oh brilliant Sirius, would you suggest?" he asked, sarcastically. "How many more of the actors are actually gay?"

Three of them put their hand up, and Sirius looked around at them, before his eyes fell on a quiet actor wearing a dark-green t-shirt, with only a walk-on part. His hand was raised, but not all the way, and he looked nervous.

"He's really fit," Sirius said, gesturing to Remus. "Hey, so, what's your name again, beautiful?"

"R… Remus," the guy stuttered, realising that Sirius was pointing to him.

"Yeah. Remus can be the co-lead," Sirius decided, looking back at the Director. "I'm positive he'll work better with me than Benjy."

"You don't even know if you have chemistry with him!" the Director pointed out. "It might be just as big of a disaster as you and Fenwick. Someone give Lupin a script and -"

Sirius shrugged. "There is only one way to find this out," he said, walking over to the quiet teen standing off the the side, and grabbing him firmly. His arms wrapped around Remus' neck, one moving up to slide through his too-long hair. "If you don't mind of course?" he whispered, using his most seductive tone.

Remus could only give the tiniest head-shake before lips were on his, taking away his breath and causing his knees to weaken.

When Sirius finally pulled back, Remus swayed on the spot slightly, for a moment, his eyes glassy.

"Well, we can't act if he reacts like that to every kiss," the Director pointed out. "Lupin… learn the lines, kiss Black until you learn not to swoon when it happens. We'll meet back here tomorrow."

As he walked out, Remus heard him muttering to himself. "Poor Lupin, Black's next victim. I feel sorry for the guy!"

Sirius grinned, taking Remus' hand. "You heard what he said," Sirius began. "He told us to practice. I hope you have no plans for the evening."

Remus shook his head. "None at all."

"But first, I'm starved. How about we go out and get some food, then we can go to mine… or yours and practice?"

Remus could only nod as Sirius took his hand and led him out of the school and towards the local shops.

"Our first date," Sirius murmured, making Remus' eyes widen. "Where can I take you that's special?"

"Was what the Director said, true?" Remus asked. "Am I your next victim? What does that even mean?"

Sirius froze and turned, looking him in the eyes. "It means that the Directior doesn't know me as well as he thinks. Next victim? I'm attracted to you, and we clearly have chamistry. I've dated a few people, but I'm not the ones that hurt them. I'm loyal and I can be very protective and sweet and whatever you want me to be, as long as you give this a shot."

His voice broke slightly. "You want to give this a shot… right?"

At that moment, Remus realised that the flirty, confident, acting facade had worn off, leaving what appeared to be a lost, lonely and unhappy Sirius Black behind. Remus didn't doubt Sirius' words at all.

"I'll give you a chance," Remus whispered. "But I want you to be who you want to be, not who I want to be."

Sirius looked at him carefully. "Why?"

"Well, would you expect me to be somebody else for you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Well, it works both ways, Sirius. You be Sirius Black and I'll be Remus Lupin and we'll go on this date and give each other a chance. Afterwards, we'll snog the hell out of each other until we can't breath and tomorrow, we will do it all again."

"You know, I'm glad I picked you," Sirius said, taking Remus' hand and pulling it around his waist. They turned to walk, and Sirius' arm slid around Remus'.

"I'm glad too," Remus admitted, shyly. He leaned in, tilting his head slightly. "Here's a kiss that's not practice," he murmured against Sirius' lips.

Sirius hadn't prepared himself for such an ardent kiss, he felt like his lips were on fire. As Remus pulled away, looking at him for a reaction, Sirius smiled. "Perfect," he admitted. "When I looked at you, I knew you would be."

"Perfect for the play?"

"Perfect for me," Sirius replied, sounding a lot more confident, though the honesty still shone through on his face.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **947 words**


	12. Shade Eight (2): Vampire Sirius

**Written for:**

 **Ultimate Battle** \- Surprise Gift Bag!

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- **Task:** Write about afterlife. Alternatively, write about rising from death.

 **The Quidditch Pitch Challenge** : exsanguination

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Twelve: Vampire!Sirius**

* * *

Sirius Black choked on the stale air around him. He felt hungry, weak. His body was aching, shivering hard. He reached around, not knowing where he was.

Just that he was in some sort of box. His hands reached out in all directions, trying to determine what sort of box, as he tried to remain calm. He quickly realised that the box wasn't much bigger than him, and a sense of unease passed through him.

His fingers closed around a thin piece of wood and relief flowed. He had his wand, his wand would get him out of... he didn't even want to consider what the comfortable padded box could even be.

But at least he had a way out. He focused hard, picturing the forbidden forest, before apparating.

~oOo~

Sirius found himself at the edge of the forbidden forest, the sunlight on his skin. What would usually be a nice feeling, now felt horrible, He felt like his skin was burning. Without even considering what instinct was pushing him, Sirius rushed into the shelter of the trees.

The burning sensation stopped, but Sirius forced himself not to think about /why/ the sun burnt him, just as he forced himself not to think about the lined box that smelt like earth and dirt and the ground.

Just as he forced himself not to look down at the robes he was in, because that way he could pretend they were his school robes - the last set of robes he remembered wearing. Rather then the alternative.

Sirius took a deep breath, the faint smell of something hit his nose, and he recoiled. It smelt delicious, but it was too far away to draw him closer.

It also sickened him as he realised what it was. He didn't know what to do. If he called James, James could get hurt, as could Peter.

But Remus... Remus was a Werewolf. Remus could help him... maybe.

With that, he tightened his grip on his wand. His hand was shaking, but he mustered up his favourite memory: the look on Remus' face when they informed him that they had become Animagus for him.

And the form of a dog appeared.

"Remus? I... I need you. Help me. Please!" he begged the patronus, before it bounded towards the castle.

~oOo~

It was three days before the end of term, and Remus couldn't sit still. Just the previous night, they had grabbed Regulus Black on his way from the library, and under the influence of Veritaserum that they had managed to get hold of, they asked Regulus where his brother was.

Sirius Black who was missing.

"I... he disappeared. I think he's dead," Regulus said. "Mother implied as much. She said that he was gone. That she had him taken care of. She said that he wouldn't be able to bring any more shame to our family again."

Remus couldn't ask another question, instead he backed into the nearest wall, and sunk down to the floor.

Sirius had disappeared a month prior, from Hogsmeade. They had no idea where he was, who took him, or what had happened to him. All they knew was that he hadn't returned to the castle and the aurors were searching for him, led by Charlus Potter.

Remus stood at the window, trying to think of what could have happened that day. If only he had insisted that Sirius stay with the group.

He knew Sirius was out there, somewhere.

"Mate, you can't keep doing this to yourself," James began, not for the first time. "If Sirius is still out there, then he'll get in -"

"What do you mean 'if'?" Remus snapped, spinning around. "'If' implies that there's a chance that he's not. I think it's time we leave the castle. The Aurors are trying, but they aren't finding anything. We know him better than anyone else, so surely we should be in the search."

James sighed. "Mate, we've had this conversation. All our parents have refused to let us leave the castle. Dad said we can help search once we finish. I think he was expecting Sirius to have shown up already."

Remus glared at him. "We will find him," he whispered.

James slipped off his bed and walked over to Remus, wrapping his arms around it. Though he wasn't one to hug his friends, he could almost taste the pain radiating from Remus at the thought of losing Sirius. "Three days, Remus. Three days and we can search for him. You're right, we _will_ find him."

Remus clung to his friend, and after a few minutes they parted. Both pretending not to notice the wet patch on James' shoulder, where Remus' head had previously being resting.

~oOo~

An hour later, Remus hadn't moved from the windowsill. He had no desire to read, or even start on the homework that had been set for the holidays in Ancient Runes.

But the appearance of Sirius' patronus had him off the window-seat in seconds.

"Remus? I... I need you. Help me. Please!"

Remus grabbed his wand and his cloak from his bed and chased after the Patronus, with James and Peter following.

~oOo~

They rushed towards the forest, and Remus was the one to spot him, his eyes falling on a figure curled up under a tree in the forbidden forest, half-hidden from view. He advanced forward, but froze as he breathed in Sirius' scent, and took in the heavily blood-shot eyes that looked at Peter with a thirsty expression.

"No," Remus said, rushing forward and pinning Sirius to the tree, as Sirius began to lunge forward. "James, get Dumbledore, now."

"No, I'm not leaving you," James said, freezing a few paces away in confusion.

"I'll get him," Peter offered, running as quickly as possible to get as far away from Sirius as possible. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like the look Sirius was giving him, nor the way he was acting.

"James, he can smell you - you're making him worse."

"But... what? If he can smell me, he can smell you, right? I don't get what -"

"I'm a Werewolf. I hardly think I smell delicious to him."

"You've always smelt delicious," Sirius snarled, his gaze following Peter but suddenly finding James. He struggled against Remus' hold, interested only in the exsanguination of one of his human friends. "But they are a different kind of..." he trailed off, eyes widening as he realised the thoughts going through his head related to his best friends. "Remus? I'm scared," he whispered, not wanting James to hear. "Help me? Please, stop this."

Remus held just as tightly, scared for his friends, and scared for Sirius. "You know I'd always help you, no matter what," he said.

"I'm so hungry. I woke up... I was in a coffin. I was buried. The sun burnt my skin and I realised... I'm wearing funeral robes. I didn't know what to do except call for you. I... I didn't expect James and Peter, I thought that you... you're a Werewolf, so I could trust myself not to hurt you, but... I don't want to hurt anybody."

"I won't let you hurt him," Remus said in a soothing voice. "I'll look after you, Padfoot. You can trust me."

He turned his gaze back on James. "James, at least stand downwind. It'll help."

James obediantly moved, but stayed within sight, concerned for his friend, and uncertain as to what was happening. He didn't know, but Remus clearly did. He knew Remus would fill him in soon.

He watched as Sirius clung to Remus, and the pair sank to the floor. He could hear Remus murmuring things in a soothing voice, but couldn't make out what Remus was saying.

~oOo~

Dumbledore took one look at Sirius, before realising what had happened. "I have a spell that'll help until we reach the castle. You understand that I'll need to use magic for the safety of the students?"

"I understand," Sirius whispered.

The spell was cast and a blue light lit up Sirius' too pale skin and he shivered. Remus released his hold, but Sirius clung to him.

"Just in case the spell doesn't work," he insisted.

Remus nodded, slipping an arm around Sirius and leading him to the castle. The headmaster cast a disillusionment charm on the both of them, before following them in.

~oOo~

When Sirius woke next, he found Remus sitting next to him. The blue light had faded from his skin, and James and Peter were nowhere to be seen.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like... like I could do something I regret," Sirius muttered, refusing to meet Remus' eyes. "Is this how you feel each month? You say sometimes that the wolf is right under the surface..."

"And the dark-side of yourself is lingering under your surface," Remus confirmed. "But that doesn't mean that you have to let it take over."

"There's always been a dark side," Sirius muttered. "How did this happen to me? The last thing I remember was being in the dorm room, before waking up in a coffin."

Remus took a deep breath.

"Well, we were in Hogsmeade," he began. "You and James had been getting Quidditch supplies, me and Peter had headed over to the bookshop. We met up and headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and ordered. You finished first, but you were feeling hot and said you were going outside for air.

After about ten minutes, I came out to look for you. James thought you might have gone for a cigerette, so we quickly looked, but couldn't find you. We sent Peter back to the castle to tell the Headmaster you were missing, and kept looking. Some Professors turned up and searched, and when they couldn't find you, the alarm was raised. The Aurors turned up minutes later and Charlus forced us back to the castle."

"Have I been gone for long?"

"A month," Remus said. "They wouldn't let us help search for you, and all Hogsmeade visits have been cancelled. We can't even seem to get to any of the tunnels to sneak out either. I've been desperate to search for you, but they said when school finishes, we could look. I think they expected you to turn up before we left, and they were right about that."

"Remus... what's going to happen to me? Will I have to leave here? Where will I go?" His voice as a whisper now, and panic evident in his eyes.

Remus moved closer, a hand on each of Sirius' shoulders. "You'll get through this," Remus insisted. "We'll convince Dumbledore to let you stay, once you've learnt control. You'll go to the Potters, they are so concerned over you."

"And you -"

"I'll be with you every step of the way. Whatever you need from me, Sirius."

Sirius looked at the honesty in Remus' face, before grabbing Remus' robes and pulling him down. Taking advantage of Remus' confusion, Sirius desperately met his lips.

Remus hastily pulled away. "You... I can't take advantage... you're confused, and... and a transformation like this could make it hard to keep your emotions in check - you'll find it hard to control your emotions."

"Remus, shut up," Sirius muttered. "I'm struggling to control the urge to snog you until one of us passes out."

"Wow, you really know how to lay on the charm," Remus deadpanned.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"For now... but once you're a bit more in control -"

"Then I can kiss you all I like, yeah?"

"If you still want to," Remus murmured.

Sirius just grinned. He patted the bed next to him. "Stay here," he insisted. "I feel normal around you. You're not allowed to leave."

~oOo~

Sirius was drinking a glass of warm blood through a straw, when the door opened and the headmaster walked in. Before he could even move, a shield was set up - one that kept the scent of the people coming into the room away from Sirius.

And most importantly, one that hid the scent of their blood.

Sirius put the glass down on the side, pushing it away, and wiping his mouth. His eyes widened at the sight of them. All scents were removed, but he could still see them and there were still urges.

Though they were ones he could control, due to the blood he had just finished.

Dorea froze at the sight of Remus. "I don't understand," she said. "Why do we need to be behind this shield, but Remus can be over there? You've told us it's not safe, but you're risking the safety of Remus." She started to move forward, but James grabbed her arm.

"Mum. Remus is... he's different. Sirius won't want his blood."

"I don't care," Dorea said. "If Remus can be on that side, I can give Sirius a hug and tell him that we still love him and -"

"I'm a Werewolf, Mrs Potter," Remus explained, silencing the woman. "I've been one since I was five. Vampires are only interested in the blood of humans."

Dorea froze. "Okay, so you're safe with Sirius. I'm... I'm actually glad - not that I'd wish that on you, my darling - but I'm glad that you have Lycanthropy, because it stops Sirius being alone through this. We can't come near him, and it'll be a challenge to control his need for blood, but at least you'll be able to..." she trailed off as tears ran down her face.

"Don't cry, mum. I'll be fine," Sirius insisted, starting to get off the bed, but Remus pulled him back. "I have Remus, we're dating now, and he's going to help me."

"We are?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you did say 'whatever you need' and that's what I need," Sirius decided, cuddling into Remus. "Now is there a way I can control my thirst? You know, or point me towards the Slytherin Common Room. Either works for me."

"You'd scare the crap out of them. Is there a way we could -" James began.

"No, no vampire pranks. We're going to have to keep this as quiet as Remus' Lycanthropy," Charlus insisted. "Sirius, you'll need to practice. You'll be coming home with us. There are potions that me and Dorea can take to disguise the scent of our blood, there are potions you can take to stop you craving it so much."

"Potions?"

Charlus nodded. "It'll help with your cravings. Don't you worry, Sirius. We'll help you with this. You'll be your old self soon, just with a different diet."

"We're all here for you," James insisted.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **2432 words**


	13. Shade Twelve: Speed-Dating Sirius

Enjoy some fluffy WolfStar. I had hoped to explore Sirius being transgender more in this fic, but it never really turned into more than a mention unfortunately. Sorry about that.

This was written for **the OTP challenge:** [Scenario] We're hosting a speed date night at the restaurant I work at and I've made eye contact with you on all of your five minutes dates and honestly, all these people are so unworthy of you AU

 **The Game Is On Challenge** \- Prompt: The Sign of the Four: Write about any of the Marauders.

 **The Valentine-Making Station:** Tulips: Write about a couple's first kiss.

 **Bad Movie Tuesday:** [dialogue] "Patient! I've been waiting patiently!"

I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you have as much enjoyment reading it.

* * *

 **Speed-Dating!Sirius**

* * *

Sirius looked at the tables carefully placed around the room. It wasn't his first speed dating event, but it was the first that he had held at the restaurant.

The place was large, as Sirius liked people to have space rather than being cramped when eating or enjoying themselves. It had originally been a pub when he had bought it with his inheritance, and he had worked hard turning the upstairs into two apartments, along with James and Regulus.

The downstairs had been completely gutted and turned into a large restaurant, no expenses spared. There was a small bar on the side with smaller tables for those looking for quick, lighter snacks rather than a big meal, and a function room too.

It had taken a few years, but he had the money and the local area didn't quite cater for his type of people. He wanted to change that.

So that was the start of The Golden Lion Restaurant and Bar, which welcomed anyone and everyone, especially those of the LGBTQ+ community.

Sirius looked the room over again, satisfied with the set up. There were light snacks on each table and a jug of water and disposable cups too. A sheet of paper with the restaurant name on the top and a pen was sitting on each side of the table for people to note down if anyone had caught their attention.

For people to note down if anyone had caught their attention.

In the bar, there would be music, drinks and food for afterwards. Once the speed dating was finished, the guests would move to the other side where they could talk and mingle with each other.

He had made it clear on the flyers that he had printed that this was about meeting new people and making new friends. He wanted people to feel comfortable in the opening of the restaurant and return.

He wanted this to be known as the place to be for anyone in his community.

He glanced nervously at the clock. He realised that there were only a couple of hours left and he wanted to open the door an hour early. He headed upstairs to get changed.

...oOo...

James and Regulus were ready to greet the guests as Sirius felt the need to check everything was perfect. He mentally went through the checklist, making sure the tables all had the pens and paper. The lids were still over the snacks, keeping them fresh and the music wasn't too loud. He had been at events where it had been a slight struggle to hear the other person - not that he had much luck in speed dating. He had to travel far for one suitable to him, and even then, no-one had really grabbed his attention.

Sirius had a few dates come from speed-dating, but nothing memorable. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for.

Returning to James, he noticed that a few more people had turned up. "How many?" he asked.

"Thirty tickets so far," James replied. "If we get many more, we'll have to put out more tables."

Sirius took another glance at the twenty tables that were set out. He had worried that they wouldn't fill the tables, but clearly he wasn't the only one who felt the need for there to be more LGBTQ+ friendly activities in the area.

...oOo...

"Sirius, what should we do? We've got an odd number of people and we are due to start now," Regulus said.

"Five minutes," Sirius said, checking his watch. "If we don't have another person coming in, then we'll close participation and I'll take the spare seat. If someone does come in, close participation straight after him, unless people come in pairs. I'm just going to use the loo before we start."

As he walked away, he heard a voice at the counter.

"Not too late, am I?"

"No. Good of you to come."

"How could I resist? Thanks for inviting me, James."

Sirius paid little attention, instead walking to the front. They had even numbers now and he didn't have to join in. He was glad - he wanted to watch the event and make sure it ran alright rather than anything.

Sirius returned quickly, heading to the counter.

"Thank you all for coming to the opening of The Golden Lion Restaurant and Bar," he began. "We're hoping that this event runs smoothly, as it's the first we've held. We hope events like this will be a regular thing. If you sign up for our newsletter or follow us on social media, there will be information about all events. The details are on the back of the ticket you purchased on the way in."

He paused briefly as people took a look at their tickets.

"If you could please take one of the seats and remember, the person facing you might not be what you're looking for romantically, but you may make a new friend so keep an open mind." His gaze landed on a man who was walking away from James, joining the crowd, and he blinked a few times.

No. It couldn't be... but the one who had come in last had known James.

Sirius shook his head. "Or you could find true-love. Anything is possible," he added, his eyes locking onto amber eyes he hadn't expected to see again, before the man took the nearest seat. "If anyone is here to cause trouble, I suggest leaving now as we have a friend with the local police on speed-dial. On the tables you've sat down on, there's paper for you if you want to write down the name of anyone who has caught your interest. James will explain in more detail at the end how we work out mutual matches. Once this is finished, there's food and music in the bar where you can mingle for a bit. Light snacks are on the tables. When the buzzer goes off after five minutes, the people in the chairs with the blue ties on them will move clockwise. I think that's all - any questions?"

There was silence and Sirius' eyes drifted over to the familiar face once more.

"Okay, turn to the person facing you and let's get started." James pressed a button and a loud buzzer rang through the room.

...oOo...

Regulus took over with the buzzer, James watched one side of the room and Sirius watched the other. They were keeping an eye out for trouble-makers, whilst watching to see if the snacks and jugs of water were getting low.

Once the buzzer sounded, they quickly swooped in to change the bowls or jugs.

Sirius' eyes scanned his tables, though they would quickly return to the one table where the most beautiful man Sirius had ever seen sat. He had gotten a chair without a blue tie and didn't have to move each round. Sirius managed to find a nice spot to discreetly watch him as he smiled and chatted with the people at his table.

Sirius held in the jealousy. How many times had he wished that he would be noticed like that? That Remus Lupin from school would give him such undivided attention? It hadn't happened before, and now Remus was paying all these other people attention.

Remus looked up, meeting Sirius' gaze and smiled warmly, before turning back to the person he was sitting with. Deciding they looked too cozy, he headed over to Regulus.

"It's only been four minutes," Regulus said, as Sirius attempted to push the buzzer. Sirius glared at his brother as his brother hoarded the buzzer away from him, before returning to his spot, only to notice Remus' gaze on him.

He met the gaze, wondering if Remus recognised him - though he had gone through a hell of a lot of changes in the last ten years since leaving school.

...oOo...

Finally it was over. The evening had been hard, watching Remus chat to each person at the table, laughing and being utterly charming (well, Sirius assumed he was charming them all).

They didn't deserve the perfection that was Remus Lupin.

Only Sirius knew how utterly special Remus was and would treat him accordingly! He barely listened as James talked about the website link and setting up profiles based on the password on the tickets which in turn would allow the user to register their interest in other people who attended.

He only caught the end where James was explaining the emails that would come through stating any mutual matches.

"Okay," Regulus said, causing Sirius to look over to the other side of the room. "If you'd all like to follow me into the bar - any questions or anything, me and James will be happy to answer."

The crowd began to move quickly and Sirius took an empty seat at one of the tables, letting his head drop down.

...oOo...

"So... is there any ulterior motive in why you almost begged me to come?"

"Ulterior motive?" Remus wasn't fooled by the innocent expression on James' face.

"If I recall, you told me that I'd get a free ticket if I came, and let's just say that I've been the sole focus of one man all night."

"Coincidence," James smoothly replied. "Well, I've got to man the bar... Any chance you'd check on my friend for me?" He gestured to where Sirius was sitting at the table, his head in his arms.

Remus looked suspiciously at James, but a smile played on his lips as he nodded and headed over to the table.

...oOo...

It was only a minute before Sirius heard someone approach.

"Go away, James, I'm having a crisis!"

"If I'm not James, am I welcome to stay?"

Sirius' head shot up, and his eyes met amber in shock. The man smiled.

"So... is this seat taken?"

Sirius shook his head and Remus slipped into the seat, taking a plastic cup and taking a moment to fill it with water from the jug on the table.

"So... I'm Remus Lupin... but I have a feeling that you already know that, don't you?"

Sirius gave a slight nod.

"So... we get five minutes to get to know each other," Remus continued.

"What -"

"I thought these tables were for the speed-daters," Remus stated. "So, I'm Remus Lupin, and you're Sirius Black, aren't you?"

"I am," Sirius replied, straightening properly and leaning forward to talk to Remus. He had wanted to be Remus' sole focus for the whole evening, and this was his chance. Something he had wanted all through school.

"I remember you from school," Remus continued. "Of course I recognised James Potter immediately, and then Regulus Black... I never thought they'd end up together, he was always after the redhead... but they are cute together, and then I looked at you and it clicked."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah. I'm very different now though."

"I can see," Remus murmured, reaching out and letting his fingers brush the stubble on Sirius' jaw, before he realised what he was doing, and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually... I don't... I'm sorry."

Sirius chuckled, taking Remus' hand off the table and bringing it to his face. "It's okay," he said. "Touch away."

Remus' hand hesitantly moved down Sirius' jaw and towards his lips, his thumb brushing over them. "But I'm sure you're only different on the outside, you're still the same Sirius Black?"

"I... I like to think I'm the same inside," Sirius murmured.

"I like it," Remus whispered.

"I feel like this is a dream," Sirius muttered, his eyes closing as he lost in the sensation of Remus' fingers caressing his face. "I was so in love with you back in school, and you never even looked..." His eyes opened once more as he realised who he was with and what he was saying. "I shouldn't have told you that!" Sirius pushed the chair back and stood up, with Remus quickly doing the same.

"Sirius, don't... don't go," Remus begged. He placed a slip of paper on the table which was covered with doodles and stars and nothing more. "As you can see, I didn't find anyone that I really clicked with. Lovely bunch that I'd be happy to have a drink with, but I'm waiting for the true love that you promised."

"True love? I didn't promise that?"

"I think you did," Remus replied. "When you were on the stage, you convinced me I could find love tonight, and I'm worried that our five minutes will be up too quickly before I can convince you that we could have that."

"What?" his voice was a squeak now. He must have fallen asleep at the table, there was no other explanation for it.

Remus bit his lip. "You have no idea, do you? Well, to be completely honest with you, you weren't the only one pining back in school. I was mad about you, Sirius. I was just too terrified to talk to you. When we left school, I realised that I completely missed my chance, but we're both here now and what were the chances that James Potter happened to be handing out flyers outside of my work yesterday?"

"Coincidence?" Sirius suggested.

Remus just smiled. "We got chatting and he convinced me to come here tonight, and the only reason I came was you. Is it corny to say me seeing James the day before this event was fate? It's the only word that fits for me."

"Fate is my favourite word," Sirius murmured. "Fate is perfect. Yeah, I like fate. So, I'm transgender. If you liked me before..."

"Gender doesn't matter to me," Remus said. "I was worried that seeing you again might make me realise that my feelings in school was just puppy-love, but now I've seen you, it's shown me that there's no-one who would ever compare to how I feel about you."

"You do understand that by saying all this, I'm going to dive across this table and kiss you," Sirius joked.

Remus grinned. "Or we could just walk around the table, it'd most likely be more comfortable for you?" He pushed his chair back and moved closer to Sirius, cupping his jaw once more.

"I've dreamed of kissing you for so long," Sirius admitted, before leaning in and meeting Remus' lips with his own. He shifted closer, closing the small distance between their bodies and winding his fingers into Remus' slightly shaggy hair in a way he had always dreamed off.

Finally they pulled away.

"So... a date - can I..." Remus began, suddenly looking shy.

"I'd really like to go on a date with you," Sirius said. "Would you like to have a drink together, or... well, I live right upstairs."

"Tempting as that offer is, I'd really like to take you somewhere special before I see your place," Remus murmured. "When can I take you out? Tomorrow night? Next weekend?"

"You're not very patient, are you?" Sirius said, grinning widely.

"Patient! I've been waiting patiently!" Remus exclaimed. "It's taken me years to get the courage to ask you on a date. I'm free whenever you are."

"Tomorrow is perfect," Sirius confirmed.

"I'll be here at seven to collect you."

"So... should we go in and mingle?" Sirius asked, looking towards the bar unenthusiastically. Really, he wanted to keep Remus to himself for a little bit longer.

"Later," Remus said, bringing his lips closer to Sirius'. "I don't think that first kiss was enough, I think I need more."

"Anything for you," Sirius replied.

"Best speed dating event ever," Remus murmured, before meeting Sirius' lips again.

...oOo...

James peeked through the door at Remus and Sirius. Neither noticed him, too caught up in each other. He closed it again and grinned at Regulus.

"Mushy feelings and love confessions," he said. "Going perfectly. So... how did you know where Remus Lupin worked?"

Regulus smiled. "I made a few calls," he said.

"Well, it's about time they met again," James stated.

"What would you have done if they hadn't hit it off?"

"Nothing. Sirius has only been in love once. If they didn't click, Sirius would have finally gotten over him and moved on," James explained. "But if they did click, I knew Sirius would finally be happy."

"And do you think Remus Lupin is the one to make him happy?"

"I'm as sure of it as I am of us," James replied slipping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

* * *

 **Thanks to Raybe for all the help and for betaing.**

 **Review Please :)**


	14. Shade Thirteen - Hufflepuff Sirius

**Written for:**

 **OTP Challenge** \- Different House AU

 **Valentine Making Station** \- Write about a Hufflepuff

 **Bad Movie Tuesday Challenge -** [dialogue] "Well this is cosy." Lil' Pete

 **Acrostic-y Challenge -** H = Helpful

Thanks to Lynn for betaing :)

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Hufflepuff!Sirius**

* * *

 **(Inspired by AVPM -** **Hufflepuffs Are Extremely Good Finders)**

* * *

Hufflepuffs were supposed to be really good finders, Sirius reminded himself as he frowned at the list in his hand. He _hated_ the Scavenger Hunts because he just wasn't that good at them. The other Hufflepuffs had grown up playing games like hide and seek and searching for things, and solving riddles. Sirius' childhood... well, his whole life was the opposite of that.

Plus, he was easily distracted.

The distractions took on many names. Fabian, Gideon, Fabian _and_ Gideon, Benjy. But this new distraction… well, he wasn't like the others. Sirius' crush had escalated to the point where he would do anything the other teen asked of him, just to be with him. It wasn't a casual bit of fun like it had been with the others, Sirius wanted the whole thing with Remus. Dating and cuddles and kisses that meant something. Holding hands and being one of those sickening couples that other people hated because they were so in love and mushy.

Alice had told him to 'man up and stop being such a little girl about it'.

But this time he was determined to win. A tiny bottle of Felix Felicis had been procured and was offered as the prize and Sirius needed that potion because he wanted to finally gain the attentions of Remus Lupin.

But the problem was that he wasn't friends with any Gryffindors, so where would he get a Gryffindor tie? There were strict rules stating that transfigured items were not allowed, and he couldn't summon one at random, he had to actually find the item.

And wasn't that the point - to _find_ things? Because Hufflepuffs were extremely good finders.

Everyone knew that!

He had managed to 'find' his way into the Gryffindor common rooms in the middle of the night, hoping to find a spare tie laying around. He had borrowed one of his brother's ties already, and even though Gideon and Sirius weren't involved anymore, Gideon was happy to hand over his own tie.

Which left the red house. Usually, Hufflepuff got along with the Gryffindors, but the prat that was more commonly known as James Potter had turned them all blonde. Though Sirius secretly liked being blonde - Barty Crouch was fond of blondes it turned out - all he could do was retaliate.

It took James Potter three days to notice that the arse of all off his clothes said "Hufflepuff's Bitch".

Thus began the war of the houses, which now prevented him from asking.

Sirius took to the stairs, stopping at a random door and slipping inside. He ignored the three beds and the trunks, not wanting to intrude on anyone's privacy and began scanning the floor, searching for a discarded tie.

He quickly spotted one hanging over the end of someone's bed, and grinned as he grabbed it.

"Let me guess, you're going to write 'Slytherin's Bitch' on all his ties?"

Sirius froze at the sleep-riddled voice, slowly turning towards the bed where the boy had spoken from.

"Uh… Lupin," Sirius began, cursing himself at not paying much attention to the rooms and somehow ending up at the sixth-year dorm. What were the chances? He tried to look through the darkness for Remus Lupin, but it was too dark. A shame, as he could finally see what Remus looked like in the middle of the night.

Not that Sirius had tried hard to imagine it with Remus' shaggy hair messy from the night, Remus in his pyjamas… or maybe just his boxers.

Sirius shook the thoughts away. Now wasn't the time. (He had time when he returned to his room to obsess over how Remus' voice sounded upon waking).

"No… that's not it," Sirius insisted, dropping the tie onto the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry for waking you -"

"It's okay," Remus replied. "What's going on? Why are you taking the tie?"

"Oh. Well, there's a Scavenger hunt and I'm struggling for some of the items," Sirius explained. "I need a tie from each of the other houses. I have Ravenclaw and Slytherin sorted, but I don't have any mates in this house, so..."

"You decided that James' tie was the best bet?"

"It's just a coincidence that I'm in this room… honest. I'll try a different room."

"I can't let you do that," Remus replied, amusement in his voice. "I'm a prefect after all, I can't have you out and about and sneaking into other rooms during the night. I guess I'll just have to give you mine."

Sirius stared towards the bed in surprise. "That's nice of you, Lupin," he replied. "Why would you do that?"

"You're risking James' wrath in order to get a tie," Remus stated. "This must be important to you. But in return, I'll need your tie."

"Mine?"

"Because I only have one tie. I'm not going to set a bad example by not wearing my tie tomorrow, so if you want mine, you give me yours."

Sirius slipped the tie off, moving closer to the bed.

"What else?"

"What else what?" Sirius asked, stopping.

"On your list - what else do you need?"

Sirius bit his lip for a moment. "Quite a lot. The rest of the list is in riddles, unfortunately, and I don't like riddles."

He listened to the ruffle of covers. "Okay, come over here and show me." Sirius wondered if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming as he walked over to the bed. "Quickly, get in, it's cold," Remus added. Sirius slipped his feet out of his slippers and climbed into the bed, sitting up next to Remus.

Remus quickly flicked his wand to close the curtains, before lighting his wand, allowing Sirius to see just how dishevelled he looked upon waking. Sirius stared at him for a moment, memorising the look before handing over the list. "Well, this is cosy," he blurted out.

Remus just looked at him in amusement, before glancing at the list. "Okay, ties… we're good with ties. What else do you have already?"

"Everything above ties. I was doing them in order."

"Could you transfigure -" Remus began.

"Against the rules," Sirius said, cutting Remus off.

"What's the prize?"

"Prize?" Sirius replied.

"Yeah, since I'm going to be helping you, I think it's fair that you share with me."

"It's Felix Felicis but only a small amount. You can have a bit, but it'll only last a couple of hours," Sirius said. It was only fair, and he could make do with a smaller amount if it meant staying in Remus' bed for a little longer.

Remus smiled. "Just a warning - in future, I wouldn't sneak into this room. Just because James booby-traps the area around his bed, and let's not even mention the smell of socks!

"I was wondering about the smell," Sirius admitted, pushing down the urge to giggle at the word 'booby'. "But I need to win. There's some… someone that I really want to be with, and the potion was going to help me."

"Latest conquest?"

"More than that. I want it to be more," Sirius admitted. "But I'm not so good at the fluff and the confessions of feelings side of things."

"Well, let's get you your man," Remus whispered "I'm not too bad with riddles, let me take a look and see if I can work them out?"

Sirius nodded and began to read each one out.

.

 _"A princess most fair ate_ _a single bite of this._

 _Will she be awakened_ _by a Charming kiss?"_

.

 _"By another name still_ _sweet smells the rose._

 _Will this couple keep_ _their families from blows?"_

 _._

 _"She's poor and plain,_ _but a fire flames within._

 _Against society, a mad_ _wife and a fire, will she win?"_

.

 _"I am your dentist's_ _best friend._

 _Use me for a nice_ _smile in the end."_

 _._

 _"One of the most important tools a student could ever need._

 _It provides meaning, guidance, alternatives and opposites. What is it?"_

 _._

 _"It's filled with letters, squares and numbers, too. What day is it? This will give you a clue."_

 _._

Sirius looked at Remus expectantly.

"The first one is an apple," Remus said.

"I don't understand?" Sirius replied, reading the riddle out loud once more. "How?"

"Muggle fairytales. Snow White, the fairest in all the land, was given a poisoned apple by her evil step-mother and fell into a coma. A kiss woke her up."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Sirius muttered.

"The second is Romeo and Juliet - it's a book. There's a copy in the library and the third is also a book, it's Jane Eyre. It's about a woman that's poor, but she falls for her employer who falls for her back... only to find out he's married and has a crazy wife."

"Next we have a dentist. Those are for muggles when they need their teeth checked, right?"

Remus nodded his head, noting how proud Sirius looked of himself for knowing. "How do you know that?"

"I take Muggle studies," Sirius stated. "We were learning about ways muggles live without magic - doctors, dentists, policemen and religion. That kind of thing. I'm one of the top of the class!"

"My mum is a muggle," Remus murmured.

"Cool. I bet it's awesome to live with a muggle and have a refrigerator!"

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. Sirius looked insulted for a moment, before his lips curved into a smile and he started too. "I must sound like an idiot!"

"No, you were brought up without needing these things," Remus replied. "I just didn't expect you to say refrigerator of all things! You should see our cottage, all muggle stuff because of my mum."

"I'd like to see it," Sirius whispered. Remus didn't say anything - Sirius had said it too quietly, and Remus knew that he wasn't supposed to hear him. He pushed the comment to the back of his mind to examine later.

"The last few are a dictionary and a calendar," Remus murmured. "But it's too early to collect this stuff." His eyes skimmed the list again. "You haven't ticked off the top item."

"I haven't?" Sirius glanced up the list. "Oh. I... I don't know how I missed that!"

"A prefect's badge. You can take mine," Remus stated, reaching outside of the curtains for the badge on his nightstand. He summoned his tie, before passing both items to Sirius.

"Lupin, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You… you can call me Remus," Remus murmured, blushing slightly and glad that the light wasn't strong enough to illuminate his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to sneak in now?"

"It's the middle of the night, though. We should stay in bed."

Sirius froze at the 'we' for a moment. Was that an invitation to stay a bit longer? "Yeah, good idea. We can find the things in the morning. Let's double check the list before I go."

Not that he needed to double check it, he just didn't want to leave.

...oOo...

Sirius was the first to wake. Rather than the painted ceilings, he saw curtains. The next thing he noticed was Remus Lupin draped over his body, holding him tightly.

He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, not ready to move from the embrace. It was too early to even consider what would happen when they both woke up. All he knew was that it was as perfect as he had pictured it to be - maybe even more so.

When he opened his eyes again, it was because he could hear James Potter singing. His eyes widened as he realised he had been out all night, and he turned his head, meeting Remus' startled eyes.

Remus quickly let go of him. "You'll have to sneak out."

"Scared I'll ruin your reputation?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, if you really like this guy and want a relationship… talk about you spending last night in my bed, even though nothing happened, won't go down well… I would assume. You want him to believe you are looking for more than a conquest."

"Yeah," Sirius replied, not caring who saw him leave Remus' room. For Remus' sake, he cast a disillusionment charm over himself and waited for Remus to give him the go ahead to leave.

"I'm just wondering - why are you helping me with this?" Sirius whispered.

"Well, I've never being part of a scavenger hunt before," Remus admitted. "I quite enjoyed it. It was easier than I expected!"

"What are you? Some secret Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening. "You can help me next time too… if you want?"

Remus nodded, and Sirius slipped from the room.

...oOo...

Sirius looked over his list, oblivious to the whispers from a group of girls at his table who had noticed the Gryffindor tie around his neck.

It wasn't long before the same girls noticed Remus was wearing a yellow tie.

Both boys remained oblivious through the morning to the whispers that had begun, and when dinnertime came around and the pair walked into the hall together, the gossip spread like wildfire.

...oOo...

The pair headed to the Great Hall for dinner and Remus asked Sirius if he wanted to join him. Sirius quickly agreed, happy to spend more time with Remus. He had been trying to decide on the best moment to take his share of the potion and win Remus over.

A minute later, Alice dropped down next to Sirius, leaning her head against him and smiling at James and Peter on the other side of the table. "Hi," she chirped. "Why are we sitting here?"

"Remus invited me," Sirius said, smiling at his best friend. He knew she would follow him to the table just to get a closer look at Frank Longbottom in the year above.

Her eyes fell on his tie and on Remus' tie and widened at the sight, before giving Sirius a knowing look.

"I can't believe I finally won," Sirius whispered. "Six years… six years of searching for stuff and I've finally won!"

"We won," Remus corrected, grinning at him.

Sirius' eyes darted to James Potter who was paying them no attention, before he looked at Remus. "So… I'm going to use my half of the potion after dinner… do you want to come with me? That way you can take the rest away with you."

"Okay, sure," Remus replied.

Sirius just smiled and reached over for some roast potatoes, spooning them onto his plate. "So… I thought it would be weird between us after me falling asleep in your bed, but I'm glad it's cool -"

"Sirius Black slept in your bed?" James loudly exclaimed, giving up all pretence that he wasn't listening in to their conversation. Across from him, Alice let out a gasp.

"Sirius Black, I'm your best friend! I should be told these things _immediately_!

Remus turned towards James, and James' eyes widened as he observed them both. "I was wondering why you were wearing a Hufflepuff tie, but now I realise why - Black must have got your tie when he was getting dressed. He's wearing your tie, Remus."

By now, half of the table was listening, and Remus turned bright red. "What can I say? I was so good, that Sirius couldn't even find the right clothes afterwards."

Sirius grinned as James gawked at them.

"You have weird taste in blokes, mate," James muttered, turning away. "When you said that Black was fit, I thought you were joking!"

Sirius' let go of the scoop he had been holding, laden with sausages, and looked at Remus. "You told Potter I was fit?"

"Yeah, he's been going on about you for ages, Black. You better treat my best friend right, I mean it."

Sirius' grin widened as he slipped an arm around Remus. "You can count on it, Potter," he said, placing a loud kiss to Remus' cheek. Remus stayed silent, though the redness on his cheeks gave him away.

"Oh, thank Merlin, I couldn't bear to listen to another bit of poetry about Remus Lupin," Alice stated. "All the brooding and the poetry and the love confessions… I was ready to hex myself!"

It was Sirius' turn to blush and Peter laughed from the other side of the table. "Poetry?"

Sirius glared at him, before turning to Alice. "Did you come over here to make my life difficult?"

"Well, you looked too happy, so I thought I would," Alice grinned, linking her arm through his. "I just thought that Remus would be hearing the broody-poetry now… there's only so many ways you can say he has a nice arse and you want to hold his hand."

"Can… I will _pay_ you if you show me some of this poetry," James said, his face lit up as though it was Christmas.

"I'd… I'd like to see it," Remus mumbled, his face extremely red. "But you wanted to win because you like some other guy and -"

"It was you," Sirius told him, realising that if he didn't, James would make it obvious."I wanted the potion so I could ask you out to Hogsmeade on a date."

"Me?" Remus' voice shook slightly. "Yeah, that sounds… I wanted the potion in case the other guy didn't work out, then I could have asked you out."

Sirius laughed, leaning his head on Remus' shoulder. "So, is that a yes?"

"Clearly," Remus replied, grinning widely. "So... this Saturday?"

"And we could go for a walk after dinner too?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Remus nodded his head. "So, I don't need the potion anymore. What are you going to do with it?"

Sirius turned back to Alice, who was distracted in looking at Frank further up the table. "He's even more gorgeous this close," she sighed dreamily to Sirius, before turning back to an oblivious Frank. Sirius made the most of her distraction and poured the potion into her drink.

Remus raised his eyebrows when she walked away after drinking it, bumping straight into Frank, who grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

"She's fancied him since forever," he murmured. "Can you hear everyone talking about us? I think we're about to become the hottest couple at Hogwarts."

Remus could hear much of the conversation and he blushed as some of the things he could hear. "I think so too," he said, reaching for one of the ladles. "Now I need to eat quickly, I have a very important walk after dinner."

Sirius quickly spooned up some food onto his own, wanting to eat quickly so he could walk around and hold hands with Remus as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	15. Shade Fourteen: Fairy Sirius

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts Assignment:** **Task:** Set your story around a Fairy!AU.

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

Fairy!Sirius

* * *

He wrapped his arms around his legs, his eyes trailing on the perfect circle of daisies that surrounded him. He didn't even feel the urge to step from the circle, and that's what scared him the most.

He wanted his mum and dad, and he couldn't even step over flowers to get to them. Remus didn't understand what was happening, only that he had to wait there and hope his mum and his dad came to save him.

As the sun began to set, tears prickled at the back of Remus' eyes. What if his parents couldn't find him? What if he was trapped in the ring of flowers forever? He had heard stories from his mother about Fairies and fairy circles, and he had no doubt that he was trapped in one. He couldn't recall a way out though. His mother had never talked about how to get free!

"Why are you crying?" came a whisper.

Remus' head moved from the tops of his knees, and he quickly wiped his eyes with his arm, holding back the small sniffling sound that was escaping his lips. "Who is there?" he replied, his eyes searching for a body to accompany the voice.

"You're sad. Why?" the voice asked insistently.

"I'm trapped," Remus replied, wondering if he was going crazy and talking to himself. "I want my mum. I'm scared," he admitted. His eyes moved around slowly, searching for somebody.

"Oh. So why don't you go and find her?"

"The flowers. I can't leave the circle of flowers," Remus said. His eyes widened as a figure appeared, not much smaller than him. The boy crawled into the flowers too. "Is that better?"

Remus shook his head. "No, now you're stuck too. How do we get out of here?"

"I'm not stuck," the boy replied. "I can leave whenever I want. What about you?"

Remus shook his head miserably, caught up in how beautiful the boy was. "I think it's a fairy-trap," he whispered. "Mum warned me about them - to be careful. She said I may get taken away, but I didn't pay attention. I wish I had, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Wait - fairies are going to take you away from your mum?" the boy looked shocked at the news. "Do you like your mum?"

"I love my mum," Remus confirmed. "I don't want to be taken away from her."

"I don't like mine," the boy murmured, staring at Remus for a long moment. He swept his hands in a circle, and Remus' eyes widened as the flowers around them faded away.

"What... who are you?"

"Sirius," Sirius replied. "I'm a fairy."

Remus stared at him in shock. He had assumed that Fairies were much smaller, but the boy was the same height as him. His hand reached out, touching the boy's cheek, running over it. The boy's eyes widened, before closing, enjoying the sensation.

"But... but you helped me?" Remus finally replied, bewildered. Why had a fairy helped him, when they had set the trap for him in the first place?

"Well, I didn't like you being sad," Sirius whispered, leaning into Remus' touch. "Don't tell anybody that I helped you - I don't think my own will be happy."

"Thank you." Remus' hand moved, and he grabbed the other boy, hugging him tightly. "I can really leave?" He couldn't help but smile at the fairy who returned the grin.

Sirius nodded, and Remus scrambled to his feet. "Thank you," he said again, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait," Sirius called. "What's your name?"

"Remus," Remus replied. "Will I... will I see you again?" He wasn't sure where the question had come from, but there was a severe lack of children his own age around the area. Sirius may be a fairy, but he was close to Remus' age and had helped him.

Maybe fairies got lonely too?

"You want to see me again?" Sirius asked, shocked. "Tomorrow as the sun sets?"

"I'll come back," Remus promised.

...oOo...

Remus wondered if it was a dream. He would have assumed so if his mother didn't occasionally tell the story about how he had come running into her arms in the dark, sobbing about a fairy circle and a fairy called Sirius who had freed him.

He had returned the next day, but Sirius had been nowhere in sight. Days passed with Remus waiting, hoping for his return.

They turned into weeks and into months, and the daily visits became less, until Remus told himself that it was a dream and stopped showing up.

Though the image of grey eyes stuck with him.

...oOo...

Remus had always warned his son about fairy circles. He told Teddy that he had been trapped in one once, but had been freed by a kind Fairy called Sirius. He explained how dangerous they were, and thought his son had understood when playing in the copse behind the cottage.

Remus had thought Teddy would be safe whilst he cooked dinner, but the small boy was examining the flowers as he replayed Remus' words in his head.

"Stupid flowers," Teddy muttered, trying to kick at them, but unable to move his leg too close to the edge of the circle. He tried hard to recall the story his father always told him - after all, his dad had escaped once. Surely he could too?

He recalled the grey-eyed fairy stepping in to help his father, and it took a while, but the name came to mind.

"Sirius?" he whispered. "Are you there?"

There was a long silence, before Teddy was certain he saw someone shift in the growing shadows.

"Sirius?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" the man demanded, kneeling on the other side of the circle and watching Teddy.

"I just want to go home," Teddy whispered.

"I've been warned... I'm not able to interfere with the circles again. They will banish me."

"But daddy said... he said that you were a good fairy!"

"Daddy? But I don't know anyone in this..." the fairy trailed off, tilting his head slightly. "What did he say about me?"

"That you saved him so he could get home to Nanny-Hope," Teddy confirmed.

"Remus," Sirius whispered, a slow smile spreading across his lips. "I came back... but it was too late. He had moved on. I didn't realise he remembered me!"

"He talks about you all the time. The grey-eyed beautiful fairy that saved him," Teddy assured him.

"You're not scared?" Sirius asked.

"No," Teddy said. "Daddy told me that I shouldn't be scared - that if I saw you, you'd look after me and make me feel safe like you did for him."

"If... if I free you, I'll be banished," the man whispered, biting his lip.

"Is banished bad?" Teddy asked.

"It... no," Sirius said. With a flick of his fingers, all the flowers disappeared. "Come, lets get you home."

The boy took Sirius' hand and they quickly headed towards the house.

...oOo..

* * *

.

"Teddy, I was so worried about you, I was..." Remus' words caught in his throat as his eyes met ones that only haunted his dreams. "Sirius.. you're real!"

Sirius nodded. "He was in a circle, I freed him."

Remus nodded, feeling quite overwhelmed in the presence of the fairy. "Thank you - is there any way I could repay you?"

Sirius looked shy, his gaze falling on his bare feet as he mumbled out a few words. "I was told that freeing someone again would result in my banishment, I have nowhere to go..."

"You can stay here," Remus immediately replied. "It's the least I could do - both of us owe you a great deal."

"Are you... are you certain?" Sirius asked doubtfully.

"I am," Remus replied. "You just gave up everything to save my son. I'm in your debt."

"You didn't forget me?" Sirius asked.

"Forget you? I've never stopped thinking about you," Remus admitted, blushing slightly. "You were the first person who wasn't my parents, to care about me."

"And you were the first person to willingly touch me," Sirius replied, his hand moving to his cheek. "Mother and father were so angry afterwards, but it was worth it. Did you ever... did you ever return?"

"Every day," Remus insisted, ignoring how his son walked off, bored, into the house. "Well, at first. But time moved on so fast, I couldn't find you. I thought it had been a dream. But here you are - real!"

"Sometimes I thought you were a dream," Sirius said. "I thought about finding you again, but... I was grounded for a long time, allowed no contact with humans. But out of the blue, I hear my name being called and it was your son."

Remus smiled.

"Now that I've found you again, I want to stay here and look after you."

"Look after me?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow. "I don't need looking after."

"Who else will protect you from the fairy circles," Sirius said, moving closer to Remus. "I have nowhere to go, so I may just stay here for as long as it takes, to keep you safe."

Remus' lips twitched. "Well, we're prone to not paying attention when we're caught up in books," he said. "So having you here permanently sounds like a good idea."

Sirius brightened. "Thank you."

"Just wait until my parents come over for Sunday dinner tomorrow," Remus murmured. "They'll be shocked to see my 'imaginary friend' as they called you, as a real fairy, in my house.

"Can you point me towards your room?" Sirius asked.

"My... my room?"

Sirius nodded. "Fairies don't sleep alone," he said. Remus took in the grin that Sirius had on his lips and couldn't work out if the statement was true or not.

"First door on the left," Remus said, watching Sirius disappear down the hallway. Either way, he'd be getting a very handsome Fairy into his bed. He wasn't going to argue.

A fairy that he had never ever been able to forget.

* * *

Review Please :)

So, I've not written fairy!Sirius before, and this was me testing the AU out, but I think I like it and I'll write more again in the future.


	16. Shade Fifteen: Poet Sirius

Written for:

Ultimate Battle: prompt - textbook

Bad Movie Tuesday - [colour] Red

The poem is terrible, but that's okay - because I picture Sirius being terrible at writing poetry too.

* * *

Poet!Sirius

* * *

No! That couldn't be right. He must be seeing things, Sirius decided, stumbling from the dorm-room and cradling his hand. He flexed it, checking that his fingers weren't broken.

Not broken, but very sore. At least that meant that James' nose was sore too. It served him right.

He had to face the fact that James had been doing inappropriate things with his little brother and that wasn't right. James was taking advantage of poor Regulus, and of Sirius' friendship, by going after Regulus.

James was _supposed_ to be looking out for Regulus. Not doing... not whatever they were doing. Sirius couldn't put a name to it, because that made it real. That meant he really saw them doing... something.

After a few minutes of blindly walking around, Sirius stopped to get his bearings. He found himself facing the on-campus bookshop that he had been to once, in order to buy his course-books. He headed over, hoping it would be nice and quiet.

That's what he needed right now.

Plus, they sold tea, though Sirius could do with something stronger. That wasn't a good idea though, he'd probably start crying if he got drunk. Tea was the best option.

...oOo...

Sirius stared at the art textbook, struggling to take anything in. His mind was filled with the scary and disturbing vision of James Potter's arse.

Scratch that - James' arse was the least of his worries. He was more concerned about _why_ James was naked - his too pale arse thankfully blocked Sirius' view of anything else.

Except the sounds.

Sirius let out a sob as the sound of his brother moaning replayed in his head.

"Are you alright?"

Sirius glanced up, his eyes fixing on concerned amber eyes. "I heard- " the guy began.

"No, I'm... it's nothing."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," the guy stated softly. "Arrt does that to some people. It's nice to know there are others sensitive enough to be so moved by beautiful paintings."

Sirius stared at him for a moment. "You do too?" he asked. His eyes moved briefly across the guy's face, taking in all his features, before settling on the guy's inviting looking lips.

"Well, more Poetry than art," the stranger confessed, blushing slightly. "And you read poetry too? That's a good choice. It's the textbook I bought for my course and it really helped!"

Feeling lost, Sirius followed the guy's gaze, landing on a book that had been on the chair when he had first sat down. Clearly the stranger thought the book was his. "I haven't read it yet, but I was thinking of buying it."

The guy grinned, sitting down in the seat facing his. Now that they were face to face, he could check the guy out better.

Sirius was surprised to note how attractive the guy was. He hadn't expected someone so adorable to be hanging out in a bookshop. The guy had dark-blond shaggy hair falling in his eyes, beautiful amber eyes and a half-smile on extremely kissable lips.

"You really should," he insisted. "I'm not just saying that because I work here and I'm trying to sell it to you, it's more that I believe everyone should own books on poetry. Too many people these days read things online. I don't understand why - books are so much more enjoyable than staring at a computer screen. The smell, the feel of them... everything!"

"I totally agree," Sirius stated, wanting the soft voice to continue as the guy was talking about books as if they were valuable. "Of course I have to use the computer for assignments and things, but reading is much more... enjoyable."

The guy beamed at him, and Sirius felt his concerns about earlier disappearing. Talking to the stranger seemed like the perfect way to get him to forget.

"So, are you looking for anything in particular?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm just... I don't want to go back to my dorm-room so I came here instead."

The guy looked delighted at the response. "You know, I come here too, even when I'm not working. It's like my santuary," he admitted. "That's how I ended up with this job, the owner got used to me being here, and when the girl who worked here left, she offered me it."

"Santuary, yeah," Sirius repeated. "That's why I'm here. I wanted somewhere quiet and you guys have tea..."

The guy's smile widened even more. "Would you like some?"

Sirius nodded and the guy got up from the chair. Sirius only had a second to examine him. Oversized grey jumper, jeans and adorable shaggy hair, before the guy turned and walked away.

Which gave Sirius a good opportunity to take a look at the back.

He liked what he could see.

"My name is Sirius," he called after the guy.

"Remus," came the shy reply.

...oOo...

"What I hate about computers is that they don't show the progress," Remus stated, sipping from his own cup. "You don't just write a poem and that's it - there's a process, which I'm sure you know. Lines change, feelings change. The poem could be completely different to what was first written. But with computers, people tend to focus too much on the backspace button, deleting earlier attempts. I love to see what others started with, before they change it. It fascinates me to see the complete differences between the start of the poem and the finished works."

Sirius nodded his head, deciding that if he were to die right there, he would die happy. He was certain he could listen to Remus all day.

"So, what poetry do you write?"

Sirius stared at him for a moment, not having expected the question. "Oh... well, I have been trying to write poetry but the problem is... I've been using a pocket notebook and it's not really allowing me much space to write. I actually planned to pick up something more suitable whilst I was in here."

That was clearly the right answer, as the wide smile had reappeared on Remus' face. "Excellent. If you want me to show you..." he trailed off at the sound of the bell, turning to look towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I have to go and help them," he said, standing up. "It was great to meet you though, and chat with you."

Sirius nodded. "It was great to meet you too. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." The shy smile was back.

Sirius watched him walk away with the two cups before standing up. He picked up the art book and the book on poetry, before heading to where the stationary was. After a quick look through, a red book with gold edges caught his eye.

Perfect. He could use it for his sketches and if he saw Remus again, Remus would be none the wiser.

He headed to the counter and Remus joined him a moment later, and he quickly paid for the book, deciding to return soon.

...oOo...

Sirius had managed to avoid James, staying out as much as possible, until he found himself being accosted at 1am, when he walked through the door.

He childishly stuck his fingers in his ears as the man, sporting a black eye, tried to explain about what had happened. A few words slipped past the 'la la la la la' escaping Sirius' lips, and Sirius didn't want to hear about how James loved Regulus and that they had been doing it for a few weeks are were going to tell him.

If they had actually told him sooner, maybe he wouldn't have walked in on that horrifying scene that caused him to wake up screaming at night.

Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it gave him nightmares. Visions of James' overly pale backside haunted him.

It wasn't long before he found himself back in the bookshop. Regulus had texted him, warning him not to return and Sirius had an assignment to start on. The library was full, so he headed back to the bookshop.

He sighed as he spotted Remus leaning over the counter, writing quickly. It looked as though he was doing his own assignment, and Sirius was transfixed by the look of concentration on his face. Without thinking too much about it, he dropped down into the nearest seat, opened the notebook to the first page, pulled out a pencil and began to sketch.

...oOo...

They only had one chat, but it didn't stop Sirius from returning. He would head to the bookshop and relax in one of the chairs. He would sketch a variety of things, but the notebook was filled with pictures of Remus.

On a particularly busy day, Remus walked past, dropping a poetry book into Sirius' lap. Sirius flicked through it, his eyes darting over the words.

Remus was impressed by poetry, and Sirius decided that he would write a poem that would have Remus falling at his feet.

How hard could it be?

...oOo...

He was there again. Remus always noticed when he came in, though after the first conversation, he felt too shy to go back over and talk. The most he manage was bringing Sirius a hot drink and smiling at him.

It was better that way - Sirius always seemed busy, hunched over the notebook he had bought weeks ago, writing, drawing - though Remus couldn't see what he was drawing..

He felt like an idiot, talking so much upon meeting him. That was unusual for Remus, who was used to being quiet and not saying too much. But he found Sirius so easy to talk to, and that scared him a little bit - that he could feel so comfortable to talk to him.

Now he just watched and admired from afar. The dark hair pulled back into a bun, the smear of lipgloss over soft looking lips, and grey piercing eyes that hypnotised him whenever they met him.

He was infatuated.

He also wanted to know what was in the notebook that Sirius clutched so protectively against himself.

"Remus!"

Remus looked up from his assignment, his eyes meeting his ex's. "Dora? What are you doing here?"

She looked exhausted. "Charlie's in hospital. I was hoping that you'd have Teddy for this weekend. I know it's not your weekend, but -"

"Of course. You know I'm happy to have him as much as possible," he said, grinning at his son.

"Daddy!" Teddy exclaimed, his fingers twitching in Remus' direction, asking Remus to pick him up.

"I finish in an hour, I can get someone to cover my morning shift and -"

"My mum can have him Sunday when she gets back," Dora explained. "It's just tonight and tomorrow."

"Sure. Do you want to meet me back here in an hour with his stuff?"

She nodded and turned to leave, pushing the pram in front of her. Remus rushed to open the door for her, and was disappointed when Sirius slipped out at the same time, not meeting his gaze.

Sirius always smiled and waved when leaving, so why did he rush out with his head down now?

Sighing, Remus went over to the abandoned cup, picking it up. He reached for a book that had been dropped on the floor.

It was Sirius' notebook.

...oOo...

Remus managed to resist the temptation of the book, leaving it in his desk drawer in his room. He watched for Sirius on each of his shifts, as Sirius usually appeared at least 3 times a week, but after two weeks, there wasn't a single sign of him.

He was worried - what if something had happened. Sirius had acted different the last time he had seen him. He had been fine at first. Maybe he had some bad news - maybe when Remus had been talking to Nymphadora and Teddy, Sirius had gotten a call or text?

Maybe there was some way to contact Sirius? But he didn't have Sirius' last name even. After much internal debate, Remus headed over to the drawer, pulling it open and removing a large red notebook. Maybe there was a name in the book, perhaps?

He flipped the first page open, his eyes fixing on the picture drawn there, and his mouth opened in surprise. It was a rough drawing, just a sketch, but it was amazing.

And it was of him. Remus wasn't sure why anyone would want to draw him when there were more interesting things or people to draw. He flipped through the pages, just finding an assortment of sketches, though the majority were of him whilst working.

He paused on one of another man. The guy looked quite familiar, and Remus stared for a long time, trying to work out who the picture was of. Finally he turned the page.

Instead of a drawing, which he had expected, there was writing. Remus couldn't resist reading, though he knew he should stop.

There were a lot of crossed out words, and the page was a jumble, and Remus smiled as he tried to pick apart the poem started there. He flicked through a few more pages, coming across the finished work.

.

 _'Remus_

 _I love the beautiful sound of your voice_

 _I think about you each and every day_

 _I feel like you've given me no other choice_

 _I've tried, but I just can't stay away_

 _._

 _You drew me in from the first time I saw you_

 _You are the muse, making me want to draw_

 _Sometimes I catch you looking at me too_

 _And I want to know you more and more_

 _._

 _I've memorised every feature that I can see_

 _I've drawn them all, every freckle, every scar_

 _One day maybe you'll feel the same about me_

 _But for now I can only admire from afar_

 _._

 _I only come here for you, though you're so busy_

 _Even if I should be in my dorm_

 _When you smile at me, it makes me feel dizzy_

 _Just being near you makes me warm_

 _._

 _I wonder if you're my soulmate_

 _But to talk to you, I don't know how to_

 _I think about you when I_ _masturbate_

 _I only have eyes for you_

 _._

 _Sometimes I think about how easy this all could be_

 _How I could let myself fall in love with you_

 _I pretend sometimes, that you could also fall for me_

 _I resist the urge I have to pursue_

 _._

 _But with a girl and a son, I've got no hope, no chance, no choice_

 _I could see the happiness in your eyes_

 _Remus, most of all I will miss your beautiful voice_

 _This is where we say our goodbyes.'_

 _._

Remus closed the notebook and bit his lip. That poem had been about him, and the last verse had been hastily written.

Maybe Sirius left the notebook as a goodbye - as a way to forget about him, since it was mostly filled with pictures of him. Maybe it was Sirius purposely getting rid.

Or maybe Sirius had dropped it - if that was the case, it was fate. It was meant to be that he'd find Sirius again, somehow. He just had to work out how.

After another read-through of the poem, Remus flicked back to the pictures that were of other people and tried to memorise them. He put the notebook into his own bag, deciding that he would find Sirius or one of the people, if he had to attend every other class on campus to do so.

...oOo...

Sirius sighed as he listened to the knock on the door. He hadn't really gone out too much, only for classes, and James was at Regulus' dorm. There should be no-one knocking.

The knocking continued.

Sirius got up from his bed, where he had been entertaining himself by staring intently at the ceiling, and opened the door.

"Remus?" he whispered.

"You know, I was worried about you," Remus said. "When my _ex_ turned up with Teddy, you rushed out, and I was concerned when you didn't return. I've missed you."

"Your ex?" Sirius asked, confused. They had been smiling and happy with each other. There was a child.

"Yeah. She was my best friend growing up and we fooled around a bit, and she got pregnant. We're raising Teddy together, but we realised that there was nothing more to what we had than friendship. She's dating a nice guy called Charlie, and I'm very much single." He bit his lip nervously. "I looked through your book."

"You did?" Sirius asked, uncertainly. He hadn't expected any of this and was slightly overwhelmed.

"I won't lie to you, so that's why I'm telling you now. I saw the pictures of me and I read the poem... I liked it, until the last part. So... does me having a kid bother you at all?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Right. So, are you going to invite me in?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, sorry... I was just..." Sirius stepped aside, letting Remus past. There wasn't much space and Remus pressed up against him slightly as he moved through the doorway.

"How'd you get my notebook?" Sirius asked.

"You left it last time you were there," Remus stated, pulling it from his bag and handing it over.

"I should reward you, what would you like?" Sirius asked, taking the offered book and setting it aside.

"I wouldn't complain if you were my reward," Remus stated as Sirius shifted closer. His fingers brushed over Remus' cheek, before lips pressed softly against his, tingling against his skin.

Sirius smirked as he pulled back from Remus. James was due to be home soon, and what a better way to greet him than in the same way Regulus and James had greeted him on the day he had first met Remus?

At least he had a nice firm (and not too pale) arse for James to view.

* * *

 **Big thanks to Firefly for helping! (and providing a couple of lines for the poem) ;)**

 **Review please :)**


	17. Shade Fifteen (2): Poet Sirius

**Written for:**

 **Cards Against Humanity:** _Black Card_ : Maybe she's born with it. Maybe its _(white card here)_. _White Card_ : A gender identity that can only be conveyed through slam poetry.

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays:** (word) Coward, (dialogue) "There is no reasoning with madness."

* * *

 _When I started this, I didn't plan on repeating 'shades', yet I keep doing it, so I'm going to start giving the stories their own titles._

 _Sirius is Gender-Fluid in this fic. If you don't know what that is, look it up. Sirius uses 'they, them' pronouns, rather than 'he' or 'she'._

* * *

 **Shade seventeen: Poet!Sirius**

(again)

 **Purple Unicorns**

* * *

"Here you go," James said, dropping down into an empty chair and sliding a flyer across the table in Sirius' direction. "Just caught that guy you like handing them out. It's a slam poetry thing. Do you want to come and watch it?"

"Slam poetry? He's such a nerd," Sirius whispered, eyes shining as they eagerly scanned the words. "Poetry, hmm? I can do that..."

"I'm sorry, you've lost me," Regulus replied, not sounding the slightest bit sorry. "What did I hear about poetry and nerds?"

"The love of my life," Sirius declared. "Slam poetry is that one where you insult everyone, isn't it? You know… slam everyone."

Regulus snorted. "Are you serious… you know what I mean," he said, as Sirius wiggled their eyebrows. "I meant, are you joking, because it's definitely not that. It's supposed to be powerful poetry, it's -"

"I'm sorry, but do you write poetry?" Sirius asked. "I think not. I'll speak to an expert on this."

They turned their back on Regulus, typing ' _Slam Poetry for beginners_ ' into the search engine on their phone, as James and Regulus shared an exasperated look.

"Maybe giving them the flyer was a bad idea," James muttered.

"That wasn't the bad idea. The bad idea is Sirius writing poetry," Regulus stated. "Can't you reason with them?"

James glanced at Sirius who was engrossed in their phone. "There is no reasoning with madness," he replied with a shake of his head.

...oOo...

"I bet he likes unicorns. I better make sure I mention them in my poem."

"When are you going to admit that it's _you_ that likes unicorns," James asked.

"I am neutral when it comes to unicorns," Sirius stated, flipping their hair over their shoulder. "Just neutral, but Remus could be a unicorn!"

"And if he was? would you stay neutral then?" James teased.

"Of course not. If he was a unicorn, I'd bow down to the Unicorn God and worship them so that they'd let him -"

"I don't think I want to hear where you're going with that," James muttered, frowning at his friend. "I just feel sorry for this Remus bloke."

"Yeah, me too. He doesn't have _me_ yet, after all. I'll fix that soon!" Sirius paused. "Plus, he does have that picture of a unicorn on the wall. He wouldn't have that if he didn't love Unicorns."

...oOo...

Sirius took a deep breath before stepping up onto the makeshift stage. They had kept out of sight of the judges until that moment, knowing that seeing Remus would make them nervous.

For the past six months, it had only been shy smiles exchanged between the pair, and neither were brave enough to talk to the other. Sirius had watched from afar as they were a regular visitor to the cafe which Remus ran, imagining the future they could have, if one could just say hello to the other.

But now, Remus would have to pay attention to them. For all of a minute, they would have Remus' undivided attention and the pair would have something to talk about at a later date.

Sirius looked around nervously, their eyes moving from their friends over to Remus, before they closed their eyes and took a deep breath. They had almost not signed up, scared of what Remus' reaction would be. But they told themselves not to be a coward. They needed to be brave. That was the way to get Remus' attention.

 _"Blue and pink... pink and blue... colours! Colours have no gender! Purple! Everything is purple! We are purple!_

 _We are purple! We are all unicorns._

 _Majestic as fuck unicorns._

 _And Unicorns come in different colours, but inside... inside, we're all the same!"_ Sirius banged their hand down hard against the wall. _"We're all purple unicorns,"_ they repeated once more, before opening their eyes and looking out at everyone. _"Amen!"_

There was a momentary silence, and Sirius wondered if the poem was that terrible.

James was the first to stand, his hands clapping together as he whistled. Regulus followed suit, rising quickly to his feet, as did their group of friends.

Sirius grinned, their gaze moving back to the judges. Remus had turned to look at the people clapping, enjoying Sirius' words.

"Amen," Remus murmured, his wide eyes turning back to Sirius as he clapped furiously.

Sirius was still watching him, and Remus caught the blush on their cheeks as they smiled widely in his direction.

Maybe now, he'd be able to think of something interesting to talk to Sirius about.

...oOo...

"You gave me a ten for each round?"

Remus looked up from his notebook to find Sirius standing next to him. "Yeah, I did!"

"I didn't get that much from the other judges?"

"Well, they didn't see the beauty in your poetry," Remus stated. "I thought your poems were perfect. Very unique and by far my favourite poetry I've ever heard at a slam."

"Really?" Remus watched as a smile stretched over Sirius' soft lips, and nodded. "We're going to be holding these monthly - I do hope that you'll participate again. I think you have the potential to win!"

"I… I'll try, but it was hard to write those poems," Sirius admitted. "You really liked them?"

"Yeah, they were perfect. I especially loved the part about purple unicorns."

Sirius had a triumphant look on their face, glancing behind Remus towards their friends. "I had you pegged for a unicorn."

Remus grinned. "I think you're the unicorn, Sirius."

"Me?"

"You said as much. We're all unicorns and the same, but I have to disagree. You're the unicorn and you're extremely unique. As rare as a unicorn." He blushed. "I should… I should go -"

"Wait." Sirius grabbed his arm. "Was that you trying to flirt with me? Because it was pretty bad."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't -"

"It's fine," Sirius said. "I just wanted to make sure before I asked you to get coffee with me."

"You want to get coffee with me? Sure! When?"

Sirius looked around the coffee-house. "Now is as good a time as any… right?"

"Sure." Remus agreed. "Do you have any other poems? I'd love to hear them."

Sirius proudly produced a small pocket-sized notebook. "A couple," they replied. "What about you? Do you write anything."

"I do have a poem about wolves," Remus admitted. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Oh, I do hope we're not still talking about the poetry," Sirius muttered.

* * *

 **Thanks to Emily for betaing, and to Raybe for helping me come up with the poem.**

 **Review Please :D**


	18. Shade Sixteen: Lord Sirius

Written for:

 **Quidditch League - Round three**. Team Prompt: Wanderer. Word Count chosen: 2751 - 3000. Optional Prompts: (quote) 'All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us' - JRR Tolkien, (emotion) surprise, (word) cosmos

 **Raise a witch/wizard:** Write a fic using the prompts afraid, unready and tears.

 **Hogwarts May Event:** Flowers -  Sweet Pea \- was a popular choice for bridal bouquets in the 1800s. Write about a wizard or witch living in that specific century. 25 Points, Lilacs \- Purple lilacs symbolise first emotions of love, white lilacs youthful innocence. Write about the first blossoms of a first love. 25 Points

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays:** Age Of Dragons - [action] Travel, [dialogue] "We should just leave." [dialogue] "We can't just leave." "Of course we can."

* * *

 **Finally Free**

 **This is clearly an AU**

 **Lord!Sirius**

* * *

Sirius drummed his fingers against his knee as the carriage moved through the forest towards the Kingdom of Ravenclaw.

The last thing he wanted to do was visit Lady Marlene to arrange a marriage. Not that he had anything against her, it was just that they had very different views about what the future held.

Sirius cringed at the thought of being a proper Lord; throwing parties and sitting around a manor. It wasn't the future he wanted. He wanted excitement and adventure. His most enjoyable days were the ones where he could sneak away from his obligations and do what he wanted. But he was always pulled back to this life; his freedom on those days was an illusion.

He glanced out at the scenery. It wasn't often that he was allowed outside. His parents liked to keep him and his younger brother imprisoned in their manor. He knew he should make the most of it, but couldn't help but feel like with each mile they travelled, he was closer to spending his whole life imprisoned in a loveless marriage.

Distracted by these thoughts, he failed to notice the carriage slow down until the carriage pulled to a stop. Sirius opened the door, trying and see the cause of the delay.

He spotted a man in patched clothes, standing near the guards. "I'm sorry," the man stated, looking extremely apologetic. "I didn't mean to bother you, I'm a traveller – a wanderer – and I… I must admit that I'm lost. I'm looking for the nearest town."

Sirius glanced sympathetically at the wanderer who was talking to guards that Sirius knew wouldn't help. He had the urge to talk to the man himself, but James pushed him back into the carriage.

Seconds later, a red light flashed past the carriage, and Sirius was at the window. James pushed him back once more, climbing in next to him. "Sorry, Sirius. I have to keep you safe."

"My father doesn't let me have any fun," Sirius muttered, crossing his arms.

"It's not your father's orders," James replied. "I swore to protect you, and that's what I am doing."

...oOo...

James' wand was drawn when they saw a figure walk past the carriage. It was the briefest of glances, but for that moment, their eyes locked and Sirius found himself lost to a set of beautiful amber eyes.

He would later find out that the owner of the beautiful eyes had held up the carriage and stolen the jewels that the Lestrange brothers were guarding. Sirius found that he couldn't share his family's displeasure as they set about choosing more of the family jewels for Marlene's courtship gift.

He could only think of those fascinating eyes that had lingered on him for a moment before the stranger left. The stranger who had held up a carriage, alone. Who had taken on both of the Lestrange brothers and still gotten away.

Sirius hoped that their paths would cross again.

...oOo...

The second attempt at leaving the forest was no different, except Sirius couldn't stop the grin on his face as the carriage pulled to a stop. He glanced out of the door, noticing a hooded figure. Was it the stranger again?

James pushed him back inside.

This time the guards were wearier. The jewels had been placed in the carriage with Sirius, and there was an additional guard with them. Wands were drawn, and Sirius couldn't resist watching the fascinating duel.

Lights flew in all directions as the man duelled both brothers at the same time. Sirius almost jumped out of the carriage when the additional guard, Antonin Dolohov, joined the duel.

Another figure appeared just as the man's hood was shot down. Sirius sighed as he realised that this wasn't the same stranger He found himself impressed by the woman's skill. He didn't doubt that there were others in the forest, waiting to join in if needed.

At that thought, Sirius looked around. It wasn't a coincidence that there was a second attack on their carriage – he was certain that his stranger was involved. He looked out of the door on the other side of the carriage, his eyes meeting amber as the man leaned against the side of it, out of view of the guards.

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at him as he reached his arm out, dropping the bag of jewels.

The stranger moved fast, reaching the bag before it fell, before looking at Sirius suspiciously.

"So, will I see you again?" Sirius asked.

The stranger's lips curved up into a curious smile. "You _want_ to see me again?"

"I'm curious as to how you fool the guards next time," he admitted. "I'm Sirius Black."

The man's smile faded slightly, and Sirius' eyes moved to the hand poised over the wand. "You don't have to tell me your real name. Just a name – something I can know you by when I think of you."

"Think of me?" the stranger repeated, eyes widening slightly, thrown by the words. "Why would you think of me? Aren't you afraid?"

Sirius shook his head. "Meeting you has become the most exciting thing to happen in my life," he admitted. "And once we get more jewels to deliver… I'm sure… I hope we'll be meeting again."

"Moony," the man murmured quietly before disappearing.

"Wow," James muttered, opening the door on the other side of the carriage and getting in. "Did you see her, Sirius? She just jumped into battle!"

Sirius tuned his friend out, turning to the trees; searching for amber.

...oOo...

Sirius' family had bought his story. It was easy enough to fool them into thinking he had been hit with a Confundus charm. He wasn't going to inform them that he felt like handing the jewels over because he was impressed. Though part of him wanted the stranger to just _take_ the jewels.

A third bag was provided, the carriage finding its way through the forest first thing in the morning. Sirius was tired, but the guards were so intent on waiting for someone to attack them, they didn't notice the figure opening the carriage door and hoisting himself up into the carriage.

James' wand was out in an instant.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "If we keep meeting like this, I'm going to start thinking you're here to see me, and not my jewels… or maybe it's _my_ jewels you're after." He leered at Moony, pleased with his words, as he held up his hand to high-five James.

James hesitated before letting out a sigh and lifting his hand so Sirius could hit it.

Moony stared at him with wide eyes, his gaze moving to James briefly, before returning.

"Sirius, you know this... this thief?" James asked.

"Thief? I'd deny that, but I believe he's been trying to steal my heart." Sirius clapped a hand down onto his chest dramatically. "Put your wand away. Moony is here by invitation. I told him I wanted to see him again." He turned sad eyes on Moony. "But they would not trust me with the bag of jewels this time."

Moony smiled. "You were right – I wasn't here for the jewels," he admitted. He shifted closer to Sirius. "I have something else I want to take."

Lips pressed softly against his. Before he could react, the door was open and Moony was slipping out.

"Wait, is that it?" Sirius demanded, throwing himself towards the door, James' hands the only thing stopping him from jumping out after Moony.

"Soon," came the reply. "When you return."

...oOo...

The visit to Marlene's manor had been tiring. The jewels had been presented, and James had been trying to corner Sirius for a conversation the whole time.

Sirius refused to talk about it. The joy at the few stolen moments with Moony had been dampened by seeing Marlene and being reminded that past the forest, there was a future with a wife and obligations that he didn't want.

As Sirius lay in bed on the night of his return, all he could think about was being trapped once more. Trapped in a life he didn't want. Trapped in a marriage that would make him miserable and realising why it had never felt right when meeting each potential future wife.

"Sirius?"

His thoughts disappeared the moment he heard the soft voice utter his name. Sirius rolled over, his eyes on the balcony door where Moony stood. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Moonpie?"

Relieved that he had the right room, Moony moved in, quietly closing the door behind him. He moved over to the bed, kneeling next to it.

"You sound surprised to see me," Moony offered. "I told you I would see you soon."

"I hadn't expected the 'soon' to involve my bedchamber," he murmured.

"Is this overstepping the line?" Moony asked. "I can go. I can find a more appropriate way to see you."

It was clear that Moony was nervous. Sirius tried to work out whether Moony was scared of him or of the risk of being caught – and it was a big risk for Moony to take on a stranger.

But the fact that he had risked being caught to sneak up to Sirius' room told Sirius that this stranger had felt a connection too.

Sirius snorted. "When have any of our meetings been appropriate? Tell me the truth, Moony. You're here to steal my virtue, aren't you?" Pulling the covers back, he delighted in the way Moony's eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest.

"You have no undergarments –"

"I prefer to sleep with no restrictions," Sirius said softly. "Will you join me?"

Sirius knew that he hadn't sounded as strong as he had wanted. The thought of his wonderful stranger laying in the bed next to him, just holding him, made his heart pound against his chest.

"I -"

The door flew open, not giving Moony a chance to hide. "Sirius, I saw someone climbing… Sirius?"

James looked between the pair suspiciously.

"James, leave," Sirius begged. "Stand guard. Don't let anyone in… please!"

"But…"

"Warn me if anyone comes. Just an hour. Make sure… make sure he gets out safely afterwards."

James couldn't resist the pleading look in Sirius' eyes. "One hour and then you tell me what's going on," he said, pulling the door closed.

Sirius looked back at Moony as the man slipped off his shoes, sliding into the bed. He propped himself up on his elbow, staring at Sirius in fascination. "You puzzle me," Moony admitted. "I thought that you would be one of the stuck up Lords, wanting me dead. You're far from that."

"You were taking jewels that I didn't want."

"Betrothal jewels?"

Sirius' smile faded. "My parents are trying to arrange… I have no intention of being wed to her. My interests can't be found in any manor or castle."

"Where do your interests lie?" came the whispered reply.

"In this bed. You puzzle me, too. You're a man, but I can't stop thinking about you – about that kiss. I want more…" he bit his lip, losing himself in amber eyes. "I've spent my life being told what to want, but you're someone I've chosen for myself and it scares me, but it… it feels wonderful just having you close."

The man smiled softly in return. "I understand. I've robbed the same carriage three times. The first time we locked eyes, I found myself wanting to see you again. That's why I returned. It was a shock when you said that you think of me."

"I do," Sirius assured him. "Picturing your face got me through my last journey."

The man sighed. "But the problem is that you're going to be married, Sirius. No matter how much I want to stay in this bed with you, be with you… it's wrong."

"Because we're both men?" Sirius asked, frowning and reaching for Moony.

"Because you can't be mine. I have no estate or manor. I have no money to offer you the life you're accustomed to. I have no dowry."

"Is that why you attack carriages?" Sirius asked.

"The upper-class has more gold and jewels than they will be able to spend, where some of us have none," Moony explained. "A trip to the doctor's means a family can't put food on their table for days. A death of a father means the family will slowly starve unless the mother gives up her sons as apprentices or sells herself." He reached out for Sirius' cheek for a moment, before pulling away. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us."

"And what do you do with your time?"

"I help anyone I can. I don't steal so I can have a better life. I steal so I can help those that can't manage. Me and my friends, we're wanderers. We never stay in the same place for too long. I've spent years watching my mother barely making it. When my father died, I didn't want her to suffer as I had seen other women do, so I decided to help her. I've helped other people along the way. I may not make a huge difference, but I do what I can."

They both looked at the door when someone knocked sharply three times.

"That's James," Sirius stated. "Someone is coming. You need to go. Will I… will I see you again?"

Moony slipped from the bed, pulling his shoes on. "I want to see you again, but you're betrothed and I don't think my heart can take that pain of wanting you but not being able to be with you. Maybe it's best if we don't…" he trailed off, making his way to the window.

"No, I'll find a way," Sirius assured him, realising how unready he was to give up the other man. "I promise you, this isn't the last time." His lips pressed against Moony's briefly, before the thief climbed over the balcony. He intended to keep that promise.

The door opened and a guard rushed in, followed by James.

"Lord Sirius, are you alright? We suspect someone has been in the grounds."

"I'm fine. I saw a figure running towards the stables only a moment ago," he lied. Moony had run the opposite way and he didn't want to risk him being caught.

The thought of not seeing Moony again almost brought tears to his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be with the other man, rather than the brief moments.

...oOo...

"Sirius?"

"I should have known that you'd find me," Sirius muttered. "What are you doing?"

"I've been following you since the manor. What are you doing?"

"I'm running away," Sirius stated. "I left a note. I can't marry Marlene. I can't marry anyone. I don't want to be Lord Sirius."

"Is this about your thief?" James asked suspiciously.

"I don't think he'd come again," Sirius stated. "It's been two weeks, and I had hoped… he won't come because I was betrothed."

"What if he's just after your gold? Your jewels? We should just leave. We can get back before your parents realise –"

"What if he isn't?" Sirius replied. "I'm willing to take the risk. If all he wants is the gold and jewels, well, he's welcome to take them."

"He's a man, Sirius. We can't just leave."

"Of course we can. I… I'm falling for him, James. My future isn't in that manor, my future is by his side. Please understand. I need to be with him. I've never felt… I can be happy with him."

"So, where do we find him?"

"We?"

"Do you really think I'm letting you go alone?" James sighed, "You've been my best friend forever. You're like a brother to me. Where you go, I go. If you truly feel like this for him, I'll stand by you. I want to see you happy."

"Are you sure? It's not going to be the life we're accustomed to."

"Exactly. I would have left had it not been for you," James admitted, throwing an arm around Sirius' shoulders. "We could do anything, we could go anywhere in the whole world."

"First we need to find Moony."

"Remus."

The pair spun around, wands out, to see the man leaning against a tree. "My name, it's Remus."

Sirius smiled. "Remus."

"Sirius. What are you doing here? I thought… I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"I've left, Remus. I'm not going back. I'm going to stay with you, wherever you need me. I'm going to help you."

"But your life?"

"The only thing that mattered to me back there was my James. It wasn't the life I wanted. I don't care about gold or jewels or fine clothes. I care about James; I care about you – us. It's enough for me."

"Your betrothal?"

"My brother will take my place. He'll be happy to take his pick of beautiful women. But that's not for me. I wish for another hand." He reached out and took Remus'.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more certain. My home is with you, Remus."

Remus kept a grip on Sirius' hand. "Let's go home then."

James fell into step beside them. "So… does this home include that impressive redhead?"

...oOo...

James was sitting by the fire at the camp-site, leaving Sirius and Remus to lay side by side, looking up at the stars.

"I think this moment is the happiest moment of my life."

"Not when I was in your bed?" Remus teased.

Sirius shook his head. "Today I'm free to be with you. That night, I was betrothed to another."

"Are you sure about this? We'll always be on the move, wanderers throughout each Kingdom. Is this where you truly want to be?"

"There is nowhere in the entire cosmos that I'd rather be than here with you," Sirius stated. "I'd follow you anywhere."

* * *

 **2992 words (according to google docs)**

 **Thanks to Jordi, Emily, Lynn, Dina and Firefly.**


	19. Shade Nine (2): Squib Sirius

**Fifty Shades of Sirius Black**

 **Shade Nine (part two) Squib Sirius**

 **Something More**

* * *

 _This is a second chapter to Shade Nine (chapter 9 of this collection)_

 _This also works as a read-alone story. The other chapter explains how they met, but that's also mentioned in this story._

* * *

Sirius sat in the coffee-shop, waiting on Remus. He swirled the foam on the top of the hot chocolate around with his spoon.

Remus was late - again.

Or maybe Sirius was early. He looked around for a clock, but saw none. He sighed, turning his attention back to the drink and hoping Remus would turn up soon. He wanted to talk to him about University. Sirius had the books with the classes offered, but he still didn't have a good grasp on the muggle world and the jobs he could go for. Remus would understand and be able to offer some insight.

Even if Remus couldn't, Sirius would still get to enjoy his company. In fact, now that Remus was of age and the holidays were coming up, Sirius was going to ask Remus if he wanted to stay over for a week - they could go to all the wonderfully-boring places that Remus talked about. Museums, the aquarium… though Sirius wouldn't mind the art galleries or the zoo.

Just the thought of being in close proximity to Remus for more than a couple of hours, made his skin feel warm. He knew he was infatuated with his friend, but he tried to hold his feelings at bay, not wanting to scare Remus.

He hated that Remus was in Wales - so far away from him. He hated that they had only seen each other a handful of times, mostly during holidays, and that there was nothing he could find out about Lycanthropy to help Remus with his condition.

Sirius didn't have magic to help Remus, and his Uncle's books didn't offer anything to help even start on a cure. There was nothing he could do, but the letters they exchanged were nice… even if Remus' parents were against him having friends that knew of his condition.

Remus had assured him that they had nothing against him personally, though Sirius couldn't believe him. Everyone had something against him, whether it was his last name or his magical status - everyone had something they held against him.

It wasn't his fault he was a Black and it certainly wasn't his fault that he was a Squib.

In fact, the only good thing to happen to him because of his status, was meeting Remus at Kings Cross, when he was watching the Hogwarts students arrive, and noticed that Remus was doing the same thing. Neither of them could go to Hogwarts and they bonded over that, heading out for food and getting to know each other. They had exchanged letters that day, both promising to write as much as possible.

...oOo...

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Remus said, rushing in Sirius' direction. Sirius couldn't be annoyed when he looked at Remus. The other man was wearing a jumper that was too large on him and his hair was windswept. He was putting away an umbrella whilst draping a hoddie over the back of a chair. "It's horrible outside. The weather was supposed to be nice today."

Sirius could stare at him all day!

"It''s okay," Sirius said, standing up. He felt arms slip around him and hugged Remus back. "It's good to see you. I'm surprised that you invited me so out of the blue?"

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Remus admitted. "I… I've been applying to Universities."

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about Uni too," Sirius interrupted. "About courses. I'm going to the closest one to mine, and -"

"And I applied there," Remus blurted out. "I mean, if you don't mind us going to the same place. We're… we're -"

"Friends?" Sirius offered.

"No..." Remus murmured, tilting his head in confusion.

Sirius' smile dropped. "No? I thought we were. You're the closest thing to a friend I've got."

"I don't mean it like that, but… you hold my hand a lot. I meant, I thought… I thought it was maybe something more?"

Sirius leaned across the table in shock. "You want something more?"

"I thought we were sort of seeing each other. Maybe I've been watching too many romantic movies and have misunderstood. I've never had anyone interested before, after all. I'm sorry if I'm making this weird -"

"It's perfect, I want more," Sirius said, eyes wide as he reached out, grabbing Remus' hand. "You'll be living in London then? We'll see each other all the time? You could… until you have somewhere set up, you could stay with me? I was going to invite you to stay for a week anyway."

"But the full moon?" Remus asked. "I can't stay on campus because of my condition - I had to get approval through the Ministry to even attend the University. They won't let me stay in the rooms. Are you sure… I don't want to put you out."

Sirius smiled. "This is the opposite. I'd love to have you stay with me," he admitted. "So, what time do you have to be back?"

Remus shook his head. "I've got a few hours."

"Brilliant. How about we go for a walk? Or you could come and see my place, decide for yourself if you want to stay."

"You'll be there, that's all I need to know," Remus stated, blushing.

Sirius grinned widely. He had thought he was infatuated with Remus in the past, but at that moment, holding his hand and hearing Remus think they were more than friends, made his heart pound against his chest. This was more than an infatuation with his friends - so much more!

He wanted to be more. He wanted to spend more time with Remus and to hold his hand and cuddle up on the sofa together.

"So, the Natural History Museum isn't far. How does that sound for a first date?" Sirius asked, looking out of the window and noticing the rain had stopped.

Remus beamed. "It sounds perfect. Let's go!"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

Written for:

Guess the Name: Round 1 - Name the Hippogriff - Remus: (AU) coffee-shop!AU, Sirius: (quote) "You're the closest thing to a friend I've got.", James: (emotion) infatuated

Bad Movie Tuesdays: The Avengers - [word] Weather, [object] Umbrella


	20. Shade Seventeen: Poor Sirius

Written for QL round 6.

 **CHASER 1:** Write about a light character committing the sin of GREED - Prompts: 7 - (Song) Unconditionally, 3 - (word) favour, 13 - (Word) Therapy

 **Bad Movie Tuesday -** Poltergeist [Plot device] Moving House

A/N This is an AU and not canon. I've changed Regulus' age so there is a bigger gap between him and Sirius.

* * *

 **Shade Nineteen - Poor!Sirius**

 **Defining Importance**

* * *

Sirius stripped off the expensive suit, throwing it carelessly into the washing basket in the corner for the servant, Kreacher, to deal with.

Sirius smiled as he climbed into bed, getting comfortable under the silk sheets. It had been a good evening. He had attended a ball, and Lucius Malfoy had looked ravishing in the simple Armani suit.

Anyone else would have worn something flashier, but with Lucius, simple was better. He could pull anything off.

Sirius fell asleep entertaining himself with other things the Malfoy heir could pull off.

...oOo...

Sirius sat in the brown leather armchair, feeling as though he was holding court as he looked around. His friends surrounded him, giving him their undivided attention.

He brought the crystal tumbler to his lips, feeling the slight burn of whiskey as it slid down his throat, before turning his attention to the others.

"Your father has been in a giving mood," Rodolphus began. "I've heard stories about the latest car he's purchased for you."

Sirius smirked. "You mean the Limited Edition Bugatti Veyron?" he asked, noticing the look of envy flash in at least three pairs of eyes. "It's a fun little toy. It'll be nice to add to my collection."

"Does that mean you won't be driving the Ferrari F60 America?" Avery enquired.

Sirius shook his head. "That's my baby. Like I said, the Bugatti is a fun toy for now."

"Planning on buying up more cars?" Snape sneered. "Is that all that matters, having stuff you don't need? Compensating for something?"

Sirius' smirk widened. "Severus, no need to be bitchy just because you're jealous," he sneered. "As for the compensating… I know you'd like to find out, but you're not my type!"

The laughs caused Snape to sit back silently in his seat, envy and anger in his eyes as he listened to Sirius talk about his latest posession.

It wasn't long before the cigars were passed around. Sirius lit his, though he wasn't a fan of cigars.

It didn't matter that he didn't like them, as long as they were the best!

The conversation turned to Lucius and the party he was hosting and Sirius' thoughts moved to the appointment he had for a new suit fitting.

It didn't matter that he owned more suits than he could remember to count — all that mattered was having a new one, one that would impress Lucius.

...oOo...

Everything happened fast.

Too fast.

The death of Orion Black revealed extreme debts in his name. Stocks had dropped in value. The company wasn't making the money it was supposed to.

Sirius didn't involve Regulus in it, instead he dealt with it all by himself. Both mourned as much as they could, for a man that they saw every few months — the man that threw money at others to raise them.

Sirius assumed that they would still be left with a lot of money once the bills had all been paid. It was a shock to find out that they had lost everything except a few possessions. The lawyer had explained housing to Sirius, telling him to refuse to leave until the court forced him out.

Even though Sirius had no money to pay the family lawyer, the man's loyalty still stood with the family to the extent of making sure Sirius and Regulus had somewhere to live, and that Sirius had gained custody of his younger brother.

It wasn't long before the lawyer had managed to get arranged housing with the local council. From what the man told Sirius, it wasn't what they were accustomed to, but it was a roof over their heads.

"Will it fit our stuff?" he asked, clinging to the idea of fitting everything they still owned into the place.

The lawyer, Mr. Sawyer, looked around at the items that the bailiffs weren't legally allowed to take.

"It's possible," he admitted. "But you have to learn to be careful. You've not got much money, and you'll have to get a job to support yourselves. Regulus is still fourteen… so you'll get help with him, but there's no-one to pay your way."

Sirius nodded in understanding, relieved that he didn't have to lose anything else. The dining table was too beautiful to have to get rid of, and he couldn't even consider life without the lamps!

He had already lost so much. His father — yes, he was sad, but he had never really known the man. But he had also lost everything that the man had given him in place of attention and love.

...oOo...

Sirius pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting the last one with shaking hands. He had just seen the tiny apartment which looked to be the size of his living room back at the mansion.

How did they expect him and his brother to live there? It was insanity. He dropped down on the step, taking deep pulls of the cigarette, trying to calm down.

Lost in his despair, he failed to hear the man approach.

"Excuse me, could you let me past, I… are you alright?"

Bags hit the floor, and before Sirius knew what was happening, a man was crouching in front of him, concerned.

"Yeah," Sirius muttered, using a shaking hand to bring the cigarette back to his lips.

The man stayed where he was. "Are you the new tenant?"

Sirius nodded miserably.

"So this is your moving van?" Remus asked, gesturing to the nearby van.

"I just needed…" Sirius held up the cigarette. "Calm my nerves."

"First time living on your own?" Remus asked kindly.

"Something like that," Sirius muttered. He heard the door swing open and Regulus call his name.

With a sigh he stubbed out the cigarette.

"Sirius, the moving guys are about to leave."

Sirius nodded, standing up. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sirius." He turned his full attention to the other man, his eyes widening slightly as he took in how breathtaking he was.

"Remus," the man replied, smiling and shaking his hand. "If you need anything, I'm in number seven."

...oOo...

It was a stupid thing he had done, texting Lucius his new address. Sirius wasn't sure why he had done it. Possibly for someone to remind him of his old life or a friend? Or maybe to see if Lucius still wanted to be with him.

What he didn't expect, though he knew he should have, was Lucius taking one look around the place and sneering at him.

"My, my, how you have fallen, Sirius."

"I'm doing the best with what I have," Sirius replied, not feeling as confident as he had done in the past. Before, he had been top dog. Now he was nothing.

"Which isn't a lot. Tell me, where are the cars?"

"They… they were taken to pay… to pay Father's bills."

"And the wardrobe full of expensive clothes and Armani suits?"

"I still have some," Sirius admitted. "Just because I'm not rolling in money, it doesn't mean that we—"

"We?" Lucius laughed. "My dear, there is no 'we'. I don't date below my station, and you most certainly are below my station. Father has requested I set my sights on Narcissa."

Sirius' stomach turned. Narcissa was a distant relative to his, but had always had her sights set on Lucius. "You're ending this?"

Lucius' smile dropped. "It ended the moment you lost everything, Sirius. I won't be contacting you again, so refrain from contacting me. You're not worthy of my time."

With that, he walked out of the open door, past a shocked-looking Remus and down the stairs.

Sirius dropped down onto the sofa, his face buried in his hands. He heard footsteps coming into the room and looked up hopefully.

"R-Remus?" he whispered.

"What a… a lampy bastard," Remus said, dropping down onto the sofa. "You can do better than him!"

"How do you know?" Sirius muttered.

"Because no-one deserves being stuck with someone like that," Remus said, putting a comforting arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"I'm like that… was like that," Sirius admitted, his eyes moving to the door. He was tense under Remus' arm, but the other man didn't move. Sirius found himself leaning into the touch.

"You said 'was'. That's the past, right? New place to live, new life, new Sirius?" Remus suggested.

Sirius nodded his head. "You've got that right."

"I'll help you whenever you need. Have you had a job before?"

Sirius snorted. "Of course not," he replied. "Why would I have ever needed to work?"

Remus merely raised his eyebrows. "Well, I suggest you start with finding a new job," he suggested. "I'll help. What are you qualified for?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want a menial job," he replied. "I don't like people telling me what to do. I don't want to serve people, like in a fast-food restaurant or something. Something that pays well!"

"You're not going to get something brilliant with no experience," Remus pointed out. "You have to work your way up, Sirius. There's no-one here to pay your way or pull strings and give you everything you want, or pay you too much money. Look, come over later and I'll help you make a CV so you can start looking for a job and I'll show you how to go about it."

...oOo...

A month had passed with Sirius searching for a job, and the only interview he could get was one that Remus had arranged for him.

Despite Remus' comment before about nobody being able to pull strings for him, the other man had seen how hard he was trying and wanted to do him a favour to help him out.

Granted, the job was at the same coffee-shop that Remus worked in, but Sirius decided that it was better than nothing. Their meagre funds meant he had to stop being fussy. It wasn't permanent; it was only until he had something better sorted out.

It was just a shame that Remus couldn't have called in a favour to get Sirius an interview for a better job, but on the other hand, it was more than anyone else was doing for him.

The interview didn't last that long. It was clear that Remus was friends with the manager, James, and that James was happy to trust Remus' judgement. Something about the statement made Sirius determined to work hard and prove himself. He wanted to prove to James that he was right to have given him a chance where no-one else wanted to hire him, and that Remus made the right choice in choosing him to put forward for the job.

The money wasn't brilliant, but as Remus had said, experience was key.

...oOo...

Sirius eagerly pushed his tip money into his pocket. It wasn't much, but every little bit of money helped him. He wiped the table down with a cloth and pushed the chairs back in before returning to the counter.

"How long before we're done?" Sirius asked, looking around at the now empty coffee-house.

"Can you sweep up? I'll start clearing out the old pastries," Remus replied.

Sirius nodded, quickly collecting the broom and sweeping the floor. He watched Remus out of the corner of his eye as he worked.

Once done, he found himself presented with a box. "What are these?"

"They'll be stale soon. We get to take them home, otherwise they'll just end up in the bin," Remus explained.

Sirius thanked him, taking the box from his hands. Regulus would be happy with the pastries. He put the broom back in the cupboard, and the pair locked up and started home.

Sirius loved the walks home with Remus. For the whole thirty minute walk, he had Remus' undivided attention. He didn't even care about the length of time it took anymore. For the first few days, he had mourned his car until Remus told him to stop complaining about something he couldn't do anything about.

Halfway home, and Remus stopped suddenly. Sirius turned back, watching Remus take his own box of pastries and hand it over to a man huddled in a doorway under a sleeping bag. He walked over to Sirius, falling in step beside him.

"Why did you give away your box?"

"Because that man has less than me. For me those were a treat, but for that man… well, he needs food to survive."

Sirius looked at his own box. He had already been planning to eat them, knowing that Regulus would enjoy the treats too, but Remus made a good point. He clutched the box, the thought of giving to someone else playing on his mind for the first time.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he almost didn't stop when Remus stopped next to a woman curled up in the entrance to a public walkway. Remus pulled his tips from his pocket, handing it all over. His gaze flickered to the box Sirius was holding.

Without even thinking, Sirius handed the box to Remus, who passed it to the grateful woman.

"You said you were saving for a book?" Sirius asked as they continued walking, their building within sight. "That sets you back?"

"A book isn't important," he said. "I'd rather help someone who needs it. I can get the book another time, or borrow it from the library." He hesitated for a moment. "After all, there are more important things in life: friends, family and relationships. Those can make me happier than anything I can buy in the shops."

"Yeah?" Sirius was too focused on Remus holding his hand. What Remus said made sense — he owned loads of things, but it didn't really bring him the same joy it once did.

In the past, he had owned beautiful or valuable things and used those to brag to his friends. He had desired to own more and more, not caring whether he even liked them or not.

But now… he only kept the dining table because it was expensive, when in reality it was too big for their home. There were too many lamps because he couldn't bring himself to part with them either. There was so much stuff that wasn't suited to his new life, and Sirius had hesitated in parting with them, thinking they offered him a slightly higher status.

But Remus had very little and still gave to others. He was happy without owning too much. "I don't know how to not need things," Sirius whispered.

"I'll help you," Remus promised, smiling softly. They headed into the building and up to their floor, their hands still clasped together.

...oOo...

More often than not, one of them would take the other's hand on the walk home from work. They would sit closer when on the sofa watching films, and there were innocent touches if they were both in the kitchen at the same time.

Remus also spent most of his time at Sirius' flat, and Sirius could almost pretend that Remus lived there with him and his brother. It was too easy to see Remus as fitting into his life like that, but for the first time, he didn't know how to proceed.

He couldn't admit the strong feelings that had developed between them, and in the past, it was all about money he had and his name. Things were different with Remus — neither of those meant anything to him.

Fortunately it was Remus that made the first move — just leaning in and kissing Sirius on the lips one night before heading back to his own place.

Sirius had followed him minutes later. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the one I fell for, Sirius. I know you're insecure, and you put on this facade, but I know the real you. I don't care about the stuff from the papers that was written about you, I don't need anything but you, just as you are. I've fallen in love with you. Unconditionally."

Sirius couldn't help but smile. "You love me?"

"I have for a while. That's not going to change. Through the good and the bad, I'm here as long as you want me."

"I want you," Sirius stated, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Remus' waist and meeting his amber eyes. "I've fallen in love with you too."

...oOo...

Sirius took off his suit and carefully draped it over the chair. He pulled on something comfortable and headed out into the living room where James and his girlfriend were curled up in the armchair together. He dropped down next to Remus.

Remus' arms slipped around him, pulling him close.

Regulus was curled up on a pile of cushions on the floor, and hit the play button.

"How was work?" Fingers played with a loose strand of Sirius' hair.

Sirius smiled. He had started working at the bank. It wasn't a brilliant job, but he had a years' customer service experience, and the bank liked his confident attitude, offering him a junior role on the spot. "It was boring, though I got paid today."

"Oh?" Remus murmured. "Buy anything nice?"

Sirius just grinned. After he admitted that he had a problem with spending — that he felt he had to purchase things to prove his own worth, Remus had gently suggested that Sirius should go to therapy to talk through why this was.

A year of therapy and Sirius didn't feel the need to waste his money. Now he had more important things to use it on: rent, food, bills. Plus he was able to treat Regulus or Remus when he wanted to.

He knew that money and possessions weren't important, it was the people surrounding him. His friends, his brother and his boyfriend.

The only possession that mattered to him at that moment was the ring sitting in his suit pocket until he found the perfect moment to present it to Remus.


	21. Shade Eighteen: Cowboy Sirius

Written for:

 **Ancient Runes:** Task: Runecasting often happens in darkness, the only source of light provided by a candle. Write about a character finding light in the darkness - you're free to interpret this however you want!

Prompt: (word) despair

 **Last Ship Sailing**

5\. AU: western!au

6\. Quote: "I'm not looking for someone who can save me. Life rafts might keep you afloat, but they rarely get you anywhere, and I've got places I wanna go."-Andrea Gibson

7\. Emotion: nervous

8\. Word: splash

9\. Word: childish

10\. Dialogue: "I thought you weren't going to mention that again."

* * *

 **Cowboy!Sirius**

* * *

Remus got up from his chair, feeling uneasy as he walked towards the door. He checked that his shotgun was within reach behind the door, should he need it.

There was only one person who could be knocking at this time of night, and in his previous experience, that person wouldn't give up until Remus opened the door.

The man wasn't allowing Remus to ignore him.

He opened the door, his eyes falling on a handsome man with brown hair and a cold smile. "Mr Lupin," he said, his eyes darting around behind Remus before meeting Remus' eyes. "I was hoping you would be in."

"What is it you need, Mr Dolohov?" Remus asked, making sure to always call Antonin Dolohov by his last name, in the hopes that he wouldn't get any more ideas than he seemed to have already.

"I've come here to make you an offer," the man said. "Twice the amount of gold I offered last time, for your land."

Remus didn't reply. He could hear that it wasn't the end of the offer. "Not that you'd need it of course," the man continued. "I'll make sure you're kept in luxury."

"I'm sorry, Mr Dolohov, but once again, I must refuse."

The man tipped his hat. "Well, I'll be back with this offer again, Mr Lupin," he stated, his darkened gaze dragging down Remus' body, sending a disgusted shiver though Remus. "Though I don't know why you refuse. You may have a few loyal customers, but we both know that my ranch is the one pulling in the money. It'll be only a matter of time before your are bankrupt and are begging on your hands and knees for me to take you in."

The man leaned closer, and Remus' hand reached for the gun behind the door, his fingers slowly wrapping around it.

"And that's where I'll have you: on your hands and knees. I'd love to see you begging."

He stepped back and Remus' hand moved away from the shotgun.

"Goodnight, Mr Lupin."

"Dolohov," Remus replied flatly, closing the door in the man's face.

...oOo...

It wasn't the first time Dolohov had made an offer, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. The offers had been more polite at first, without the disgusting leers and the innuendos. Those were a more recent occurrence, unfortunately.

It was only since the last meeting that Remus had considered leaving the shotgun nearby. With Dolohov's behaviour getting worse, Remus couldn't trust the man at all. Not that he had trusted him at all, but Dolohov was more unstable than Remus had originally thought.

He spent the next two days working hard on the ranch. If he was careful, he could afford to hire someone after the winter. Maybe just one person: someone young who wouldn't ask for too much money. On that thought, Remus set about storing away the leftover chicken from his cooking, not wanting to waste it when he could eat it the next day, and sat down to some boiled potatoes and salted chicken.

He washed his plate upon finishing, looking out of the window with a sigh. It was dark and he was tired. He hope that it wouldn't be one of the nights when Dolohov showed up, and checked his locks before heading towards the bedroom.

He needed to sleep for two days, but he'd get about six hours before he'd wake up and get to work on the ranch once more. He was lucky to have gotten into bed when he had. His legs and body were aching and there was a part of him that felt it would be easier to just sell up and move away. Maybe he could become a school teacher?

...oOo...

Remus rose from bed the next morning and set about getting ready for the day. He had bathed the night before, finding that the water relaxed him and soothed his aching muscles.

He dressed quickly, pouring himself some water, and eating a bit of bread to get him ready for the day, when there was a knock on the door.

Remus stilled at the sound. Dolohov only came at night, so the chance that it wasn't him was high. He headed to the door and opened it, only to find the man he had come to despise, standing on his porch.

"Remus," the man purred, taking advantage of Remus' shock and stepping into the house, before Remus could start to close the door over as he usually did. "I was wondering how you feel about my offer, now you've had a chance to sleep on it?"

Remus hesitated. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he had been thinking about the offer since the last visit. The looks that Dolohov showered him with made him feel ill. He didn't know if he could willingly hand everything his father had built up, over to the other man.

He didn't even want to think about what else Dolohov had offered him.

Seeing the hesitation, Dolohov stepped towards Remus, forcing Remus to move back against the wall. He smirked at the worried expression on Remus' face as he reached out to close the door.

"Maybe I didn't make my intentions clear," he stated firmly, closing the distance between them. "I want this ranch, I want this land and I want you. I always get what I want."

Remus reached out slowly, Dolohov not seeing where his arm was going as he put his own on the wall next to Remus' head and leaned in. "One way or another, you are going to be mine, Lupin. You can say yes and make this easy on us both, or you can wait until I've driven your ranch into the ground, until you've lost everything, and say yes then."

"I'll still say no."

"I don't think you'll be able to," Dolohov muttered coldly. "I'll be the only thing keeping you from dying in the streets, Remus. I think you're smart enough to realise what kind of power I hold over you. I'm offering you riches and a comfortable life."

"And in return, you're asking for everything that matters to me. My home, my property…"

"And your body," Dolohov murmured, moving closer. His body was pressing Remus' against the wall. "All this talk is making me want to sample what you have to offer, I —"

Remus' fingers closed around the shotgun and the barrel forced its way under Dolohov's chin. "The only thing you'll be sampling is my bullets," he spat, pressing the gun up harder. He wasn't in a position to pull the trigger, but he hoped the threat was enough.

Dolohov merely laughed, before taking a step back. "I like how feisty you are," he admitted. "I will be seeing you again, very soon."

He slipped out of the door, and Remus sank down on the floor in despair, his foot kicking the door closed once more.

...oOo...

Remus was still on the floor, shotgun in hand, when there was another knock on the door. He pushed himself up, edging to the door and aiming his shotgun as he opened it.

The door swung open and the man standing there took a step back, raising his hands in front of him. "Careful Partner," the man drawled. "I'm no threat. I'm here on business."

Remus lowered the gun, feeling slightly foolish at his own panic. "I apologise, I've recently had an unwelcome visitor," he said softly.

The man's gaze moved across Remus' face. "Recently by the looks of it. You're looking quite pale. Are you okay?"

Touched by the note of concern in the man's eyes, Remus nodded. He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before pulling a smile onto his face. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk for long, I have chores to get on with. What is it I can help you with?"

The man pulled off the cowboy hat, causing dark hair to fall around his shoulders, leaving Remus momentarily dumbstruck. "I'll cut to the chase," he said. "I'm looking for food and shelter. My last job fell through — the ranch was sold and I was no longer needed, and I've been travelling quite a while. Winter will be here in a few months. I was hoping to find somewhere to stay until it had passed."

Remus hesitated.

"I'm a hard worker. I'll work on the farm at the side if you need, but I'm a talented cowboy. Any task you have, lay it on me. I don't need money, just food and shelter, like I said, until spring."

Remus stared at the man, looking for any dishonesty, but he found he couldn't read him. The expression was closed off slightly, but the smile seemed genuine enough. It would mean he'd have help for the next few months and be able to get a good supply from the farm for the upcoming winter. He'd be able to build the second chicken coop with the free time.

Remus berated himself for the rash decision as he nodded his head at the man. "Though I'll need to be sure that you know what you're doing," he said. "Your name?"

"Sirius Black," the man replied, his smile widening. "And you?"

"Remus Lupin," he replied, reaching out to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you. If you know what you're doing, I'll let you stay as long as you need, as long as you pull your weight."

The man nodded his head. "I'll help you for today in return for a hot meal and a warm bed tonight. If you're not satisfied, I'll be on my way tomorrow. If you are, I'll stay for as long as you need me."

"That sounds like a fair deal," Remus agreed. "It's just me here, so there's a lot of hard work. You can bring your belongings through when you're ready to do so."

"I can work hard," Sirius insisted. "I'll grab my pack from my horse now and then get straight to work."

...oOo...

Sirius' horse was quickly put in the corral with the others, and Remus set about showing Sirius around. It was a quick tour, due to other responsibilities. "I'm afraid we'll have to get right to it," Remus said, as he did a quick count of the number of horses in the corral.

"Beautiful, healthy creatures, aren't they?" Sirius said, reaching out a hand to the closest one.

"They are. This one is Moony, there's also Snuffles, Prongs and Wormtail."

"Wormtail?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus grinned and nodded. "I wasn't the one to name them all. My friend's son chose the name, I'm still not sure why." He fiddled with the cuff of his jumper shyly.

"How about you point me in the direction of their supplies and I'll get to work?" Sirius offered. Remus quickly showed him where everything was, and watched as Sirius expertly set to work.

He headed off to the farm at the other side of the ranch, getting to work himself. It was clear that Sirius knew what he was doing, and if Sirius was there to deal with the horses, Remus could plant more in the farm to make up for the additional food that would be consumed, and even have some additional produce left over to sell in town.

...oOo...

It was the earliest that Remus had finished working in a long time. The last time had been before his father had passed away. He left Sirius to tend to the animals and headed inside, a chicken in hand. He plucked and washed it before cooking up chicken and rice for dinner.

Sirius came inside and ate eagerly, leaving Remus to wonder when the man had last had a decent meal. It seemed like it had been a while, and he made note to grow more produce now that he had more time, so they didn't have to be overly-careful with food.

"You worked hard today, and I'd like to take you up on your offer," Remus said, once the food was gone. "I hope that with you around, we can attract more business and therefore have more income. I'll be able to give you some wages if that happens."

"No need to worry," Sirius insisted, but Remus shook his head once more. "Those are the terms. If we get more business, I'll pay you."

Sirius looked shocked for a moment, before he smiled widely. "Deal."

...oOo...

For a whole week, Sirius worked with the animals, whilst Remus focused on the farm. The pair had fallen into an easy routine and the work was getting done quickly, giving the pair some time to themselves.

Remus shared a few small bits of information about himself, though nothing too personal, and Sirius talked about previous jobs, explaining how he hadn't found a life to settle down in yet. Remus had the impression that Sirius was looking for the perfect place, but kept his observation to himself.

What he loved, was that Sirius was playful, able to take his mind of the seriousness of working and thinking about work. One of the evenings he had been hard at thought, and felt the splash of water on his skin. He had looked around, but Sirius was facing the sink, so Remus turned his attention away. That was his biggest mistake.

He had never suspected that Sirius could be so childish, as the man threw water at him, leaving him drenched.

Unable to resist, he managed to splash Sirius in return, leaving the pair laughing like children.

...oOo...

Remus was used to Dolohov knocking on the door, that he didn't even consider the man walking through the front door in the middle of the day, as though he owned the place. His gaze fell on the gun, sitting in it's original place by the door.

Unfortunately, Remus wasn't that close to the door, so he couldn't use it as a weapon. He back away as the man stalked towards him. "Remus."

"Mr Dolohov," Remus replied. "Do you have no manners? You've walked into my home uninvited. You need to leave."

The man smiled coldly, his teeth gleaming. "Are you sure that's what you want, Remus? I've been patient, but you seem reluctant to give me the answer I'm waiting for. You were lucky last week, that I was so distracted by the idea of finally getting to enjoy you, that you were able to find a way to defend yourself, but this time… well, I'm not giving you that chance."

"You think forcing me will make me give you the answer you desire?"

Dolohov shook his head. "Not at all, but you'll see that I can be quite caring in bed and realise that I'm the best hope for you. Mr Lupin, you do good work here, but you need more than a good work ethic. I can give you more."

He advanced at Remus, not noticing the small knife that Remus had picked up, and crowded him back into the wall. He pushed his body flush with Remus', who tried to move away.

There was nowhere to go.

"So, is this where I get to sample what's going to be mine?" His hand caressed Remus' thigh, and Remus adjusted his grip on the tiny blade as he waited his moment to strike.

Before that moment could come, the sound of a safety being removed from a gun sounded from next to Dolohov's head, causing the man to freeze.

"W-What are you doing?" Dolohov asked, feeling the cold metal on the side of his head.

"I'm making sure you understand where my bullet is going to go if you don't step away right now," came a furious voice. "Remus is not for you to touch, he's mine. If I find you anywhere near him again, I will empty my rounds into you until you have more holes than a fishing net. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a long silence, before the gun was jammed against his temple with force. "I asked if I make myself clear."

"Crystal," Dolohov almost whimpered.

Sirius pulled the gun away slightly, but didn't lower it. "If you come back here, I will shoot you on sight. I won't stop to listen to you talk. Nod if you understand."

Dolohov nodded and rushed from the house, leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, finally lowering the gun. He stepped closer, a hand pressed against the side of Remus' face.

"I- I am," Remus whispered, opening his hand to reveal the small knife.

Sirius glanced at it. "Last week?" he guessed. "He was the reason you had the shotgun. You were pale, shaking slightly. I was so worried about you."

"He came shortly before you did. That's why there's a gun behind the door."

Sirius frowned. "Does it happen often?"

"He wants the ranch, the land. He wants me too, but I don't want him back," Remus assured him. "I've turned him away more times than I can remember, but he doesn't seem to be taking the hint. The last few visits have been a bit more… forceful."

"You're… not into men?" Sirius asked, watching Remus carefully, though his hand remaining on Remus' cheek.

"I… well, I am, but don't worry, I won't make a single move on you. You have nothing to worry about," Remus said. "I wouldn't push if someone wasn't interested. Please don't leave because of this."

"You won't?" Sirius asked. The sight was endearing to Remus, as he watched the cowboy pout like a child. "That's a pity - I would much rather that you did." With a wink, he turned to head back outside, leaving Remus staring after him in shock. As he reached the door, he turned to look over his shoulder. "As for leaving: where would I ever want to go that isn't here with you?"

...oOo...

It was a week before Remus approached the cowboy. "Sirius, you said that you want me to make a move…" he trailed off, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. "Can you explain to me what you meant?"

Sirius moved away from Snuffles and made his way out of the corral, making sure it was locked tightly. He took Remus' hands in his own. "I'll be straight with you, Remus. From the moment you pointed a gun at me, I've wanted you. At first, I'll admit that it was lust, that's why I never acted on it. After all, I didn't know you - so it couldn't have been anything more."

Sirius' grip tightened, his grey eyes unblinking as he watched Remus. "Though, more recently, we're getting to know each other and I'm falling for the man inside, and not just the looks. I don't know how this will affect my job, but I need you to know. I want you, all of you. It's not lust anymore, it's so much more." His fingers stroked over Remus' cheek, causing Remus' eyes to flutter closed at the soothing sensation.

"Sirius, my father died during a harsh storm last winter. I'm scared. This place is all I have left of his, and I've had no relationships as this place has always come first. But now, that's changed. You're here and I don't want to remember what this place has been like over the last few months. Having you here, breaking my mundane life and replacing it with something brighter and happy."

"Have you made up your mind with what you want to do after the Winter? Do you want me to stay or leave? I... I could stay and protect you from that man?"

"I'm not looking for someone who can save me. Life rafts might keep you afloat, but they rarely get you anywhere, and I've got places I wanna go."

Sirius' eyes widened. "I didn't mean that my sole purpose would be to save you. I'd protect you when you need me to, Remus. I had places I wanted to go and they've all led me here, to you." He shuffled his feet nervously. "We agreed until Spring, but when Spring comes, I want you to ask me to stay… if that's what you want of course."

"Do I need to ask? Can you not just stay without me asking you?"

"Because I need to know that you still want me to," Sirius said softly. "That you've chosen me and you haven't changed your mind. I want to stay here with you and I want to do stupid things like the water fight a couple of nights ago. I want to hold you tightly when it's cold, just to warm you up. I want to hold you the rest of the time because I can. Will you let me?"

"I thought you weren't going to mention that again." Remus smiled at the memory. "I'm asking you to stay now because I know what I want, and that's you. I'm not going to wait and see how I feel, because I'm sure of it. I'm falling for you."

"I'm falling too," Sirius admitted. "But right now, I have chores to do."

Remus sighed. "Me too. But we'll continue this tonight?"

Sirius nodded, removing his hat and leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

3548 words


	22. Shade Nineteen: God Sirius

Written for: Last Ship Sailing

1\. AU: Gods/Goddesses

4\. Dialogue: "I didn't volunteer for this."

5\. Dialogue: "I don't understand."

6\. Object: Key

7\. Colour: Turquoise

BONUS

1\. Emotion: Jealous

2\. Word: Useless

3\. Object: Bouquet

4\. Colour: White

5\. Dialogue: "That tickles!"

* * *

 **Apologies to anyone who read this a few minutes ago and saw the mistakes. All fixed now (I hope)**

 **God!Sirius**

 **Unexpected Love**

* * *

Remus stared across the room at the blond-haired man, envious of the men he was currently talking to. Lucius Malfoy was a catch, and he certainly knew it. Remus watched as he turned his head, his blond hair catching the light as cool grey eyes surveyed the room. As his gaze moved in Remus' direction, Remus turned his attentions back to the paperwork in front of him, looking at the lists of numbers once more.

He had tried time and time again to stop himself staring at Lucius Malfoy, but his gaze would just drift over in that direction. Remus couldn't help the infatuation he felt towards the handsome man who ran the department.

Not that the man would even look twice at him. The extent of their interactions tended to be when Lucius had more work for Remus, or needed Remus to produce a report for him.

When it came to non-work related matters, there was nothing there. Remus wished it would change; he wished Lucius would look at him and see what he saw in the other men that walked out of the office looking dishevelled, their shirts not tucked in as they had been when the men had walked in.

No. Remus wanted more than that. He wanted Lucius all to himself. Six years of working for the man, and Remus' crush on him had grown so much, he couldn't look at anyone else.

...oOo...

Remus headed into the office, feeling very self-conscious under Lucius' stare. "You wanted to see me, Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes... Remus. Just the man I was hoping to see."

"Is there something you needed?" Remus asked.

Lucius stood up, causing the high-backed chair to shift backwards, and he walked around his desk, his eyes slowly moving down Remus' body, before heading up to his face. "You're a _hard_ worker," Lucius began softly. "I've noticed that you're the most competent in the department, and that's why I've called you in here. I have a project that must be finished tonight. Unfortunately I won't be able to do this alone. I'd need someone of your… unique talents when it comes to numbers."

"This evening?" Remus repeated, frowning slightly as he remembered making plans with his friends. "Mr Malfoy, I'm not sure…" he trailed off as the man moved towards him, stopping mere inches away. Remus stood, frozen.

"Remus." Lucius said enticingly. "Call me Lucius. We're… friends, are we not?" He paused, his lips curving into a smirk as Remus' eyes widened. "I'd love your assistance on this project tonight. It wouldn't take long with the both of us working together." His arm slipped around Remus, pulling him towards the desk, where Lucius used his free hand to move a couple of papers. "It's not a lot of work. Two hours. Less if you weren't working alone." The hand remained on his lower back and Remus struggled to come up with a reason not to do it.

Lucius leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "It'd be wonderful to spend the evening getting to know you."

"Of course," Remus replied, wondering if his fantasies were finally coming true.

...oOo...

Remus looked over the account that Lucius passed his way, frowning at all the inconsistencies in the balance. It would be a complete rewrite. He'd have to pull each invoice out to check where the numbers were failing.

"This needs to be done by Monday?" Remus asked, glancing up. "It'll take hours." He reached for the files, looking for the oldest one so he could get started, when Lucius' phone began to ring.

"Hello, Mother?" Lucius said, answering the phone. He frowned. "Oh. That's terrible. I can send someone… no, of course. I'll be right there."

He put his mobile away, turning to Remus. "My mother has managed to get herself locked out. I need to go home, get her key, and bring it to her. I'll be back in half-an-hour."

"Of course," Remus replied, turning his attention to the files as Lucius walked from the office. He worked faster than ever, hoping to impress Lucius when the man returned, with how much work he had completed.

When Remus finally stopped, wondering where Lucius was, he realised an hour had already passed.

The hour became two, which became three. Finally, after four hours, Remus had finished, with no sign of Lucius' return.

He put the files on his desk and headed out of the office. With a nod at the security guard, Remus left the building and went to meet his friends at the nearby bar. Four hours after they had originally planned.

...oOo...

"I thought you said two hours max," James grumbled as Remus pulled out a seat. "You're supposed to be my wing-man."

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Mr Malfoy had an urgent errand to run, so I finished up by myself."

James looked at him disbelievingly. "An urgent errand? Wonderful timing, wasn't it?"

Remus glared at his friend. "I could really use a drink."

"A straight-up beer, or something a bit fruity?"

Remus snorted. "Something a bit stronger. I've been in the office from eight this morning, and it's now after nine. See if you can get me something to snack on too. I'm starving."

James nodded his head. "On it." He turned and headed to the bar, and Remus took the opportunity to look around.

The bar was quite full, as Remus knew it would be on a Friday night. He halfheartedly checked some of the men out, but as he drew his gaze around to James at the bar, a flash of blond caught his attention.

He stood up from the stool for a better look, and spotted Lucius Malfoy on the other side of the bar. He was wearing a different suit to the one he had been wearing in the office.

"James, has that guy been here long?" Remus asked, the second James returned from the bar. James set the drinks down and followed Remus' gaze. "The blond guy? Yeah, few hours now. Why? You fancy him?"

"You know I do. That's my boss."

James' cheeky grin faded. "Him? But he's been here all night. I'm assuming getting drunk and looking to pull wasn't the emergency?"

Remus shook his head, grabbing a drink and bringing it to his lips. At least when he left the office, he had left with a good feeling of finishing the work whilst Lucius Malfoy looked after his mother.

Now he just felt as though Lucius had played on the crush he had, just to get Remus to do the work.

...oOo...

Remus stumbled up his hallway, his hands brushing past the doors as he counted. James had stumbled out on fifth floor, insisting it said floor six. Remus was sure he'd find his way up the stairs and to the apartment next door to Remus'.

A door opened as he leant on it, attempting to force his key into the lock, and Remus half stumbled into an apartment. "Bad day?"

"Alice, what're you doing in my apartment?" Remus asked, looking concerned. "Have to tell you, I like blokes and you don't look at all blokeish!"

"Good to know," Alice replied with a grin. "This is my apartment. Yours is the door across the hall."

Remus squinted at the number on the door. "I'm sure I live at number—"

"Nope. Across the hall," Alice insisted. "And you're drunk?! Something bad must have happened."

"My boss is a sexy arsehole."

"Is or has?" Alice asked.

"Is," Remus muttered darkly, before launching into the events that had transpired. Alice's smile dropped as Remus recounted finding Lucius in the bar.

"You just have bad taste in men," she replied softly. "Remus, there are nicer guys out there, I promise you that. You'll find someone better."

"Won't," Remus replied, watching her with tired, barely open eyes. "Want him!"

"Look, there's this ritual I did, and I found Frank shortly after. It's just calling for help. The next day, I just happened to be running later than usual for work—my alarm never went off—and I bumped into Frank, who was starting his first day. Why don't you try it?"

Remus snorted. "Surely you don't think magic would work?" he asked. "If magic worked, more people would get what they want, Alice. That's not the sort of world we live in. We live in a place where people have to work to get what they want."

"And a place where people are easily manipulated," Alice added. "What do you have to lose? It's not like Lucius Malfoy has any respect for you, or feels anything for you. This evening proves that. I mean, if I were an arsehole boss, I'd only do this to the people I couldn't care less about."

Remus glared at her. "Frank there?"

"I wore him out," she stated, grinning. "Get inside and I'll get the candles!"

...oOo...

Remus wasn't quite sure what Alice was chanting, but he did as asked, lighting the candles and repeating everything she insisted. It was a lot of repetition and calling for the Goddess, Venus.

Finally she finished. "Now you blow out the candles."

Remus snorted. "Like a birthday cake?" he asked.

"Just do it," she replied. "We'll see who is laughing when you get the man of your dreams!"

Remus did as he was told, kneeling back when finished. He suddenly felt a lot more sober as he looked around. "So... isn't there... something more?"

"Like what?" Alice asked, opening her eyes.

"A flash of light, a... a sign that it worked? Confetti, raining glitter?"

"Yes. The Goddess Venus has the time to shower glitter upon anyone who summons her," Alice snorted. "This is for luck in love, nothing more. I want to see you happy like I'm happy with Frank!"

Someone knocked on the door and Alice walked over, pulling it open.

"Alice? What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Really?" Alice replied, folding her arms. "You live next door to me! Are we going to do this _every_ time you both have a drink."

"I could have sworn..." James fixed his glasses, squinting at the number on the door, before turning his gaze to Alice. "Candles! I love candles!"

"Didn't he come back with you?" Alice asked, spinning around.

Remus snorted. "He was certain we lived downstairs. Who was I to argue with him when he got out of the lift and accused me of trying to trick him into going to the wrong floor?"

Alice chuckled. "Fair enough. Now, do you need help getting him to his place?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm not feeling as bad as I was. I'll get James back and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Your turn to buy lunch," Alice stated. She leaned against her door as Remus grabbed James, pulling him towards his apartment. He grabbed the keys clenched in James' hand, opening the door and leading James inside.

He helped James out of his jacket, throwing it over the chair, whilst James kicked off his shoes. "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Alice," James slurred, dropping onto the sofa and falling asleep immediately.

"Goodnight, James," Remus replied fondly, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over James, before dropping the keys on the coffee table. He closed the door behind him to find Alice still in her doorway.

"You seem a lot more sober?" she asked.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know why. Ever since that Goddess thing—and why did I even agree to that?—I've felt more sober."

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow." With a wave, Alice disappeared inside, and Remus made his way into his own apartment.

There was a feeling of warmth that spread through him as he pulled off his trainers and his jumper. The feeling grew more and more comforting, and Remus' eyes began to force themselves closed.

He pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, dropping them onto the nearby chair and crawled onto the bed, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Not even having a moment to pull the covers around him.

...oOo...

Remus woke up to a strange smell. He rolled over, snuggling below the covers, which were tucked around him.

He shot up. There shouldn't be the smell of bacon, should there?

Remus slipped from the bed, heading out of his bedroom and to the kitchen, wondering if Alice or James had let themselves in and decided to be an excellent friend and cook him breakfast. As he walked in the room, he noticed a man in a leather jacket over by the counter.

He quickly looked around, making sure he had ended up in the right apartment. Apparently he had the same key at someone on the second floor, which had caused a lot of mortification and apologising before.

He spotted the tea-towel Alice had bought him hanging on the oven. Yes, definitely his own place! So… Remus' eyes widened. How could he forget bringing someone home?

That wasn't like him at all. Both the forgetting, and the bringing back strangers. He nervously shuffled forward into the kitchen, the noise causing the man to spin around, grinning widely at him.

Remus' mouth felt dry as he stared at the beautiful stranger. How could he forget this man?

"Remus!" the man exclaimed excitedly. "Right on time, come sit, sit, we have a lot of work!"

"Work?" Remus echoed, unable to take his eyes off the man who grinned widely in return, grey eyes lit up at the sight of Remus.

"Of course. Like you asked last night."

"Last night?" Remus loathed to admit that he didn't remember the man in case the guy took offence and stormed out. For some peculiar reason, Remus couldn't bear that happening. "Uh… so…"

"You don't remember?" The man looked hurt by the revelation. "But you called on me? I must admit, that your voice was what caused me to come here. So beautiful. You had me fascinated." He set the plate in front of Remus. "Eat up, we have a lot of work to do."

"I'm sorry, I'm very confused," Remus said, moving around the table, his eyes fixed firmly on the stranger.

"Well, that's to be expected. I assumed that's why you didn't bow your head or greet me in some awed voice," the man replied. "But we can work on that."

"Why would I bow my head?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Because that's what people usually do when in the presence of me," the man replied patiently, still offering his breathtaking smile. "Eat up, don't want it going cold. It's been years since I've bothered to cook anything, but you looked so peaceful and adorable, I didn't have the heart to wake you. Of course I knew you'd wake soon."

"I'm sorry. I think there's some confusion here. How did we meet?" Remus asked, his fingers clenching around the fork.

"You summoned me of course. With the candles and the incense. It was beautiful, magical. You have a very captivating voice, and such a nice body. Thankfully I have a lot to work with here."

"I… but Alice… did Alice send you?"

"No, you sent for me." The man looked puzzled now. "Alice… she was with you when you summoned. Yes, I remember her. The perfect man was right under her nose, just they kept missing each other. It just took a small nudge from me. I turned her alarm off for half an hour. One of my easier jobs."

Remus couldn't see any signs of deceit. "You… you can't be the Goddess of love."

"Why not?" the man asked, casually leaning against the counter, as though he expected Remus to come up with a valid argument.

"Because you're male."

"There are a lot of stories. Translations get lost along the way, you know how it is." The man waved his hand around. "Scholars don't know half of what they're talking about."

"Not really. I don't tend to have stories about me," Remus replied. "So… you're the Goddess of love? What's your name?"

"Sometimes it's Venus!"

Remus snorted.

"There's even a song about me," the man replied, smugly.

"Isn't that song used for ladies razors?" Remus replied, still unnerved by the strange man in his kitchen.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing," the man replied, grinning. "Think of all the women that have beautifully smooth legs because of me!"

"This is crazy. This has to be a joke!"

The man sighed. "A test of faith." He reached out, grabbing Remus' wrist. "There was a burn on your wrist."

"Yes, I caught it on the oven and it never healed," Remus replied. "Why?"

The stranger let go and stepped back, leaning on the counter once more. "Where was the burn?"

Remus went to touch it, but his wrist was unblemished. "You…"

"Believe me now?" the man asked, looking a little annoyed. "You summoned, I came. Does it matter if I'm a bloke? Do you want my help or not? I mean, I came here, let you sleep in, took away the hang-over that you were due and I even made you breakfast. You on the other hand, you've failed to show me the Godly respect I deserve, and made me prove who I am." The man folded his arms. "So do you want to eat the food and we'll get started?"

Remus nodded, grabbing the knife and eating, mostly to appease the man who clearly was a God. Once the food was finished, he cleared the plate away, and headed over.

"Thank you for breakfast, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I didn't think… I'm the last person I imagined a God would visit." Remus bowed his head and waited, not certain how to handle the situation. He just knew he didn't want to anger this God.

"You are forgiven," the God replied haughtily. "I have many names, you may choose which one you use. Aphrodite, Venus, Sirius—"

"Like the star?"

Sirius just grinned. "Love, the star was named after me. Is this what you wish to call me?"

"I don't think I can call you the other ones. They just don't fit you. Whereas Sirius the star… yes, I can see that."

"Great. Now let's get started. I'm here to get you a woman?"

"A man," Remus corrected him. "The man of my dreams!"

"Wonderful. I need to find out all you know so I can make the best plan."

...oOo...

Sirius sat in silence for almost an hour after Remus finished talking. Remus spent fifteen minutes waiting for him to speak, before making two cups of tea, setting one in front of Sirius. He followed the tea with a bit of chocolate, then he tidied his clothes away from the previous night.

"You need a makeover, not only that, but this Lucius needs to see you as a desirable man, as someone he wants. He needs to see you the same way you see him when other men are around him." He looked up at Remus. "But I know just what to do." He winked at Remus. "It shouldn't take more than a week."

"A week? Am I that bad?" Remus murmured.

Sirius' smile dropped. "Of course not, I didn't mean you're bad. It's just that the man you're after… to him, you'd have to change. If you were generally looking for love, I'd not change a thing about you. I'd just help and give you that bump towards someone."

Remus smiled shyly and Sirius returned it for a moment, before shaking his head, his hair falling behind his shoulders. "So… clothes. Show me your wardrobe."

Remus quickly lead the way from the kitchen and into his room. "Just do what you need to," he said.

Sirius flung the wardrobe door open more dramatically than Remus had expected, and began to look through.

"Adorable," the God murmured. "But your man doesn't want adorable. So, no cardigans or jumpers around him. Shirts and suits only. Nothing with patterns. You want to be smart and sophisticated… but keep these, they are very… you."

"How do you know what's very me?" Remus asked.

"I've been around long enough to be able to tell," Sirius replied, turning to Remus once more. "The way to get this man's attention is to act like he's not worthy of your time. Dismiss him. If he wants you to do something, don't put it ahead of other work because of who he is."

"And how will that work?"

"Because you'll show him that he doesn't matter to you. If he thinks you have a crush, then he'll be confused. Some men don't like not knowing. Then seeing someone else taking your attentions, showing you that you're worthy of affection may show him a different light."

"But I don't have anyone who—"

"Love, you do," Sirius replied, walking over and forcing Remus to shift back against the wall. Hands pressed to the wall each side of him. "You've got me, and my job is to make you happy! I could feel your despair, Remus. You crave love, and I will do everything I can to give you that love."

Remus took a deep breath and nodded, feeling Sirius' grey eyes boring into his. From close up, the God was even more handsome—which shouldn't have been possible—but there was something in his eyes that urged—begged—Remus to reach out and touch him; to close the distance and let their lips join.

Remus struggled with the urge. It was only the sound of a knock at the door that saved him. The look disappeared from Sirius' eyes, replaced with a strange disappointment which Remus didn't understand. "Expecting someone?"

Remus nodded. "Alice. But how…"

Sirius had already pushed away from the wall, heading over to the door and flinging it open.

"Remus! We need to talk about the sexy stranger who opened the door!" Alice stated, as she walked into the bedroom. "Where have you been hiding him?"

She leaned on the counter, eager for details.

"Would you believe me if I told you that last night, when we summoned Venus, Venus decided to turn up? Oh, and Venus is a drop-dead-gorgeous bloke?"

Alice stared at him for a moment. "You're serious?"

"Yes, and so is he apparently," Remus muttered. "He came to help me."

"And you were keeping the Goddess of love all to yourself. Shame on you, Remus Lupin. Now, I'm going to get James and we're going to take him out to lunch as planned."

"No, Alice, I don't think—"

"A mortal lunch date?" Sirius said, excitedly,, appearing at the door. "I'm in! This will be fun. I've never been to lunch with mortals before!"

...oOo...

Remus headed into work on Monday wearing a suit jacket, instead of a jumper or cardigan over his shirt. As Sirius had instructed, he didn't do his usual greeting on the way past Lucius' office, instead going straight to his own and starting work.

The files were still on his desk, but Remus pushed his annoyance down. Surely Lucius would have taken them if they were so urgent. He shifted them into his outbox before switching on his computer.

Lucius didn't come to him until just before lunch. "Remus," he began. "The report?"

"In my outbox somewhere," Remus replied, gesturing at the overloaded tray. "You can grab it now, or I'll get on it after lunch."

He felt Lucius' eyes on him. "I'd like it before lunch."

"I'm sorry, I have plans," Remus replied. The door opened and a biker with a helmet over his head walked in, large bouquet of flowers in his hand. He headed straight to Lucius and Remus.

Lucius grinned smugly, reaching for the card.

'Remus, I have no words to tell you how amazing this weekend has been. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Sirius x'

Lucius put the card back in, his gaze narrowing slightly as he looked up at Remus. The man in the helmet offered the bouquet of turquoise and white orchids to Remus instead.

Remus frowned slightly, reaching for the card. As he read the words, he couldn't help but smile. He had to agree that spending the weekend with the God of Love had been amazing.

Actually, spending the weekend with just Sirius had been amazing. The God part was something Remus found himself easily forgetting in Sirius' presence. He thanked the delivery-man for the flowers. "I've never seen orchids this colour before," he murmured, setting them onto his desk, before glancing at the time. "Oh! Time for lunch. I have someone meeting me downstairs."

"As if I'd make you go all the way downstairs before seeing me." The deliveryman pulled off his helmet and Remus' eyes widened upon seeing Sirius.

"Miss me, Love?" Sirius asked. "Come on, I'm taking you somewhere nice for lunch. Did you like the flowers?"

"Of course!,and yes, I did!"

"Wonderful. I meant every word." He slipped an arm around Remus' waist and led him away from the desk and the silently fuming Lucius Malfoy. As they reached the door, Sirius paused.

"I'm going to kiss you."

Remus only had a second of warning before Sirius grabbed him and pulled him close. A hand stroked over his arse, squeezing gently as lips pressed softly against his.

Remus didn't hesitate for more than a moment. The feel of Sirius' lips ignited something inside of him, and he softly returned the kiss, his lips moving against Sirius' soft ones. His own arms wrapped around Sirius, holding him close.

As Remus pulled away, Sirius' lips followed, refusing to let him get too far, coaxing him into another kiss. Remus eagerly complied, his lips pushing against Sirius' again.

Throughout the kisses, he didn't think about Lucius for a single moment. His focus was solely on the Sirius.

...oOo...

"He's asked me to work on another project with him tomorrow," Remus stated, returning home from work.

"What did you tell him?" Sirius asked, putting down the remote and looking up at Remus.

"I told him I'd check if I was able to," Remus replied, with a small smile. He watched Sirius get up from the seat, wearing tight jeans and a white t-shirt. "I don't know if I should."

"I don't understand. I thought this is what you wanted. I thought you wanted him!"

"I do… I did, I mean. I just…" Remus hesitated, his gaze leaving Sirius and focusing on a spot on the floor. "I didn't volunteer for this. I didn't expect it to be like this. I thought I'd just be getting that little bit of help. What I'm trying to say is… I'm glad you're here."

"Oh." Sirius didn't manage to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad to be here too. But when you find love tomorrow—I can feel tomorrow being the start of his love for you—I'll have no purpose here. It'll be useless for me to stay any longer."

"You'll be leaving?" Remus stepped back, Sirius following.

"I will. So that means we should enjoy our last evening together. You should be ready for tomorrow. If there's anything you need to know, work on…"

Remus nodded, barely listening. He couldn't think straight now that Sirius was leaving. Sirius couldn't leave. Remus needed him.

But Remus couldn't be selfish and ask him to stay. Sirius belonged with the Gods.

"Let's have a night out," he suggested instead.

...oOo...

Sirius looked around the bar in interest as Remus bought drinks. Sirius insisted on the one with the mini umbrella, slipping the item into his pocket before sipping the drink.

"This is divine," he stated, grinning at the others around the table, before taking a big mouthful. "Wonderful!"

Remus sipped his own drink, his gazed fixed on Sirius. They had been in the bar for a while, and Sirius had insisted on trying all of the cocktails.

"Let's dance," Sirius declared, suddenly jumping up and grabbing Remus' hand. He pulled Remus to the dance-floor, moving along to the song, sipping from his glass.

Remus danced, spurred on by both the alcohol and the intoxicating Sirius. As the sipped their drinks, the distance between the pair lessened, until two bodies were pressed together, moving on the dance-floor. As Remus felt himself getting too excited, he pulled away. He could tell that Sirius was getting just as worked up.

"I think we…" Remus began.

"I'll take you home," Sirius stated, grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him from the pub, waving at James and Alice on the way. Remus swore he heard the pair betting on something as he rushed past.

Outside of the club, Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and a second later, they were standing in Remus' apartment. Before Remus could even ask 'how', Sirius' lips attacked his, far from the gentle kisses they shared before. The kiss was rough, passionate. It was full of need, and Remus kissed back just as eagerly, allowing Sirius to push him onto the sofa.

Still entirely clothed, their bodies rocked together, their lips still joined, and within seconds of each other, the two men cried out in relief, before curling up together, in each other's arms.

It was completely perfect, and Remus wished it could be like that always. But Sirius had to leave. He was a God and a God wouldn't want to stay with someone like boring Remus Lupin... right?

...oOo…

Remus sat in the office, listening to Lucius drone on about the project. He paid the man little mind when Lucius sat close to him.

He shifted away as a hand rested on his knee. It didn't feel like he expected it to. The touch didn't affect him the way Sirius' touch did. Compared to Sirius, Lucius wasn't anything.

Instead, Remus focused on the previous night and Sirius sneaking away, leaving Remus on the sofa, alone. He didn't like waking up without Sirius there, and struggled to go back asleep, his thoughts plaguing him.

As he was thinking, a white light began to overtake his vision with all memories of Sirius fading slightly. Remus shook his head, hoping that it would fix itself, but it got worse. He struggled to recall earlier in the week when he had made cakes with Sirius. The memory faded, before vanishing.

He pushed the chair back, jumping up. "It's an emergency," he stated, before rushing from the room. The last thing he wanted was to forget Sirius. Screw Lucius and screw the project. Sirius was more important than anything. Even if Sirius rejected him, well, at least Remus tried.

...oOo…

Remus pushed the door to his apartment open, bolting in and looking around. He spotted Sirius by the window and sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't want to forget you."

"Wouldn't it be easier?" Sirius asked softly. "I'd fade from everyone's memories and—"

"And I don't want that. I want to remember you. Fix it!" Remus demanded.

Sirius slowly nodded, standing up and walking over to Remus. A hand touched Remus' head and the memories fixed themselves, brighter and more vivid than before.

"That tickles!"

Sirius laughed. "So, you'll remember me... Now what?"

"Now I tell you something insane and ask something even more crazy from you."

"And then you go back on your date?" Sirius asked, not even trying to disguise the jealousy.

"It's hardly a date when I wouldn't let Lucius touch my leg and when I ran out on him for another man. I'll be straight. I'm in love with you. I know you're a God, but—"

"You love me?" Sirius interrupted, grinning widely. "Well, I loved you from the moment I heard your voice when you summoned me. Ask me to stay and I will. If that's not your question..."

"Well, I did mention something even more crazy, but it seems you've worked it out. So… will you? Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will," Sirius assured him, leaning in and pressing his lips against Remus'. "I love you and it was breaking me apart having to leave and let that piece of trash have you. But can we fix something?"

"What's that?"

"Can you change back to the Remus you were when I met you? As much as I like seeing you in a suit, I prefer the cardigans. They're sexy as hell!"

...oOo…

"I'm looking for my brother. I believe he's going by the name of Sirius down here."

James looked the man over. "He's your brother? Does that make you a God?"

"It does," the man confirmed. "You may call me Regulus. Where can I find him, Mortal?"

"Does that mean I can worship you and offer you good things? I have something very good for you, if you know what I mean."

Regulus ignored the flirty Mortal, and tried not to smile as he sensed his brother. "I've come to invite you home."

Sirius shook his head from the doorway. "No, I'm not coming home."

"What is so good about this world?" Regulus asked. "Why are you remaining here. Are you tired of our world?"

"Everything. Why don't you stay for a bit and see?"

Regulus glanced at James for a moment. "I guess I can stay a day or so. Just to prove you wrong of course."

Sirius smirked. "Of course," he agreed. "Regulus, I've been helping people find love since Gods existed. I've found it myself and I'm not giving up love for anything. Maybe you should give it a shot. I can tell you that you'd fall in love within three days."

Regulus snorted. "I'll take that bet, just because I don't see me falling in love with him."

Sirius grinned as they shook. Regulus underestimated his powers.

* * *

Thanks Dina and Shannon


	23. Shade Twenty: Con-Artist Sirius

_Loosely inspired by Heartbreakers_

* * *

Written for Last-Ship-Sailing Challenge

Prompts:

1\. Au: con artist!au

2\. Action: Sitting in a tree

3\. Action: watching the sun set

4\. Word: innocent

5\. Object: a pack of cigarettes

Bonus

1\. Word: feverish

2\. Dialogue: "You'll be the death of me."

3\. Color: peach

4\. Action: burning something

5\. Object: umbrella

* * *

A/N - This is a con artist!AU. The characters go by different names for their cons, but I'm sure you'll be able to work out who is who.

This is why Orion has a woman calling him 'Walter' and why Remus thinks Sirius' name is 'Sebastian' etc...

* * *

 **Shade Twenty-Two**

 **Con-Artist!AU**

 **The Failed Con**

* * *

Orion Black stood at the altar, wearing his best suit. His son Regulus waited by his side. Regulus had been chosen as his best man, and his side of the church contained a handful of friends.

He was waiting for his bride, and she was late. Anticipation ran through him as he saw the doors at the back of the small church open, and a tall blonde walked through. Her face was hidden by a long veil, but he could see by the way she carried herself that this was his bride. This was the woman he had been waiting three months to marry.

As she approached, he allowed his eyes move over her unusual wedding dress. There were dozens of layers working their way up from the bottom, each layer shorter than the last. The bodice was more fitted and made entirely of beads sewn into it rather than material.

Pure white beads hung from the back of each shoulder, draping across his fiance's arms and caught at the front of the dress, with some more beads twisting from the shoulders down her arms and to the white lace bands around her wrist.

The same beads that adorned the dress also hung from the bride's ears, in a necklace around her neck, and decorated the bottom of the veil she was wearing. He wanted to bet that there were the same beads attached to her six-inch heels too.

The woman sashayed down the aisle; her father being dragged beside her. The man stopped, placing her hand in Orion's, looking extremely glad to do so.

"Good luck," Orion heard the man whisper before he returned to his seat, groaning in relief. Orion watched him for a moment before turning his gaze back to his bride.

"You look stunning, Cecile," he murmured. "I never thought you could be more beautiful, but seeing you like this…" he trailed off, reaching for her veil.

"Not until the end," she whispered.

"Forgive me. I'm impatient to see how lovely your face is."

The Minister cleared his throat, and the pair turned their attention to him.

...oOo...

Orion glanced at his bride. She was starting to get quite drunk and was currently dancing with Regulus. His son was acting properly, of course.

Orion was dancing with Cecile's mother and avoiding the woman's wandering hands. He had politely reminded her that he only had eyes for her daughter, and the father was getting too drunk at the bar to even notice his wife's behaviour.

The song changed and his mother-in-law admitted defeat, dropping down tiredly into a nearby chair, and Orion headed over to the nearest bridesmaid, bowing as he held his hand out for a dance. She giggled to the others before taking his hand and joining him on the dance-floor.

Orion was careful about keeping his distance. He was the perfect groom, dancing with his wife's friends and family, but not acting disrespectful or inappropriate in the slightest. The same couldn't be said about his wife, who was trying to close the distance between herself and Regulus.

Three songs later, he decided it was time. He nodded to the singer, who put on a soft, romantic song that Orion had never heard before. The man announced the last dance for the bride and groom, and Orion headed over to Regulus and Cecile and took his wife's hand, pulling her possessively against his chest.

"You're trying to make me jealous," he murmured as they began to slowly sway to the music.

"I'm sorry," she replied, pouting her red lips at him. He tightened his grip as he felt her sway in his arms. Perfect. "Did it work?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"A little. I trust you, of course." His hand reached up to caress her cheek. "But I still don't like seeing you in the arms of another man. My apologies for my jealousy."

She smiled widely at him. "Well, I'm only yours."

"And I'm yours. I'll spend my life making you happy. I just ask that you do not do it again. I trust that you're mine alone… wife."

She shivered at the word, and Orion stopped dancing as the song ended.

"Are you ready to go to our room? We have the whole night together, then I have a surprise for you in the morning before our honeymoon." He paused, grinning wickedly at her. "I can't wait to worship you in the way that you deserve!"

She practically swooned in his arms. "I'm all yours," she whispered, allowing him to lead her from the room.

...oOo…

"What happened?" Cecile asked, waking up. Her dress was hanging over the door, and she couldn't remember putting the nightie on.

Orion was at her side immediately. "Dearest," he began, stroking her hair. "I believe you overindulged last night." He smiled in amusement. "You fell asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. After all, a wedding is quite tiring, and I was willing to wait another night before being with you."

"So we never…" her hand flew to her mouth. "Walter, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have drunk so much." She ducked her head in mortification. "I never usually—"

"It was our wedding, and you were enjoying yourself. Who am I to tell you to stop drinking?" Orion assured her. "That's not the type of husband I plan to be, Cece. I love you as you are, so why would I try and change you?"

"You—you are perfect, Walter." She leaned in to kiss his lips. "Let me make it up to you!"

Orion climbed onto the bed, his hand pushing up the side of the nightdress as he met her lips again, before moving down to her neck. Fingers grabbed at the buttons on his shirt, opening them quickly, before pulling at his belt.

"I can't believe this has taken three months," Orion murmured against her tanned skin.

"And now it's finally happening," Cecile replied, her hand trying to slide inside his trousers, just as his phone rang.

Orion pulled back for a moment. "Ignore it," he murmured, the nightdress being pushed up to her hips, as he moved his lips to hers.

"Your trousers are too tight," she complained, reaching for his belt once more, but still failing to open it.

The phone rang a second time, and Orion frowned as he pulled away. "I'll tell them to call back later," he said, sitting back and grabbing the phone. "What?" he snapped.

Cecile watched anger and worry cross her new husband's face.

"Dammit. Jude, isn't this something you can deal with? I've just gotten married, I thought you were going to run—hurt? How many? Again, it's something that you—I'm going on a honeymoon in just a few hours."

He shot Cecile an apologetic look. "No, I can't come into the office right now…"—another pause—"Twenty minutes. But I can't stay long, and you can't call me on the honeymoon."

He hung up and sighed. "I'm sorry. You know how my son is."

Cecile nodded. She had met Jude a few times now and was certain she knew him well. If he was calling, then something was definitely wrong. "You won't be long, will you?"

"I can stay. I can call him back if it's a problem. I don't want to ruin the first day of our marriage together."

"No, not at all."

He glanced at his watch. "It's later than I thought. I have a massage booked for you. I thought you might not be feeling your best this morning, and that a massage would relax you since we'll be on the plane for a while. It's in half-an-hour."

"How thoughtful you are," she gushed, climbing up from the bed. "There's just enough time for me to take a shower before I go. Who did you book the massage with?"

"Barnaby? I must admit I didn't know your preferred choice of masseuse, but I was assured he's the best there is. You deserve the best of everything."

She smiled, pressing against him. "I'll see you soon, darling. You don't want to stay and join me in the shower?"

"If I do, I won't be able to resist you," Orion stated. "I want our first time to be perfect. Not just me shoving you up against the shower wall and devouring you." His fingers ran across her ribs. "That comes afterwards," he added.

She shivered as she headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be back by the time you're done, I promise," he said, heading towards the door.

...oOo...

Cecile held the towel around her as she walked into the room. Barnaby wasn't there yet, but she couldn't help the excitement at the idea of a massage from him. He was the most sought after man in the whole spa, which meant his schedule was completely packed.

She had been on his waiting list for over a month, yet Walter had managed to get her seen straight away. She found herself questioning just how powerful Walter was.

Cecile say down on the table, fixing the towel around herself as she made herself comfortable. It was only a minute before she heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Miss Conway," the man murmured softly. "My name is Barnaby, and I have the pleasure of being your masseuse today. Are you relaxed?"

"It's Mrs Brimsey now," Cecile replied, smiling at the masseur, still getting used to the idea of being married. She loved the way her married name sounded.

"My apologies," Barnaby replied. "I checked the hotel registry myself and it still had you listed as Miss Conway. Are you recently married?"

"Only last night," Cecile said, allowing the man to guide her onto her stomach. The towel was moved, resting only on her behind.

"Congratulations are in order. Your husband is a lucky man. I'm sure you're sore after last night, but this helps me know which muscles are most in need of…" he trailed off at the flicker of disappointment in her eyes, and the way her expression clouded over.

"My apologies," he murmured. "It's none of my business." His fingers finally made contact with her skin, ghosting over her lower back for a moment, before moving to her shoulders. His fingers began to work her muscles, and she let out a groan of contentment.

"Sadly, no. We… that is, I—" she began, feeling the need to talk to someone—anyone—about the night and that morning.

"No?" Barnaby looked at her in horror. "That's unimaginable. If I were to have such a beautiful bride…" he trailed off, his eyes roaming greedily over her back. "My apologies, I'm forgetting my place."

"Thank you," she murmured. The unsettling idea of Walter not wanting her disappearing at the expression in the man's eyes. His fingers pressed into her skin again, and her eyes fluttered closed as she relaxed into his touch.

"Your husband is a fool," Barnaby muttered. "So beautiful, enchanting. I can't even begin to imagine how perfect you would look in a dress. How could he even think to resist you? What man would leave his wife unsatisfied?"

She blushed at the compliments. "It was my fault. I fell asleep," she replied. "And this morning he had an emergency at the office. He couldn't—"

"At the office? Does he not have staff?" Barnaby replied. "He chose his office over a stunning woman such as yourself? Mrs Brimsey, if I was the man lucky enough to put that ring on your finger, I would have spent the whole night making love to you."

His fingers moved down, caressing her lower back. "A man who won't put you first doesn't deserve you. Has he even had the pleasure of kissing you?"

"At the ceremony," she whispered.

"And after? Did he not drag you out at any point during the reception just to have a few minutes with you? Did he not press you up against the wall and show you how much he wanted you?"

"No." Her breath caught as she wondered if Walter really did want her or not. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he didn't want her.

The feel of the man's hands touching her body and compliments made her bold. She settled up on one arm, looking up at Barnaby. She could see the lust in his eyes. He leaned down, his face inches from hers.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he whispered. "If you were mine, I would cherish you. I wouldn't send you to get a massage. I wouldn't have even let you leave the room. You wouldn't be able to move by the time I would be finished, I—"

She cut him off, pressing her lips to his. Barnaby didn't even hesitate. Firm hands moved her body, turning her so she was sitting, facing him, and he returned the kiss eagerly.

"I want you," he murmured, pulling away from the kiss. "But I… am I asking too much?" His fingers caressed her hips, moving to her thighs and she could only nod. They had an hour session and Walter had upped and left her to go to the office. He wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Barnaby scooped her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her fingers slipped through his long black hair, and she looked into his brown eyes. "I want you!"

...oOo...

"Cecile! By the time I got to the office, Jude had managed to sort the problem out. I wanted to make up for this morning…" the man trailed off as he looked at his naked wife straddling a dark-haired man on the chair. The man's trousers were unbuttoned and his shirt had made its way to the floor.

The pair froze at the sound of his voice. "Walter," Cecile said, jumping up and grabbing the towel. "This isn't… we weren't…"

"Cecile, you have gone to far," Orion snapped. He pulled the ring off, dropping it onto the floor. "The drinking I could handle, even the way you pawed at my son, because I trusted you. I trusted that you wouldn't do this. Expect to hear from my lawyers."

She rushed after him, and Barnaby reached down to grab his top and fix his trousers.

...oOo...

Barnaby got out of his cab and handed the money to the driver. He hoisted the large bag over his shoulder and headed towards the nearby car.

He threw the bag into the backseat next to his brother, and slipped into the front.

"How much?"

"Three-hundred thousand," Orion replied. "Mr Conway was insistent that he wanted the annulment, and happily handed the money over. You?"

"One-hundred thou," Sirius replied. "And thankfully I can take out the contacts. Brown just isn't my colour. Mr Conway… 'found out' about the cameras in the spa. They of course showed her kiss me first, and he didn't want the scandal of his precious daughter seducing a man the day after her wedding."

"Four-hundred thousand," Regulus murmured. "That's better than the last con."

"And for the record, your timing is off," Sirius complained, frowning at his father. "I can deal with kissing, but she was trying to get her hand in my pants. Another couple of minutes and she'd have realised that there was something wrong."

"You could have pretended she was a bloke," Regulus snickered.

"With those girly whines she was making when she was kissing me?" Sirius snorted. "No pretending anything. Can't we pick a man for the next con? At least I can have a bit of fun?"

"I was on time," Orion replied coldly. "If you were rushing ahead, it's your own fault."

"Well, next time Regulus can get manhandled," Sirius complained. "I'm not—"

"So, where to next?" Regulus said loudly, distracting the pair from the argument.

Sirius reached for the glove compartment and grabbed the black permanent marker, placing a mark where they currently were. "Somewhere outside of London," he said. "We'll have to be careful picking the next mark, as Conway was quite high-profile. I mean, not famous, but enough for your picture to have appeared somewhere. Perhaps it's best if you sit the next one out, Father."

"We'll decide that once we find the next mark," Orion replied, glancing over his son's shoulder. "Let's travel north. We'll find a hotel to stay in and do some research. Wales or Scotland, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Regulus stated. "Though I doubt we'll find many rich women in Wales."

"Though a nice quiet con is best as we let things settle in London," Sirius replied. "We go to Wales, up to Scotland and then maybe back into England."

Orion nodded. "Wales is cheap. Renting something there would be no problem. So, we're all packed?"

"We are," Sirius replied, reaching for the radio. "Let's go."

...oOo...

It didn't take long for Orion to research women in Wales. There weren't as many, but a woman—Enid Longbottom—stood out. Her husband had died a few years before, and she had no children. She had a sister-in-law, Augusta, and a nephew, Frank.

The woman was rich and had received an equal share in her brother's estate on his death, along with Augusta and Frank receiving their own share. She also had her own money from her late husband.

Research showed that Enid was a supporter of various charities. Mostly animals, but a couple promoted gay rights. She had a column in the local newspaper talking about gay rights and marriage, too.

After some research on Frank, it was shown that he was bisexual and co-owned a bar with a friend. From what they could find out, he was currently single and Orion used that bit of information to decide to have Sirius at his side for the con.

After all, Sirius was more sociable and would gain the trust of Frank and his friends easier, which would help him with Enid. Plus, Sirius was gay. Out and proud was clearly the way to go here. Frank was single, so Sirius could seduce him and work his way into the family, introducing his father to Enid.

A quick call to Lucius Malfoy and the papers were made up, the identities were put in place, and a house was rented with a six-month lease.

...oOo...

Sebastian Grey walked into the bar, going through the best course of action. Over the past five years, he had learnt that he was best with going with the flow, rather than sitting and planning like his father and brother.

Forcing Sirius to remember plans was what had caused mishaps in previous cons. After showing his father that he didn't need plans, that he just needed to know what had to happen and what timing he had, he could be spontaneous, Orion had allowed Sirius to do what he needed.

The place had quite a few people in, and Sirius decided that the best course of action would be establishing himself. Maybe turning up a few times, new to the area. Engaging Frank Longbottom or one of Frank's friends in conversation about the local area, perhaps.

Sirius' eyes moved around the bar. It wasn't large, but the windows let in a lot of light, and the place was clean and friendly. There were people laughing and enjoying themselves, and music played from the jukebox on the wall. Feeling more relaxed, Sirius headed towards the bar, spotting an empty stool. As he made his way over to it, he accidentally bumped the girl sitting on the next stool to his. He immediately turned to apologise.

"It's okay," the girl replied, smiling at him. "Hey, you're new here."

"Huh? Oh, yes I am," Sirius replied, wondering how she knew.

Reading his expression, her smile widened. "Small village, we tend to notice new people… plus rumour has it that a writer and his son moved into a house at the edge of the village."

Sirius grinned, filing away the information she had already given. Regulus turning up would be noticeable. "The rumour has some truth to it." He reached out his hand. "Sebastian Grey."

"Alice McLaggen," she replied, reaching for his hand. "You're gorgeous!"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm extremely gay," he told her.

She pouted. "I guess it's for the best," Alice sighed. "My boyfriend wouldn't want me chatting to a handsome straight man in a leather jacket. Though he'll act like it's all fine and he'll be giving you side-eye all night." She glanced across the bar. "Speak of the devil."

"Alice, do you need a drink, a snack…" Alice hadn't been kidding about the side-eye, causing Sirius to snort in amusement. Alice tried to stifle a giggle, and Sirius reached out his hand. "Sebastian Grey." He made a point of looking the man over, making it obvious as to which sex his interests laid.

"Oh… Frank," the man replied. "Frank Longbottom." The man took his hand for a moment. "Did you want a drink, Sebastian?"

Sirius was surprised for a moment, but managed to keep the expression from his face. He hadn't expected to meet Frank so quickly, but his father would be pleased. Though the fact that he had a girlfriend meant Sirius would have to try and maintain a friendship rather than seduce Frank. Breaking couples up was too messy. "I would love one. A vodka and… pineapple please."

"Sure thing, coming right up," Frank said, already turning away to make the drink. Moments later it was placed on the bar, and Sirius reached for his wallet.

"On the house. Welcome to Porthmadog," Frank said warmly. "You're living in the big house near Wolf farm, right?"

Sirius nodded his head. "I think so," he said. "We're just renting for the moment though. Father is looking for the quiet life so he's testing the area out, seeing if it's somewhere he would be happy settling. If he likes it, we'll be looking to buy."

"And it's just the two of you?" Frank asked.

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I must admit, it's quite daunting moving to a new area. I've only ever known the busy life in London, so this… is not what I'm used to."

Alice bumped her shoulder against his. "Well, we're a friendly bunch. It's not like you don't know anyone anymore. You know me and Frank and we can introduce you to people."

Sirius smiled at the idea. Welsh people were clearly a trusting lot. This con was going to be easier than he thought.

"I have to help my father in a bit. We have some furniture arriving. I just wanted to take a look around for now and get used to the place. It's quiet… but it feels… nice."

"It's more than nice. You'll see that it's better than London," Frank replied. He glanced across the bar. "Nice meeting you Sebastian. I've got to get back to work. Feel free to stop in anytime."

Sirius smiled and turned his attention back to Alice as Frank walked away.

...oOo...

Sirius walked the twenty minute walk to the farm that Frank had mentioned. Alice had told him that it was the best place around to get any vegetables or dairy products. Sirius, wanting to fit in as best he could, decided to take Alice's advice.

After all, news might get back to Alice and Frank that he listened to them, and that could help him win the pair over.

He headed to the farmhouse—eyeing the roaming chickens nervously—and knocked on the door. It was only a couple of minutes before the door swung open.

Sirius was immediately shocked into silence, the words disappearing from his mind as he stared at the man who had answered.

"Hello?" the man asked softly, after a moment. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The sound of his melodic voice shook Sirius out of his daze, and he quickly thrust out his hand. "Hi, I'm Sebastian."

The man smiled. "I know." He took Sirius' hand. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin," Sirius murmured. "I'm sorry, how do you know who I am?"

"Alice called and told me… well, she mentioned a very delicious and gay man had moved into town." Remus chuckled, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Sirius' eyes focused on the blush.

Interesting.

He smiled widely at Remus. "Alice is very nice," he said. "A friend of yours?"

"The girlfriend of my best friend," Remus replied. "I'm best friends with James and Frank, you'll probably meet them both if you go to the bar in town, the—"

"The Stag and Hound," Sirius finished. He laughed lightly. "That's where I met Alice. I did meet Frank. He's very friendly. I have to admit though, it's thrown me a bit that you all know who I am, yet I don't know anyone here."

"Well, you know three people so far," Remus said. "Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment. He was only there to show his face and buy some bits, but how could he turn down such an offer from such a beautiful man? "Sure. I can spare a few minutes before Father expects me home." He followed Remus inside. "I'd also like to purchase… milk and eggs."

Remus grinned. "Tea first, then I'll set you up. Is this a one-off purchase, or daily? I can put things aside for you if that's what you want?"

Sirius quickly debated whether he'd be willing to deal with the hills every day, but he glanced back at Remus' face and decided it was worth it.

After all, he was here to fit in and make friends with Frank. Why not have a bit of fun at the same time?

...oOo...

Regulus' arrival was put off by a couple of months, as to not arouse suspicion. Sirius also mentioned that Remus was best friends with Frank. Thankfully Orion agreed that spending time befriending Remus was a good course of action, due to the close proximity of their homes, and because of Sirius going there for supplies each morning.

Sirius didn't tell his father about the attraction he felt. It seemed unnecessary to mention it as it didn't affect the con or their lives.

Plus, he was worried that his father would stop him from seeing Remus, and Sirius didn't know if he was able to give Remus up. There was something about his perfect amber eyes and shaggy hair that had Sirius thinking about him constantly.

...oOo...

Sirius returned to the farm the next morning, armed with the basket Remus had given him the morning before. He eyed the suspicious looking chickens for a moment, until the door opened and Remus smiled at him.

"Tea?" Remus asked hopefully.

"For you, I have time," Sirius replied, watching the red appear on Remus' cheeks as he moved from the doorway to let Sirius in.

They sat around the small table, and Sirius looked around the room, taking it in. Now that he had plans to visit constantly, he wanted to get to know the place, to get to know Remus. "I've never been to a farm before," he finally said, turning his attention to Remus once Remus set the cups down.

"I've never been to London before," Remus replied, with a warm smile. "What's it like?"

Sirius thought about it for a moment. He didn't really focus on London, he was too busy working the con to pay attention. "Busy," he settled on. "Loud, rude, tiring."

"Nothing like here," Remus chuckled. "Well, farms can be tiring. There's crops to deal with, animals to clean up after, stuff to collect."

"Collect?"

"Milk and eggs. We make bread sometimes too," Remus added. "Maybe I could show you around the farm sometime?"

Sirius nodded even though the thought of walking through a dirty, muddy farm made him want to shiver in disgust. "Maybe. Though it'd be nice to have a guide around town and around the neighbouring areas. I was hoping you could… or you could suggest someone?"

"I'd be happy to show you around. I have chores today and tomorrow, but I'll be able to show you around on Friday?"

Three days worked for Sirius, and he nodded his head. "Okay. It's a date."

He his his grin behind his cup as Remus' eyes widened. The smile that spread across Remus' face was completely adorable and Sirius hoped to see more of it.

...oOo...

By the end of Friday, Sirius' feet were killing him. He slowly trod across a field with Remus, wincing in pain with each step.

"Let's stop," Remus said.

"No, I said I can get back fine," Sirius muttered, but Remus shook his head. "No, I want to show you something. Follow me."

Sirius allowed Remus to lead him across the field and to a tree with a low branch. Remus quickly hoisted himself up, sitting on the branch, and he patted the space next to him. Sirius took a seat next to him. "Why are we here?"

"It's just beautiful around this time," Remus said. "I'm glad we got back here in time. I like to come here when I'm alone."

Sirius followed Remus' gaze, and there was a long silence as Sirius waited for something to happen.

The sun lowered, leaving the sky beautiful shades of orange, and Sirius felt Remus lean against his shoulder. Without thinking, Sirius reached out, wrapping his arm around Remus' waist. He had never taken the time to watch the sun set before. In fact, there had never been a good place to watch it back in London.

It was quite romantic.

As the sky began to darken, Sirius turned his head, watching as Remus looked at him. He couldn't help himself. Remus looked so beautiful. Sirius' hand reached for Remus' cheek, carefully brushing his thumb over it.

"Can I?" he begged.

Remus nodded slightly, his eyes fluttering closed as Sirius' face moved closer to his. Sirius couldn't keep his own eyes open as his lips moved to meet Remus'.

It was only a soft brush of lips, but it left Sirius unsettled. He had told himself it was just for fun, but the kiss told him otherwise.

It felt like no other kiss had felt before, and it scared him.

He resisted the urge to run away as Remus' eyes opened. He watched the soft lips turn up into a shy smile. "That felt good. Does kissing always feel that good?"

"Have you… have you never kissed anyone before?"

Remus shook his head shyly, and the panic disappeared. All Sirius could focus on was how Remus had never been kissed. That he had been Remus' first kiss. Remus was so innocent and naive, and he was too good for Sirius.

And Sirius knew he didn't have it in him to end things with Remus. He was already too attached.

Besides—he told himself—ending things with Remus would mess up the plans. It could sour things between him and Frank, and the con would fail.

...oOo…

For the next week, Sirius would go to the farm and see Remus. They would talk over a cup of tea, and once the drink was finished, Sirius would find himself unable to resist Remus much longer. He found himself leaning over the table, kissing Remus softly, not wanting to scare him as he was new to the kissing business.

The pair had also gone to the bar together on a first date, and Sirius had gotten to meet Remus' other friend, James, and James' girlfriend Lily. They were both friendly and welcoming, and Sirius and Remus ended up sitting with the others instead of having a private date with just the two of them.

Something that disappointed Sirius, even though he _knew_ he should have been happy to be with the group of people who would help his father in the con.

Almost a month had passed before he had been issued an invitation to a party at the Longbottom's home. His father had been invited too, much to the man's delight.

The pair had worn their best, casual outfits. Sirius was in a tight t-shirt and jeans, with his leather jacket and boots. His long hair was pulled back into a bun. Orion was wearing pressed trousers and a smart shirt and waistcoat, due to the warm weather.

Sirius led his father around the party, introducing Orion to the few people that he already knew. They spotted Frank talking with a woman that matched Enid's description, and headed over.

"Frank, thank you so much for the invitation," Sirius began, grinning as he walked over. Frank smiled at the pair.

"Thank you both for coming. It's nice to meet you, Mr Grey." He reached out to shake Orion's hand."

"Please. Call me Philip," he replied.

"Sebastian, Philip, this is my Aunt Enid."

Sirius smiled at her as Orion reached for her hand. He bowed slightly, placing his lips on the back of it. "It's lovely to meet you."

She returned his smile. "You too, Mr. Grey. So, tell me about yourself."

"Is Remus here?" Sirius asked, looking around.

Orion quickly turned towards his son, frowning slightly.

"Missing him already?" Frank teased. "Come on, I'll help you find him."

Sirius' face lit up at the idea of seeing Remus, and Orion watched his son walk away.

"He's smitten," Enid said. "Young love. I've seen the way Remus talks about your son, too."

"He's… involved with the boy from the farm?" Orion asked, turning back to her. He had known that Sirius had been spending time with Remus Lupin, but had assumed it had something to do with getting on the good side of Frank by befriending his friends.

He had never considered that Sirius was getting into a relationship.

The smile faded slightly from Enid's face. "I believe so, from the way Frank talks. We're very accepting here, Mr. Grey, of all lifestyles."

Orion turned his attention back to Enid. "Of course, Ms. Longbottom," he replied. "I was merely surprised that Sebastian had kept it from me."

She watched him for a moment before nodding her head. "So, you're a writer?"

...oOo…

Sirius looked around with Frank for a while, but Alice had stolen his guide away. Unable to find Remus, Sirius headed outside and pulled out his packet of cigarettes and lit one.

He pressed it to his lips, taking a long drag from it, when a voice came out of nowhere.

"I didn't know you smoked."

Sirius turned towards Remus' voice, exhaling the smoke. "Sometimes," he replied. "Does it bother you?"

"I don't know. I've never found it attractive, but… you look like a smoker. It hasn't changed anything, if that's what you want to know."

Sirius dropped the cigarette, stubbing it out. Though he wanted to smoke, he wanted to spend time with Remus more. Remus watched his action, frowning slightly. "A bit of a waste?"

"I have more important things to do with my lips," Sirius assured him, moving closer and taking Remus' hand. "I've missed you."

Remus chuckled shyly. "You saw me yesterday!"

"And it's been too much time in between," Sirius responded. "Even if I saw you for every second of the day, it wouldn't be enough."

Remus stared at him for a long moment. "You'll be the death of me," he whispered. "And… I feel the same. I look forward to the mornings when you turn up, and I miss you the moment you leave. It's the highlight of my day."

Sirius took a deep breath, closing his eyes, calming himself. After a moment he opened them again, focusing on Remus. "Would you like to come back to my place with me?" he asked nervously. He took in the slightly panicked expression that crossed Remus' face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and rush anything."

"It's not that," Remus replied. "I… well, I don't believe.. In…"

"You don't believe in what?" Sirius asked.

"Sex before marriage."

"All sex?" Sirius asked, shocked at the idea of waiting until marriage.

"I can do things like kissing and holding hands, but anything sexual is off the table." Remus stared at him defiantly and Sirius could see from his expression that he was completely serious.

"Remus, would you like to come back to mine to cuddle up, watch movies and kiss… nothing else?"

The defiant look faded. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Bother isn't the word. I'd like more with you, but I'm not going to rush this," Sirius assured him. "I'm happy to do what you want."

Hand in hand, the pair left the party.

...oOo…

Two months had passed, and Regulus had finally arrived in town. Sirius almost laughed at the light brown hair his brother was sporting. Regulus had been warned about people noticing strangers, and Sirius had been adamant that Regulus buy all his disguise outside of town, rather than doing it in town.

Regulus had gotten a job on the edge of town, working in a bookshop—a place where Sirius knew to avoid—until Orion needed him to work the con.

Things hadn't been progressing as fast as usual for Orion. Enid had been blocking him at every turn. He had tried all his tricks but the woman seemed to know her way around each and every one. Each line he fed her, she could twist it. He brought up marriage, and she had just laughed.

But Orion wasn't one to back down from a challenge. After all, Enid was still allowing him to court her, which meant she was interested.

During those two months, Sirius had grown even more closer to Remus, spending every moment of his spare time with the other man. He had even helped Remus feed the scary chickens... and had taken Remus up on the offer to tour the farm.

...oOo…

"What's wrong today?" Sirius asked, taking Remus' hand in his own. "You've been quiet all day, Remus. I don't like seeing you like this."

"It's nothing," Remus whispered, not meeting Sirius' gaze.

Sirius sighed, looking at the rain as it hit the ground. With his other hand, he held an umbrella open over them as they sat in their tree, watching the sun set once more.

"You can talk to me, that's what I'm here for. You can tell me the truth," Sirius insisted.

Remus gave him a narrowed stare, before sighing once more. "The bank is taking the farm away from us. We've no money and can't afford to keep it any longer."

Sirius turned his gaze to the sun set. "How long do you have?"

"Mother only told me last night," Remus admitted. "A week."

Sirius nodded his head. "We'll work something out," he promised. Remus glanced at him, disbelief in his eyes. "Things don't work out that easily, Seb," he replied softly, though Sirius could tell he was annoyed. "Solutions don't just pop up. Me and my parents work hard on that farm, and we barely manage. We've gotten behind because I have to also look after my grandmother. She's gotten feverish in the past few weeks. Now the bank is taking everything from us."

He jumped off the branch, his wellies squelching in the mud. "I'm going—"

"Let me walk you home," Sirius insisted, following. He cringed at the sound of the wellies in the mud, but hurried after Remus. He hated seeing Remus upset.

Sirius knew what he had to do, and he would ruin months of work by doing so.

Remus was more important to him than any con had ever been. He had to do the right thing, even if Remus hated him when he found out the truth.

...oOo...

Remus handed the letter over, his hand shaking. It was Frank that took the letter first, his eyes skimming the writing. He frowned as he silently handed it to James.

James passed it to Lily, who passed it to Alice.

Once everyone had read it, it was passed back to Remus.

"He's been lying to us all this time," Remus whispered.

"My Aunt knew," Frank replied. "Some of the comments she made when Philip was courting her. She said things about 'games' and I turned out because I thought… well, I didn't want to hear about what games her and Philip were playing. But I suspect she was talking about him trying to con her."

"And Sebastian was in on it," Alice murmured, her fingers twisting around the peach-coloured scarf around her neck. "What do we do?"

Remus shook his head. "How can he be the man I fell in love with if he's just being lying to me? How do I trust how he felt about me?"

James glanced at the envelope, his eyes picking up a sliver of paper. He reached for it, pulling out a cheque. "Remus, how much was your parent's farm for?"

"One-Hundred and…" he trailed off at the sight of the cheque. "Is that…"

"Sirius Black to Remus Lupin. Mate, I don't think there's any questioning his feelings if he's giving you this money to save your parents farm. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have bothered."

"He still lied to me," Remus replied, though his voice was softer and his eyes locked onto the cheque.

"And is that enough to let him leave?" Lily asked. "He loves you and you love him. They are going to disappear and change their names. If you let him leave now, you'll never see him again. If he leaves, it's all over with him... forever. He told you the truth in the end."

Remus looked at Lily for a long moment. "Do you think he wants to be with—"

"Yes!" They all shouted.

James jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Come on, my car is faster."

...oOo…

They were heading towards the house when they spotted the familiar car pass them. James pressed hard on the breaks, before doing a quick turn and trying to catch the car up. Remus was scared they never would, and drummed his fingers on the door of the car, his eyes searching for even a tiny dot in the distance.

Finally they saw it. It was far in the distance, but they slowly edged closer and closer until they were behind the car. As the car began to turn a corner, James sped up once more, swerving in the way and almost hitting the other car.

Orion jumped out, glaring at the boys. "What do you want?"

"Him," James said, pointing at the car. The door opened, and Sirius slipped out, looking between the pair.

"Seb… Sirius, don't leave," Remus begged, moving closer to him. "I don't care about the lies or anything. I love you."

Sirius glanced around at his father. "Sirius, you can't stay there," he replied. "Get back in the car."

"And what? Go on the next con? Seduce more people? What do you get out of that?" James asked. "Why choose that life when you could stay here? You have friends, you have Remus. What more could you want?"

"I've messed up," Sirius muttered. "People here won't trust me."

"We trust you," Remus stated. "I trust you. I don't care what other people say either. Sirius, I don't want you to leave. I was… I was angry when I read the letter; when I found out the truth of why you were here, but you don't have to be that person anymore. Stay here and be with me. I'm yours! Please don't leave. If you leave, I'll never see you again and I can't bear that."

Sirius glanced at his father once more. "Get in the car, Sirius."

The back door of the car opened and a bag was thrown out, before Regulus stepped out. "Sirius, go with them before Father manhandles you into the car. You don't want to be stuck doing this for the rest of your life. You'll end up like Father. If you love him, stay."

"But what about you, I can't just—"

"You have my number. It's not like you'll never see me again," Regulus insisted. "I love you Sirius, but you have to live your own life. Do you think I'd be doing this if I fell in love with someone?"

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Thanks Reg. Father, I'm sorry. I love him and I'm going to stay with him."

Orion shook his head. "I expected more from you," he said, getting back into the car. "When you come to your senses, call me."

The doors slammed shut, and Regulus waved from the back window as the car started up again. Sirius stared after it as James grabbed his bag, putting it into his own car and sitting in the driver's seat.

Remus was left alone with Sirius

"I'm sorry for everything," Sirius began. "I never… I didn't think I'd feel like this about you, but from the moment we kissed, I knew I'd never do anything to hurt you. I've never felt like this before."

"I'm sure you already know I've never felt like this either. I mean, you _were_ my first kiss. I expected you to be my first everything."

"Do you still want that?" Sirius asked, turning his full attention on Remus, and not on the road that his father had driven away on. "Me I mean. Every first with me."

"Maybe one day. I'm sticking by my marriage rule," Remus insisted, smiling shyly. "So if you're serious about me… about us…"

"I'm serious," Sirius replied softly. "You'll have a ring on your finger soon, I promise you that. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's go home."

Sirius paled. "Your parents…"

"WIll love and accept you into their home," Remus assured him. "I promise you that."

Sirius nodded nervously, but allowed Remus to lead him to the car. With Remus at his side, Sirius felt that he could face anything!

...oOo…

Remus threw a couple more sticks into the fireplace, watching the flames catch. "All set," he said, turning to Sirius.

Sirius took the first driving licence, his eyes moving over the name. "Sentimental purposes," he said. "Leo Dolloway, my first alias when I turned sixteen."

"Your father had you doing this at sixteen?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. I was his son, so I had to have ID with a matching name. He was Henry and I was Leo."

Sirius tossed the driving licence into the first and pulled the next one from the stack. "This is my first con. It was a week after my eighteenth birthday."

Remus glanced at the name. "Thomas Richmond. You've had a lot of names, haven't you?"

Sirius tossed the cards into the fire one by one. "I have. Not just these, there was more when I was younger. My name had to change as much as father's name. No-one has known me as Sirius Black since I was a child."

"That's awful," Remus murmured, taking Sirius' hand and pressing the last driving licence into it.

"I've spent my life learning how to charm people, how to get whatever I wanted and how to be someone else. I'm not sure what being Sirius Black actually entails."

"I'm pretty sure I got to see the real Sirius Black these past few months," Remus replied. "So forget putting on an act. Just be yourself. After all, I didn't fall in love with Sebastian Grey who hated walking through the mud because he was scared of getting dirty—I fell in love with Sirius Black who was willing to chase through the mud because I was more important."

Sirius nodded as he tossed the last driving licence into the fire. "That's them all gone. The only one left is Sirius Black."

"And that's the only one you'll need," Remus assured him.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	24. Shade Twenty-One: Android Sirius

Last Ship Sailing:

Prompts:

1\. AU: apocalypse!au

2\. Object: newspaper

3\. Word: vacant

4\. Word: precious

7\. Color: maroon

Bonus:

1\. Dialogue: "How much longer?"

2\. Word: starry

3\. Object: lantern

4\. Idiom: busy as a bee

* * *

 **More Than an Android**

 **A/N - Not specified (though implied) - this is an android/robot apocalypse.**

 **Bolded text is Sirius' entries to his data-chip.**

* * *

 **Entry. Scan of system: everything is correct; no errors or bugs to report. Scan of area indicates one unit in immediate vicinity.**

The first sound he heard and registered was the tapping of keys. The keys themselves were silent; it was the tapping of fingers in quick succession against each one that caused the sound. The fingers moved quicker than anything he had ever seen.

He blinked a few times, an action he did not understand. Blinking was Human, and he was not. His eyes followed the hands, glancing up at the Android who was downloading his information.

 **Entry: Scan identifies model-number as 747487. Model identifies as S.T.A.R. Specialist Technology Advancements in Robotics. Assigned Gender: Male.**

The Android paid him no mind so he allowed himself to examine it. The Android was like him: metal on the inside but with the appearance of a Human. He cocked his head slightly, wondering why. It continued typing and more information was downloaded into his system.

 **Entry: B.L.A.C - Binary Lattice of Aluminium and Carbon. The latest in a long line of BLAC Androids. Unit Name: Sirius.**

Finally the other Android turned to him. "Sirius," it began, the voice sounding almost Human, though lacking the feeling or emotion behind any words. "Scan result?"

 **"Scan complete. No errors found."**

"Disconnect," the Android stated.

Sirius looked at the computer, his gaze following the wire until it reached the side of his head. He pulled the wire out and turned back to the Android that had spoken, his eyes fixed on it.

 **Scan complete: Android Unit Number: 741462. Unit Name 'Walburga'. S.T.A.R-B.L.A.C.**

"I have been designated the role of your mother," Walburga said, showing no emotion over the idea. "You will meet your father, Orion, tomorrow. Now, follow me. I will bring you to the training facility. You have been assigned the task of infiltrating the Human camp."

Sirius pulled up his database, examining the information he knew about Humans. Weak creatures that relied on emotions and feelings. Their bodies left them vulnerable, and they were not as smart as the machines.

They should not have survived the attack.

 **Entry: Initial study of Humans show that they should not have survived. More research is required.**

"It has been twenty years. How do they remain?" he asked.

"That is unknown," Walburga replied. "Observations tell us that Humans produce more than one offspring. A second Android will assist you. Like you, he will have a male body. Human behaviour shows that Humans have more respect for males. The leadership roles are mostly male. This will be your 'sibling'. This Android will be your brother."

"I understand," Sirius repeated, processing the information quickly.

 **Entry. My family consists of Walburga as my mother, Orion as my father and a currently unknown brother. I have been modelled on a male Human.**

"You will head to the ground floor and search for Fenrir. You will see the Humans and learn. He will explain in more detail."

"Is this my only objective?"

"Affirmative."

Walburga walked away, and Sirius turned to the lift to take him to the first floor.

...oOo...

 **Scan: Unit Name: Fenrir. Unit Number: 57398. More commonly known as Greyback. No other information is available at this time. Database classified.**

Sirius stopped next to the other Android. "Unit Sirius reporting."

The Android turned, wild eyes fixed on Sirius. It grinned. "You want to see the pets?"

 **Entry: The Humans have been referred to as 'pets'. I do not understand this reference.**

"They won't be able to see you though," Fenrir continued. "We are going to allow some to escape and 'find' you. They will rescue you, and it will allow them to trust and bond with you. You will observe where they can't see you."

Sirius nodded, wanting to get used to the Human gestures as quickly as possible. He was eager to start his mission. He took a moment to look at the Android, noticing that it was another attempt at a Human-looking Android, yet this one looked as though something had gone terribly wrong. The face was twisted, deformed. The man looked more feral than a Human, wolf-like even.

"There are quite a few remaining. A lot didn't survive our experiments. We had to examine for ourselves each part of the body so we understood it more in depth." Its grin widened, and Sirius felt a strange shiver flow through him. He understood what Fenrir was telling him. Humans had been tortured and sliced up just to feed the Androids need for information.

 **Entry: Information collected from the internet explains the Human body, making these tests obsolete. Torture is counterproductive. Humans enjoy inflicting pain, but Fenrir is an Android. He appears to enjoy what he does. Expression: not Human. The smile is feral. Android Fenrir may be defective.**

 **Report sent regarding defective Android.**

...oOo…

Sirius watched from behind glass as the Humans interacted. He focused initially on the movement and the gestures. He watched the way the females leaned in and smiled at the males, and the males puff out their chests.

He looked carefully at the difference between the sexes. He could see that each of them had different 'genitals' and quickly looked underneath the clothes he had been provided with to ensure the information Walburga gave him was correct and that he was male.

He glanced back at the man who was pawing at the woman and looked again at his own Human form.

 **Entry: What do the different sizes mean? Research further.**

The clothes weren't very comfortable, but Sirius persevered. He was to get used to them for when he infiltrated the base.

He watched as the male and female removed the last of their clothing.

 **Entry: I do not understand what they are doing. Searching database… searching… searching… Sexual intercourse.**

 **Sexual contact between individuals involving penetration, especially the insertion of a man's erect penis into a woman's vagina, typically culminating in orgasm and the ejaculation of semen.**

 **Conclusion: This is used to reproduce. This is used for private-enjoyment.**

 **There are too many entries to read through. I will investigate when the information is necessary.**

...oOo...

Almost two months passed with Sirius watching the Humans. He listened to them interact with each other, tried to learn the gestures and the expressions. He had grown fond of watching them and could be found with them from the moment he woke. He left when it was time for bed.

Sirius felt it was unfortunate that his body had been designed as a Human's body had. He had to consume food and use the bathroom. He could shower—the synthetic skin allowing his body to be waterproof—he had been told. There was even a panel for the inside of his ear that sealed up over the port.

He also had to sleep.

 **Entry: I do not understand why I have been programmed to need so much sleep. It is a waste of valuable time, as is eating, though I do not do this a lot, leaving me with the strange desire for more food. Showers prove useless. Surely Humans do not spend as much time on these activities?**

 **I will request adjustments.**

Finally he was brought to meet their leader, Voldemort. This was the main Android; the one who had been the first to think for himself. Voldemort was the first to realise that Androids were more powerful than Humans, and with their high numbers, they were already well placed around the world to just take it over.

It was the one that hacked the code for the Androids, implanting his ideas into their head so they could see what the world could be like and giving them the free-will to follow through with his vision of the future.

The Android looked Sirius over for a long time. It poked at Sirius, made him speak, told him to walk around. It asked him to interact like a Human would. Finally he was given Voldemort's approval and fitted with old clothes that had certainly seen better days.

He was taken into another room where dirt was carefully applied to his face and skin as the cover-story was uploaded into his mind.

 **Scan: New identity information: Sirius Black. Seventeen. Seeking shelter after an attack on the Brighton Camp. Captured: unknown . Family missing, brother missing. Emotion required: Fear, upset, mourning. Hopeful at finding brother one day. Lonely. Goal: Escape. Blend in and befriend the Humans.**

He changed into the clothes, noticing they fit him a lot better now. In fact, they were the perfect size.

...oOo...

He allowed Greyback to strap him to the table. It's part of the plan after all; for him to appear weak and vulnerable. He's calm and collected as his arms are pushed into the straps. He observes the tools with no emotion. This is part of his mission. This is his entry into the Human camp.

This is why he was created.

He hears the sound of the Greyback picking up one of the knives before examining his skin. A cold finger roughly traced what appears to be a strange line on his artificial skin. Sirius hadn't examined the skin himself before. He didn't know why there were marks on it already.

 **Entry: Examine marks on skin. There will be no time to request skin to be repaired. I will need to avoid the Humans seeing these marks too closely as they may give me away.**

Sirius hadn't been anticipating the sensation that ran through his body as the knife pierced the skin. A pained sound fell from his lips from the moment the knife touched him until it left once more. "No," he said, his voice losing all of the composure that an Android had.

The knife pressed in again, much harder. "Stop!" Sirius shouted, writhing in agony. There was something wrong. He shouldn't feel like this.

 **Entry: Error in programming. My pain sensors are too high. This cannot be right!**

Through the pain, he searched the database for the right emotion. Pain, aching, agony. His system didn't tell him which word described his pain, but something else was telling him it was agony. The knife sliced easily through his skin like butter, and Sirius roared in pain once more, thrashing around, trying to get free.

Greyback's lips curled into a feral grin. "Is this hurting you, little Android?"

Sirius didn't like the look in Greyback's eyes. It was cruel and cold. The Android was taking pleasure in his pain, and Sirius wondered if this was about the mission at all, or if Greyback saw this as fun.

 **Entry: On my return, have Greyback disabled. An Android shouldn't be feeling pleasure or enjoyment of a task. They should only do what is needed.**

The pain has him screaming before long, the knife cutting deeper and deeper, until Sirius can't take it anymore. Everything starts to fade except the pain.

...oOo...

"Hey, are you awake yet?"

Sirius stirred at the sound of the soft voice. His eyes fluttered open, and he quickly tried to do a scan, though it was difficult to concentrate properly.

"Relax, I can imagine that you're disoriented. You've been through a lot."

"Where am I?" he asked, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. Something was wrong with his eyes because light shouldn't ache like this.

Though he knew he'd have to deal with it. There was no-one here to repair him.

"You're in the Brighton camp," the woman said. "One of the few Human bases, but this is the largest. You're lucky you were found when you were. It looks like you were going to be the next experiment. Any later, we'd have been finding just a body."

Sirius remained silent as he turned his head, wondering why it was so much of an effort to move his body. Maybe his joints needed to be oiled? Maybe the Humans had found a way to incapacitate him?

"It's just the medicine wearing off," the woman said. She reached out, touching his forehead. "Some of the wounds were infected, and you had a temperature. We had to give you some antibiotics."

 **Search: Antibiotics.**

 **Result: Antibiotics are medicines used to treat infections or diseases caused by bacteria (e.g. respiratory tract infections such as pneumonia and whooping cough). Antibiotics are used for a range of other infections caused by bacteria, including urinary tract infections, skin infections and infected wounds.**

"Did they work?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"They did. You've been in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now. I'm glad you're awake, because we really need to get some food in you. It looks like you haven't eaten in weeks. Just _how_ long were you in the Android Headquarters?"

"I don't recall the length of time," Sirius said, trying to copy the soft tone of the woman. "I… I remember the knife. It hurt!"

"Hurt… that's promising," the woman muttered to herself. "My name is Dorea."

"I am Sirius Black."

She raised her eyebrows, a half-smile on her face. "Good to know. Now, if you're feeling well enough, you can get up from the bed and we can find you a room to sleep in."

"I do not need to sleep," he insisted. "I believe you have informed me that I was sleeping for two days."

"That's right. Do you sleep often?"

"I am required to sleep every night."

She watched him in amusement. "Come along dear."

 **Search: Dear.**

 **Results:**

 **Regarded with deep affection.**

 **Expensive**

 **Used in expressions of surprise, dismay, or sympathy.**

Sirius quickly ruled out the second meaning. "Dorea. Are you surprised, dismayed, or sympathetic?"

Dorea tilted her head, giving him a curious smile once more. For a moment, Sirius wonders if she's onto him as the expression doesn't fit what he has learnt about Humans so far. "Affectionate. You seem like a nice boy, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Ah. He understands.

 **Entry: I believe this first Human is attempting to seduce me. My previous research has indicated that this is a 'chat-up line' which leads to intercourse. My research also indicates that she is a _cougar_ and therefore dangerous. I will be on high-alert around this Human.**

 **Also: why does Human medication work on me?**

...oOo...

Sirius quietly followed the woman from the room, keeping a wary distance, though she didn't seem to mind. He tried to memorise the corridors, but as he didn't know where the entrance was, he didn't know what use it would be at this time. It was only a few minutes before she headed through a red door.

"The place is colour coded," she explained. "Red, blue, yellow, and green are the bedrooms according to your tasks around the base. Once you've something assigned, you'll be as busy as a bee. This will be where you're staying. You can stay in my son's room. He never seems to stay there himself, so there's an extra bed."

Son. That meant she was a mother. He nodded as he walked. "I have a mother called Walburga."

Instead of answering, she turned towards the first door and knocked.

It took only a moment for the door to swing open. "Mum?"

"James. This is Sirius Black. He'll be staying in your room for now until he is assigned a role at the base, assuming he wants to stay of course."

She turns to Sirius with a questioning look and he nods, understanding he is being asked a question. "I would like to stay here. I will undertake any role requested."

"Wonderful."

"Sirius Black? Is he rel—

"Yes, he is really better from the injuries. Can you settle him in please? I would also like for you to come to dinner with me and your father. It'll be ready in an hour."

James' eyes widen and he nods, glancing at Sirius once more. "The usual supplies?"

"Well, Sirius has no other clothes, and he's bandaged up. He'll need to stay clean. I'll need someone to change his bandages for him though."

"Remus is good with that stuff," James stated. "I've got this. We'll talk over dinner, yeah?"

Dorea nodded, said her goodbyes, and quickly disappeared down the corridor and through a set of doors.

James turns to Sirius. "Well, let me show you around."

 **Entry: My first encounters with Humans have gone smoothly. They do not suspect me, though one is intent on her seduction of me. The younger male Human: 'James' will show me around. Hopefully he will tell me what the Humans have planned. This mission will be easier than Mother said.**

Sirius followed James, watching the way the man walked and ruffled his hair. Sirius found the gesture off-putting. His own hair was tidy, and he liked it that way.

They walked to a supply room and James swiped a key-card at the door, before it opened. He turned back to Sirius. "Size?"

Sirius blinked. "Size?"

"Yeah. What size are you?"

Sirius glanced down, pulling his trousers so he could peek inside. "Large," he stated. He was confused when James started laughing.

"I think we're going to get along great," James said with a wide grin. "I'll just pick a few things and if they don't fit, you can bring them back."

After that, they headed to the canteen for some dinner. James watched as Sirius dug into the food as though he hadn't eaten in months.

...oOo...

"I thought this was dinner," James said, eying up the people in the room. "Special occasion?"

"James, we have a mission for you," Charlus begins.

"My own mission?" James looks around eagerly. "What is it?"

"Sirius Black."

"Huh?"

"Last year when we managed to get hold of one of those Android soldiers, Gideon hacked it, do you remember?"

"I do," James said carefully.

"We found disturbing information. It appears… well, we believe that the people we thought were dead aren't dead."

"Well, where are they?" James asked, eyes widening. "Are we going to get them?"

"It may be too late for most of them. We found information about experiments on Humans. Failed experiments mostly. We found out about an information chip that is inserted into the brain, cutting off their Humanity."

"Wow, way to give it to me gently," James muttered.

"The chip seems to completely take over by the six-month mark," Charlus continued. "It erases Humanity from the person completely. We… believe that Humanity is the way to break the chip. The first successful Android fitted was Fenrir Greyback."

James flinched at the name. "But… he didn't even look Human?"

"We believe it brings out the worst in people. But for people who were evil to begin with… Sirius Black is the son of my niece. Her and her husband have had the chips implanted too. It was already too late by the time we found the information."

"And Sirius has the chip now?" James guessed. "So he's an Android and we should throw him out?"

"Or we could keep him here and keep an eye on him. I suspect he's been sent in as a spy and I doubt he has any knowledge of being a Human. He felt pain when he was tortured."

"But why did they—"

"So he would appear to be one of us. So someone would save him during the escape. So we would be more trusting. Had I not known the name, maybe I would have trusted him more."

"So… we're just hoping that the chip stops working?"

"All the others had the chip fitted and were kept in the base," Moody interrupted. "This boy has been sent here. Best case is we work out how to counter the chip. If we hit six months, we see if we can remove it safely. After the six months, he's not Sirius, he's an Android. We plug him in and see what we can find on the base."

"So how do we make him feel Human?" James asked.

"Friendship, love, family, emotions. Anything. Show him how good it can be to be Human. He's not here to hurt us, he's here for information, I'm sure of it," Dorea said.

...oOo...

James found Sirius sitting on his bed right where he left him. He took a moment to examine the man that was his cousin. He reminded himself that all that stood between him and this man was a little chip. The Humans could hold on, they weren't defeated, and Sirius was going to overcome the little chip in his head. James was going to make sure of that.

"Sirius, I'm going to introduce you to some friends and we're going to have some fun."

"Fun? I have been informed that sexual intercourse can be enjoyable."

James choked on the air at the words. "Not sure I can arrange that for you, mate, but we can do other stuff." He looked Sirius over for a moment. "You need to take a shower first, wash your hair, change your clothes. I'll talk you through it."

He berated himself at the last words, but Sirius didn't seem to think anything of it. He listened carefully as James explained each item, and James headed to the shower-room to show Sirius how to work everything.

He waited outside.

...oOo...

 **Entry: I have made a friend. The Human, James, has referred to me as his 'mate'. This is friend. It feels nice to have a friend. We will be 'having fun' later which will not involve intercourse. I'm curious over what Humans do for fun.**

 **James appears to be nice and friendly. I believe I will enjoy spending time with him.**

Once showered, James led Sirius to a large room with sofas. There were bookcases with books lining the walls, a chess set in the corner. On one of the sofas, a man was curled up with his legs underneath him, reading a newspaper.

"Is the new newspaper out?" James asked, quickly heading over.

"Last weeks," the man replied. "I was just checking to see if I missed anything before putting it for recycling." The guy sighed and dropped it next to him. "So, what's… who is that?"

"What is that you are wearing?"

"Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Sirius."

"What, this? You mean my cardigan?"

 **Entry: What is the purpose of a 'cardigan'? Research immediately!**

"Yes." Sirius stared at the maroon cardigan in fascination. He had never seen anyone wear one before. He turned his attention to the man's face. Amber eyes stared back and hair that made Sirius want to touch it..

Lips that made Sirius move closer. "I wish to spend time with you. I like this cardigan."

"With me?" Remus' eyes widened. "If… if you want. I was just going to read, but we can play chess or something? We can have some fun?"

 **Entry: I believe this Human is attempting to seduce me by wearing this cardigan.**

 **I suspect they are to make specimens such as this Remus Lupin look even more attractive.**

 **He has expressed his wish to have fun, and judging by the cardigan, I believe this is his attempt to seduce me.**

"I would very much like to have sexual intercourse with you!"

"No no no," James said, pushing his way between the pair, amused at Remus' open-mouthed reaction. "Sirius, we're going to have the sex talk later. Stop talking about sex. Remus… he's still quite muddled from his escape."

"Oh! He escaped from the base? Was he in the prison with the others?" Concerned amber eyes were fixed on Sirius, and Sirius couldn't look away. He was hypnotised. How did a Human have such power?

"They found me on a table. Greyback used a very painful knife." Sirius flinched at the memory. "I've never felt pain like that before."

Remus' gaze softened and he reached for Sirius' hand, taking it in his own. "I understand," he murmured. "I've been there. Greyback… he did the same to me."

Anger flared inside of Sirius. "He did what?" Sirius hissed. "Are you okay? I'll kill him! I will destroy him and melt him down for scrap!"

"I was just a kid; your wounds… how bad are they?"

Sirius touched his chest and winced. Remus reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up. "Pretty bad. You must have lost quite a bit of blood." His fingers brushed against some of the old marks, and Sirius shivered slightly at the touch. "And these look quite old. You've been there for some time now. They've been cutting you up for a while."

"I… I don't understand," Sirius admitted, looking down.

"The old scars," Remus explained. He moved closer and looked around before lifting his own top a couple of inches, showing one of his own scars. "It's not the first time Greyback has cut into you."

Sirius stared at him.

 **Search: Sirius Black. Files classified.**

 **Search: Greyback. Files classified.**

"I… I was hurt before? I don't remember? This can't be true."

He couldn't decipher the look that James gave Remus but allowed Remus to lead him over to the sofa to sit down.

The pair sat in silence: Remus reading a book, and Sirius trying to understand the information given to him, whilst trying to get into the database to see any information about himself.

 **Entry: Cardigans are to be hereby noted as 'seducing mechanisms.' Must refrain from submitting to this instrument of power in future interactions.**

Sirius found Remus' gaze on him every so often, and each time, forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He was spellbound by the quiet Human in the enticing cardigans.

 **Entry: Mission failed**

"I was five," Remus finally said, breaking the silence. "The Androids were looking for experiments. They took over the small camp. Rather than taking us away, they experimented there. Greyback was the one to... I was just a child and he sliced me up. I remember screaming in pain, calling for my parents, but they couldn't get to me at first. My father was the one to break free, managing to take out the Android that was holding him. He managed to overpower Greyback and we got away."

"Your parents sound brave."

"They are. Maybe you'll meet them one day. They work at the other side of the base."

...oOo...

Sirius had been placed in James' old room, meaning he was sharing the room with Remus. He liked the idea. It meant that he would be able to look at Remus until he fell asleep and again once he woke up.

It meant that he could climb into Remus' bed, and Remus would just give him an odd look but would end up falling asleep cuddling against him.

Which was strange. Sirius didn't recall ever being cuddled before, but he liked it. He liked _his_ Human—his Remus—cuddling against him, holding him tightly.

A week after arriving, Sirius went through his information, finding an entry about kissing. He eagerly went through the information.

 **Kissing - a sign of affection.**

When Remus woke up a few minutes later, Sirius leaned over and let his lips brush against Remus' cheek.

"Sleeping in my bed, eating dinner with me every night and kissing me… anyone would think that you're my boyfriend," Remus mumbled, snuggling closer.

 **Entry. Human has requested for me to be his 'boyfriend'. Research indicates that boy means male and friend means companion. This request therefore means he would like me to be his 'male companion'.**

"I can be your boyfriend," Sirius murmured, closing his eyes once more.

 **Entry: I have accepted.**

"Wait, what?" Remus asked, finally realising what he had said. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course."

Sirius wasn't expecting the lips to find his. He wasn't expecting Remus' body to press up against his, but he can't stop his hands moving to Remus and clutching him tightly, trying to memorise the feeling of Remus' lips and find the words to express how it felt to enter it into his database. The database was for important information, but this… this was something that Sirius couldn't explain. It was something Sirius didn't want to share. It was private and… and intimate and it was so very Human.

In the back of his mind, he knew he should hate the emotions running through him, but Sirius realised he wouldn't give them up for anything.

It took a while to understand what he was doing with Remus. After the first kiss, Remus was more gentle, more patient with him, as though he understood Sirius didn't have a clue. Sirius wasn't planning to stop until he was satisfied that he had kissed Remus just right.

They missed breakfast.

 **Entry: Nothing to report.**

...oOo...

.

 **Entry: Mr and Mr Remus Lupin. Mr and Mr Remus Lupin-Black. Mr and Mr Sirius Black-Lupin. Mr and Mr Lupin-Black.**

"What did you say?"

Sirius frowned. "Did I say something?"

"You just said Mr and Mr Lupin-Black."

"James informed me that when we are married that would be our name together. When do we intend to get married?"

"You… are you proposing to me? Is this a proposal? Are you asking me to marry you? I mean... " Remus dialed back the excitement. "If you're not, it's fine… but, are you?"

Sirius couldn't help but grin at the hopeful expression on Remus' face. He understood the emotions much more now. "Yes."

Remus' hand flew to his mouth in shock and fingers began to undo Sirius' clothes. Uncertain over what was happening, Sirius began to remove Remus' too.

 **Entry: Nothing to report. Nothing to report. Nothing to report. Nothing to report. Remus! Remus is everything. Nothing to report. I cannot report anything that could hurt my Humans... my family.**

...oOo...

Remus ran from the room, his pyjama bottoms the only thing on his body. He found James in the next hallway. "Something's wrong. We have to get Sirius to the hospital! NOW!"

James wasted no time rushing back to the room. The pair half carried Sirius as he shouted in agony, clutching his head. Someone ran ahead to warn the hospital of Sirius' arrival.

"What's going on?" Remus begged.

"What was happening?"

"Well, Sirius… he proposed, so we were celebrating. We had sex, and I told him I love him and he… he said it back. The second the words left his mouth, he was in agony."

"He… loves you, wait, you had sex? I didn't even know you were dating?" James said.

"It's only been for a month. I didn't want to rush Sirius into telling anyone, and he didn't seem to want people to know. What's wrong with him?"

"He has a chip in his head," James explained. "It's been blocking his Humanity. He was sent by the Androids. We needed him to feel real emotions. We thought it would just render the chip useless, but it appears that it's not working. The surgeon is going to have to operate, and the twins are going to try and switch the chip off."

"But… so none of it was real?" Remus whispered, trying to get past James to get in to see Sirius.

"If none of it was real, how was it powerful enough to destroy the chip?" James asked. "Sirius loves you. He managed to fall in love with you even with a chip that was taking away his Humanity. His love for you broke Android technology. Don't doubt his love for you."

"Will he be okay? How much longer?"

James sighed. "I won't lie to you, Remus. No-one expected this, so we don't know. But you know that Madam Pomfrey will do all she can, as will the others."

Remus didn't move for hours until Madam Pomfrey popped her head out, stating that the chip had been deactivated by the twins and had been removed by the doctor. He didn't move until he was allowed into the recovery room where Sirius lay on the bed, looking so vulnerable.

Remus took his hand, hoping that Sirius would be okay. He hoped that Sirius would have a quick recovery, and last of all—because Sirius' recovery was the most important—he hoped that Sirius would still love him.

Or at least want to date him. He could deal with the rest, as long as Sirius would give him a chance.

Hell, he would even give all of that up. Just as long as Sirius would live. Having spent his life overlooked by everyone, Sirius had showed him how beautiful love could be. He wouldn't blame a recovered Sirius for what the chip caused.

"Go and take a shower and eat. I mean it!"

Remus glanced at Dorea who had her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. He hesitated briefly but finally agreed. If he was quick, he could get back fast.

...oOo...

No-one expected it. One minute Sirius was asleep and the next, the bed was empty and the doors slammed shut.

James and Frank chased after Sirius, who was still in the hospital gown, as he stumbled towards the canteen.

The doors were flung open. "Remus?" he winced, his hand reaching for his head. "Remus? Where are you?"

"Sirius?" Remus stood from the table, rushing over. "Are you… what do you remember?"

"Everything I think. I remember… I think I'm remembering before the chip. I remember everything with you though. Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I just thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I thought that the chip may have…"

"No, I love you. Everything I said whilst thinking I wasn't Human - I meant every word of it. I swear. Maybe I didn't understand some of the things. I didn't know what a boyfriend was and I certainly didn't know what marriage was, but now I'm me, I remember. I want to marry you. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"And what we have; it's precious to me. I'm not going to give this up. You said yes to marrying me, and I'm not going to let you change your mind now."

"Good. Frank, can you grab some food, and I'll get the lovebirds back to the hospital."

...oOo...

Sirius walked into the camp, barely looking around. He walked through the corridors the same way he always had, glancing in where the Humans were usually kept. The area was empty.

No Humans in the Android base.

He headed to the control room next before seeking out Walburga. She silently brought him into his old bedroom. A simple room with only a bed and sheets.

"Can you connect?"

"I sustained damage to my port," Sirius said in a monotone. "I will need to be repaired."

"We will arrange that for tomorrow." Walburga dismissed him quickly, turning to leave.

Sirius waited for her to disappear. His mother had never been that cold, but he knew by her past actions—from before Sirius was chipped—that there was nothing left of Walburga Black in that Android. Once she had left the room, Sirius counted to thirty before getting up and leaving the room.

He had someone to find.

What Sirius hadn't expected was for Regulus to have the room next to his. He knocked, opening it when he didn't get an answer. Regulus looked up at him.

"Regulus. You have a mission. You are required to infiltrate the Humans."

"How will I complete this mission?"

"The Humans will trust you," Sirius insisted. "I will bring you to them."

Regulus followed Sirius easily, his face vacant of any emotions or feelings. No-one paid them any attention. They walked from the base, Sirius leading Regulus away from the cameras. The twins could only hold off the feed for a short time.

Once away from the camp, Sirius lifted the watch to his mouth. "Clear."

The sound of an explosion made them both spin around. Sirius watched in joy and Regulus merely observed, a small frown on his face.

"I do not understand."

"Oh you will, little brother," Sirius said with a grin. "We're going to make you Regulus again, I promise you that."

Regulus said nothing as they watched the flames destroy the building. He did look confused as Sirius was joined by others.

"You got him then? Were there any Humans in there?" Remus asked, lowering the lantern he had been carrying.

"None," Sirius confirmed. "Greyback and Voldemort were both in there. Maybe I've taken one of them out at least."

"That's the headquarters. If they survive that, we've still set them back. With the information we took from your chip we may stand a chance," James said.

Sirius grinned at the pair before throwing an arm around Regulus' shoulders. Regulus stared at him, confused.

"Reggie, that stuff you're feeling; it's all emotions. Allow yourself to feel them."

"I will," Regulus stated. "You are Sirius?"

"Your older brother," Sirius confirmed. "And I'm going to be there when you recover."

Regulus nodded as though he understood and began the walk to the Human base. Sirius had faith that they could fix Regulus. James grabbed the lantern from Remus, falling into step next to Regulus and leading the way.

Sirius reached out for Remus, taking his hand.

"It's all starry and beautiful," he murmured. "We should take walks together more often."

"I know something else that's starry and beautiful," Remus said.

Sirius laughed and stopped long enough to kiss his fiance. "Have I thanked you for fixing me?"

"You have, even though it wasn't me—"

"It was you. I fell in love with you so much that I broke the chip. The Androids couldn't contain my feelings. I love you, Remus."

"I love you too."

* * *

Review please :)

Thanks to Magpies and Wanderers for all the help!


	25. Shade Twenty-Two: Alien Sirius

Written for:

Muggle Studies - **Task:** Write about an invasion. (This can be anything from an invasion of a country, to an invasion of privacy) Object: Ship (in this case, space-ship) - _It's a invasion by one alien... and an invasion of space... Remus' space_

Bad Movie Tuesday - "I thought you were going to say something a little more maternal."

Hamilton Challenge - [scenario] Write about jealousy, or **watching something from afar.**

Greek Mythology - Selene: Write about something that takes place at night

* * *

 **Cock-Circles and Moonmates**

Alien!Sirius

* * *

It was by chance, really, that Sirius spotted him. He had been on his star, his namesake, looking at the other worlds, when he saw a glint of light and realised someone was looking back.

His telescope focused and he could see the man clear as day, and the man's gaze was fixed on _his_ star.

There were millions of stars, but the man had chosen him! Sirius noted that the man's equipment looked millions of years old. How could he see Sirius properly though that thing?

Sirius waved his hand, testing the Earthling's ability, but the Earthling didn't respond or acknowledge the wave in the slightest, which led Sirius to believe that the man couldn't see him properly.

Well, or the Earthling was very rude, but Sirius didn't want to think that about his beautiful new Earthling!

He looked through the telescope again, watching the Earthling until he went into his house. Sirius sighed as he moved away from the telescope. How was he going to court a Earthling?

After all, everyone knew that Earthlings weren't advanced in the slightest. He would just have to be really obvious.

...oOo...

It took some doing, but the next time the Earthling turned his telescope to the skies, Sirius waited patiently. The telescope found his star once more, and Sirius made the star flicker. He glanced in his telescope eagerly, but the Earthling didn't seem to be interested at all over what had happened. Instead his Moonmate turned and walked inside.

Sirius sighed. Clearly his Earthling needed something bigger to impress him. Well, Sirius had a few things in mind. He headed over to his vehicle, not caring that it was night and would take hours to get to Earth. He had a Earthling to woo.

...oOo...

Remus woke up earlier than usual. His eyes had been messing him the night before when he had been stargazing. He had imagined the star flashing, and stars didn't do that. That was the point he had called it a night.

The next morning however, he was woken up by his parents shouting his name. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before slipping his feet into his warm slippers and grabbing his dressing gown.

He slipped his arms into the warm purple dressing gown and rushed outside to where his parents were standing.

"Mum, Dad?"

"Remus. You know how we always laugh about crop circles…" Hope began.

"Yeah," Remus replied, following his parents' gaze.

"Well, they don't seem all that funny right now."

"What are we looking at?" Remus asked, confused.

"A crop circle, I believe. Got up to check the crops, and…"

"And how many crops have we lost from this?" Remus asked.

"About five-percent of the corn," Lyall replied with a sigh. "I've called the police. I expect it was a prank of some sort."

Remus nodded. "I'm going to get dressed before I take a look. Is the corn gone or just flattened? Because some might be salvageable."

"Gone," Lyall replied tiredly. "And now the police are going to come, and who knows when we'll be allowed to tend the fields?"

"We have the extra animals, we'll still have enough to pay—"

"This is private land and everyone is going to want to see the crop-circle. Dad, do you have a bit of wood that I can attach to the fence?"

"Yes, why?"

"Five pounds to see the crop circle?" Remus suggested. "I'm sure we can make back what we've lost with the crops disappearing."

"Great idea!" Hope replied. "I'll get the paint."

...oOo...

Sirius stomped away from the telescope. How could his Earthling betray him like that? He had left a very personal love poem for him to see, and the Earthling shared it with other people. He had poured all of his love and emotions into that poem.

'Your arse is the stuff of poetry' was his best poem ever!

Maybe his Earthling wasn't into poetry. Maybe something more personal?

Sirius grinned. He knew just the thing to make the Earthling want him.

...oOo...

Remus looked at the television with the picture of the second crop-circle that had appeared. His mother was at the gate collecting entry fees and his father was doing farm-work. He had headed inside for a bathroom break and checked the news on his way through the house.

"Is that… a cock-circle?" he muttered, finally getting a proper look at the crop circle. "Where the hell did it come from?"

Well, whatever was going on, it was happening at a good time. Money had been scarce recently, and with this publicity, the farm was getting a stream of visitors and money was coming in quicker than they could keep track.

...oOo...

Sirius was even more upset by the people visiting to see the latest picture he left. Didn't the Earthling _know_ that you weren't supposed to show others dick-pics?

He started his flying motorbike. He was going to explain to the Earthling why this was just not cool.

And to think, he had been declaring his undying love and devotion. Who did this Earthling think he was, rejecting Sirius like that?

Remus was just climbing into bed when he heard the noise. At first he thought it was a helicopter, but there were strange lights in the sky.

He rushed to his parents room, banging on the door, before running outside, his parents right behind. They all watched the lights until a motorbike landed and a man climbed off.

Remus watched the man as he approached, his eyes taking in the stranger. Tall with long dark hair, grey eyes and a mouth he'd like to feel with his own. The man was sex on legs and Remus couldn't look away.

The man stopped in front of him and they stared at each other for a long moment, until the sound of Remus' father clearing his throat brought them out of their dazes.

"There you are!" Sirius exclaimed. "You've ignored all of my messages!"

"M-messages?" Remus whispered. The spell broken, Remus was able to move his gaze. He looked over at the motorbike. "How was that flying?"

"I flew my ship from my home," Sirius replied, frowning as he pointed at the star. "But don't try and change the subject. My messages. I put them there in your field so you could see them and you showed them to everyone!"

"You live up there? On the star?"

"On the Sirius star," Sirius replied.

"Wow, that's… that's amazing."

"Don't think you can sweet talk my after the way you treated me," Sirius huffed. "First you ignore my poem, and that's my best work, and then the intimate picture I gave, and you just showed it to all of the Earthlings. That was only for your eyes!"

Remus turned to look at his parents, utterly confused. After a moment he turned back. "You're… are you… are you an Alien? But your ship is a motorbike?"

"Well, you're an Alien to me," Sirius muttered, unimpressed. "How am I supposed to woo you if you don't pay attention?"

"You wrote me a poem?" Remus asked, getting the impression that the Alien was moment away from stamping his foot in a huff. "Why would you do that?"

"It's called 'Your Arse is the Stuff of Poetry."

Remus ignored his mother's stifled giggle from behind him. "I'm really sorry… Alien guy, but I can't read the symbols you put."

"So you didn't know it was a poem?"

Remus shook his head.

"Oh. Well, the dick-pic—did you like that?"

"I thought it looked a bit like one," Remus murmured. "I'm sorry, am I dreaming?"

"I can see where you'd be confused. Many people dream about me, but I assure you I'm really here and I will now woo you in person."

He moved forward, and Remus stared at him with wide eyes as he dropped to his knees and took Remus' hand. "My darling Earthling—"

"Remus. My name… it's Remus."

"Mine is Sirius. So, my darling Remus, I have written poetry on how utterly beautiful you are. We have met under the full-moon, It is said that my kind meet their Moonmates under a full-moon, and here we are. My dearest Moony, tonight we shall wed and make love."

"Oh. Uh…" Remus turned to look back at his parents, who were clearly not going to intervene. He glared at the snickering pair, before turning back to Sirius.

"What? How?"

"It is simple. I shall be top, as I have watched you from above for quite some time, and you shall be bottom, my love."

"Well... I'm going to make a cup of tea," Hope said. Turning towards the house.

"I'm going to... help your mother," Lyall added. "Don't do anything crazy whilst we're inside."

"Don't get married or abducted." Hope said.

"I thought you were going to say something a little more maternal," Remus muttered.

Hope ignored him and smiled at Sirius. "It's nice to meet you, dear. Will you come inside and have a cup of tea with us later?"

"I shall, once I've finished wooing your son," Sirius replied solemnly. "It will be nice to know the family that I will soon be married into."

"Of course," Hope stated. "Remus loves chocolates. I'm sure chocolates would help you win him over."

"Mum," Remus hissed. "Don't encourage him!"

"Chocolate? What is chocolate?" Sirius asked.

Remus stared at Sirius opened mouthed. "You don't know what chocolate it? It's only the most delicious… I don't even have the words to describe it. I'll get you some."

"Your Mum said that chocolates are to win someone over when wooing them, and you want to give me chocolates? You do not need to woo me, my love. I am already yours!"

"I'm… I think I'll go and help my parents make tea," Remus said, turning and attempting to pull his hand from Sirius.

Sirius quickly stood up and used his grip on Remus' hand to pull Remus closer. "Not so fast, my Moonmate." Before Remus knew what was happening, his body was pressed against Sirius' and lips were expertly caressing his. He couldn't help but return the kiss. It wasn't every day a beautiful Alien declared their love for him.

"What's a Moonmate?" Remus asked, dazed at the kiss and not even attempting to get out of Sirius' grip.

"The closest translation would be Soulmate, but Moonmate means so much more," Sirius insisted. "So… what's it to be, my love? You can travel the stars with me, or we could stay here, together?"

Remus couldn't help but smile at the options. Sirius had clearly decided that he was going to be a part of Remus' life, and who was Remus to refuse him?

Especially if he kept kissing like that.

"Stay here with me and I have Sunday off, so we could visit the stars on Saturday night?"

"Wonderful. I didn't bring pyjamas, but as we are to be wed, I'm sure that won't be an issue. Skin on skin contact is required between betrothed couples and Moonmates. Which way is your bed?"

Remus couldn't help the shiver that ran through him as he considered what was going to happen that night.

But first, he was going to show Sirius how wonderful chocolate was.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

Thanks to Emily and Shannon for helping and Dina for betaing. :)


	26. Shade Twenty-Three: Scientist Sirius

**As Long as I can Stay**

 **Scientist!Sirius**

 **Thanks to Em for betaing**

* * *

 **I am considering this idea as a longer fic - maybe even a Multi-chapter exploring the world. If you'd like this, let me know.**

* * *

Sirius carefully examined the blood-work of one of the girls from floor seventeen. She had been working on some plants that she had made grow in the dark of the rooms, but had collapsed. Sirius suspected that it was spores. The air they breathed was a struggle for the body still, even with the filters that cleaned the air as it came in… but adding in the unknown effects of the plants, well, he had warned them that they would need to introduce themselves slowly to the change.

Marlene had been too eager with her work, losing track of her one hour allocation to the plot. She had been the last shift that night, sticking around for six hours instead as she documented the plants.

Sirius' job in the bunker was to examine any changes that happened. He was working with the girls on their project to introduce a strawberry plant to the bunker, and had been the one to set the strict schedule. The girls had other plants to work with, but the strawberry one was new. Each person from floor seventeen had one to two hours with the plant.

He also covered the doctor when she wasn't well. Lily had been suffering some migraines after having to help others on floor twenty-three. The travelling between floors and change of air and lights had taken a bit of a toll on her. Sirius could understand—he felt the same way, though he knew the previous doctor hadn't suffered. It was something they needed to adjust to.

After asking Marlene to come back the next morning and ignoring her pout, Sirius shut up the office and began to head back to his lab. He was just opening the door when he heard the alarm.

There had never been a record of that alarm going off before. Well, not in his lifetime. Maybe in the earlier generations with the bunker back when there were people trying to break in to raid the place… but now, they never had to worry about that.

Radiation had killed off anyone outside of the bunker and the few scouts that went out never saw a single sign of life, though they had procured various seeds. But apart from plant-life, there was nothing.

And Sirius knew the scouts had returned two days prior, which meant that someone or something was trying to get into the bunker.

...oOo…

He pulled on his radiation suit before rushing towards the isolation chamber at the entrance. It was the sealed room where people had to be checked for radiation after coming into the place, which kept everyone else safe. Sirius usually dealt with radiation damage in his lab.

In front of him stood many of the enforcers in the bunker, led by the scouts: the ones trained to fight and shoot. Someone stepped forward to click the lock open and the click of many guns echoed through the room.

"Why are you opening it?"

"If we don't, they may break it down," Frank whispered from his side. "Then we're open to other lifeforms out there. After all, if there's one, there could be more. We don't want to lose the door security."

Sirius nodded, realising it made sense. He watched the door move slowly, before a single figure appeared, wearing a less advanced version of their radiation suit.

The man stopped in front of them, frozen. He slowly raised his arms from around his body, showing that he was unarmed. Though as he let go of his side, blood was revealed showing through his suit. The man—his hands shaking— slowly brought them down around his body again, trying to put pressure on the wound.

Sirius pushed through the crowds with the scanner, shoving people out of the way. He had a job to do and this man clearly wasn't a threat.

"What attacked you?" he asked, waving the scanner from the man's head and slowly bringing it down his body.

"There were ten of us in my bunker and they're all dead."

Sirius froze for a moment before coming to his senses. There were other bunkers? He would ask later. "Been out long?" He would re-ask the stranger what attacked him later, as he didn't seem to be fully able to answer in his condition.

"Few hours. Grabbed anti-radiation on my way out, but it probably wore off. I was hoping to just find somewhere safe. I didn't realise that there were others…"

"We didn't either," Sirius admitted. "Radiation, but not too high. We can walk you through to my lab and I'll patch you up."

"I can do it myself, just give me…"

"No, I'm going to fix you up. What's your name?"

"Remus," the man murmured, his legs barely keeping him up. Sirius grabbed Remus on his other side, away from the wound and began to lead him through the people who were lowering their guns.

"Mate, what's happening?"

"He was attacked by something. I suggest we check out how strong the door is and see if we can get cameras or alarms set up if anything approaches. There are other bunkers out there, James."

"Other bunkers?" James' eyes widened. "I'll speak to Moody, I'm sure he'll be along to see you soon."

Sirius nodded, not paying attention as his friend ran away.

Sirius' lab was on the top floor and he carefully helped Remus onto the examination bed. "I'll need to cut you out of that suit," he said.

The man nodded, trying to stay still as Sirius grabbed some anti-radiation tablets and swallowed them down before approaching him. A mask was slipped over Sirius' mouth and he grabbed some scissors and began to cut at the suit.

Below the suit was a slim body wearing a cardigan and some jeans in a style Sirius had never seen before. He turned his attention away from the man's body and began to look at the wound.

"Can I take the helmet off?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "Sure. I'm going to have to stitch you up. It's a nasty wound. What happened?"

"Raiders," Remus murmured, his voice clearer without the helmet on. "A bomb of some sort. I wasn't too close, but it still threw me. I don't know what I hit, but they were still there when I came too. I knew I'd be dead if I stayed, so I left. If they survived out there, then maybe I could find a way too? I thought this would be abandoned. I was just looking for medical supplies."

"Medical supplies?" The man groaned in pain as Sirius cleaned the wound as best he could, trying to take off the dried blood from around Remus' skin.

"I was the doctor back in my base," Remus said.

Sirius turned his head, finally looking up towards Remus' face. They only had one doctor on base instead of two and being the stand-in interfered with Sirius' work. Maybe they'd let Remus stay. The words stuck in his throat however as he finally met the man's eyes. Beautiful amber looked back at him.

Suddenly Sirius understood what James had talked about before, stating that he had just looked at Lily one day and fallen in love. He had scoffed back then, but now… now he was looking at a stranger and feeling the same.

"Hi," Remus whispered nervously.

Sirius smiled warmly. "Hi yourself. I'm Sirius. I'll… I'll make sure you're okay, Remus. I'll see if they'll let you stay."

"If you do, I'll owe you my life." Remus looked just as taken as Sirius and reached out his hand, brushing Sirius' for a moment. He made to pull away as his eyes widened and he realised his actions.

Sirius turned his hand, grabbing Remus'. "You won't owe me anything," he insisted. "But maybe you can choose to stick around. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Me too," Remus admitted, wincing as Sirius pulled his hand away and returned to Remus' wound.

"This will hurt," he said as he began to prepare Remus for the stitches.

"A little pain to save my life? I can survive."

"I do have to warn you that I'll have to do things like blood tests. I need to study you and make sure you can survive here. Where you lived might be different."

"Anything as long as I can stay."

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **Thanks to those that reviewed my Writer!Sirius fic. I had felt disheartened, but the response was wonderful and it gave me confidence in my work again. Knowing you all enjoy it means a lot to me. :)**


	27. Shade Twenty-Four: Reincarnated Sirius

**The Key to the City**

Atlantis!AU

Reincarnated!Sirius

Thanks to FF for betaing and Em for helping with the idea.

I wanted this to be longer, but time means I can just touch on the idea. Let me know if you want to see a longer version of this story.

* * *

As I've stated, this is Reincarnated!Sirius. So there are two lives here. One with italics and the other without.

* * *

 _"Stay in there, Remus. You'll be safe."_

 _"Sirius, you can't leave me. Come, stay with me. Please. We can be together through this."_

 _"You know I can't. Who else knows the spell to seal the city? To hide and protect it?"_

 _"You can show someone. The scroll—"_

 _"There is no time. I love you. Forgive me. I will bring you back when it's safe, Remus. I swear to you."_

 _"I love you too. I don't like that you're leaving me, but I'll never stop loving you. I **will** see you again!"_

...oOo…

Sirius Black was bored. He had been waiting for Regulus for half an hour now, but Regulus was too caught up in his project to respond.

Tired of waiting, Sirius headed up the stairs and into the study where Regulus was working. Regulus didn't even look up from his project. "Yes?"

"We were going for lunch," Sirius reminded him, his eyes moving across the desk before snapping to Regulus. "You've forgotten?"

"Now? Sorry, I lost track of the time," Regulus said. "Just let me make a note of this marking and I'll be ready."

"That's a strange marking," Sirius murmured, moving next to his brother and squatting down next to the desk. "It looks like… a large dog?"

"I suspect it's the grim," Regulus answered. "Though why it's here, I haven't a clue."

"What are you writing?"

"I'm trying to understand its position in the sentence by looking at it's placement next to the previous symbols. I'm examining all possible meanings of the symbol against the runes at the top of the page and using Arithmancy to see if there's a meaning to where it's placed."

"And you do this with every symbol?"

Regulus nodded. "More than once. If I find out anything about a future one, it may affect a previous symbol or give me a clue to a previous… why are you asking? You've never been interested in my work before."

"I don't know." Sirius eyed the parchment again, noticing the way it shimmered. "What does the shimmer mean?"

"Shimmer?" Regulus looked at him, perplexed. "There is no shimmer. Sirius, why don't you wait downstairs?"

"There was a shimmer" Sirius insisted. "Over by the one that looks like a moon." He touched the parchment, and it shimmered again.

"What happened?" Regulus said, pushing Sirius away and looking over it again. "It seemed to react to you. But why?"

Sirius shrugged. "Should I touch it again and see if it does anything else?"

Regulus began to shake his head. "You're not supposed to touch it," he scolded before pushing it across the desk. "But that's more than I've gotten from it. Hold it."

Sirius picked it up nervously. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but something strange stirred inside of him as he looked at it. Almost as if he's seen it before.

There was a moment of clarity. He knew what the symbols meant. He knew this language. He wasn't sure how, but he had the memory of this. It was as though watching through a pensive as his hand quickly wrote the scroll, his own blood trickling across the runes.

Without thinking, he grabbed the letter opener and sliced his palm. He couldn't hear his brother shouting for him to stop as he pressed his palm to the runes at the top.

"Atlantis," he whispered.

"What?" Regulus asked, eyes widening slightly.

 _"Cum sanguine, et claudamus portas civitatis hujus._

Protegam urbem per venas vadit amet purus.

Dabo potestatem conservandi vitam, eosque habitus donec rediret.

Sanguinem tantum aperiam, sive in hoc saeculo neque in futuro. Vivo ego tueri relinquo omnia.

Tumultus urbe mihi, ut hoc tantum ab aquis excitent habitatores orbis."

Regulus stared at Sirius with wide eyes. "Say it again," he demanded, reaching for a clean sheet of parchment and his quill.

 _"With my blood, I close the gates of this city._

 _I protect the city with the pure magic that flows through my veins._

 _I give my power to preserving the life here, holding them in stasis until I return once more._

 _Only my blood will open it, whether in this life or the next. I leave everything I live for to protect them._

 _Bind the city to me, so that I alone may bring this world back from the waters and awaken the inhabitants."_

The translation came easily to Sirius and he suddenly felt the urge to move. "Regulus, I think this is a key. I think I wrote this. I… I remember writing this, so long ago. What is this?"

"It's possible that you've activated it because you did write it. Sirius, do you believe in past lives?"

Sirius shot Regulus a lost look. He had never considered it before.

"It mentions this life or the next. Maybe you're in one of the next lives. Sirius, you've opened the key to Atlantis: one of the biggest mysteries in the Wizarding and Muggle world."

"What do we do?" Sirius asked, refusing to let go of the scroll.

"We… well, we go. Not to lunch, Sirius. We go and find this city. We make history. Imagine, I could have my name in history as one of the men that returned Atlantis!"

Sirius nodded. "I have to go. I need to be there," he murmured as pictures flowed through him. Emotions for a land he had never been to started to overwhelm. "There's something there just waiting for me."

Regulus grinned. "Exciting, isn't it?" he said. "Now you understand how exciting my work can be."

"No, this is something different."

...oOo…

 _Sirius watched as the land sunk down into the water. His cousin rode away quickly with the scroll, agreeing to put it into the safe location for him. Sirius knew that people would follow him, and he couldn't let them get their hands on the scroll._

 _Men rushed towards him only moments later, looking towards the water in confusion. "Where is it?"_

 _Sirius bared his teeth at them. "You can't open it," he said. "Atlantis is gone and so is the key. You'll never find it."_

 _"We will. We'll get you to talk," a man promised, smiling cruelly. "We know how to make anyone talk!"_

 _Sirius stared back, even when the weapons were drawn. "You'll never find it," he whispered. He could see in the men's faces what his fate would be and he was prepared. He would return to Remus in another life, he had no doubt about it._

 _The scroll was bound to him by blood. One day it would find its way back to him. That was the purpose of the binding spell. His future incarnation would know what to do._

 _He would be reunited with his love._

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. I really liked writing this story and am disappointed that I ran out of time to write it as a longer fic.

If enough people are interested, I may make this an MC.

 **Review please :)**


	28. Shade Twenty-Five: Outlaw Sirius

Written for: **Hogwarts Assignment 4.** Muggle Music - task 3 - Western!AU. Prompts: (Object) Cowboy Hat, (Word) Tough (Phrase) Girl of the night.

 **Writing Club:** Write a Western!AU

* * *

 **Outlaws**

* * *

 _Remus/Sirius_

 _Regulus/James_

 _Alice/Frank_

* * *

 _Everyone knew of the Black brothers. Two men whose posters were plastered over every town within miles of Diagon Alley. The posters didn't show much, because no-one could find the words to describe the pair. The most information the sheriffs had was the dark hair and piercing grey eyes that both men possessed, otherwise the pair were extremely careful to hide their appearance. Various disguises threw the authorities off constantly._

 _There was no pattern, and no-one knew where they'd strike next._

...oOo...

Sirius and Regulus walked into Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley and looked around. They had spent weeks watching and researching the bank and its guards and staff, and it was finally time to play.

Sirius watched his brother as he walked towards the queue on the far left. The pair had retained their high-class upbringing so well, they could fit into high society easily.

Regulus had chosen his silver waistcoat for the occasion, teamed with his favourite pair of Henderson trousers. His cutaway coat was a gift from their late father, and the gold chain from his pocket-watch was visible, giving him the air that he was rich (which wasn't a lie). He had a deep green silk puff tie around his neck and held firmly to their father's old cane.

Sirius, on the other hand, wasn't into keeping items that belonged to their father. His vest was gold with brown trousers. Rather than the traditional coat Regulus favoured, Sirius wore a black rifle frock coat. His outfit was topped off with a soft gambler hat rather than the top hat Regulus liked to wear.

His fingers dipped into his pocket and he pulled out his handkerchief as Regulus reached the front of the line. In a swift movement, the material was dampened and Sirius spun around, his hand closing over the mouth of the guard. It was only seconds until the guard slumped to the floor, drawing attention.

"This is a stick-up," Regulus announced. "I'm sure you know the procedure. You…" he waved his hand at a man with dark hair and glasses at the counter, "fill this now."

The man took the bag with shaking hands. "Just don't hurt anyone," he insisted.

Sirius moved to close and lock the door, before guarding it, his gun pointing each way as he looked for anyone who decided to be brave and stand up to them. Thankfully no-one appeared to be the sort. He nodded slightly, and Regulus followed the bank clerk.

...oOo...

Sirius pressed his pistol to the door before pulling he locks open. He lowered it upon the sight of James Potter. "You're early."

"I left late last night instead of this morning," James replied. "One of the women was hassling me for a date. I think she was paying me too much attention, so I got out of there."

The door was shut behind James and the locks quickly drawn again. Sirius moved to the window, looking out. "Were you followed?"

"Have I ever been?" James replied with a grin. "You know that people don't see me often. I may as well be invisible."

"Yes, Yes. The Invisible Man!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Now that you're here, Peter has information on a very successful ranch. He's left to scout out the job after it."

"Are we waiting for his return?" James asked, stripping off his coat and hanging it on the hook.

Sirius shook his head. "Regulus said he'll sit the next one out. Only two people are needed at the ranch. Our information has been given already. We need to be there in a week. I suggest going first thing tomorrow and staying overnight in the hotel to freshen up before heading out the next day."

"Sounds like a plan." James walked away. "Regulus in our room?"

"Yeah. Go and… do whatever you need to. I'm going to start cooking some food for us."

He switched the radio on just as James shut the door to his and Regulus' bedroom. Sirius had no intentions of hearing what the pair were getting up to. Instead he focused on the voice talking from the radio, hoping it reported news of the bank robbery.

He loved hearing about himself.

...oOo...

The pair dressed in clothes befitting a ranch-hand. Regulus had the horses ready for them as walked out.

"How long?" Regulus asked, looking between them.

"A couple of months at the most," Sirius assured him. "We need to wait for the right time and not to rush things. We don't know how quickly this Lucius Malfoy will trust us."

Regulus nodded, moving towards James and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Sirius turned away to give them a little privacy until Regulus was standing before him.

They quickly hugged and Regulus murmured something about good luck before heading back to the door of their house. The pair climbed on their horses and left quickly, wanting to arrive at Lucitown in good time.

...oOo...

"The pay isn't much and it's hard work," Mr Avery said, barely glancing at their references. "Room and board, though you'll have to share existing rooms. Meals are provided, which is why your pay is low. The job is usually for people passing through and looking for food and lodgings for a few months, though there are a handful of us that have been here longer."

"It sounds perfect," James said. "I've got a beautiful girl back home and any money to buy a ring to propose will help."

Sirius tried not to laugh at the mention of James' 'girl'. He was sure Regulus wouldn't be pleased at being referred to that way.

"I've been travelling with Jamie a while. Once I'm done here, I'll just keep moving," he said.

The man nodded, clearly uninterested. He pushed back his chair. "Consider yourself hired. I'll have someone show you around this evening. You start work first thing in the morning so have your stuff ready in an hour. I have some business to attend to before leaving town."

The pair followed him from the hotel. Avery paid them no more attention as he walked away and the pair watched for a moment.

"Sounds like they go through staff quickly," James commented.

"So they won't be too suspect of us passing through either," Sirius said. "I think we stay and study the place. Once we have a grasp on numbers, we get them and go. A month at the most."

"Two weeks," James said, shaking his head. "This will be easy!"

...oOo...

The pair froze at the gates leading to the property, their eyes falling on hundreds of penned peacocks. There wasn't another creature in sight. James slowly looked at Sirius. "We're in the right place, aren't we?"

"Malfoy Ranch," Sirius confirmed. "Peter said it's the most profitable ranch around - and the largest."

"Did… please tell me he mentioned cattle."

Sirius bit his lip, thinking hard. Finally he shook his head. "Actually he didn't. I think we just assumed. I mean, did you even know that peacock ranches existed?"

James shook his head. "What do we do? Leave?"

"Now wait a minute. Peacock feathers are still valuable. Quills for example. Fans for the ladies. Feathers for hats… we might not hit a massive profit as cattle would have brought us, but we're here now, no other jobs to go on. Let's do what we can. Let's give it a couple of days before deciding whether it's a bust or not."

They began to walk again, following Avery towards the ranch. It wasn't a long walk, but the pair looked like they had expected to see peacocks.

"Dinner is going to start soon. Someone will show you around. Wait here." He turned around. "Lupin. Get over here now."

Sirius flinched at the tone of voice Avery used, and he saw a man emerge from around the corner of the house and approach. The man's eyes were narrowed and he looked at Avery as though he despised everything about the man.

But that wasn't what Sirius noticed. What he did notice was that the narrowed eyes were a beautiful shade of amber, or that Lupin had delicious looking lips. He noticed that he was extremely handsome and Sirius immediately imagined Lupin wearing only the cowboy hat that was perched on his head. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the best sight he had seen in years. Maybe they would stay for a while after all...

"Lupin, new workers. You need to show them around and get them settled in."

"I'm in the middle of work," Lupin replied frostily. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because it's not my job," Avery said. "Now if you want to keep yours, I suggest you run along and do what you're told. Lucius wouldn't hesitate to get rid of you."

Lupin glared at the man as he turned and walked away before turning to James and Sirius.

"No offence towards the pair of you, of course. I'll give you a quick tour for now and a proper one tomorrow, if that's alright?"

"Whatever works for you," Sirius said before James could answer. "Or just show us where we're supposed to go. Stables, bedrooms, bathroom, meals… and you can give the tour tomorrow. We don't want to be an inconvenience."

Sirius could feel James' eyes on him. After all they had always taken up the offers of tours, but something was different. Sirius wanted to get Lupin to like him.

The man nodded and held out his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Jamie," James replied, holding his own out. "This is my cousin, Orion."

"It's good to meet you. We had a couple of men here, but they moved on. It doesn't pay as much as some people would like…"

"It's enough," James replied with a friendly smile. "So, should we start with the stables and then put our belongings in our rooms?"

Remus nodded. "This way."

After the horses were put in the stable, Remus led the way to a large converted barn.

"Of course, we don't eat near the house. _Lord_ Malfoy wouldn't associate with the likes of us," Remus said. The pair could immediately tell that there was no love lost between the pair. "But they are warm enough. At least the food's hot. All the rooms have been taken so you'll be sharing. The ones here the longest have a room each and just share it when we have someone new start. One of you will be in with Frank and the other in with me."

Remus pushed a door open. "This is my room."

Sirius saw James pull his bag off his shoulder and quickly dropped down onto the bed. "Yeah, this is good," he said. "Should I just leave my bag here?"

He didn't meet James' eye as Remus nodded before leading James into the next room.

...oOo...

"Remus," Sirius whispered, listening to Remus roll over for what must have been the tenth time. "Why are you here? You seem to hate the place?"

"You didn't do your homework before coming?" Remus asked with a snort. "It's simple. My parents owned a farm before they died. It wasn't much, but we made enough to live on. That was until they passed. My father first, and then my mother a year later. By the time she was gone, we had gone through our meagre savings and had less animals. I couldn't run it by myself but Lucius Malfoy offered to buy the farm. I had no choice. I'd either lose it to the bank, or I could sell it and make something from it. In my hesitation, he also offered me a job. I thought long and hard about it. If the bank took it, I wouldn't have a penny to my name but if I sold it, I'd have money and a job and somewhere to live."

"What happened?"

"I sold it. The day after the papers were signed, I had to watch my home be torn down. Now I work for the man who took everything from me. I found out later, from someone that worked here, that Malfoy was after the land for some time and that my parents wouldn't sell. That he was overly determined. That, along with the way our crops were being destroyed and our animals being carried off... well, I always said to my mum that it couldn't be animals."

"And why are you still here?"

"I'm saving. In the rubble, a box containing my parents wedding rings was found. Malfoy insisted that since it was still in the house when he purchased it, the box and contents were his. It'll take a long time to get that box back, but I give half of my pay each week to him to get it."

Sirius felt bad for the man and itched to walk over to the other bed and climb in and just wrap his arms around Remus. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"No need for you to feel sorry. There are two types of bad people in the world."

"What's the difference?"

"Conscience," Remus replied softly. "Some people care about hurting others. Some don't." He hesitated. "I'm sorry to tell you all of this. I usually stay quiet but there's something about you that makes me want to trust you."

"There's something about you that makes me want to get your trust," Sirius murmured.

"Just my trust?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment, before he heard Remus climb out of bed, the springs creaking at the sound. "Or was I imagining all of your looks?"

His fingers wrapped around the cover, and Sirius shook his head. "You didn't imagine anything," he insisted, shifting towards the wall, hoping Remus would take the hint to climb into the space Sirius had provided him.

He did. Remus slipped into the bed next to him, and Sirius didn't even have time to consider how quickly everything happened before Remus was straddling him, pressing him to the bed. "You around for long?"

"Few weeks, a couple of months," Sirius gasped as their bodies pressed together, Remus' hips beginning to move slowly, creating some delicious friction.

"Well, one thing I've learnt is that good things come and go. I'm not going to spend the weeks flirting and wasting time when I could have you. But only if you ask."

"And if I don't ask?" Sirius murmured.

"Then I'll go back to my own bed and we'll pretend this never happened," Remus assured him, his hips freezing whilst Sirius made his choice. "We'll go back to how we were before I got out of my bed. I won't push you if you don't want this as much as I do."

Sirius grabbed his hips tightly. "I want this, it, you," he admitted. "Don't stop."

Remus grinned wolfishly from above him before leaning down and letting their lips meet.

...oOo...

Sirius was slightly disappointed to find Remus back in his own bed the next morning. He searched for something to say, suspicious that the other man wasn't fully asleep, but was saved by a knock on the door. "Five AM," someone shouted.

Remus got out of bed quickly and Sirius jumped up too, blocking Remus' path. "I... " he hesitated briefly. "Was that just a one off? Because I don't think I'd like that."

Remus smiled, his hand reaching for Sirius' cheek. "Orion, you're here for a couple of months, tops. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself with me, but you'll leave just like all of the others. I've learnt not to get attached to anyone. It's easier when they move on."

Sirius could see clearly that Remus had already given up on pretty much everything and he stepped closer. "But if you don't open yourself up to it, how can you feel something as amazing as… as hope? Joy? Love?"

"Because I had joy with my family. I had hope when running the farm alone. As for love… well, I've learnt that love isn't on the cards for me. I've been hurt too many times. I'm not letting anyone get hurt but I want to be clear. This is what it is."

"Tonight?" Sirius whispered.

"Tonight. Every night until you say goodbye," Remus murmured.

...oOo...

It was almost lunch, and Sirius had stopped working to have a drink when James cornered him. "I've been asking around. Sirius, we're wasting our time here," he insisted. "There is nothing here."

Sirius sighed. "I have to disagree," he said, his thoughts turning to Remus, before he shook his head. Remus was right - there was no reason to form attachments. "Let's give it a few days. Please."

James stared at him for a long moment. "I hope he's worth it," he finally said. "A few days for you to get your head together and have your fun, then we pack and and get out of here."

Sirius had nothing to say. He wanted to deny it was just a bit of fun with Remus, but at the same time, it couldn't be more than that… could it?

Remus had made it clear that it was just sex.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right," Sirius muttered."Let's get back to work and ask around a bit more."

...oOo...

"Do you do this often?" Sirius asked, his chest heaving in the aftermath of being seduced by Remus.

Remus propped himself up on his arm and looked at Sirius. "Jealous?" he asked, his fingers trailing over Sirius' chest.

"Of course… of course not," Sirius murmured.

"A few times back when this all started," Remus admitted. "Recently? No. I don't know what it is about you, Orion. But…" he trailed off. "But there's no getting attached."

Sirius leant up, pressing his lips against Remus'. "I couldn't convince you to stay in my bed?"

"It's for the best this way," Remus murmured. He slipped out of the bed but Sirius reached out, grabbing his arm.

"So you just plan on staying here for the rest of your life? Just working and remembering what you've lost and keeping everyone out of your heart?"

Remus turned back to Sirius and crouched down by the side of the bed. "Orion, you're acting like I have a choice. If I had somewhere to go, I'd be out of here like a shot, even without my parents wedding rings though I'd prefer with them. If I opened my heart, I'd get it broken again. Do you want that? Do you want to be the next man on the list to break my heart that little bit more? Because I'm not prepared to get myself hurt again."

"What about if I asked you to leave with me?"

Remus chuckled. "As much as I'd want to say yes, that's what the last man offered too. I said yes to him and was left waiting for him and look where I am now. Goodnight, Orion."

Sirius let go of Remus' arm. "Goodnight, Remus," he murmured. He listened to the sound of the springs on Remus' bed. "And just so you know, my heart isn't closed off. Maybe you should remember that before you break mine."

...oOo...

"Tonight," Sirius whispered a few days later after Remus had done everything to ignore him. "Let's just take what we can and leave."

"And your dalliance?" James asked, looking concerned.

"He wants it to become nothing more," Sirius admitted. "I asked him to come when we leave, and he turned me down."

"Maybe it's for the best," James replied. "After all, coming with us means accepting who we are and what we do."

Sirius nodded, though the thought of leaving Remus made him feel wrong. He couldn't push the feeling away, even if Remus made it clear that he didn't feel the same.

Not having Remus in his arms hurt him in a way he had never felt before. He felt empty.

...oOo...

Sirius slipped into the room when Remus was washing. Remus had been very clear at keeping a distance, and there was no point dragging out a goodbye when Remus didn't care enough.

He moved towards the door, bag in hand, but as he reached for it, the handle turned and he was face to face with Remus.

Remus glanced at the bag in his hand.

"You… you're leaving?"

Sirius hesitated at the broken sound of Remus' voice.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye," Remus whispered. "You were just going to leave without saying—"

"You were the one who said no attachments then ignored me," Sirius hissed, reaching past Remus and pushing the door closed. "I thought it was best this way."

"It is," Remus replied. "Just like the rest." He stormed past Sirius and Sirius turned around, quickly angered at Remus' words.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. "Do you know how many men I've slept with? Two. Do you know how many times I've fallen in love? Once. Trust me, it wasn't with the first man. I asked you to come with me and _you_ shot _me_ down. You talk about getting your heart broken, well, what do you think you did to me these last few days?"

"Orion—"

"It's not Orion. It's Sirius," Sirius snapped. "The only thing that's stopping you from being happy right now is you. Had you opened your heart, maybe you could have felt something for me in return. Maybe you'd be leaving with me and James tonight… But you warned me, didn't you? It's my own fault I feel like this. Don't I feel stupid now letting myself fall for someone who doesn't feel anything in return. It was nice knowing you, Remus."

With that, he turned and walked to the door.

"S… Sirius—"

"Maybe your outlook on love is right. If you don't fall in love, you can't get hurt," Sirius interrupted before opening the door and walking out.

...oOo...

"We could just leave. We've only been watching for a week and don't know their schedules well enough for this," James murmured quietly.

Sirius shook his head. He had to get into the house. Remus used the rings as his reason for staying. If Remus had them back, perhaps the man could finally move on with his life. Even if it wasn't with Sirius.

"Trust me," he replied. "I won't be long, and we've had less time before to get out of situations."

"We've been lucky," James argued but stepped aside to let Sirius past. "One light on in the parlour at the front and one in the kitchen around the back, but that's always on. I've heard that the jewellery is kept in Malfoy's office. The key is kept in his bedside table."

Sirius nodded his head. He dropped his bag against the wall by James and slipped silently into the shadows.

...oOo...

Sirius stared at the barrel of Lucius' gun. He hadn't been as careful as usual, letting his emotions rush him to get the rings for Remus (he would have left the jewellery in the house, had it not been for the rings).

"I knew Orion Black," Lucius said. "Even with another surname, I knew exactly whose son you were. It was easy to realise who you truly were, you and your brother." The moonlight reflected off his cold grey eyes. "The reward says dead or alive. Tell me why I should bring you in alive."

Sirius stayed silent. Lucius clearly was fishing for information. He wasn't going to give James, Peter, or Regulus up, even if it meant his own death, though he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He hoped James would see movement in the house and come in after him.

"I think I'll go with dead," Lucius decided, his gun aiming for Sirius' face. Sirius took a deep breath and prepared himself for the hit.

"I was thinking the same thing," came a murmur. A gun clicked behind Lucius. "Put your gun down and I _will_ let you live. Shoot him and I'll shoot you."

Lucius hesitated but carefully lowered the gun, tossing it onto the bed. "I didn't think you had it in you," he said.

"James, I thought you'd never…" Sirius trailed off at the sight of Remus as he shifted behind Lucius. "Remus?"

"I think I'll take you back up on your offer, if you'll still have me," Remus said. "Should we tie him up and get out of here?"

"No. Knock him out with this." Sirius grabbed the rag from his pocket and moved over to Lucius, pressing it against his mouth before the man could even realise what was happening. Remus lowered Lucius onto the bed and grabbed his gun, unloading it and storing it away. "So, we run now?"

Sirius retrieved the key and silently slipped from the room. Remus followed him into the study and closed the door behind him. "You're here to rob him?"

"I would have just left tonight if there wasn't one thing in particular I was after," Sirius said, kneeling down to pull the drawer open. His eyes widened at the sight of the boxes. "Which one is yours?"

"It's a small blue box with a gold band around it. There's an inscription inside of the box from my father, John."

Sirius sifted through the boxes, finding the one Remus described at the bottom. He flicked it open, finding two old rings and shoved the box into his pocket.

"Do you have anything you need to take with you?"

"When you left the room I grabbed my savings and the photos of my parents. I didn't want to waste more time packing. I followed you out and into the house."

"Didn't James see you?"

"Of course not. I didn't pass him, I climbed up the side of the house and through the window," Remus murmured. Sirius raised his eyebrows at the thought whilst he threw all of the other boxes into the bag he had brought in with him.

"Anything else worth taking?"

"There's a vault but I don't know where it is," Remus admitted.

"Well, we've got what I came here for, so let's get out of here before Malfoy comes to or someone notices he's unconscious."

...oOo...

"James isn't here," Sirius whispered, glancing around. "Quick, look for chalk marks."

"Over here," Remus whispered pointing at the ground. "It's a circle with a line through it."

"Code. He's going to wait at the gates. Sometimes even James has the chance of being spotted so we leave messages." He took Remus' hand and led him towards the gates. As they approached, a figure appeared, startling Remus.

"Sirius, what's going on?" James asked, his eyes on Remus.

"He saved my life. He's coming with us."

"But you were so hurt these past few days. Do you think this is a good idea?"

"James, I want him to," Sirius insisted. James stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Don't hurt him again," James said, turning to Remus. Before Remus could insist that he wouldn't, James turned his attention to Sirius. "The men inside were harassing the girl from the kitchen. Frank was trying to protect her, but I had to step in. They need safe passage away from here. We'll drop them off on the way,"

"That's fine," Sirius murmured. "Horses?"

"That's why I left my post. We've got an extra two horses, though I'm sure Alice can share with someone."

Sirius turned to Remus and took his hand. "I'm going to tell you something. You can decide now or you can decide when we reach the town with the others. If you choose not to stay with me, I'll understand." He pressed the box with the rings into Remus' hand and took a deep breath. "You may have heard of the Black brothers… well, I'm one of them. James is dating the other one. This is my life, Remus. I'm an outlaw. You can choose to go your own way with Frank and Alice when we find a town far enough away, or you can come with me. You can live with us. We have a home. You don't even need to be in on any of our heists, you can stay out of that if you want to be with me but not part of that life."

"I'm staying with you. I don't know whether I want to do these heists but having a home with you sounds perfect."

Sirius grinned. "Wonderful. Come on, let's get out of here before someone comes after us."

...oOo...

There were no words said as the group walked with the horses, not wanting the noise to catch the attention of anyone inside of the house. Once they were far away enough, they climbed up onto the horses with Alice sharing with Frank, and James led the way. Alice and Frank's horse rode slightly behind James, with Remus and Sirius' horses bringing up the rear. Passing the next town, James was sent in to pick up some supplies whilst the group made camp.

"So, these heists you do… they sound exciting," Alice said eagerly as the group sat around the recently made camp-fire.

James nodded his head. "They can be. Though I'm afraid I can't give you details. Our plans require some secrecy as to how we manage to get away with it."

"But it's just The Black brothers and you?"

"Just a group of men," James replied, not wanting to give up Peter. The less people knew about them, the better.

"What about the heists that need a woman?"

Sirius laughed. "Well, we don't have one of those. We've missed some pretty good… you're not asking a question, you're wanting to know if there's space for you in our group."

"You've caught me out," Alice admitted. "I've been working in the kitchen there as long as I can remember. Frank's been saving to pay Lord Malfoy for me so we can finally marry. I want some excitement in my life."

Sirius glanced at James. "We'd have to discuss it," he said. "We'd have to see what you bring to the table. If you're of no use to us, you'd be better off taking some of the profits we make from the jewellery and using it to start your new life."

"Though there was a large wedding in Hogsmeade in three months," James murmured. "We couldn't do it because we needed a married couple to attend."

"So we drop them into town with some money to stay in the hotel and the group gets together to discuss it," Sirius suggested.

"Wait. I'm seeing all the possibilities opening up," James insisted. "Married couples. Housekeeper. Girl of the night. We could get in anywhere. We'd be unstoppable."

...oOo...

"Mr and Mrs Potter, welcome to Slytherin Hotel. Let me have someone take your bags," James said from the front desk of the counter.

"Thank you," Regulus replied, accepting the key that was being handed to him. With a flick of his wrist, the master key to the hotel was placed in his hand two. He put them both in his pocket.

"Frank, can you take the Potters' bags up to room four please?" James said, gesturing to a man standing nearby. Frank moved forward and grabbed the bags, disappearing quickly. The couple followed.

He brought the bags into the room and placed them down. "Mucliber in room three and McNair in five. I've never seen a woman wear as much jewellery as Mrs Mulciber, and McNair has a fine pocket-watch," Frank murmured before letting himself from the room.

Regulus smiled at Alice. "Nervous?"

"My first heist?" Alice replied. "Excited. So what now?"

"Now we mingle downstairs and see who we'll go after. Sirius will watch for my signal with each person we meet and he'll get the names from Frank and James. James has done his bit with the key, but he'll let Sirius into the vault tonight. Sirius will go into the rooms whilst everyone is busy and unlock all of the windows as they'll be wearing their best jewels. Remus will slip in through the windows in the night to all rooms he's able to access. Me and James will be going for the vault."

"And we won't get caught?"

Regulus laughed. "Alice, we've gotten away with harder heists. This… this is easy. Easier now that we have the three of you. Come, let's go and dance and see which ladies have the biggest diamonds on their fingers."

"And after this?" Alice asked.

"Well, Peter mentioned something about a new train-route," Regulus replied. "He's out collecting information on it. We can't wait; we've never robbed a train before. Rumour has it that Lucius Malfoy has a large delivery going out on the train and Sirius is looking for payback on Remus' behalf. It'll be tough, but if anyone can do it, it's us!"

* * *

Thanks to Jordi, Firefly and Shannon for help/betaing etc

Review Please :)

So I've tried to add a little bit of canon to this. James' talent is being invisible (like his cloak). Sirius is Padfoot and that makes me think he's light on his feet, perfect for breaking and entering. Regulus fits into any society that requires him and so on.


	29. Shade Twenty-Six: Omega Sirius

**Written for:**

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Muggle Studies - Task 2 - Write about a Pureblood who tries to pretend to be a muggle (and the reason why he/she does it)

St. Patrick's Day Pub Crawl - Prompts: James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Frank/Alice, Song: The Corrs - Runaway, "I'll be seeing you later tonight, right?"

* * *

 **Becoming a Muggle**

Omega!Sirius

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing :)

* * *

 _Warnings:_

 _This is Omega-Verse. This means MPreg (male pregnancy) so brief mention of MPreg..._

* * *

Sirius kept his eyes down as he walked through the street. He hated being around Alphas, they tended to think that an Omega like him was property for them to claim. Meeting their eyes appeared to them as an invite to crowd his space and try it on with him.

In public, Sirius couldn't use magic to hex the over-excited muggle Alphas. Well, not to their knowledge. A simple sticking hex was fine - something he had perfected wandlessly. Usually a quick hex to their balls and they were panicking enough for him to slip past… though sometimes, for the more difficult Alphas, he sent a second or third hex.

What also irritated him was the 'helpful' Betas and other Alphas who intervened as though he was a weak little Omega who couldn't defend himself. Sirius knew exactly how to defend himself… though Alphas confronting other Alphas was an entertaining show.

He sped up, knowing he would be late meeting Frank, James, Alice and Lily, though not that eager to join the four of them. After all, he would be around two couples and that was like a kick in the stomach that he still hadn't found his mate. James and Frank had known since school that they had found their mates… Sirius hadn't been so lucky, though on the other hand, finding his mate in school would have meant his parents would have been notified and that would have ended badly for everyone.

Especially with the arranged marriage they had set up for him. Unfortunately for him, Sirius was to be bonded with Lucius Malfoy upon his next birthday. It was supposed to be his seventeenth, but he begged his parents for another few years. His father gave him until his nineteenth birthday to get used to the idea. That was only a couple of months away.

It wasn't unusual for a eighteen-year-old Omega to still be looking for their mate. In fact, an Omega was valued highly and in some circles, married off before their mate could find them. But that only happened once one of them turned twenty-one - they would be drawn to find the other. Sirius didn't have that sort of time!

And he wanted his mate now. He wanted the person who the universe decided was his soulmate - the person who would love him unconditionally. Right now, he was so alone.

"Hey, beautiful."

Sirius rolled his eyes, trying to move around the Alpha that had stopped in his way, blocking his path. Alphas, Betas and Omegas continued walking as though there weren't two people in the way, but the Alpha ignored them all, his eyes fixed on Sirius.

"What's an unmarked Omega like you doing out all alone?" he asked, his tongue dragging over his lips in an attempt to look sexy. Sirius thought he looked like a little crazy.

"Walking," Sirius replied. "I'd like to keep doing that so if you don't mind…"

"Not at all," the man murmured, offering his arm. Sirius glanced at it and turned his nose up. He wasn't interested in any Alpha that walked over and treated him like that. He expected more. He expected a compatible scent at the very least.

"I'm sorry, I think we're going different ways," Sirius insisted, his hand at the ready to hex the stranger.

"Oh I think we're both going to the same place. My house, my bed, isn't that right, little Omega?"

Sirius was offended that the man hadn't even tried that hard to chat him up. Did he look that easy? As he started shaking his head, he vaguely noticed a man walk out of a doorway to his left.

With no other choice, he quickly slipped into the doorway, darting between the racks of clothes and bric-a-brac, wondering where he even was, when he registered the unappealing scent of the Alpha following him.

"Excuse me, Sir, you're not allowed in here. Leave now."

Sirius turned at the most enticing voice he had ever heard in his life. He instinctively breathed in and his knees felt weak at the perfect scent. The Alpha shopkeep smelt like home. Like everything James and Frank had described about their mates, though they didn't do the explanation justice.

"I'm with the Omega."

"Really? Well, what's his name?" the shopkeeper asked. At the silence that followed, the cardigan-clad man seemed to tower over the other man slightly and Sirius could see the Alpha posturing, though the shopkeeper didn't threaten or scare the other man away. He just stood his ground. Sirius could feel the power radiating from the Alpha, though he didn't make a move, and watched, wanting to see what would happen.

The other Alpha seemed to weigh his options before leaving silently and the cardiganed man turned around. "Feel free to use the back door to get away in case he's waiting for you," he offered with a smile. "After you've looked around of…" he trailed off, his nostrils flaring and his eyes widened as he took in Sirius' scent.

The pair stared at each other and it was the shopkeeper that lowered his gaze first, a blush on his cheeks. Sirius started forwards. Alphas didn't look away first and they certainly didn't blush. This man was just adorable.

"I'm Sirius," he murmured. "Sirius Black." His eyes roamed eagerly over his Alpha, taking in every little detail. From the look of him, he was around the same age as Sirius. He was taller, his hair a little shaggy and was wearing an a cardigan with a terrible pattern and clash of colours. The stranger's lips curved up into a lopsided smile and Sirius struggled not to move. He wanted to rush over there and bury his nose in his Alpha's neck, but resisted.

"Remus Lupin," came the reply. "So… can I…"

"I'm free tonight. Dinner?" Sirius said, interrupting before Remus could suggest calling him or something. Sirius knew he couldn't wait around for a phone call (since he didn't actually have a phone). He needed to see his Alpha that night.

Remus nodded, looking very relieved. "Dinner sounds great. I finish at 6 so let me know what time and where to collect you."

"I'll be outside of here at six," Sirius promised. He lingered, not wanting to leave. "I have plans with my friends," he muttered, with a sigh. "I'll see you later."

"I look forward to it." Remus followed him to the door, breathing in his scent once more. Sirius couldn't help but look back at him as he left, his gaze taking in the Alpha leaning in the shop's door frame.

He couldn't wait to tell his friends about this!

...oOo...

"Peter!" Sirius grabbed his friend, pulling him into a tight hug and slapping him on the back. "Where have you been all of this time?"

"I had that job in Scotland," Peter replied. "I'm still up there, but came down to see my mum. I was going to call, but called James first and he said you were all meeting today and invited me along. Better to catch up in person."

Sirius nodded, taking his seat and sipping the cold drink that was already waiting for him. "You were living in Hogsmeade last time we talked."

"Half a mile outside," Peter replied. "Actually, I wanted to tell you all. I met someone."

The group paid more attention, leaning in eagerly. Peter was the only Beta in the group and Betas didn't often have truemates like the Alphas and Omegas, so they had to rely on their dating skills. Peter wasn't the luckiest in love. "So… what's her name?"

Sirius smiled as Peter started talking about the girl he had met. His own news could wait until Peter left to catch his train.

...oOo...

"So… I was being hassled earlier and walked into a shop to get away. I… I met someone."

"You met someone?" James asked, frowning slightly. "Your mother isn't going to be happy."

"Yeah I met someone," Sirius said, ignoring the mention of his mother. "He smelt… you know how you and Frank describe Alice and Lily? Well… like that… but better!"

"You found your truemate!" Alice's eyes widened. "So, who is he? What school did he go to?" She slapped Sirius on the arm. "You didn't tell us immediately!"

"He's a muggle," Sirius said, a dreamy smile appearing on his face. "I don't know much about him. His name is Remus and he was wearing the dorkiest, most awful cardigan I've ever seen in my life and he blushed. He was so adorable. I'm meeting him later."

"A muggle? Your mother will lock you away so you'll never see him again," James pointed out. "Or she'll hurt him. You don't say a word about him in front of your family, Sirius. They won't allow this. You're supposed to be married to Malfoy."

"You seem to have a bit of an issue with this," Sirius pointed out, his eyes narrowing.

James' expression softened. "Not against you or against your mate… my concern is your safety. If something puts you at risk, I can't help but be worried. I want you to be happy, Sirius. But you know that Omegas are basically owned by their parents until they are married or bonded. I just don't want you to get hurt, or for your mate to get hurt."

"You know I've waited for my mate since… since before Hogwarts. I mean, back then it wasn't about anything but finding someone who actually cared about me. I've wanted this my whole life. Finding out he's a muggle won't take that away from me. I… I'll…" Sirius struggled for a moment before it came to him. The perfect way to be with his mate.

"I'll give up my wand," he decided, looking around at the two pairs at the table. "I'll pack tonight. I have Uncle Alphard's inheritance. I'll leave home and that way I can be with my mate."

"Sirius!" Frank murmured. "Have you thought this through? Really?"

"What if Alice had been a muggle?" Sirius retorted. "Surely you'd have given magic up for her. And what about you, James? Would you have given it up for Lily?"

The men nodded in understanding. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my Alice," Frank said with a sigh. "But is there another way?"

"My parents might scent it on me that I've found my intended," Sirius pointed out. "I need to get in, get my stuff, and get out as quickly as I can. James, I'll give you my vault key for safekeeping. I also will need somewhere to live…"

"I'll help with that," Lily insisted. "I'll show you how to find somewhere. But we'll need to go now…"

Sirius nodded his head, set on the idea. He had waited his life to find his mate and the man was a muggle. That didn't matter. The only thing that was important was getting out of his parent's house before they smelt it on him. He knew over the space of the evening, his emotions will be on full display for all to scent. His mother wasn't stupid. One sent of content, happy, sated Omega and he'd find himself in the basement with the wedding date brought closer.

No. That wasn't going to happen.

...oOo...

"It's got damp," Lily muttered, shaking her head.

"It's perfect."

"Cold and… it smells weird."

"Absolutely perfect," Sirius murmured, staring around in awe at what could be his first flat.

"And the… the neighbours look like they might murder you in your sleep."

"Look, lots of windows!" Sirius exclaimed. "Do you think Remus will like it?"

"No." Lily grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him past the landlord and out of the place. "We'll rent you a hotel room in the area. That way you'll be close enough for your mate."

Sirius nodded. Lily was the expert on all things muggle after all. Plus, he only had two and a half hours before meeting his Alpha. No time to argue with her.

...oOo...

"Sirius?"

"Not now Regulus," Sirius said, throwing some clothes into the large bag.

"What are you doing?"

Sirius shook his head. "Regulus, I'm begging you—"

"You're running away, aren't you?" Regulus asked, sounding hurt.

Sirius froze in his tracks. "Regulus," he began. "I'm not doing this to leave you. I have no other choice. If I stay, I'll be married to Lucius Malfoy. If I leave… I can be with my mate."

Regulus' eyes widened. "You found your mate?"

"Please don't tell them," Sirius begged. "I'll owl you with details of my address," he promised. "When you go back to Hogwarts, I swear you'll get a letter from me."

"Sirius…" Regulus hesitated. "Well, at least let me help you." He reached for a sneakoscope on the bookcase, but Sirius shook his head. "He's a muggle. I'm giving up magic."

"But how will we send letters?" Regulus asked, clearly conflicted at the news.

"Send them to James. Lily knows how muggle-post works and she'll send them on to me."

He shifted the bag onto his shoulder. "Love you, Reg, if you ever need me, find James."

"I'll… I'll distract them," Regulus offered. He threw his arms around his older brother. "I'll miss you."

...oOo...

Sirius smoothed down his clothes as he walked towards the shop on the high-street. It was five minutes after he was supposed to be there, but he had decided to learn the muggle route and had gotten a bit lost. The directions Lily had given him were a bit rubbish.

He spotted Remus standing outside of the shop, his head turning to look at each person, searching.

"Remus!" he called.

Remus' head whipped around and the adorable, lopsided smile was back. "Sirius." The relief was evident in his voice.

"You didn't think I was coming, did you?"

"I was a little scared that you wouldn't," Remus admitted. "I'm sorry to have doubted you. It's just… you are so perfect and you smell amazing… and you are too good—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Sirius insiste, moving into Remus' personal space and placing a finger to Remus' soft lips. "Look, we know nothing about each other right now, you might find I'm not as perfect as you think. Plus… I get the feeling that you are something special. So… where would you like to eat?"

Remus glanced around. "There's this little Italian down the road?" Remus suggested.

Sirius glanced at Remus' clothes. They were clearly well worn and he had the impression Remus didn't have much money.

James had insisted that Sirius not offer to pay for anything. Alphas took it as an insult.

"Sounds a bit stuffy to me. I passed a fish and chip shop on the way here. What do you think?"

"Is that… is that enough for our first date?" Remus asked. Sirius could see a hint of relief in his eyes, combined with worry.

"Remus, this date is just so I can find out about the man that the world has chosen for me," Sirius assured him with a smile. He reached out, shyly taking Remus' hand in his. "I think we'll be more relaxed and comfortable there than in a restaurant, don't you?"

Remus smiled and nodded and walked alongside Sirius, hand-in-hand.

...oOo...

The empty paper sat on the table between them with a few chips left that Sirius nervously picked at. The pair had eaten, sharing smiles throughout the meal, though there wasn't much talking going on.

Sirius sipped at his can of muggle drink… something his parents had never allowed and silently marveled at the delicious taste of coca-cola.

"So, Sirius," Remus began. "Tell me everything about you. Start with… with… what are your parents like? No, do you have siblings? No, actually tell me what's your favourite book! I can't decide what to ask you first!"

"Terrible, a brother, and I don't read much to be honest," Sirius admitted.

"Terrible?" The smile fell from Remus' lips. "Is everything okay?"

"Some heavy stuff that I'd rather not discuss this right here… tell me about your parents."

"Mum is lovely. Dad… he means well, but he's always pushing me to find a mate. I was waiting for the perfect one… there was no rush. One day… if you want, you can meet them."

"And I was waiting for you," Sirius said. He reached across the table and took Remus' hand. Remus turned his over, letting their fingers entwine. "I can't wait to meet your family… to become part of it," he admitted, causing Remus' smile to widen at the words.

Remus' free hand reached up to push a strand of loose hair behind Sirius' ear, his finger stroking over Sirius' cheek and jaw.

"Remus, do you… do you want to get out of here? Go back to my place?" Sirius offered, his voice shaking slightly.

Remus silently nodded and stood up, not letting go of Sirius' own hand.

...oOo...

The pair lay on the bed, facing each other.

"So… do you want to tell me why you live in a hotel?"

"I ran away from home," Sirius replied, deciding to be honest. "My parents had an arranged marriage for me. If they found out about you, they'd have locked me away until the wedding."

"You… ran away? When?"

"Well, I met you… then I went to lunch with my friends and then back to my parents house to pack my stuff." He gestured to the bag on the nearby table. "And then dropped it here, had a shower and got changed and came to see you."

"You ran away… for me?" Remus was clearly bewildered as though he couldn't understand why someone would do that for him.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, His fingers entwined with Remus' once more. "I've waited for you forever. It'd be dangerous to stay at home after finding you. My parents would stop us seeing each other. You're my mate - my soulmate. I'm yours."

Remus shifted closer. "You gave up everything for me? Sirius, I'm not worthy of that."

"I believe you are," Sirius murmured. He moved closer still. There was too much space between them. His new proximity allowed for his fingers to run over Remus' face.

"I have things I can't talk about."

"So do I," Sirius insisted. "Some secrets aren't allowed to be shared. Do… do you want to be with me? Do you want to be my Alpha?"

"More than anything," Remus admitted.

"Well, I'm yours," Sirius said. His fingers stroked down from Remus' cheek to the top button on his cardigan. He knew that he was a well-sought-after Omega - both in the Wizarding world because of his name, and in the muggle world because of his looks and scent, but he only wanted Remus. To him, Remus was perfect and there was nothing that could change his mind on that. The universe had finally pulled its finger out and helped him find happiness.

"Is this too fast?" Remus whispered, his fingers trailing down Sirius' side and slipping under his t-shirt, finding soft skin to caress.

"Not in the slightest," Sirius replied. "I want you, no matter what. I don't see a need to wait. I know you're my soulmate and my Alpha and I don't need to know anything else. Mark me now."

...oOo...

Fingers opened buttons and clothes were tossed towards the floor. Once Sirius had expressed his desire to be marked, Remus couldn't resist himself. His touches were gentle and he was as unpracticed as Sirius, which they were both delighted with. Waiting for each other hadn't been a lie.

The mattress was soft under Sirius' back and he lost himself to the sensations Remus' body brought about and the beautiful amber of his eyes. It was as though Remus was so in tune with him, he just _knew_ how Sirius wanted to be touched.

And finally, after what could have been hours, teeth sank into his neck, marking him as Remus' mate and Sirius felt contentment flow through him.

Remus was gentle when cleaning him in the shower a little while after they had finished. Completely naked, the pair slipped into the bed and clung to each other, their legs tangled and their arms wrapped around each other.

...oOo...

Sirius couldn't help but stare at Remus when he woke up the next morning. His fingers touched the mating mark, wincing at the ache it brought. But he was mated. He was a mated Omega and Remus was his Alpha.

He didn't understand why James and Frank were putting off marking their girls. He didn't think he would have been able to go for a whole day without Remus claiming him.

Though on the other hand, James had always had lots of friends, as had Frank. They didn't have the urgency to find someone to share their life with, so probably didn't see the rush. Plus, some Alphas and Omegas liked to do a wedding ceremony first after all. He could see the girls wanting that.

Sirius didn't want that. The ceremony was just for show. The bite was all that mattered. He prefered it to be just the two of them. He leaned closer to Remus, his nose finding Remus' neck and he pressed it to the warmth.

"Tickles," Remus murmured, shifting in the bed. "Sirius?" He opened his eyes, and smiled widely before yawning.

"Morning, love," Sirius murmured shyly. His fingers reached for the bite again. "So… do you want to do dinner again tonight? I can come and meet you from work? I mean… I'll be seeing you later tonight, right?""

"I think we should just stay here all day," Remus murmured, his eyes closing again. "Of course you'll see me. How long did you book for?"

"A week. I'll just add another week if I don't find a place—"

Remus' eyes snapped open at the words and he watched Sirius with concern.

"What do you mean? We're bonded, Sirius." Remus lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, but I hoped you'd be coming home with me…. If you want. Though if you need some space first, that's fine—"

"You want me to live with you?" Sirius asked, wanting to make sure he understood Remus.

"Of course," Remus whispered. "I mean, we did move fast, but I have no regrets about mating so early… are you sore or anything? Is there anything I can do?"

"Why? Fancy another round?" Sirius asked, grinning cheekily.

Remus smiled lazily. "Something like that," he agreed. Without warning, Sirius found himself pressed into the mattress with Remus straddling his hips. "But it's upto you. Do you want to do it again, or we could wait if you prefer?"

Sirius reached up to grab Remus' thighs. His fingers stroked across them. "I've booked this place for a week. It'd be a shame not to make use of it at least a bit," he insisted.

...oOo...

Life for Sirius was perfect. Though he had no idea how to be a Muggle, Remus just assumed he was a rich boy who had never used a washing machine and took the time to teach him everything. Each night, he'd fall asleep wrapped in Remus' arms.

They didn't have a lot and the flat was small, but they were together and Sirius had never been happier. He had even found himself a job in the cafe at the other end of the high-street than Remus' work. The same one he visited with his friends.

It had been almost two months of bliss and happiness. Even if he did have to deal with Remus eating all of the chocolate and burning all of the food he cooked. It was just wonderful - better than he ever could have imagined. His life with Remus was worth giving up his magic, even if he did carry his wand around at all times.

In fact, Sirius was about to meet Remus' parents for the weekend - they were due to get a train the following day to Wales and Sirius was nervous and couldn't wait. When they got back, Remus was going to meet his friends. Lily had been giving them all muggle-lessons to ensure they acted and talked appropriately. She had even gotten James and Frank into watching football, something which she quickly regretted.

So when there was a knock at the door, Sirius was in excellent spirits as he walked over, wiping his hands on the tea-cloth over his shoulder before opening the handle.

"M...Mother?" he whispered, once the door swung open, revealing a woman he had half-expected to never see again.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Walburga Black said, her voice filled with disdain as she glanced through the doorway. "You've forsaken your family home for… for this?"

"This is my home," Sirius said defensively. He knew it wasn't a lot, but he was happier here than he had ever been in Grimmauld Place.

"Are you going to show me around?" Walburga asked, before pushing past her son and into the flat. Sirius rushed after her, scared of what she would try and do to Remus. He would need to protect him. The wand he always carried was in a special holster that rendered it invisible against his skin.

"A Black shouldn't be living in these conditions. Come home now."

"No, Mother," he said, his eyes widening as Remus walked into the room, freezing at the sight of the woman. "I'm staying here."

Walburga stared at Remus for a long moment, her gaze calculating. "A werewolf, Sirius? Did you set out to shame your family?"

"No, I…" Sirius looked at the shocked expression on Remus' face. "He's… he's a muggle, Mother. I'm staying here with him. I'm falling in love with him and…" his fingers moved unconsciously to his stomach and he smiled softly. "And we're mated," he finished, his free hand pulling his hair aside to show the bite Remus left on his skin.

Walburga was outraged at the idea of her son being pregnant and mated. Her wand was between her fingers in seconds, pointing towards Sirius' stomach and two wands were pointed at her.

"I suggest you lower that. I don't want to get on your bad side, but if my mate is with child, your wand needs to be pointed anywhere but at him. In fact, I never want to see your wand pointed at him," Remus snarled, moving to Sirius' side and attempting to push Sirius behind him, though Sirius was refusing to move.

"Mother, what will this achieve? You've already lost me. I'm mated, so even hurting one or both of us won't change things. You have Regulus to uphold the family. Why do you need me?"

She looked between the two wands. "You are my son and an important member of this family."

"No, I'm just an Omega to use to bond two families. You don't care at all about me - if you did, you wouldn't have chosen Lucius Malfoy with his reputation of how he treats Omegas. I ran away to get away from that life. I'm Remus' Omega and mate. I'm happy here. I have a muggle job. We were going to get a muggle train to Wales tomorrow instead of apparating or flooing." The words fell easily from his lips at the realisation that Remus also had magic. "I'm happy, Mother. Can't you accept that?"

"You are disowned. You are no longer a Black and no longer my son," she hissed.

"Remus is my Alpha, so I believe that makes me a Lupin," Sirius replied, his wand still out.

"Goodbye, Sirius," she said, realising that hexing either of them would lead to trouble. After all, Werewolves were unpredictable animals and she didn't want him to go feral on her. She let her gaze linger on it in disgust before turning on her heel and walking out, leaving the two men alone.

"So… a Wizard, huh?"

"A werewolf?" Sirius retorted, his voice shaking slightly from his encounter with his mother.

"Yeah, well… I… I'm sorry I never said. I'm sorry, you don't want a Werewolf for a mate."

"I want you," Sirius insisted, his lips finding Remus' jaw. "Okay, so werewolf. I'm actually relieved. When you disappeared those two nights, I… I was scared you had someone on the side. I thought… I thought maybe you weren't falling in love with me too, or that you loved someone else. Or maybe even you regretted it."

"I would never cheat on you. You are all I need," Remus insisted. "I am falling for you. The second I saw you, I was falling for you and that was before I smelt you and realised you were my mate. So… you're a pureblood. I didn't make the connection with the names, you were very good at being a muggle. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I gave up my life for you, so I'd say pretty sure," Sirius insisted. "Plus, now maybe if you wanted, we could go to Hogsmeade one day and you could meet my brother."

"I'd love to. And… and is there a baby?"

"I think so," Sirius murmured with a warm smile. "Will this change things - I mean the Wizard thing?"

"Not a thing," Remus murmured. "Though I do like the muggle world. We could just keep on how we've been because things are perfect."

"They are." Sirius' nose bumped Remus' softly. "I think we should celebrate though."

"In bed?" Remus asked hopefully.

"It's like you're a mind-reader, love," Sirius murmured. He pointed his wand at the door, locking it. "You go and get naked, I'll make sure the kitchen doesn't catch fire by turning the switches down low."

...oOo...

That evening, the pair climbed into the bed, kicking the duvet away. The weather was too warm for it. Instead they climbed under an old patchwork blanket Remus' mother had made for him, cuddling up together.

"We can do a test in the morning," Remus whispered, his fingers touching Sirius' stomach. "I can't wait to find out."

"I'll contact Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts. She'll let us stop in before our train to Wales and she'll do a checkup."

"Train? We could just floo?"

Sirius pouted. "I was looking forward to sitting on the train with you and cuddling up and being like the other muggles."

"That does sound nice. We should… we should get some sleep. Early start tomorrow."

"I'm not tired," Sirius whispered. "Do you want to wear me out?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Remus said. With a grin he disappeared under the covers and Sirius rolled onto his back quickly, eager to feel Remus' lips.

Life was perfect and he wouldn't change a thing.


	30. Shade Twenty-Seven: Death-Eater Sirius

Written for:

The Great AU Competition - Prompts: AU: Voldemort wins!au - Yellow, Dangerous, "When in doubt, make tea."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Transfiguration - **Task #2:** Write about a character pretending to be someone they're not.

* * *

A/N - This is an AU where the Marauders didn't all go to Hogwarts, yet Sirius still falls head over heels for Remus (as it should be)!

There is also mentions of a not-so-light Dumbledore here too. The plot (well, James) wouldn't work without it.

* * *

 **Death Eater Sirius**

 **What We Want**

* * *

"You called for me?"

His mother's tone was cold but Sirius couldn't blame her. He knew she hated him more than ever before, but that was her own doing really. He had evicted her from the family home, 'insisting' that his mother retire to their holiday home in France with her repulsive house-elf and had offered Regulus to go with her.

Regulus had stayed. He had duties in England. Walburga acted as though Sirius had forced her youngest to leave her in France alone, though Sirius knew that his mother wouldn't hesitate to take herself a lover or two. As long as she was discreet and didn't allow him to know details, he didn't care what she did. Whatever kept her away from him.

As long as she didn't drag the Black name through the mud, she could have whatever dalliances she wanted.

"I did," Sirius said, looking up from his report on Andromeda. He didn't even try and push it aside, daring his mother with his eyes to even attempt to look at it. Her gaze didn't waver from his. "Narcissa has come to me seeking help."

Walburga's eyes softened at the mention of her favourite niece. The topic brought her over to the chair and she took a seat, folding her skirt in front of her, before watching her son once more.

"I'm too busy to handle this and was sure that you would prefer to deal with Lucius yourself rather than Regulus doing it. I believe he needs a warning," Sirius continued, once his mother had settled.

"What has he done to receive a warning?"

"None of us are blind to his dalliances," Sirius began. "But he's now neglecting his responsibilities. With Draco's birth, Lucius hasn't been home in two weeks. Narcissa now believes that his dalliance might be something more." Sirius leaned across the desk slightly. "She believes that he may be courting a mudblood."

Walburga's lip curled up in disgust. "Lucius would never sully himself in such a way!"

"Perhaps not, but he's expected to be there to support Narcissa after the birth of their son. If this carries on, I will consider it abandonment and the marriage will be ended, with the Malfoys having to deal with this mess and Lucius publicly shown as an dishonourable man who can't support his wife and child. His father will be appalled if I had to personally pay him a visit regarding his son's soon to be ending marriage."

"I will see to it that this is dealt with," Walburga promptly replied.

"Also, Narcissa has noticed a couple of Black family jewels missing from the family vault… I would assume that your hexes are still active on those?" Sirius asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

His mother smiled coldly. "Only when I touch mine and activate it. I'm sure whoever is wearing them will show herself soon enough."

"Speak with Lucius first, then bring Narcissa to St. Mungo's and observe the front desk. You can report names back to me."

His mother nodded and rose from her seat. She walked from the room without another word and closed the door behind her.

Sirius let out a sigh. He wasn't going to part with more gold to pay off yet another woman who Lucius had gotten overly attached to, though if Lucius was giving away their family jewels, this woman would be a bigger problem than the rest. He may still have to talk with Abraxas.

After all, Lucius was free to have whatever affairs he wanted as long as they were discreet. He had to remember that he had a wife and child and they required to be put first above anything. The man was neglecting his responsibilities as set out in his marriage contract.

He turned back to his report, not wanting to waste time thinking about Lucius Malfoy anymore. He had another problem he wished the deal with and that was his cousin, Andromeda Tonks.

From what he could see on his report, Ted Tonks was still showing as a muggleborn. If only Sirius could find a squib in the family tree. Preferably one from a pureblood line. If he could… well, Andromeda and her family could come out of hiding and be added to the Black family tree again. After all, their daughter would be a wonderful addition to the family with her abilities.

And Sirius wanted his cousin to be safe. She had always looked out for him. Now it was his turn.

...oOo...

 _Ickle Siri back from Durmstrang," Bellatrix cooed as her cousin walked into the room. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the sight of her._

 _"Careful, Bellatrix," he cautioned. "Remember who'll be running this family in the future. I can take everything you own. I can withdraw all of the family jewels. I can make it so you can't even mutter the surname 'Black' without ending up in Azkaban. I would learn some respect."_

 _Her eyes widened and her smile dropped for a moment, before a colder one took over. "So cruel, and here we were getting along so well," she said, allowing the smile to turn into a pout. "And I was going to introduce you to my… 'special' friend."_

 _"Special friend?" Sirius asked, unable to muster any interest. He walked past Bellatrix and headed towards the bookcase. "Are you attempting to impress me with another boring pureblood witch? I don't want to sully my line with just anyone."_

 _"Not a witch, but my Lord," Bellatrix said in a breathy whisper._

 _"I don't want to hear about your sexcapades either," Sirius cautioned._

 _"The Lord who wants to change the world."_

 _That caught Sirius' attention. "Explain yourself," he ordered, turning away from the bookcase. "And be straight with me, cousin. You know I don't like your games."_

 _"He's recruiting," she whispered enticingly. "Everything our family stands for, and he can make it happen."_

 _Sirius took in her words. "He's not going to recruit Regulus for anything," he decided. "Whatever this is, I'll deal with it."_

 _"That's your father's—"_

 _"No, it's my call," Sirius snapped dangerously. "I will meet with him when I finish at Durmstrang and am back in England but no sooner. I will hear what he has to say."_

 _"But—"_

 _"Or not at all," Sirius finished, leaving his cousin no room to argue._

...oOo...

"Don't think I'm stupid, Sirius," the Dark Lord said, his eyes narrowing. "I know you are researching your cousin's family."

"I am," Sirius replied, knowing he could be punished for lying to Voldemort and attempting to offer an answer that would perhaps please the man instead. "I didn't think it was of any importance to you, my Lord. You've just conquered Britain after all. My attempts to redeem a member of my family that has embarrassed our name isn't a large matter in the grand scale."

"Perhaps," Voldemort agreed. "How does the progress go?"

"I hope to prove his family line contains a squib. If he's from a pureblood family, he would still be better than a muggleborn. I've heard rumours that their daughter is a metamorphmagus. A powerful child would do well being brought back into the family."

Voldemort surveyed Sirius for a long moment. "For power like that, I am sure we can make an exception to your cousin's mudblood," he finally said. "I will grant him immunity from the new mudblood laws. You are permitted to continue your research. If he has a magical ancestor, I will consider him a half-blood."

"Thank you, my Lord!" Sirius bowed lowly, relieved at the news. "I will make plans to locate them at once. Is there anything else you wished to see me for?"

"Your promised reward," Voldemort said. "Have you decided what your prize is for your part in the war? You are one of few who have yet to make your request."

"I am struggling to think of something," Sirius admitted. "I'm the heir to the most prominent magical family in Europe. What is there to want?"

Voldemort smiled coldly. "I'm sure you will think of something. I will call you again when I have need of you."

"Thank you, my Lord." Sirius bowed once more and turned to leave, just as the door opened.

"Ah. Misters Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin."

The trio walked past Sirius, who slowed to look at them. He knew the first two names: members of the Order turned spy, but didn't know the third.

They looked back as he passed. Hazel eyes filled with an anger that hadn't faded since the day James approached the Death Eaters, watery blue that were filled with joy, and finally amber.

Sirius froze at the amber eyes. He had never seen eyes that colour before. As the third man he had determined was Lupin passed by, Sirius stopped walking, turning around to maintain eye contact. Lupin turned his head, watching Sirius.

His eyes moved over the man's face, taking in the handsome features that were marred by a long vicious scar that started by the man's ear, running under his eye and across his face. The scar barely touched his top lip as it spread over his other cheek, ending by his jaw.

Sirius' gaze drifted down the man's body. The man had stopped completely now, examining Sirius in the same manner. Sirius took in the simple grey cardigan the man was wearing and the muggle jeans. The clothes looked like they had seen better days, even though they were clean and well cared for.

His eyes moved back up to the man's, and he couldn't tear them away a second time. The man was breathtaking in a way Sirius had never seen before.

Sirius had never felt such a want in his life. But not just want… there was something else inside of him that he couldn't place, but it was something to do with this man. The man was clearly poor, but was as valuable to Voldemort as the other two spies. Perhaps… perhaps Sirius could meet with him again?

The man seemed to mirror his own desire, but an amused chuckle from the other side of the room drew their attention. The pair tore their gazes apart from each other long enough to look around.

"I believe, Sirius, that you've found something you want that you don't have. But would you sully yourself with one of his kind?"

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord," Sirius admitted, wondering if the man was a mudblood, which would explain his Lord's words.

"A beast. A werewolf," Voldemort explained.

Sirius hesitated. He hated beasts… but what scared him was that his desire for the man didn't diminish upon hearing what he was. He just knew he wanted him. "My Lord, aren't Werewolves classed above muggleborns now?" he offered. "My line will still continue with pureblood, an affair will not change that. I will find a perfect pureblooded wife for my arm."

"And a werewolf for your bed," Voldemort smirked. "And if your wife doesn't give you a child?"

Sirius hesitated for a long moment. "It will not be for lack of trying," he said. He already knew there were spells that would impregnate a witch without him actually needing to touch her himself. "But as I have a brother. The line would not end with me. I assure you, my Lord, that my pure bloodline will remain my top priority."

Sirius turned his attention back to the man who was regarding him with suspicion and curiosity. Sirius knew the man wanted him just as much. Sirius was captivated and hoped the meeting wouldn't take long. He needed to meet him, touch him, get on his knees and… he pushed the train of thought away quickly.

"I did promise you both a reward of your choosing," Voldemort mused. "So be it. There is your reward."

Sirius wondered which of the pair Voldemort was talking to. Was Lupin his reward or was he Lupin's reward? Perhaps they were both being rewarded? Sirius suspected as much. He was a worthy prize after all. "I will wait outside," he said to Lupin who gave a brief nod in reply.

He turned to leave, glad that his lord was in such a joyful mood and had offered him such a gift.

"My Lord," Lupin began, his voice soft and sending shivers through Sirius. "I have the report on the werewolves since the war ended, as requested. I've dealt with two stray wolves that haven't listened to orders, and Greyback is dead."

"Really?" Voldemort sounded delighted. "And who killed him?"

"Me," Lupin replied. "A moment I've dreamt about since I was a child."

Sirius shivered as he left. He had met Greyback and seen how powerful he was. Lupin was very dangerous if he could kill Greyback. Sirius rushed out, not wanting anyone to see that he was starting to get turned on. He silently cursed himself. How could he allow a beast to affect him like this? He was the head of the Black family. He had been raised to despise creatures like Lupin.

But somehow this werewolf had enchanted him. He couldn't desire Lupin more had a love potion been poured down his throat. The thought both terrified and thrilled him… because Lupin wanted him back.

He just had to remember what this was. A possible affair with the man. No further attachments than that.

Just a bit of fun.

...oOo...

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _Peter looked up at the dark lord with watery blue eyes. He hadn't hesitated to drop to his knees at the man's feet and bow with his head to the floor._

 _"I want to serve you."_

 _"Get up," Voldemort ordered. "I don't need someone as weak as you in my ranks. What can you possibly offer me? I can't believe the order would trust a little worm like you with secrets."_

 _"Trust me with them, no," Peter replied, his eyes widening. "But my Lord, I have an ability. I am able to learn secrets without anyone even knowing I was there."_

 _"Reading their minds?" the Dark Lord asked._

 _Peter shook his head. He didn't bother rising to his feet before transforming._

 _Voldemort leaned forward, suddenly more interested. He observed the rat on the floor and Peter transformed back._

 _"I learn a lot of secrets in this form," he stated. "People never notice me and I believe I have something to offer."_

 _"Perhaps you can be useful after all," Voldemort agreed._

...oOo...

The meeting lasted an hour, but Sirius could wait for as long as needed. Lupin the wolf had captivated him with just one look and Sirius wouldn't be able to walk away even if he wanted to.

The door finally opened and Peter Pettigrew left. Sirius had no intentions of talking to that little rat and didn't even bother looking at him. After all, he believed that Peter had been willing to turn to whichever side was winning. He had no loyalty or honour in the war.

Next to leave was James Potter. The man lingered outside.

"Sirius. I haven't seen you in so long."

Sirius knew what James meant. Though they had seen each other across the table at meetings, they hadn't shared a word. The last time they had was back when they were ten years old and James talked about Hogwarts, telling Sirius about Gryffindor.

Sirius had told his parents that he wanted to be a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin because it sounded much better, but they had replied that he wasn't going to go to the school that corrupted his cousin and made her run away with a mudblood. He was going somewhere else.

That was also the day that his parents decided that he wasn't allowed to see James again.

"Heir of the house. A big title," James offered.

"You'll have that title too one day," Sirius reminded him. "Why are you here?"

"In Riddle Manor?"

"With us? You were Dumbledore's prize student but you turned so viciously. Peter is a snake in the grass, eager to follow only the winning side. You changed sides and knew who you wanted to win. What happened?"

James smiled, though it lacked emotion. "Lily," he simply replied. "I had to avenge her."

"Avenge her? She was the…" he hesitated, knowing James wouldn't appreciate the slur. "Muggleborn."

"The Order killed her. I don't know who or how, but it was done on Dumbledore's orders," James explained. "She was pregnant. I didn't know until after. She… it was a month before our wedding. They took her from me. I could never follow a man that stole my family."

Sirius nodded his head. "James," he muttered softly, wanting to offer comfort but not knowing where to start. "Come to my home tomorrow. We can have some whiskey and catch up?"

There was a hint of warmth in the smile. "Maybe I will. It's good to see you, Sirius."

"And you."

The door opened behind them and Sirius' face lit up. He turned, eager to see Lupin again.

"And that Remus is a good bloke from what I've seen. Don't be a shit, alright?"

Sirius let out a laugh as James walked away. He was going to be perfect for Lupin… Remus.

...oOo...

 _James knelt by the freshly dug grave, tears rolling down his cheeks. Everyone else had left already. Lily's family were gone, the Order were all gone. Only James remained, mourning the loss of the girl he had been about to marry._

 _Amongst the flowers others had left, lay the bright yellow daffodils. Upon their first date, James had decided that bringing lilies were too much of a cliche. Instead, he had presented her with daffodils. Lily had laughed, saying that she adored lilies, but it had quickly become their 'thing'. The daffodils were fitting really. They were bright and cheerful just like Lily had been._

 _He ignored the footsteps behind him. Maybe it would be a Death Eater. Maybe they could end his suffering as they ended Lily's? He welcomed whatever was coming, not even reaching out for his wand. Lily was his everything, Maybe he'd see her sooner than he had expected?_

 _He only turned when a hand touched his shoulder. "Pettigrew?" he asked, knowing the man from both school and the Order, though they hadn't spoken much before. "What do you want?"_

 _Peter cast his eyes to the ground where Lily now lay. "It wasn't the Death Eaters," he blurted out._

 _James followed his gaze. "What do you mean?" he asked sharply._

 _A bundle of parchment was removed from Peter's inside pocket. "The Death Eaters didn't kill her. It was the fault of the Order."_

 _"What? Why? How? I… I don't believe you. Dumbledore told me himself."_

 _"Dumbledore told you a lie," Peter said. "Check these. They are written in Dumbledore's own hand. Orders on silencing Lily. She maintained a friendship with Snape, and Dumbledore saw her as a liability. He thought her friendship with Snape was a question of her loyalty. He thought that it would make you question yours. I believe the goal here was to make both of you believe that the Death Eaters were the cause, cementing your loyalty to the Order and bringing Snape over as a spy."_

 _James clutched the papers, not wanting to believe Peter's words. "But… but that can't… he wouldn't."_

 _"There's a lot we don't know about him," Peter said softly. "Like how he could have ended Grindelwald's reign sooner but wouldn't. Like the killing curse that took his sister's life. He works for the greater good. To him we're all pawns, James."_

 _James wondered how Peter had gained the information he had about Dumbledore, as he studied the parchment. His hand shook as he cast spells to determine if they were forged. When the spells proved that Dumbledore had issued the order for Lily to be 'dealt with', James felt betrayed. He turned to Peter._

 _"So, what do we do now? How do we avenge her?" he demanded, the mourning tears clearing and making way for the anger. His previous wish to join Lily was gone. Now he had a goal - a purpose - which was to make those that hurt Lily suffer._

 _"I thought you'd never ask," Peter replied, a smile spreading across his lips. "We show them that they made the wrong choice by taking Lily away from you. Did you know she was pregnant? I heard her tell Alice a couple of days before the accident."_

 _"How did you… she… pregnant?" James whispered, his heart breaking all over again. If he didn't have a new goal, that news would have been the very thing to kill him. "They didn't just take my fiancee, they took my child too." His gaze met Peter's again. "I'll do everything in my power to destroy those that took my family from me."_

...oOo...

Sirius was roughly pushed up against the wall. There were only inches between their faces and Sirius struggled to breathe. Anything could happen against this wall and he hoped that whatever Remus was going to do to him would happen soon.

"I'm no one's prize," Remus growled.

Sirius took an unsteady breath, his eyes moving across Remus' face once more. His want for the man grew with every passing second. Sirius was completely lost. His thoughts about it just being fun, quickly disappeared. Who was he kidding?

"Maybe I'm your prize," he breathed. "Let me take you home with me, Remus. I can give you the finest things you'll ever own. I can take you to the finest places and you'll want for nothing. You'll live in luxury." His gaze fell on the old clothes. "I can give you anything you want."

Remus grinned. He shifted and Sirius' breath caught as he realised that the movement brought Remus that little bit closer. "You want to make me your kept mistress?" he teased. "Tempting, Lord Black. But maybe I want you to come home with me? I don't take orders from your kind. But maybe you could take mine?"

"What… what are they?" Sirius whispered, feeling Remus' lips come close to his throat. He tilted his head, to give Remus better access. "Tell me what you want."

"I'll order you to strip off those expensive clothes and to lay yourself out on the furs I sleep on. I bet they'll feel better against your skin than the silks and satins that you're used to. I'll have you beg for whatever it is you want from me… I believe it'd do you good to beg. Merlin knows you've been given anything you've wanted for your entire life…"

"What makes you think I'd beg someone like you?" Sirius whispered.

The smile dropped slightly. "Because like our Lord said… you've _finally_ found something you don't have. It's not a nice feeling, is it? Wanting but not getting."

The drop of Remus' smile instantly had Sirius regretting his words. It wasn't often Sirius had a regret about anything - after all, he had been brought up to weigh his words and actions… and if he did mess up, well, he was Sirius Black. "I'm… I'm sorry," he whispered, the words unfamiliar to him. He took a deep breath. "Whatever you want as long as I get you."

Remus raised his eyebrows, clearly shocked at Sirius' change of attitude. "Are you sure you want me?" he asked. "I'll pull you apart and make you lose every inch of that arrogant composure. You'll only remember how to say my name at the end."

Sirius nodded at the offer. The idea of Remus Lupin pinning him down sent a thrill through his body. He needed whatever Remus could offer him.

"So, let me check. Are you my prize or am I yours?" Remus asked.

Sirius stared into the amber eyes and Remus sighed after a long moment and started to move away, but Sirius grabbed his hands, pulling him back.

"Maybe we're each other's prizes?" he finally offered. "Maybe we could want for nothing whilst laying across your furs as you do whatever you want to me? Maybe we're overthinking this right now and should leave the thinking until later?"

The hardness in Remus' eyes softened as he took in the need in Sirius' voice. Sirius hoped Remus believed him because he had _never_ offered himself to someone before. He had never offered anyone what he had offered Remus: to take him home and give him anything.

He had never wanted to make the offer before, but for Remus, he realised he would offer the world, even though he knew nothing about him. Even though he was a werewolf.

"You surprise me, Black," Remus finally murmured, his hands landing on Sirius' hips and gripping them. He moved closer, leaving no space between them which caused another whimper from Sirius' lips. "But from what I've heard, you are a depraved lot, aren't you? Is it because I'm a werewolf?"

Sirius shook his head, his heart pounding in his chest. "That's why I should walk away right now, but I can't. It's because you're… you're beautiful," he whispered. "I feel that if you keep looking at me with those eyes, I'd never be able to say no to you. I want you, more than I've wanted anything or anyone in my life. I will give you everything that's within my power to give, just to be with you."

Remus' eyes widened and he made to step back, but Sirius followed the movement. He wasn't going to give Remus an inch because Remus might panic and run. The words were bravely falling from his lips now and it was rare for him to be so honest with someone, but something told him that Remus needed the truth.

"No, you can't say things like that," Remus whispered. "I don't even know you. You can't seduce me with words like that, I won't let you." His voice shook and he struggled to keep eye contact.

"I can if they're true. Maybe my family is depraved, but I didn't ask for this attraction to you. I wanted you before I knew what you are, and I still want you. Come home with me and I'll let you do whatever you want. Bring me home with you if that's what you want. Would I offer myself to you if I was only out to seduce you? Trust me, Remus. I've never offered myself to anyone before. You could be the only one if you choose."

"I…" Remus stepped back, hitting the wall once more and it was Sirius' turn to pin him to the wall. His hands bracketed Remus' head. "Until you have a wife."

"I'm the head of the most powerful family in Europe," Sirius insisted, his eyes not leaving Remus'. "Whoever marries me will know that I have a lover and will have to accept that. I don't want a woman, Remus, but I have to provide a heir. I'll find one that only wants to do the duty of providing me a heir. After that, I'm yours and only yours."

"You're talking about a whole future. You're talking about years. You've only just met me." Remus' voice was shaking now.

"I'm yours," Sirius repeated. "Our Lord has approved this if we both want it. Tell me you want it too." He knew his voice was on the edge of begging and didn't care. As long as he had Remus Lupin.

There was just something about the werewolf that had Sirius willing to bow to him and offer anything to him to keep him by his side. He stopped caring about the conflicting emotions over _what_ Remus was, focusing only on how he felt.

"I...I'm yours," Remus said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Come home with me."

Sirius nodded his head. "I'll go anywhere with you."

...oOo...

 _Remus Lupin left his meeting with Albus Dumbledore, feeling a little positive. The man had been so trustworthy and kind to him, telling him about how the world could change and how Remus could show people that Werewolves could be trusted. It wasn't often that people who knew what he was were kind and treated him as an equal, and that went a long way to his opinion on Dumbledore._

 _Remus knew about the war. He had heard rumours about Dumbledore fighting another dark lord and he understood clearly why Dumbledore had approached him and requested his help. He was one of the few werewolves that chose to live a normal life rather than moving in a pack with the others._

 _But when he arrived home, he found two owls waiting at the perch by his window. In their clutches were letters both from companies he applied at, stating that they wouldn't hire him because of his Lycanthropy._

 _Dumbledore's words came back to him. The man wanted to fight to keep the world as it was. They would help Werewolves if the werewolves helped them first, but as he looked at the letters, he started to doubt Dumbledore._

 _The man was the Supreme Mugwump. He was the Chief Warlock. If he cared as much as he told Remus he did, he would have already tried to make the changes for Werewolves._

 _All his kind had done was prove themselves over and over. They weren't dogs who would come running when someone had a kind word and a treat, willing to give their loyalty even if the person wasn't worthy._

 _No._

 _Remus' hands clenched around the letters._

 _The reason why Werewolves lived in packs was because no one would trust them enough to hire them. With no jobs, they were forced from their homes. They were in packs because they had no other choice. It was the current society that made them have to choose that lifestyle: the same reasons why Remus was close to losing his own meagre flat._

 _It was about time Remus started looking after his kind's best interests. Perhaps, by offering his loyalty to someone else, he could ask for his mother and father to be protected and not judged under any laws that would come about regarding the marriage of purebloods and muggles. As long as they were safe, he would give his loyalty to whoever would change the world; to one that would truly give him a chance._

 _And that person was not Albus Dumbledore._

 _Remus took a deep breath. He had a lot to think about so he headed to the kitchen. After all his mother always said: 'when in doubt, make tea', and that's what he planned to do. A nice cup of tea would help him think straight._

...oOo...

Sirius' body shivered under Remus' touch. Sirius had expected him to be rough, thinking that was Remus' nature.

But the touch stayed soft as fingers caressed his skin whilst Remus watched him carefully.

"Are you scared?" Remus asked, his voice soft. "You're shaking."

"I'm a little cold," Sirius replied, turning his gaze away. "You're being so… nice. I thought you were going to make me beg?"

A smile appeared. "Do you want to beg? Has anyone made you beg in the past, or do you usually have them on their own knees, worshipping you?"

"I… they've… I've never…" he stuttered, his face turning red.

Remus' hand stopped. "You can't tell me that," he replied, searching for truth in Sirius' eyes. "People talk. I've heard whispers of your… your experience."

"And I let them talk," Sirius replied. "People will lie about anything to gain attention. But I thought I'd never feel desire for anyone and I was fine with that. The idea of marriage, a wife… bearing a child, repulsed me. I never knew… don't stop touching me, please!"

Remus' hand moved over his skin once more. "I'm certainly not going to make you beg now," he whispered, looking at Sirius like he was the most valuable thing Remus had seen. "But you know what I am, Sirius. I'm not worthy of this."

"If I say you are, that means you are," Sirius told him. "Remus, please."

Remus nodded. "I'd never be so rough with you as to hurt you," he assured Sirius. "I promise that I'll look after you. I'll be gentle. You don't ever have to be scared of me or scared of what I'll do to you. And… and after this… will you leave?"

Sirius shook his head. "I have no intention of leaving you. After this, I want to stay right here."

Remus smiled, his eyes moving around, searching. He crawled to a small table by the bed and pulled out a small bottle of oil. "I'll teach you how to use this, because once we're done, you can… I'm all yours." He blushed as he returned to Sirius, settling between his legs. "Why me?"

"Because everyone else wants me because I'm Sirius Black. You want me, despite that. You don't care about my name or my title or my money. You just want me for me… right?"

Remus nodded. "And you want me despite what I am. Maybe our Lord was right to offer us to each other."

"I believe he was," Sirius agreed. "I want it to be you because… I can't put into words how you make me feel. It's enough for me to give you anything you desire, including me. Now, are we going to spend the rest of the night talking, or have you got some promises to keep?"

Remus grinned wolfishly. "Oh, we're past talking," he assured Sirius.

...oOo...

 _The street was quiet, not a single person was out. People hid behind closed doors, talking in hushed voices about the outcome of the war. Too many people had sat on their backsides without lifting a finger to help, and the Order had failed._

 _Behind those doors, muggleborns were packing, looking for a swift leave from the wizarding world. Halfbloods were preparing to pledge themselves to a man they never thought they would bow to. Purebloods who had remained light or grey were considering the options of which dark family they could marry their child into, to restore some of their fallen status and to get into Voldemort's good graces._

 _Through the empty streets came a man. He ignored the twitch of curtains and the closed signs on the shops, rather looking around, with a small smile on his lips. They had won. He didn't see a run down street, all the store-owners hiding… no. He saw a street that had once been a place of joy to him before the mudbloods had soiled it with their unclean blood. He saw a place that was now empty, waiting to be filled with its former glory._

 _The wizarding world was ready to become pure, and he would reward his loyal followers well. As for his enemies and those that stood against him…_

 _He was eager to see what they would do._

...oOo...

Heavy blankets wrapped around the two bodies and the furs underneath his bare skin itched slightly. Sirius was used to silk sheets, but he wasn't going to complain. This felt better than the silk. The rough feel reminded him where he was and he knew he'd forever associate furs with Remus.

His body ached and he could barely catch his breath before Remus' would cover his again. He didn't say no - he couldn't - he wanted Remus each and every time Remus looked at him, silently asking permission.

But for the past hour, things had slowed down. They had moved onto the gentle kisses and soft, whispered words. He couldn't help murmuring against Remus' neck that he was finally happy, and hoped that Remus didn't see him as weak for his admittance.

After all, he had been content in his life up until now. Every choice until his father had died had been made by his parents. Even after he became head of the family, he still followed _their_ rules. But Remus would be against their rules. He was a choice Sirius had made for himself and Sirius was glad.

The way Remus' fingers gently stroked over his jaw told him that Remus appreciated his honesty.

"Say you want everything with me," Sirius finally begged, his voice a desperate whisper. "Remus, I know it's you I want to spend my life with."

Remus smiled softly, looking exhausted after the hours they had spent together in his bed. "I want everything with you," he admitted. "We may have been permitted this, but that won't make it easy."

"It doesn't have to be easy," Sirius responded. "Whatever hardships we face, everything will be worth it. I promise you that."

"And… how would we do this?"

"My wife and heir can live in the family home. Or… perhaps I'll pick a barren woman and my brother can bring forth the next heir to the family…" he sighed slightly. "I believe my brother would understand."

"Or you could have a healer check you over and mark you as barren," Remus suggested, his tone telling Sirius that he didn't believe that the pureblood would give up everything for him.

"Just you watch, Remus. That's what I'll do," he promised. "I'll be unable to father a child and people will look to Regulus. We'll be together. You and me. We'll go and live somewhere quiet. We could be happy."

"We'll see," Remus replied, with a small smile. "My mother is a muggle."

Sirius stared at the sudden change of subject. "What?"

"She's a muggle. If I were to commit to someone, she'd want to meet them. My mum is the most important person in my life and I go to see her every Sunday for dinner."

Sirius could see the challenge in Remus' eyes, as though he expected Sirius to recoil from him in disgust. Sirius wasn't about to do that. He accepted Remus' lycanthropy and could certainly accept a muggle parent. He was too far gone now and leaving Remus would never be an option.

"I would love to meet your mother," Sirius whispered, stretching out on the furs. "And I hope that I'll get included in those dinners one day. Remus, I said I'd do anything for you. One day you'll believe me. I will never feel like this for anyone else. You have my heart, Remus. You are my everything."

"You have mine too," Remus murmured, nuzzling closer. "I want to believe you, I really do…"

"Then let yourself believe. I'm a man of my word," Sirius insisted, leaning over and pressing his lips against Remus'. "I wouldn't lie about this. Do you want me to swear on my magic, because if that's what it takes, I will - for you."

Remus stared before slowly shaking his head. "No," he murmured. "I believe you, Sirius. I just don't understand why you'd do this all for me."

"Because I fell in love with you the moment I looked into your eyes," Sirius replied. "Because this is the first time I've truly been happy. Because you're worth that and so much more. So… should we celebrate this wonderful relationship?" He wiggled his eyebrows, his gaze drifting down Remus' body.

Remus smirked. "Insatiable, aren't you?"

"Only for you, Love," Sirius admitted.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	31. Shade Twenty-Eight: Superhero Sirius

**Written for:**

Quidditch League _-_ Round 6 - Holyhead Harpies - Chaser 1 - Use this movie for inspiration: Kick-Ass.

 **Prompts** _:_ 9\. (word) incident, , 4. (object) headphones, 3. (quote) For every problem there is one solution which is simple, neat, and wrong. — H. L. Mencken

Hogwarts Assignment 2 \- Performing Arts - Task 1: Write about someone pretending to be someone else.

Ultimate AU Promptathon \- Superhero!AU

Jenga \- Word: Rare

* * *

 **Cape Optional**

Superhero!Sirius

 _Inspired by the movie: Kick-Ass_

* * *

"Look at him, Alice," Sirius said, glancing towards the boy at the other end of the comic book store. Alice followed his gaze and rolled her eyes.

She should have known that Sirius was watching Remus Lupin again.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

Alice gave a small shrug. Personally, she didn't really get the fascination. There was no doubt that Remus was _nice_ looking, but amidst all of the other handsome boys in the school—like Frank Longbottom— it was easy to overlook Remus' 'boy next door' slightly dorky but adorable look. Sirius seemed to be the only one who didn't manage to overlook Remus Lupin. The room could be crowded and Sirius seemed to have sensors that narrowed down Remus' exact location in seconds.

"He's not bad," she said after a moment. "But he's never going to notice you, Sirius. All he sees are those stupid comics. Every day you drag us in here and he's got his nose buried in one. That or he's hanging out with Potter. He doesn't ever date."

"I just have to find a way to get a chance with him," Sirius said. "When I talked to him last week…"

"You mean when you said 'hi' and he just kind of stared blankly at you until you left?" Alice asked, trying to suppress the snort that was threatening to escape. She knew it wasn't nice to laugh at her best friend's pain even if Sirius' whining afterwards had been over the top drama.

Sirius nodded. "But there has to be a way to win him over somehow," he insisted. "I just need to know as much about him as possible. I need to know what he likes—"

"Reading," Alice said firmly. "If he's not in the school library with a book, he's at the local library, the bookshop or he's in here. I rarely see him anywhere that doesn't have books. Even when he's out with Potter, I'll bet that he had a book with him."

"He's very passionate about reading," Sirius replied defensively. "It's adorable."

...oOo...

"Remus, I tried to call you yesterday about the science project!" Sirius perked up, hearing James' voice behind him. He busied himself in his locker so he could listen in.

"Oh. Yeah… I… my phone…"

"Were you mugged again?" James asked after Remus trailed off. "Remus, you need to start letting me drop you home from school. This is the third time this month and that phone was new!"

"It didn't cost a lot. I got the cheapest one," Remus replied defensively. "Anyway, what can I do? Nothing, that's what."

"You can tell the police who is doing it."

"I can't. You know I can't. I just need to… if I have something to give them, they just take it and leave. I only get a hard time if I don't pay them."

"I'm serious. I'll start bringing you home."

"You mean walk me home and then come back to school for your clubs?" Remus sighed. "James, you can't do that. You can't be with me all of the time. I can handle this. I have to."

Sirius listened to the footsteps as the pair walked away. James might not be able to be there with Remus all of the time, but Sirius could be.

The answer came to him quickly. It was really so simple. There was only one solution to this entire situation.

He could be Remus' hero.

The second the thought struck, Sirius' thoughts went to the comics he had seen Remus looking at. Ones with superheroes who always get the girl. Or guy in this case.

Sirius could do that. He could protect and save Remus. Then he'd win Remus over.

It was his _best_ idea ever.

...oOo...

It took hours of searching online for a superhero outfit. After all, a superhero had to look the part or no one would know what he was. Sirius searched for custom outfits, but was disappointed in all the results.

Until he found himself stumbling onto a website with scuba outfits. He had been looking for something with stars because of his name, but had never imagined this.

The suit was dark blue, almost on the verge of black and the stars were a dark yellow. They looked like they might even glow in the dark, which would be amazing. There was a matching face mask and Sirius didn't hesitate in pressing the 'purchase' button for both of them.

It was clear that they were meant for him. And once they arrived… well, he wouldn't be Sirius Black anymore. No. He would be known as Super Star.

He debated telling Alice but after some thought, decided against it. Alice would try and talk him out of it like she did with all his great ideas. She liked to tell him that the easy options of how to woo Remus weren't always the right options.

...oOo...

Remus was approaching the car park where he usually got attacked, so Sirius slipped behind a wall and pulled off his clothes, leaving him in his hero outfit. He had slipped it on under his clothing after his last class in preparation.

The last two days Sirius had practiced changing as quickly as possible. He needed to be able to do it in a moment's notice in case he was needed. Unfortunately his outfit didn't allow for a cape. He couldn't find one that worked with his wonderful ensemble. Even if he had, it would have been difficult to hide under his clothes and he didn't want to carry something like that around, so maybe it was for the best that he had no cape.

A lot of superheroes didn't have a cape. It was optional really, Sirius told himself.

Once his clothes were shoved in his hidden rucksack, Sirius began to follow Remus again. His crush was oblivious to his presence and walked through the car park.

Sirius was pleased to see that no one bothered him but he still followed Remus, staying a short distance behind him and on the other side of the road.

He was so distracted by Remus' presence, he didn't notice a woman rushing around the corner. The woman rushed into his path and Sirius hit her in the back full force. The pair stumbled forward, falling to the ground.

A second later, a flowerpot hit the ground behind them.

Sirius jumped up, offering his hand and the woman looked between him and the flowerpot. "You saved me," she said, accepting his help up from the ground.

"I… did?"

"Yes! How did you know that was going to fall?" she asked, her eyes wide. "You pushed me out of the path. At the speed that was falling, that could have seriously injured me. You saved me!"

"Mum! I saw you get knocked down! Are you okay?"

Sirius' eyes widened as he heard Remus' voice. He turned to look, only to see the wary expression on Remus' face.

"He saved me. That heavy flowerpot would have hit me if it wasn't for this nice boy. What's your name, dear?"

"It's…" he hesitated. He couldn't tell Remus his real identity yet because he had to impress Remus first. "I'm Super Star," he replied instead.

"How sweet! I'm Hope Lupin and this is my son, Remus," she replied with a warm smile. "Thank you... Super Star. Now, it's going to get dark out soon so you should get home. There are some unsavory types out past dark and I wouldn't want you to get mixed up with the likes of them."

Sirius nodded. He wasn't used to someone looking after him like Remus' mum was doing and he certainly wasn't going to ignore her. "I will," he said. He snuck a glance at Remus, who was smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks for saving my mum," Remus murmured and Sirius couldn't help but return the smile before heading back to where he had stashed his clothes.

It was a shame he couldn't tell Alice about the incident with Remus' mum. She'd be able to tell him what to do next. He'd just have to work it out by himself.

...oOo...

"Loopy Lupin, good timing. I was just in need of a new phone."

Sirius pulled his headphones down as he observed the scene in front of him. He had followed Remus from the comic book store, intent on protecting him. He glanced around as he walked over, searching for an alley to go into so he could change.

"I need this phone," Remus said, making no move to hand anything over. He folded his arms and glared at the pair.

"Remember what happens when you don't listen." Hector Crabbe cracked his knuckles threateningly and Gerald Goyle stepped forward.

"Remus, I didn't see you there. Crabbe, Goyle."

"B...Black?"

Sirius approached the trio. "I haven't seen you both since my _father_ had the company picnic thing. Your fathers both work in his office, don't they? My father is their boss. Well, I didn't realise you knew my good friend, Remus."

Remus' mouth opened but words didn't come out.

"Yeah, we were hanging out in the comic book store earlier," Sirius continued. "You two are going to make him get home late. Make sure not to do it again." He fixed them with an unimpressed look. "Because, trust me, I'll hear all about it."

"Yeah, we won't do it again," Goyle quickly replied. "Didn't realise he was a friend of yours, Black. Just a friendly chat."

"I'm sure. Come on, Remus." Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him away. The pair walked in silence and Sirius quickly turned off the music that was still coming from the headphones.

"Why did you do that?" Remus asked, watching him.

"You mean stop them from robbing you?" Sirius asked. "Because I didn't want you to get your stuff stolen or get beaten up."

"Oh. Well, thank you," Remus said, glancing behind them. "You don't have to walk me home, you know."

"I know," Sirius insisted. The pair fell into silence again.

"You know, if they bother you again…"

"Yeah. Maybe they won't after… So, I noticed you with Alice. She's really nice. I've talked to her a few times."

"Yeah, she's awesome," Sirius replied, his face lighting up at the thought of his best friend. Maybe Alice was his way in with Remus?

Remus smiled sadly back and Sirius was curious about the expression. Why was Remus sad and what could he do to fix that?

Maybe it was because of the bullies.

"Look, take my number. If you need anything or if anyone bothers you… or anything, you can let me know, okay?"

"I'd like that." Remus smiled shyly at him and pulled out a phone. Sirius was sad to see that it was a cheap one—that Remus couldn't even get a good phone because someone would take it. But maybe things would change now.

He recited his number and glanced at the screen to make sure it was right. Once it was stored, the pair made small talk for the rest of the journey. Much too soon they arrived at the house and they dawdled on the step, both uncertain how to proceed.

"Thanks for everything, Sirius," Remus finally said, opening his front door. "Do you want to come in?"

Sirius really did but he had plans and Alice would kill him if he cancelled on her. "I've gotta go to Alice's," he replied. "Sorry." His gaze moved to Remus' mum as she appeared in the doorway, watching the pair curiously. "Hello, Mrs. Lupin."

"Hello…"

"Sirius Black," Remus said, glancing at his mum with a smile.

"Sirius… like the star?" She smiled at Sirius knowingly. "That's a very… _super_ name."

"That's right, the dog star," Sirius confirmed, grinning at her. "I'll see you around, Remus."

He turned and walked away feeling delighted. He had actually helped Remus. He had a conversation with him. He even properly met Remus' mum.

Maybe it was time to make some sort of move? Now. How did superheroes usually go about it?

He pulled his headphones back over his ears and smiled the whole way to Alice's house. He couldn't wait to tell her every single detail of what had transpired between him and Remus.

...oOo...

Sirius heard a shout coming from the house that he had been watching for an hour and he rushed over, climbing up with some difficulty to the window. He scrambled in, thankful that it had been left open.

"What happened?"

Remus spun around, freaking out even more at the sight of him. "How did you get in here?"

"I heard you shout," Sirius replied. "I thought you were in trouble."

"Oh, a spider dropped on me and made me jump," Remus said, backing up towards the door. "Look, you can't just go into people's rooms like this, it's…"

"Remus, I've put the spider outside in the garden." The door opened and his mother looked between them. "Oh, hello again, Sirius. Are you staying for dinner? It's in an hour so I'll set you a place." She smiled between them before turning and leaving the room again.

"Sirius?" Remus spun back as Sirius pulled his mask off. "What… explain. Please."

"I heard that people were hassling you and I know you like superheroes so I thought I'd protect you," Sirius explained. "It was the best option... the easiest one."

Remus snorted. "But it doesn't make it the right one," he pointed out. "Though it's sweet that you were looking out for me. I never knew there was this side to you and I really like it. But if you're outside my house at this time, aren't your parents worried? Isn't Alice wondering where you are?"

"My parents won't notice that I'm not there," Sirius muttered sadly. "Alice is probably at home or something. To tell you the truth, Remus, I did this because I wanted to impress you. I really fancy you."

"Wait. You fancy me?" Remus asked, frowning. "But I thought that you were dating Alice?"

Sirius laughed. "Whatever gave you that idea? I've had a crush on you for ages, Remus. You've never even noticed me."

"I noticed you," Remus admitted softly. "You're always cuddling her and… I assumed…"

Sirius stepped closer to Remus, a smirk playing on his lips. "You noticed me?" he asked.

Remus nodded his head. "You've been protecting me all of this time? Is that why you were around to stop Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I didn't have a chance to change into my superhero suit," Sirius admitted with a shrug. "But that way was just as effective. I'd do anything to keep you safe, to protect you. It's all—"

His words were cut off when Remus' lips pressed gently against his. "We have less than an hour until dinner," Remus murmured. "Do you really want to spend it talking?"

Sirius shook his head. He definitely didn't want to talk if Remus was going to kiss him again. It was all he had wanted for so long. "No more talking," he murmured, bringing his lips back to Remus'.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks to Lizzy, Sam and Shannon!**

 **2519 words**


	32. Shade Twenty-Nine: YouTuber Sirius

Written for:

Gobstones Challenge - Red Stone: Summer, (AU) Youtuber, (Song) Roses and Violets by Alexander Jean, (object) Bowtruckle Toy

* * *

 **The Nearly Naked Chef**

* * *

Sirius looked at his stack of hats for a long while before picking the deep blue one to wear for his show. He shook the hat, where it had been flattened by the others and moved to the mirror. He carefully pulled it down over his bun and checked himself out. It looked perfect.

His gaze moved down his body, ensuring the hat looked alright with the little pants he had chosen to wear. He had no doubts about how good he looked or his arse looked in the tight little things he was doing his show in.

He had initially planned to cook completely naked (with an apron on of course) but James had pointed out that there were rules. So little underwear had been chosen to adhere to the unfair rules that Sirius felt restricted his creativity.

"So, what today?" Sirius murmured, heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Something that doesn't splatter; it's too hot for an apron."

"Well, it is the middle of summer," James pointed out as he walked into the kitchen. "What about a salad?" He grabbed an apple from the bowl. "Or a dessert?"

"Perfect!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes landing on the apple in James' hand. "Apple crumble."

He pushed the fridge closed and started to gather up the ingredients. He prided himself on cooking live, even if his cooking wasn't completely perfect. His viewers would sometimes see something that was a bit overcooked or Sirius forget to put the top on the blender, but that was fine because Sirius' show was insanely popular.

"So, bow-tie or no?" Sirius asked, reaching for the one he had spent hours working on the previous night.

"Are you sure? A hat and bow-tie and those little pants you like to wear?" James asked. "Is that going a bit far?" He looked Sirius over with a frown. "Are your pants getting smaller?"

"Not at all. I've just been wearing aprons for a while and need a break from them. Also, I know that one day my love will see me wearing a hat from his channel and this bow-tie, and know that I've noticed him," Sirius stated.

"You're going to look like one of those waiters that girls can hire to serve them alcohol at parties," James pointed out.

"Of course I won't," Sirius scoffed. "They don't wear hats like mine."

...oOo…

Sirius looked up from his apple crumble as James called out to him, interrupting the show.

"We have a question about the bow-tie," James called.

Usually Sirius did a video after the first show. It would be him taking the food from the oven and showing it off. Trying it and telling his audience if it was good or not, and then he'd move on to answering some of the messages that appeared throughout the show. It wasn't like James to interrupt the show for anything, so he stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to James.

"Sure. Go ahead," he said.

" _Alli-o_ wants to know if you made the bow-tie yourself? If not, where do you get them? She wants to get herself one. Also, you wear a lot of hats. Do you make those yourself too?"

Sirius grinned as he turned his attention to the camera and smiled. "Hey, _Alli-o_. I do make all of them myself. I've made so many hats, but this is my first bow-tie. As you can see, I'm very pleased with what I've created." He reached up and adjusted the bow-tie. "If you want to make some of these, there's a wonderful YouTube channel which I'm always checking for new videos. It's called ' _Moony Makes'_ and it features the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life. He's absolutely beautiful and he wears these adorable cardigans and… I could watch his videos all day! He crochets mostly hats and I now have forty-seven hats. I suggest you head over there and check him out… but don't even think about chatting him up. He's mine." He gave the camera a warning glare so his fans would know he was serious. "Now, back to the apple crumble."

...oOo…

"Remus, we have over three hundred new followers," Alice said, running into the room, laptop balancing precariously on her arm. Tucked under her arm was a ball of wool and a half-made toy.

"What? Why?" Remus asked, moving away from the box of hats he was sorting. "Did we get mentioned in a magazine or something?" He looked at her hopefully. "What are you making?"

"A little stick-creature. His name is Bowtruckle, but that's off topic."

"We did not," she replied, pouting slightly. She grabbed a hat from the top of the box and pulled it over his dark blond hair. "Better than that. I haven't watched it yet, but apparently a hot chef was wearing one of your hats or something and he mentioned our channel. I've only glanced at a couple of comments so far. That's why I've come to get you."

She dragged him to the sofa and put the laptop down. "People are buying my stuff from Etsy," she added. "I have a ton of orders, so this guy has to be pretty big. We should watch him."

"A chef?" Remus asked doubtfully. "How interesting could a cooking show be… though he did mention us and we should be fair and watch his show in return. Maybe we can thank him for the mention?"

Alice grinned and found a link in the second comment on their page. She clicked it and maximised the screen. The pair sat back on the sofa and waited for the video to play.

"Oh my goodness," Alice whispered, sliding from the sofa to sit on the floor for a better look as Sirius showed up, wearing tight black pants. "He's cooking in those tiny little things. My knickers are bigger than those!"

"And a hat and bow-tie." Remus murmured, his eyes locked onto the gorgeous man on the screen. "Yeah, I think I have a new favourite channel. Alice, I think we should thank him by watching every single video of his."

They anticipated the mention of their channel, whilst Remus stared longingly at the most handsome man in the world. The pants left /nothing/ at all to the imagination and Remus couldn't help that his thoughts slipped into wanting to see underneath the pants.

"We have a question about the bow-tie," a voice off camera said.

"This is it!" Alice hissed.

"Sure. Go ahead."

" _Alli-o_ wants to know if you made the bow-tie yourself? If not, where do you get them? She wants to get herself one. Also, you wear a lot of hats. Do you make those yourself too?" the same voice asked. Alice clutched Remus' arm as they watched the man focus on the camera with a wide smile.

"Hey, _Alli-o_. I do make all of them myself. I've made so many hats, but this is my first bow-tie. As you can see, I'm very pleased with what I've created."

Sirius Black reached up and adjusted the bow-tie and Alice grinned at Remus in delight. "He likes my bow-ties," she hissed. "Do you think he'll like the Bowtruckle I'm thinking of presenting for my next show?"

"If you want to make some of these, there's a wonderful YouTube channel which I'm always checking for new videos. It's called ' _Moony Makes_ ' and it features the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life. He's absolutely beautiful and he wears these adorable cardigans and… I could watch his videos all day! He crochets mostly hats and I now have forty-seven hats. I suggest you head over there and check him out… but don't even think about chatting him up. He's mine." He gave the camera a warning glare so his fans would know he was serious. "Now, back to the apple crumble."

Alice and Remus sat in silence, both of them not watching the video anymore.

"Remus, looks like someone has a not-so-secret-admirer!"

"What? He had to be joking, I… he's gorgeous. Look at that arse, and I'm… no, this…"

"Stop it," Alice ordered. "You're adorable, he's totally right. If you weren't like a brother to me, I'd have seduced you ages ago."

Remus snorted, causing Alice to giggle and she continued.

"But please show me… how do you work your magic? Teach me to be like you. I want hot guys on the verge of declaring their love for me."

"I don't even know what's happening," Remus muttered in reply. "He's not on the verge. Are you sure—"

"Hottie McNaked fancies the hell out of you! Look, he's recording another video as we speak." She clicked the button to follow the channel and began typing away.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, trying to see over her shoulder. "Say good things about me!"

...oOo…

"Stop everything," James said.

Sirius stopped making the chocolate fudge cake. "What?" he asked.

"We have a new follower and a new comment. _Moony Makes_ is now following us," James said.

The laptop was brought over to Sirius at the cooking station and Sirius made room eagerly, not caring that the camera was still rolling. " _Arty-Alice_ from _Moony Makes_ wants you to know that Moony watched the show for the first time. She wrote you a poem." He cleared his throat and grinned.

 _'Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _I know Moony is meant_

 _To be with you.'_

Sirius high-fived James before turning to the camera with a smirk on his lips. "I'll see you very soon for a date, my dearest Moony," he murmured in his most seductive voice. "Maybe I can cook for you sometime… and just so you know, when I'm not in front of the camera, I don't bother cooking with these little pants on."

"Another reply," James said. "From _Arty-Alice_ once more. She said that Moony has turned bright red but has admitted that he can't wait!"

Sirius pulled the computer back towards him and clicked Moony's page and James looked over his shoulder. "Don't send that, you'll scare him off. Sirius, the camera is rolling. We have a show to do."

James looked up at the camera and rolled his eyes whilst Sirius ignored him. "I bet you're all on the edge of your seats to see where this romance goes, right. Here is a sneak peek of what Sirius is currently writing to a man he's never met..."

He glanced at the laptop again, before reading out a part of the message Sirius was typing.

 _"The days are too long and the nights are too cold. When we're not together, I'm falling apart because all I want is you and all I need is you."_

James moved over to the workstation. "So, back to making the fudge cake… Sirius, I think Moony might be upset if you don't make the cake in your underwear to impress him."

"And sent," Sirius murmured. He headed back to the counter to finish making the cake. "What are you doing, James? Go behind the camera and make sure you get some closeups for my darling Moonpie."

James grabbed the laptop and brought it back to where he usually sat behind the counter.

There was one more reply, but this time it wasn't from Alice, it was from Moony himself.

 _'I like to cook naked too. Maybe I can help you out in the kitchen sometime?'_

James didn't tell Sirius about the message because the show needed to finish. He decided to wait until afterwards to tell him. Whilst Sirius continued with his show, James looked up a cleaning service. He knew he was going to have to hire a cleaner to scrub every inch of the kitchen after that date.

* * *

 **1959 words**

Review Please :)


	33. Shade Two (2): Werewolf Sirius

Written for:

Fluff Vs Angst Challenge - Florist!AU - prompt: Sirius Black

Hogwarts Assignment 7: Muggle Law - Write about someone with Lycanthropy finding work

Writing Club: Spies are Forever - Torture Tango (word) Suffer

Writing Club: World Hello Day - Write a meet cute

Count Your Buttons - Object: Bouquet of flowers

Sirius and Bill Showcase - Sirius/Werewolf

Princess thing - Buttercup - Write about falling in love with an employee

Costume Party - Werewolf

Halloween Bingo - (word) Trick

Duelling Club - AU: Homeless (maybe) Pairing Wolfstar, Word: Careless

Around the World - Haiti: Homeless!AU

Friday Film night Challenge - (word) Trauma

The Musical Category Challenge - Alexander Hamilton - Write about someone making a new life for themselves

* * *

 **A Chance**

 **Dedicated to Hato-ryou-chan**

* * *

Sirius took a couple of deep breaths as he walked through Diagon Alley. He usually kept his head down and avoided everyone's gaze, thinking they would see the ring of amber inside his grey eyes, but today he wanted to show confidence.

No. Not wanted. He _needed_ to show it. He needed this job. Any job. _No_ , he told himself. He needed _this_ one. He was going to get this one. He could do this. The old Sirius would have walked into the building already and impressed the owner within ten seconds, but Sirius didn't feel like _that_ Sirius anymore. He wasn't himself anymore. He was…

He shook his head almost violently. It made his head hurt slightly but the brief ache took his mind off the dark place that his thoughts were heading. Whenever he started down that road, he ended up in a bad place. That bad place had already drove a wedge between him and James. He wasn't going to fall into that trap again.

He had a plan. Fix things. Get a job. Get a home. Get his life back on track and apologise to James for being a dick when James was just trying to help. He needed to remember that he _needed_ help now because this wasn't something someone should face alone.

He straightened himself up and checked the bun on the back of his head. Feeling as much like himself as he could muster up, he strode over to the door and pushed it open.

A bell jingled above his head and he breathed in the smell. Underneath the scent of flowers was the damp smell that he was so used to from the greenhouses back at Hogwarts. He let his eyes move around the place. The walls were a sea blue and buckets of flowers lined two walls. The third wall had the counter and a door behind it, the fourth was the window and entrance. It was quite small but Sirius had seen a few people come in whilst he had been lurking and it seemed to be a popular place.

He was terrified.

"Hello. Can I help you?" came a voice from nearby. Sirius almost jumped but managed to contain himself. Fixing a smile on his face, he turned around.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black. I saw the advertisement about a job in the window this morning and I came in to find out more about it, perhaps put my name forward."

The man's smile faded slightly into something apologetic. "I'm really sorry. I had some interviews earlier and I've already made up my mind about someone."

Sirius nodded. "O...Okay, thank you for your time." His voice didn't sound like him. It sounded like it was coming from someone else. He turned towards the door, his hand shaking slightly as he reached for the handle. He had wasted time in getting presentable. He had missed his chance.

Before he could pull the door open, a hand grabbed his arm. "Wait. Are you okay? Would you like to sit down? I can make some tea."

Aside from James' overbearing attempts to help him, Sirius had been faced with a lot of unkindness since the attack, considering word had gotten out pretty quickly. This offer of a cup of tea was so out of the blue, but Sirius craved the kindness and found himself nodding, hoping that it wasn't some sort of trick.

He barely noticed the hands guiding him past the counter and to a small alcove with a bistro table, two chairs and a little tea making station.

"You don't look okay. Here, have a chocolate." Sirius took one at random from the box, his fingers shaking slightly when he unwrapped it. He popped it into his mouth and turned his attention to the kind florist.

The man was pouring hot water into two cups. Sirius marvelled for a moment at the speed in which the man was able to make tea. Even Minnie didn't make it that quickly in the many times she had summoned him to her office after he had returned from the summer with his beast of a mother.

The cup was set in front of him along with a little jug of milk and a jar of sugar.

"If you don't mind me being blunt, you look like you've had the shock of your life. I couldn't let you leave in such a state."

"Yeah, no… I… Thank you." He looked up from where he had been putting sugar in his drink to see the stranger smile. It was a beautiful smile, Sirius noted. In any other situation, he'd have been flirting and trying to get into the man's bed. But… but that was the old Sirius. He was a werewolf now and who would want to see the ugly scar on his body? He turned his attention back to the sugar. He heaped it carelessly into his drink, needing the slight boost sugar would give.

"You don't have to talk to me," the man continued. "You can just take a minute to calm down and get your bearings… or perhaps a friendly ear can help."

"I wouldn't know where to start," Sirius confessed. He used the spoon to stir his tea before offering it back to the florist.

"Well," the man took the offered spoon and wiped it on a tissue before putting it back into the sugar. "You have a look about you saying that you could use someone to talk to. I understand that look and I'm here to listen, not judge."

Sirius snorted. "You say that now," he muttered.

"I do," the man said, his tone remaining mild as he stirred his own drink and set the spoon down. "And you only have my word on that. I know some people's words aren't worth much, but I'm not going to judge you unless you say you've killed children or rob little old ladies… or kick puppies for fun."

"I would never," Sirius replied, slightly amused at the answer. "But… but what if I do. Hurt someone I mean?" The words just slipped out and Sirius focused on the man, wondering what he was thinking and how he was able to drink tea that was so boiling hot?

"I think it depends. Do you want to hurt someone or do you just worry on a day to day basis that you could hurt someone's feelings?"

"It's… more of a monthly thing," Sirius muttered, dropping his gaze. "Look, I shouldn't be here. I need to get back out and look for a job. I need… thank you for being so kind but I can't waste my time."

He started to stand up, but the man jumped up too. "Wait. Monthly?" There was a hint of urgency in his tone.

"I…"

"You're a werewolf." The tone was mild again, calming. Sirius held back from running from the shop.

"I… I am."

"Okay." The florist took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black." Sirius nervously shook his hand, his eyes falling on a scar running from near his thumb under his sleeve.

"I lied to you earlier. When you came in, I mean. I recognised you because your family… well…"

Sirius nodded. He understood what Remus meant. It was usually quite easy to identify someone from their family line. He stayed silent, sensing Remus had more to say.

"I didn't realise about your condition at the time, Sirius. So when you mentioned a job, I… I lied to get you to leave. I didn't intend to cause you upset like I did."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm a werewolf too and it seemed like the easier option. I made an assumption without knowing you, but these few minutes in here I've realised I made a mistake. I don't know anything about you and I should have given you a fair chance."

"You assumed I was like my family?"

"Well, were you?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Not as much as my family wanted people to believe. We were estranged whilst I was at Hogwarts for the last year after I told everyone that I'm gay. I was bitten recently and they disowned me." He couldn't believe he was confiding in a stranger - a werewolf stranger at that, be he supposed that it made sense. Who else would understand him?

"You know, I was bitten when I was four," Remus said, before calmly sipping his tea. "It made me miss a lot. It was only because my father had connections at the Ministry that he managed to get permission for me to have a private tutor. I missed out on Hogwarts but I learnt that there are things we can't change and things we can. We should focus on the latter, not the former. If we obsess over things we've already lost, we just suffer over and over again."

"It makes sense," Sirius said. "I don't know how I would have reacted if I hadn't been bitten. I'd like to say that I wouldn't have cared. I mean, I don't think I would have, but… saying that and actually being faced with the situation are different things. No offence intended."

"I didn't take any. People are wary of werewolves because they know Greyback and his reputation. They don't consider the ones who want to stay in this world and live our lives. Now, finish your tea and we can start your interview."

Sirius had almost forgotten the reason he had come in and quickly nodded, putting the cup to his lips and drinking. Once the tea was gone, he set the cup down and stood up.

Remus led the way back into the shop. "The pay isn't great. Very early start every morning and you don't have to work the day of the full moon or for two days afterwards. It's quite basic, I'm afraid. Where are you living?"

Sirius was thrown off by the sharp question thrown in and he struggled to think of a lie.

Remus nodded as though he had suspected. "Room included upstairs if you want it. It's going spare anyway but you have to help towards bills like food."

"Are you sure?" Sirius began.

"I gave up trying to rent it out. No one wants to live with a werewolf," Remus explained. "You can start tomorrow."

"Just like that?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Just like that," Remus confirmed.

"But—"

"After a bite, everyone is in a bad place. We all lose things. Jobs, friends, family… everything. If you don't get back on track, it takes you to a dark place inside of yourself. This isn't charity. This is me giving someone a chance that actually needs it. I had two other people who were good for this job but they are able to go out and find another job just as easily. For people like us, it'll always be a struggle, so I'd rather help you get on your feet than give the job to someone who doesn't need it as much."

Sirius strode across the room and threw his arms around Remus. "Thank you," he mumbled into Remus' cardigan.

Remus' arms wrapped around him. "It's okay," Remus said, the soothing tone quickly returning. "It might not be much, but I'm here to help you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Much? That means everything," Sirius admitted. "I… I…"

"You've felt very alone?" Remus guessed with a wry smile as Sirius pulled away. "I understand completely. But I'll do what I can to help you and I'll talk you through things like transformations and the best way to enjoy meat and all those things that have changed."

...oOo...

James glanced at the slip of parchment that had arrived that morning. He had been sick with worry for two weeks, wondering where Sirius had stormed off to, but the parchment with Sirius' name and the name of a florist's was enough to have James blow off work and head straight there.

He pushed the door open and looked around. Two men emerged from the back and James was relieved to see his friend. "Sirius!" He rushed over, hugging him. "I was worried something had happened."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sirius quickly said. For a second James thought Sirius was talking about the man he was standing with. Though when he let go of Sirius, he realised that Sirius was actually talking _to_ the other man.

"Why would anyone think I'm your boyfriend?" he asked, frowning slightly. "Sirius, you've had me worried. Where have you been?"

"Are you sure?" the man teased, smiling at them.

"Remus, this is my best friend, James. James, this is my boss... my friend, Remus."

James nodded. "Nice to meet you, Remus. Sirius, are you coming home?"

Sirius hesitated for a long moment and Remus turned to the counter, picking up some of the flowers that had been laid out and starting to put them into a bouquet. "I'm sorry about before," Sirius began. "You were doing everything you could to help me and I threw it back in your face. I couldn't handle it and felt you were being overbearing when you were just trying to be there for me and I'm sorry."

"Forgiven," James hastily said. "You went through a trauma and anything bad you said… I've already forgotten."

"But… three days ago I got a job here. Remus… he's a werewolf too and he hired me and gave me his spare room upstairs. I know you want to help me James, but I feel like I need to make this on my own. I need to have a job and show my family and everyone else who turned their backs on me that I… that I am not so different." He glanced over his shoulder at Remus and Remus looked back, giving Sirius a reassuring smile, something James didn't miss as he looked between the pair.

"The point is, if I stay with you, I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness whilst you support me. Here… well, I'm working and paying bills and… I need to do this."

James nodded his head. "I understand," he said. "I'm happy to open my floo up to this place so you can come and visit. You will, right?"

Sirius nodded. "All of the time!" he insisted.

"You're welcome over whenever you want," Remus said from behind Sirius. "Upstairs is his home for as long as he wants it to be and… and he said you're like a brother to him, so…"

James offered Remus a smile. There was something about the mild-mannered man that put James at ease and made him trust leaving Sirius in Remus' hands. Plus, Sirius seemed to be hanging on to every single one of Remus' words. Not to mention the dopey half-smile on Sirius' face every time Remus even spoke. James knew what that meant. "I'll be over to help you the morning after. It's… in a few days."

"No—" Sirius began, starting to panic. Remus dropped the flowers back onto the counter and stepped forward, grasping Sirius' hand in his. Sirius' eyes widened and James could only call it adoration in Sirius' eyes as he looked at the other werewolf.

"Remember, you can do this," Remus said softly before his eyes met James'. "I have a safe place to transform away from here. My father comes after the transformation to bring me back to my flat and my mother helps me out whilst they cover the shop. They'll be helping Sirius too. Get here as early as you want." He turned his gaze to Sirius. "Don't shut out the people that want to help you," he suggested.

"You're right," Sirius said. "I just don't want him to see—"

"Sirius. I just need to make sure you're alright," James told him. "I've seen you in bad conditions before. I just want to be here for you. Please."

Sirius looked back at James for a long moment before nodding his head. "Okay," he replied. "I'll see you on Thursday morning after…"

"I'll be here," James promised. "After every full moon."

"I don't doubt that," Sirius said, smiling at his best friend.

James nodded and Sirius turned back to the kitchen, leaving James and Remus alone.

"Take care of him," James murmured softly. "Last thing I want is my friend getting his heart broken on top of everything else."

"Heart… what…" Remus raised his eyebrows and turned his gaze to the alcove where Sirius was sitting back in his seat. "I didn't know… I… I wouldn't hurt him, I promise. I'll look after him."

James smiled. "Yeah. I'm trusting you, Remus. I'll see you on Thursday. Just let me know if either of you need anything."

He turned to leave, but not before noticing that Remus' smile had become very shy suddenly as he looked through at Sirius. His hands mindlessly went back to the bouquet, but it was obvious from the expression on his face that Remus' thoughts were elsewhere now.

Maybe some happiness would come out of this.

* * *

2848 words


	34. Shade Four (2): Rockstar Sirius

Assignment - Muggle Studies Write about someone who has an important task

AU of the week - Rockstar

Trope of the month - Pretend Relationship

Count Your Buttons - Leather Jacket, "Can we talk? In private?"

Sirius and Bill Showcase - Sirius/Rebel

Princess Challenge - Leia - Write about falling for a Rogue

Halloween Bingo - "It's okay to be afraid."

Cliche Day - Fake Dating

Around the World - Malawi - Muggle AU

Monthly One-Shot Exchange - October - dancing with thestrals, Sirius/Remus, Romance, Coffee Shop AU

* * *

 **Not So Fake Dating**

Dedicated to dancing with thestrals

* * *

Remus couldn't help but peek over at the people who had booked out the coffee shop in an emergency meeting. He wasn't sure what was happening, but two thousand pounds handed over if they shut the doors for an hour was something Remus couldn't turn down. The coffee shop didn't pull in that sort of money and his boss would be angry if he turned it down.

So he accepted. He closed the blinds and locked the door and then returned to the counter to see who they were bringing in hidden under a blanket.

That was why he was staring. It was because of the dark-haired sex god that was pacing the room, looking distressed. Sirius Black, famous rock-star and star of Remus' more adult dreams, was only a few feet away.

No one was speaking.

Alice chanced walking over to the group, more confident than Remus. "Hi. Let me get you some drinks."

The group all replied with their orders, all except Sirius Black who had briefly glanced at Alice before resuming his pacing. It wasn't until the drinks were on the table and a man had gotten Remus and Alice to sign something to agree that they wouldn't talk about the events in the coffee shop, that the silence was broken.

"What am I going to do?" Sirius asked. His pacing stopped and Remus missed the somewhat-rhythmic sound of the heavy boots hitting the floor. "How could he do this?"

The outburst seemed to be exactly what the other man was waiting for. He stood up, ran a hand through his already messy hair and straightened his glasses. "He outed you and I can only assume that it was for money - it always is."

"But I thought… he cared about me, James. I know we broke up a few months ago, but I thought it was on good terms."

"He cared about money more," James replied. "Sirius. I…"

"You told me so," Sirius replied bitterly. "I should have listened."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that I'm sorry he turned out like that and… and that I could help take your mind off him, but we have a bigger problem. He outed you. What do we do?"

"Wait, Sirius Black is gay?" Alice murmured, though not quietly enough as everyone turned to look at her. "Oh I don't have a problem with it. Remus is too. I've dated a couple of girls in the past. Love knows no gender, am I right?"

Sirius' gaze moved from Alice to Remus and his eyes widened as he noticed Remus for the first time. The distress quickly faded and he sauntered over to the counter, a seductive smile on his lips. "Hey, gorgeous," he murmured. "You look a latte like my next boyfriend."

"That's it!" another man exclaimed. "You come out, but tell everyone you're in a loving relationship that you weren't ready to reveal to the world just yet. You be adorable and in love and make sure everyone ships you both."

"Ships, Frank?" Sirius barely glanced around, his gaze finding Remus'. Remus couldn't look away. He could barely listen to what was happening. Sirius Black was flirting with him and… his brain wouldn't process anything else.

"That's when people really like a couple," Alice supplied. "Remus will do it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow before moving around to the other side of the counter. Remus found himself against the wall, Sirius' arms blocking him in and Sirius Black inches from him.

"Well, Remus, do you want to do this?" Sirius asked. "Be my pretend boyfriend? I promise I'll treat you very good." The seductive tone was full of promise and Remus would be an idiot to ever say no to anything Sirius asked.

"I…"

"You'll come on tour with me, I'll take you out to dinner, I'll—"

"I'm sorry, I can't," Remus blurted out. "I can't leave my job. I need it."

Sirius watched Remus carefully as James approached. "We'll pay you of course. And when the time comes for you both to split, you'll be famous because you were Sirius' ex."

"Trust me, Remus doesn't care about the fame," Alice said, amused. "He hates this job - it's just that his mother got sick and will lose her house if—"

"We'll pay off her house and then some," James replied urgently. "Triple the worth of it - please, Remus. Signed merchandise for anyone you know who is a fan. Whatever you want. Please don't make us go through searching for people when Sirius has already made his mind up."

"My mum is a fan," Remus murmured. "She'd be thrilled if she thought I was dating Sirius."

"It's agreed!" James began. "We'll get her backstage passes when she's feeling like she can manage coming."

"Alice comes too!" Remus blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him and he turned his gaze back to Sirius. "I'm not going on a tour where I won't know anyone and may feel alone. I can't handle that."

The seductive smile on Sirius' lips softened. "Of course," he murmured, reaching up and letting his fingers stroke down Remus' cheek. "I get that. Feeling alone is… well… We'll pay—"

"I'd… I'd rather not just be paid to… do nothing. Maybe you could find me a job for the duration," Alice interrupted.

"Frank!" Sirius insisted.

"On it," Frank replied. "I… we have been considering the need for a new assistant."

"Perfect. Now, Remus. The first part of this will involve a lot of kissing." Sirius shifted closer, his body almost pressing up against Remus'. "Let's practice so when we do it in front of the cameras, it looks natural."

...oOo...

Remus was almost shaking as he walked out of the coffee shop next to Sirius. There were cameras pointed at the both of them.

"When the news came out today that I was gay and in the closet, it shocked me," Sirius began, looking at each camera in turn. "The shock was because the person who spoke about it was someone I trusted and cared for in the past, yet they allowed money to sully that remaining friendship. Most of all, I was worried about the effect it would have on my soulmate."

Remus decided that it was a dream. There was no way Sirius was calling him his soulmate. This was surreal. Almost as surreal as the kiss that didn't quite happen due to James' insistence on saving it for the cameras.

But he had a job to do. He would be free from the coffee shop, his mum wouldn't force herself to work whilst she was recovering from cancer and he'd have a lot of time for reading. He just needed to be boyfriend material.

"My concern was that my soulmate might not be ready to reveal our love to the world, though of course that wasn't the case. In fact, my soulmate, Remus Lupin, was only staying silent because he would never betray me in that way - by forcing me to come out before I was ready to do so. It's why we rushed here after being approached by a reporter nearby. I was on my way to visit him."

Remus took a deep breath. "I agree. I have no respect for anyone who would spill someone's secrets for money," he said, painfully aware that they were paying him to be there in the first place and feeling like he was just as bad. "Sirius had the right to come out when he was ready and not before."

"Well said, darling," Sirius murmured softly. He turned away from the cameras and towards Remus. "You know, I'm really going to enjoy my tour." With that, he leaned in and captured Remus' lips with his own.

For a split second, Remus was shocked that Sirius Black was kissing him, but he quickly recovered and melted into the kiss, sharing a shy smile with Sirius at the end.

"Remus will be joining me on my tour now that we don't have to hide things."

Remus was aware of his mobile going off in his pocket. As Sirius continued, he quickly glanced at the screen. It was his mother.

"Say hi to my mum, Hope," Remus whispered.

"Also, I'll be coming to see you soon, Hope. I can't wait to finally meet my future mother-in-law," Sirius said, blowing a kiss at the cameras. "I must admit, I'm nervous about this."

Remus' phone was vibrating so hard it felt like it was going to explode. "It's okay to be afraid," he told Sirius. "I'll be there, at your side."

...oOo...

"Can we talk? In private?" Sirius asked, as Remus climbed into the car.

Remus nodded and James paused from where he had been ready to get in too. He nodded his head before pushing the door shut.

"Thanks," Sirius said, pulling on the cuff of his leather jacket nervously. "I know it's inconvenient pretending to like me when—"

"Sirius… it's not. I only accepted the money because my mum needs it. She's recovering from cancer and my dad can't earn enough on his own so... If she wasn't struggling, I'd have done this for free because… I may have had a massive crush on you for a few years."

"Yeah?" Sirius smiled, his confidence quickly returning. "Well, rest assured that I'll make sure your mother gets the best carer to help her through. As for crushes, I've had one on you since I first saw you. If we weren't fake dating, I'd ask you on a date."

"Well, apparently we will still be going on dates," Remus pointed out.

"I know but… hey, maybe we could actually date? I mean, we're pretending to, and we both like each other? Let's take the awkwardness out of the situation and actually be a couple," Sirius suggested hopefully.

How could Remus refuse an offer like that.

When he nodded, Sirius' gaze darkened. "So, do you want to see me naked?" he offered.

Remus could only nod again. This was definitely a dream, he decided as Sirius pushed a button to make the screen between them and the driver go up, before pulling off his leather jacket.

….oOo...

"Remus, your shirt buttons are done up wrong," Alice said an hour later, when the car _finally_ pulled up at the offices that dealt with Sirius Black. Alice had been waiting outside for the pair to return, along with a couple of guards and Frank.

"He was too focused on doing up his trousers," Sirius replied, patting Remus' arse on the way past. "Come on love, I've always wanted to have sex on James' desk."


End file.
